Loving Mary Alice
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: There are many kinds of love, but only one kind of forever. Bella moves to Biloxi/MS and discovers a human past that seemed to be forgotten for eternity. Bellice/AU
1. About Undelivered Letters

[Disclaimer] I don't own the wonderful Twilight Universe. Everything belongs to SM.

[A/N] Hi everyone.

There are two things that you should know before reading this story. First this is very different from the rest of my stories, so there are going to be _zero_ wolves in this story. (Yeah I know…I'm shocked too)

Second - in case someone didn't read the summary. This is going to be a femslash story. So if you don't like reading this kind of things – feel free to press the return button on your computer right now.

# Thanks to **Momma Bear** and **ladyglaukopis** from PTB for being my betas in this chapter. I appreciate all your hard work and hug you virtually#

_Prologue_

_I had never given much thought about with whom I would fall in love - though I had reason enough in the last few months –but even if I had, I wouldn't have imagined it to be with the person in front of me._

_I stared into her topaz colored eyes, which seemed to be glowing in the weak light that surrounded us. _

_Her rose_-_petal colored marble lips touched my left wrist very gently for a moment_, _before teeth cut through the delicate pale skin._

_There was fire streaming through my veins now – her fire._

_I knew that if I had never come to this place, I wouldn't be facing death now. As terrified as I was_,_ I couldn't bring myself to regret any part of the painful events that lead to this, because as painful as they were, they also lead me to Alice. _

_This was just the last step of a long journey and it would soon be over._

_Dying for somebody else, someone I loved_ _seemed like a good way to go._

_That ought to count for something. My lips twitched into the weak attempt of a smile, before everything went dark around me._

****About Undelivered Letters****

I turned on the rusty faucet in front of me and splashed some ice-cold water on the skin of my overheated face. My brown eyes were red and slightly swollen because I had been crying during the entire flight to New Orleans.

Biloxi, Mississippi – this is where I'm living now, but the place doesn't really matter; it could be any other or it couldn't. It definitely wasn't my choice to switch schools in the middle of my senior year.

In fact there were three persons to blame for this sudden and unplanned change of my environment.

The first one was the most obvious – my ex…I cringed at the word…ex-boyfriend, who had managed to set me in a state of complete numbness when he cut himself out of my life four months ago. I always assumed that the opposite of love was hate, but that isn't true – it's indifference. There was this burning hole in my chest now that ached with every breath I took and reminded me every waking minute about what I had lost forever. Edw… _he_ had left a mark inside my soul that wouldn't heal no matter how hard I tried to forget. The fact was that I didn't want to forget. The burning pain in my chest felt similar to salt on a fresh wound and was the only reminder that I hadn't made up the whole thing.

My fingertips touched the cold, pearly white scar on my right wrist over and over again, as if to make sure that it was still there. Yeah, every tiny bit was true and it would never be as if he never existed. I wouldn't let that happen. Sometimes I had a little trouble imagining his face when I closed my eyes…the curve of his lips, the way his eyebrows framed the gold underneath them. My memory was that of a weak human, and as much as it scared me, it was obvious that my memory of him would become bleary as time passed. Maybe some very distant day in the future, when the constant numbness had managed to heal the burning hole inside of me, I would be able to think his name again without pain.

The second person that was responsible for my unwanted move to the beautiful state of Mississippi was my best friend, or maybe I should better say former best friend, Alice Cullen. Like her brother and the rest of her vampire family, she had disappeared. But unlike her brother who took away every single picture of them I had in my room…the visible reminders of her existence hadn't vanished completely.

She was still in my vanity case, which now contained such *essential* stuff like eye shadow-primer. She was still in my closet, covered behind mountains of baggy sweaters in a light blue silk dress that she had bought me on one of our last shopping trips to Seattle. Also she was still in my bathroom, hidden behind the half empty bottle of my beloved strawberry shampoo in a tiny tube of 50 $ conditioner made with herbs from the Swiss Alps.

I missed her like hell, and the urge to talk to her was unbearable. Alice was the one who always managed to cheer me up. She was different from every person, male or female, that I had ever met in my entire life, and it had very little to do with the fact that she was a vampire. Her gift was to see the future, but that seemed more like a curse to me than a gift. It must have been horrible to see visions of the future without being able to change them. In my eyes, her gift was something else. Alice had the ability to see the good and the beauty in everyone around her.

One day, I remember that it was a Wednesday; I sat down in front of my ancient computer and started the email program.

I typed the first message without thinking. It was a very short one, only asking for her new mobile phone number and where they were living now. It took a few moments before it was returned with the information that the email address didn't exist anymore. My hands started quivering slightly, and I hugged myself to keep from falling apart. The hole inside my chest burned like fire.

Nevertheless, I sent four more emails during that first evening. While I typed them, I felt nothing but the familiar numbness that now covered my soul like a band aid. Afterwards, when every single one of those messages were returned unread and undeliverable the hole in my chest seemed to cut me in half. But between those two events, during those split seconds between pressing the send button and the return of the messages, I felt something else; a feeling that only seemed to exist in the deepest corner of my mind.

During that very short period of time, I actually felt hope.

The third and last person to blame for my sudden move to the Magnolia State was my dad, Charlie. Like myself, my father wasn't a man of many words. I was convinced that I had managed to make him think that everything was pretty alright with me. I was the teenage daughter every parent would wish for; I never ditched school, I kept the entire house spotless, and I never moped in front of him. The nights were different though, as I couldn't control what I dreamed about. The constant screaming woke him up every night and left some dark lilac bruises underneath his brown eyes. One day I came back from grocery shopping and I found him in my room in front of the computer.

"Bella, that's it. Enough! I'm sending you home to live with your mother and Phil in Florida."

"What have I done wrong?" I asked him with a shaking voice. "I want to stay here with you!"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently for a short moment before he let go.

"Honey, you haven't done anything wrong, but this behavior… this isn't healthy. You aren't talking to anyone. You aren't doing anything apart from going to school and the housework. You never smile and you never cry, apart from your nightmares that make the blood in my veins freeze to ice. And now this…."

"What?" I asked confused while he pointed on the computer screen in front of him.

"These emails that you are sending to Alice. The ones that returned undelivered. They are really weird. In fact, they scare the living shit out of me."

"You read my emails – fuck," my voice cracked and came out like a broken record. I felt the tears burning in my eyes and swallowed hard to keep them from falling.

"You had no…no…no…right to…" I stumbled out and he hugged me tightly against his chest as the tears that I had managed to suppress for such a long time covered my face like a curtain of liquid pearls. I cried silently for a very long time, while he stroked my hair with trembling fingertips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered exhausted and took two steps backwards until the back of my knees touched the wooden frame of my bed. I sat down and put my face in my hands.

"You don't have to be sorry, honey. It's not like you have done anything wrong at all. In fact you haven't done anything at all since they left. You don't live, you just exist." Then he sighed deeply.

"Bells, I don't want you to go, but if I let you stay here, nothing is going to change. Something has to change. You can't go on like this for the rest of your life."

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt and pulled out a paper tissue from my jeans pocket to blow my nose.

"I don't want to go. What if..?"

I began hesitantly.

"He's not coming back, honey." I cringed and felt the bed move underneath me as he set down next to me and put a wisp of hair behind my ear.

"I don't want to live with mom and Phil in Jacksonville. They'll barely be at home when the new season starts in spring. What will I do there on my own?"

"Ok," he declared. "but you won't stay here in Forks; I won't let you grieve yourself to death. Maybe I should send you to live with Aunt Maureen for a few months."

"Mississippi? Dad, I haven't seen Aunt Maureen since Grandma Marie's funeral five years ago."

I rolled my eyes at that. Aunt Maureen was the widow of Charlie's cousin Anthony, and I couldn't really remember much about her. She was blond and had been really pretty when she was young, a former Miss Mississippi State and Miss Mississippi Peach Blossom back in the seventies. The only thing pretty about her now was her thick blonde hair that framed her bloated face like a silky curtain of honey wheat. When you stand too close to her, you can smell peach liqueur on her breath. At least she would be too busy with herself and wouldn't keep asking me too much about things that weren't her business.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie started hesitantly while he rubbed his eyelids with his thumbs.

"Hmn sure."

"Why did you send all the emails to Alice and not to Edward?" The sound of his name sent a burning pain through the edges of my aching hole.

"I miss her," I whispered out forceless. "I miss talking to her. I miss her laughter, her optimism. If I had emailed Edw…_him_, I would have only written two words, _Come back_. I wouldn't have been able to write more; it would have been too painful."

"So Biloxi it is then." He declared after an awkward moment of silence.

"Alright, Dad." I croaked out exasperatedly. "But the place won't change anything – anything at all."

A knock on the pink colored door of Aunt Maureen's bathroom made me cringe and wake up out of my daydream. I quickly twisted my hair into a loose ponytail before I left the room.

"Are you alright, honey-bee?" She mumbled and glared at my reddish eyes with an anxious expression on her face.

I nodded my head and turned towards the small living room of her house. The house, where she lived, was very much like Aunt Maureen herself. It had once been very pretty, but now it was a little bit shabby and smelled of peach liqueur and cat food.

"Your Dad told me that your boyfriend broke up with you." Oh great, he told her about _that_ too.

I nodded my head and started petting the soft fur of the fat tabby cat that was sitting next to me on the couch. He purred loudly as I moved my fingertips over his chin.

"Honey-bee, there is only one thing I know that can make a sore heart sweet again." She opened the cupboard behind her and pulled out a bottle that contained a light orange colored liquid. She placed two beautiful crystal glasses in front of us and poured a full glass for herself and a half full glass for me.

I hesitated for a moment. My parents had never allowed me to drink alcohol, and I was afraid that it would taste bitter and awful.

Aunt Maureen placed the glass between my fingers and touched her glass with mine.

I brought the glass to the edge of my lips and took a sip. It wasn't that bad. I could still taste something tart and bitter, but most of it was covered in the fruity sweetness of peaches.

I took a big gulp and emptied the glass. Moments later, unfamiliar warmth spread through my face and my stomach. It was a strange feeling but not unpleasant.

"It tastes good." I declared and Aunt Maureen nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it does. The good thing is that it helps you to forget how miserable you feel inside. "

She sighed deeply and her eyes caught the wood framed picture of her husband that was hanging on the left wall of the room. At least she had a picture of him to look at, so she wouldn't forget how his face looked.

"I'm going to bed now, Aunt Maureen. I'm really tired from the flight and everything."

"Oh sure thing, honey-bee. We'll go to register you for high school tomorrow morning. Good night, honey-bee and don't forget what you dream tonight. You know that what you dream during your first night in a new bed becomes true."

I cringed slightly when I thought of my constant nightmares becoming reality.

"Good night, Aunt Maureen. Oh and thanks for the drink, too." She smiled at me and poured herself another glass of the light orange liquid that helped her to forget.

The room I was staying in had been Uncle Anthony's workroom. It was stuffed with his books and endless boxes that contained letters and ring binders. He had been a philatelist –someone who dedicates himself to the collection of stamps and everything that had to do with mail in general.

I stumbled over a box that was standing next to my small folding bed and spilled the whole contents over the green carpet.

"Shit." I mumbled between my teeth while rubbing my left ankle that was hurting a little now. I tried to stuff everything back into the box without damaging anything. I was afraid that I might accidently destroy something rare and precious. A small pile of letters caught my eye. It wasn't really the letters themselves or the small blue stamp that was placed in the left corner of each of them. What caught my attention was the short note that was written across the front side of them with a reddish ink.

_Delivery refused_

My fingers opened the small wooden cord that was put around them and I sneezed slightly when the dust upon it tickled my nose.

I sighed deeply and opened the first envelope of the pile.

_New Orleans 13__th__ of September 1920_

_My Dearest Angel,_

_Mother and father have sent me out of town to live with my crazy Aunt until the awful gossiping stops. I have to share a room with my two little cousins and can barely manage to get a few hours of sleep because Miranda snores like a drunken sailor and Melissa gnashes her teeth the whole night. I really tried to convince my father to let me stay in Biloxi with Mother and Cynthia, but he insisted I had to go for at least a few weeks. _

_I don't understand why I'm the one who has to be punished. It's not that I did anything wrong during the_ _garden party last week. Well alright, maybe I shouldn't have thrown my glass of peach liqueur in Henry's face_, _but it was the only thing that I could think of quickly enough before he dared to plant another one of his awful wet kisses upon my mouth. Before it happened, I had one of those strange daydreams I was telling you about. His face was so close in that dream, that I could see every single pearl of sweat on his forehead when he leaned down. So when he came over to talk to me_, _I just threw the contents of my glass into his face to keep him on a distance. I mean, what else should I have done? Should I have told him something like ..."Well, I kind of dreamed you were going to kiss me, and when your disgusting tongue entered my mouth_, _I felt the urge to empty my stomach…" Yeah, something like that….kind of. Henry's parents were very enraged when this happened and one bad word lead to another. His mother called me a hysterical person and_, _that she didn't want to have someone as weird as me in her family. Then father got really angry and declared how much better our family was then theirs, and that they should be happy that he had agreed to accept Henry's wedding proposal. That's right the emphasis in that sentence is "he had agreed." Obviously No one felt the need to ask for my opinion on the whole subject. At the end of the day_, _I had to give Henry the ring back_, _and mother cried during the entire ride home. I felt worse for her than for myself. I don't care about Henry and his stupid sapphire ring and I could care less if he agrees to marry me or not. I don't want to get married at all, at least not to someone whose kisses make me sick and_ _certainly_ _not someone who has been chosen by my parents and not me._

_Father gave me a very long speech about ladylike behavior and responsibility when we came home that night. He was way too_ _dramatic for my taste and acted like this was the last century and no one has ever called off an engagement before. Father is so old fashioned, it's unbelievable._

_I asked him if he really wanted me to marry someone that didn't love me at all. He rolled his eyes at that and inhaled the sweet scent of his cigar before he answered me with a calm voice._

"_My dear child, you are too small and too skinny to make someone fall in love with you. All you have to offer is our good name and a flawless reputation that you nearly managed to destroy this evening. You are old enough now to be told the truth, Mary Alice. You are not pretty, not in the way a woman should be to catch a husband. You look like a little fragile bird that has fallen out of the nest too soon."_

_Isn't that nice? My own father thinks that I'm ugly…how charming. Well I don't really care what he thinks I am as long as you like me the way I am. _

_Words aren't able to describe how much I'm missing you with every breath I take. Try to write me as soon as you have the possibility. I'm longing to hear from you, my angel._

_Always thinking about you,_

_Mary Alice._

That night I slept peaceful and nightmare free for the first time in several months. In my dream I found a little bird that had fallen out of its nest and stared at me with huge strangely familiar topaz colored eyes.

# please press the little green button down there, if you want to read more. Thanks for reading


	2. About Unintended Patience

[Disclaimer] I own a 12 $ copy of Alice's necklace but unfortunately not the copyright of the Original Twilight Saga.

[A/N] Thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and/or put me on their alerts. It really means a lot to me to hear your thoughts. Please keep them coming, they are so encouraging. Also if you have any suggestions or wishes, feel free to pm me.

# Special thanks to **TheDragonfly****Lover** and **Multicolouredeyes** from PTB for being my betas in this chapter. I really appreciate all your help, and sent you a virtual box of your favorite candy. #

****About Unintended Patience****

The unfamiliar sound of an electric alarm clock woke me up much too early in the morning. It took me a few moments to remember where I was, when I finally managed to open my eyelids.

The room I was staying in had no proper rolling shutter, and so the flashing light of the morning sun blinded my tired eyes. I stood up and nearly tripped over a box again.

This room was an awful setup for possible accidents for uncoordinated people like me.

My eyes caught the small pile of letters that were widespread all over the floor next to my bed. Somehow, I longed for reading them again, but I knew that this had to wait until I come back from school. _School_. I cringed at the thought of the joyful event of being the new girl - again.

I stuffed the envelopes underneath the pillows before I grabbed some clean clothes and my bathroom necessities and stumbled towards the pink nightmare that was called Aunt Maureen's bathroom. It was like an oversized Barbie house. The towels were pink, as were all the items within from the toothbrush to the toilet paper and from the hairspray to the brushes. It was a place that would be loved by a bunch of five-year-olds that still wore tiaras on sleepovers.

I stepped inside the shower - pink curtain, of course - and turned on the water. Unfortunately, it had one of those old fashioned mixing faucets that left you with the two options of either freezing yourself to death or boiling your skin til you got blisters.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to regulate the temperature, I just gave up, and decided to shower with cold water. My scalp prickled when the icy drops touched it, and my teeth were chattering loudly as I stepped out five minutes later with dripping hair. I had no time to blow dry it before I had to leave with Aunt Maureen, so I just towel-dried it and twisted it into a loose knot at the back of my head. Then I put on some jeans and a brown sweatshirt that made my pale skin look even paler, almost unhealthy.

Aunt Maureen was working in the kitchen when I came down the stairs.

"Good morning, honey-bee!" She greeted me cheerfully before she turned around, whistling as she stirred something in a copper pan.

Oh geez – she was a morning person; how great.

"Morning, Aunt Maureen." I forced my face into a grimace that was meant to look like a smile, and sat down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Pouring myself a cup of freshly brewed coffee I added some milk and started sipping on it.

"You should eat something, too, honey-bee." I shook my head and felt my stomach cringe at the thought of food. Aunt Maureen filled her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon while she looked at me from head to toe.

"You're much too skinny, honey-bee. You look unhealthy. I mean, I know that there's barely any sun in Washington, but your skin is white as a ghost, and there's no color in your entire face, apart from the bags underneath your eyes."

I cringed and forced myself to eat a piece of dry toast, while my stomach felt as if I was about to throw up.

"I've always been pale," I mumbled with a full mouth, hoping that she would give up on the subject soon. I knew I looked bad; it wasn't like I hadn't looked into a mirror during the last months. How was I supposed to look pleasant on the outside, when everything inside me was nothing but a dry desert of emotional wasteland?

After brushing my teeth with some awful pink colored toothpaste that tasted like bubblegum, I applied a thin layer of concealer underneath my eyes to hide the dark circles and a hint of blush on my cheeks. It didn't help me look prettier, but it wasn't meant to. All I wanted to do was to avoid people in my new school staring at me with pity for the sick, pale new girl; I just couldn't have that.

Aunt Maureen drove me to the school before she had to start working her shift at the hospital. She was a nurse. Well, she used to be a nurse, but now she's more of a secretary or receptionist instead - Typing letters for the doctors on her station, ordering all the drugs and the other stuff for the hospital. She started working about 11:00 A.M. and came home about 9:00 P.M. which meant that she wouldn't be home at dinner time, but that was okay with me. I suggested that I could cook for myself, like I had done back home with Charlie. She seemed to be pretty fine with that, but told me she was skipping dinner anyway, as she was on a special diet aka cancelling dinner for a few glasses of her favorite orange liquid. I didn't actually know how many calories peach liqueur had, but I guessed it contained a little more than the actual fruit itself. Not quite a smart way of trying to lose weight…but who cares?

She parked her car in front of the grey building of the Biloxi high school and turned off the engine.

"Ready to go, honey-bee?" She asked me encouragingly while we made our way to the school office.

"Yeah…sure. I can't wait," I murmured, and avoided looking at any of the other waiting students that were walking towards the main entrance of the school.

The secretary was a thin-lipped woman, who introduced herself as Mrs. Mitchell. After Aunt Maureen filled out the necessary forms, I became an official student and was handed my schedule. I glared at the blue paper in front of me and tried to memorize everything. Two hours of English Literature, followed by….

"Oh, Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

"You won't need that schedule today, as we're having a Health Day today. No regular class – just sports."

_Sports? The entire day? Alright, I hate this school!_

I glared at Aunt Maureen with a desperate expression on my face that made her cringe slightly.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" She asked, worried, and touched my cheek with her fingertips.

My brain tried to come up with a proper excuse as to why I couldn't attend the torture of six hours of sports on one single day of school. I hated lying and I knew that I sucked at it, but this was an emergency situation. _Six freaking hours!_

"I don't think I feel physically well enough to do sport Aunt Maureen's," I whispered with a faint voice and looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with her.

A low moan, that sounded ridiculously fake to my ears, escaped my throat. Aunt Maureen placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her.

"See, honey-bee. That comes from you being too thin. Maybe you really should go home and rest before you faint or anything like that." Then she turned towards Mrs. Mitchell.

"Would it be alright if my niece started school tomorrow? It's not like she's going to miss a lot today, anyway," she stated and smiled at her.

The secretary nodded her head and returned the smile. Then she started rubbing her chin nervously as if she was hesitating to ask Aunt Maureen something.

"Have you talked to Mrs. Meade over the last few days? We're all dying to hear how she's doing."

"You know that I'm not supposed to say anything about our patients," she declared.

"Yes I know but she is…ahm, I mean, she was a colleague," she insisted.

"That doesn't change the fact that she is now a patient in our hospital, and we have to respect her privacy."

Mrs. Mitchell's cheeks flushed a delicate red and she seemed to be a little embarrassed.

She tried to look busy sorting several sheets of paper into a ring binder and we quickly said goodbye to her before leaving the building.

"Stupid old witch," Aunt Maureen snarled when we were outside. I cringed and gave her a confused look.

"She's always sticking her nose in things that aren't her business at all," she explained.

"I actually think that it was pretty nice of her to ask about her sick colleague," I answered.

She shook her head and opened the passenger's door for me.

"Bella, it's not like that woman broke her leg or anything like that. Patients that end up in the Psychiatric Unit of the hospital have serious mental problems. People have a lot of prejudices about our work that are mainly based on awful movies. All they want to hear are some scary stories about rubber cells and Electro-shock-therapy."

I winced at the thought of that and put my seat belt on. Deep inside of me I felt the strange urge to ask her more about her work, and that surprised me somehow. I feared shrinks more than anything. Charlie had once – just once - suggested that I could talk to someone professional about my break up. Fortunately, he was quite skeptical about stuff like that himself, so it was easy to convince him to let go of that idea.

Aunt Maureen dropped me of at her house and drove off to work. I nearly stumbled over the cat that was rubbing himself against my shin and purred.

I took him on my shoulder and stroked his velvety fur with my fingertips for a few moments until he started to flounder around.

Putting the cat down, I sat down and forced myself to do some algebra functions. When I was ditching school – well, technically I was only ditching sports, and that didn't count - I should at least try to study a little at home. After a while, my head started to hurt and the small numbers vanished before my eyes. I even considered doing the impossible; putting on my glasses, which were stuffed down in the deepest corner of my school bag.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to continue without them, I gave in and rummaged around in my bag for them.

XXX

It was already pitch black outside when I looked up from my books again. My stomach growled, and I realized that I had forgotten to eat anything all day.

I put some water into a pot and waited for it to boil.

As the water started bubbling, I opened the cupboard and pulled out a package of instant chicken soup. It wasn't really my favorite, but I felt hungry and I knew that I should eat something warm.

The soup was hot and too salty, but I managed to swallow down two bowls. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I rinsed the dishes under the kitchen faucet.

When I returned to my new room, I sat down on the bed with my legs crossed, and pulled out the letters from underneath my pillow.

They had kept me up last night, and I had to admit that they fascinated me somehow. The girl, who wrote them, Mary Alice, had kept writing them over several months, although they all returned with that ugly reddish note on it.

_Delivery refused_

As I opened one of the envelopes and started reading again, I wondered why she didn't just give up on it.

_New Orleans, 20 September 1920_

_My beloved Angel,_

_Only a few days have passed since my last letter to you; I hope that they let you read it and don't forbid you to send an answer to me. Father visited today and brought my new medicine with him. I feel bad for causing my parents such enormous costs with my condition. They love me, and are trying anything to make me feel better. I didn't want to take the small yellow pills before I went to bed, but he made me swallow them with a glass of lemonade. The last ones that Dr. O'Hara prescribed me made me sick for an entire week, when I started taking them. Sometimes I tried to cheat and hid the little green drops under my tongue, until they left my room again, but then Cynthia found them under my pillow, and asked Mother what they were. My father was furious with me again for being so unreasonable about my health. I apologized halfheartedly, and left the room to sit on the porch swing, until the sky turned into a lilac-grey. It was amazing, I wished I could sit there with you and hold your hand in mine._

_Today, I told my aunt about you, and how much I'm missing you. She was very friendly and understanding - she offered to take my letter to the post office for me. Isn't that nice of her? I wished I could tell her more. I wished I could tell her how important you are to me, and how I really feel about you._

_There are no words to tell you how much I long to hold you in my arms, eventually, and never let go. I want to bury my face into the soft curls of your chestnut hair and fall asleep on it._

_I have to learn to be more patient with you, my angel. This world isn't an easy place for lovers like us to live in, and I will wait forever for you to be ready to be with me. _

_I'll leave a candle burning when I go to sleep tonight. You know how scared I am of the darkness, my angel. Once we are reunited again, I'm sure my fears will fade away in the end._

_Until then, I'm always waiting for you,_

_Mary Alice_

I read the letter twice before I folded the thick, cream-colored paper again and carefully stuffed it back into the small envelope. Then I searched my suitcase for my flashlight. I placed it on a huge box next to me and made it stand up right so that when I switched the light off, a small trail of yellow reflected on the ceiling. A light in the darkness.

#thanks for reading my story and please review, if you liked it and want to read more#


	3. About Unexpected Secrets

[Disclaimer] The glorious Twilight Universe belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just like to borrow her characters for my story.

[A/N] Thanks to Project Team Beta for working with me on this story. I really appreciate all your hard work.

********About Unexpected Secrets****

_Biloxi, September 29__th__ 1920_

_My beloved Angel,_

_I'm finally home again, but I am not really able to enjoy it, as I'm strictly ordered to stay in my room._

_My aunt didn't want to have me in her house anymore. She says that I'm crazy, and that she's scared of me. Maybe she's right. I told her something that I had no right to say, but I couldn't manage to remain silent about it. If someone knew that you were dying, my angel, I would have wanted to know, to be able to spend every one of your remaining heartbeats at your side. Wouldn't everybody want to know? _

_So I told her that her new husband was going to drown in a river during the next spring. I shouldn't have done it, she was furious with me. I'm always hurting the people I love the most and I hate myself for it. Dr. O'Hara came over last night and gave me some new pills. I take them to make my parents happy, but I know they won't help. Nothing is ever going to change who I am, who I was and who I am going to be._

_My angel, did you ever have a secret that you shouldn't tell anyone? That's exactly what it is like for me._

_I'm so scared of the things I see when I close my eyes - if there were at least some things there to see. Mostly all I see is darkness…deep, frightening darkness that is everywhere around me. Sometimes, though , I see the face of the devil - I know it's him - a crimson colored fire flickering in his eyes. He is the only thing that I'm more afraid of than the darkness._

_My angel, I can't tell you how happy I am that I have you to talk to. You are the only thing in my world that makes sense to me. I love you more than my life_, _and hope to see you soon. _

_Until then, I dream about covering your warm lips with mine._

_Always yours,_

_Mary Alice_

I wiped away a single tear from my cold cheek, feeling closer to this Mary Alice than I had felt to anyone during these last few months. Her family was obviously pumping her full with drugs or stuff like that, and I almost hated them for it. How could they do that to her? She seemed so caring and loving when she talked about her angel. Someone who could love like that should not be hurt.

XXXXXX

When I entered the kitchen the next morning, Aunt Maureen was already up and sipping on a cup of deliciously smelling black coffee.

"Morning, Aunt Maureen." I greeted her while I twisted the mess of my brown hair into a loose ponytail.

"Morning, honey-bee," her voice sounded terribly tired, and when I looked at her face again, I realized that her eyes were swollen.

"Is everything okay, Aunt Maureen?" I asked her as I, sat down to pour myself a cup of coffee, too. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm just so tired." She yawned.

"When did you come home last night?" I remembered that I hadn't heard her coming back from the hospital.

"Hm….about midnight…or something …like that," she mumbled around another yawn, before taking a big gulp of the steaming liquid.

"Why?" I asked in confusion. Hadn't she told me that her regular shift ended about 9:00 P.M.?

"My new boss, Dr. Kennedy…is an arrogant, young prick." She declared, while she played with the rings on her fingers.

"He had this brilliant idea to file every damn patient record from _Anima Nubila_. All for research and documentary reasons, of course but who is going to do all the work with this old rubbish – me."

"I'm sorry." I murmured halfheartedly and started nibbling on a piece of toast.

"What is _Anima Nubila_?" I asked curiously. The name sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't really remember where I might have heard it before.

"It's an old Asylum. They're about to close it anyway, so that they can tear it down to build a new house. It's about time, really, for this,….that house gives be goose bumps….it's scary as hell."

She cringed slightly while speaking about it.

"They don't lock people away there anymore, do they?" The fine hairs on my neck stood up, when I remembered the reason why I was so unusually interested in this conversation.

_Locked away_

James had told me that he had found Alice in a place like that, locked away because of the visions she had. They'd thought she was crazy… poor little pixie. Something clamped around my heart for a moment, something that felt terribly painful.

"Bella, are you alright?" Aunt Maureen's worried voice woke me from my daydream.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aunt Maureen." I stumbled out. "I could come and help you with the patient's records after school," I offered, knowing that there wasn't really anything for me to do here.

Sorting old papers sounded boring as hell, but it would help to distract me.

"Are you sure that you want to do that Bella. You really don't have to," she asked hesitantly, but I could already hear the relief in her voice.

"Oh, of course. I'm happy to help you." I assured her.

We left the house half an hour later and Aunt Maureen drove me to school again. Jeez, I missed my truck. The way it still smelled like peppermint and tobacco no matter how often you cleaned it, the weird sound that came from the engine when you tried to push the speed over 50.

I sighed deeply, and stared out of the window. Then I turned around and listened to Aunt Maureen's description of which bus I would have to take to get to the hospital.

She parked and I got out of the car, searching for the schedule Mrs. Mitchell had handed me yesterday.

Waving goodbye to Aunt Maureen, I took a deep breath before I entered the grey building.

It can't be worse than last time, I reasoned, trying to cheer myself up, but I was already so nervous that I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I quickly wiped them off on my shirt.

A small petite girl with green glasses greeted me friendlily when I entered the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Melanie. You must be Isabella – the new girl."

"Ahm...yeah..that's right. Hi Melanie….oh and it's just Bella."

"Okay." She assured me with a smile that showed off a row of perfect pearl white teeth.

"How do you like it here?" She asked curiously, directing me to a free desk that was standing behind her own. A few other students turned their heads around to look at me, but most of them seemed rather shy towards me. That was fine with me, though, I didn't feel the need to attract attention to myself. Somehow I wished I was invisible.

"It's nice here," I answered automatically. "The weather seems to be a lot better than were I used to live."

"You're from Washington, aren't you? Isn't the constant rain there quite annoying?"

"No, it's not that bad, really. You get used to it."

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to remember the sparkling marble of Edwards's skin. It wasn't something I could endure for a long time, as it was so painful, but at the same time it was my favorite memory on earth.

"Bella, are you okay?" Melanie asked and I turned around again to face her.

"Ahm…yes, thank you. I'm okay, just a little tired maybe." The bell rang for the second time and, a split second before the teacher entered the room, a tall, broadly build guy with shaggy brown hair sat down on the chair next to me.

"Hi beautiful, what's going on?" He grinned at me and I felt my ears getting all red and warm.

What a stupid idiot, I thought but forced myself to remain calm and friendly.

"I'm fine, and the name is Bella and not beautiful,…..just for the record." I whispered back.

"Jared, is there a problem?" The teacher asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

"No, I was just welcoming our new student, Mr. Kennedy." Jared replied, an evil grin that reminded me of a pirate plastered across his face.

I loosened my hair to be able to hide my face behind a secure curtain - wrong idea again.

The guy leaned over and twisted a wisp of my hair around his fingers.

"What pretty hair….and what an unusual color. The sun brings out the red in it."

I stared down at the book in front of me and tried to ignore him as best I could.

XXX

The next two hours were Jared free, but at lunch he sat down next to me, Melanie and a few others that she had introduced me to. I wasn't really used to spending time with people my age and could barely remember the last conversation I had with anyone back at Forks High.

"And beautiful," he started again while playing with an empty can of diet coke in his hand. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head and tried to breathe in and out very deeply to avoid a sudden outburst of tears in the middle of the school cafeteria.

"We broke up." I heard my voice almost break at the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Melanie whispered and squeezed my hand under the table. She was nice.

"Well…there are a lot of other fish in the sea." Jared declared and chugged down a yellow colored milk shake.

"Protein," he explained cheerfully, "I need to put on a few extra pounds for the new season."

"Sure." I mumbled, nibbling on my tuna sandwich. Jared was slowly but surely starting to annoy me. It wasn't that I was not used to male attention, I just hadn't experienced someone flirting in such a plumb and direct way with me. Everyone around us seemed to notice his attempts too, and that was almost more embarrassing.

XXXX

As I slowly walked down the road to the next bus station, a red sports car with tinted windows stopped next to me.

"Need a ride?" Jared asked me taking off a pair of unnecessary sunglasses. I shook my head quickly and continued walking while he drove slowly besides me.

"Come on, Washington-girl….don't be like this." I turned around and thought about something rude to say to him to keep him away. Was he a stalker?

He stopped the car again, and opened the passenger's door.

"Come on in. You'll have to wait for hours for that stupid bus to come…and it has no air conditioning." He tried to convince me.

"I'm not going home," I declared and tried to keep my face relaxed.

"I'm going to the hospital to help my aunt with some stuff."

"Gulf Oaks?" He asked again and a grin appeared on his suntanned face.

"That's the direction I'm heading on. Come on, I won't bite you unless you ask for it." He waggled his eyebrows and I fought the urge to vomit a little in my mouth.

My fresh can of pepper spray was still in the pocket of my jacket and I twisted my fingertips around it for a moment, before I climbed into the car, closing the door behind me. Bob Marley sounds played from the expensive looking stereo that reminded me a little bit of the high tech miracle Emmett had given me for my disastrous birthday. Now the whole thing was hidden somewhere deep in my closet back in Forks; stuffed inside a blue plastic bag.

Jared cleared his throat twice and offered me a strip of cinnamon bubblegum.

"Look, Bella. You don't have to be afraid of me. I am sorry for hitting on you in such a plumb way. It's just." He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyelids with his thumb,"It's just that I thought it would be a good idea to flirt with you. Everybody was watching."

I gave him a confused look and rolled my eyes.

"Bella….you are a really pretty girl. It's just…I'm absolutely not interested in you…not in that way."

Alright, now I was totally confused. Why the hell was he flirting with me if he wasn't interested in me?

He glared at the stop sign in front of us and stepped on the breaks, making a creaky sound on the dry asphalt.

"Did you ever have a secret that you couldn't tell anybody?"

I thought about the Cullens and nodded my head silently.

"Open the glove box." He whispered, his voice sounded husky and nervous.

I did as he told me, and the silver-framed picture of a young man with messy blond hair, caught my eyes. Jared was in that picture, too, his lips turned into a shy attempt of a smile, his arms around the shoulder of the blond one and a strange warm glow in his eyes.

"Is that your brother?" I asked hesitantly and searched for similarities between the two of them. Apart from the tanned skin and the muscular figure - that reminded me a little bit of Emmett –I couldn't find any.

"No," he sighed again, squeezing his fingers so tightly around the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white.

"That's Derek...my boyfriend."

My mouth fell open and I had to remind myself to close it again.

"You mean boyfriend as in boyfriend-boyfriend?" He chuckled nervously.

"Ever heard of a different kind of boyfriend, Washington-girl?"

"Uhm...okay, but why did you try to flirt with me if you're…?"

He sighed again and gazed out of the window.

"I can't be gay. I'm on the football team. People have certain expectations of me. There is a lot of well, pressure...kind of."

"You could tell them about your boyfriend, you know. It's not like you're doing something that's illegal."

"Tell whom? Those homophobic idiots at school? Do you honestly think I want people to gossip about me behind my back? I'd rather die than let them find out. Thank god there are only a few more months before I leave school and head off to college in California with Derek."

"I'm sorry." I stumbled out.

"About what? Me being gay? You don't have to be. I've been sorry for myself for almost my entire life, I guess that's enough. I don't want to feel sorry anymore. Derek is very…" he seemed to search for the right word, "supportive."

"He looks nice." I assured him and put the picture back in the glove box.

"All mine." He explained and giggled.

"I'm not interested in dating anybody," I stated

"Hard break up?" He asked and his eyes narrowed for a moment. I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess…you caught him cheating on you with another girl."

"No...no… of course not. "I sighed deeply.

"His dad got a new job in a different state and well…sorry, I don't really feel like talking about him."

"It's alright Bella. We're at the hospital anyway."

He parked the car in front of the main entrance and I stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride," I told him while he waved goodbye.

"Bye Bella…oh, thanks for being so fun to hit on, too."

XXXX

I took the elevator to the eleventh floor and knocked on the wooden door that had Aunt Maureen's name on it.

"Come in," she called and I opened the door to see what could only be described as pure chaos.

Dozens of boxes filled with grey and blue patient records were stacked on the desk. She waved her hand at me, greeting me cheerfully.

"Thank you so much for helping me, honey-bee!"

"It's alright. I can see that you really need it." I gave her a small smile.

"What should I do?"

"You should try to sort these here," she pointed at a grey colored stack in the middle, "in alphabetical order. When you're finished you can dictate the name of the patient, date of delivery to the Asylum and the diagnosis to me, so I can add it to the new data bank."

We worked quietly for about an hour.

"This one is empty." I murmured when I opened a new one.

"Hm…that can't be …well maybe it got lost during the transport. Anyway what's the name of the patient?"

I turned the record around to look at the patient's name, which was written on top of it. I rubbed my eyes and read it again. Then I switched on the desk light and read it a third time.

This could not be happening. It just couldn't. But no matter how often I read the name on the record. It always stayed the same. It was the same name which was written as the addresser in the beautiful letters I had found at Maureen's house.

"Bella, what's the name of the patient?" Aunt Maureen asked me again, sounding a little inpatient already.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

## Thanks for reading and please press the little button down there to tell me your thoughts. I love to hear from you!

…..I'm so excited…

Guess…who is finally, finally going to show up in the next chapter...our favorite amber-eyed pixie!

Alice is the best – one must love her, don't you agree?##


	4. About Uncommon Dreams

[Disclaimer] The Twilight Universe belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. She knows how to make girls dream – I wished I would be that cool.

[A/N]

Wow, wow, wow – I have no words to tell you how surprised and happy I am about the feedback I' m receiving for this Bellice fan-fiction. Why did I ever hesitate writing a femslash-story? Yeah I know why, but that doesn't really matter.

Over 100 alerts already and I've only posted the first three chapters.

I've never got such lovely reviews like yours before. You are simply the best. Thanks and hugs to you all!

It would totally rock my little heart if all of you would take the time to review. Yeah, I'm one of those review-beggars – and I'm not ashamed of it.

Thanks and hugs to **Multicolouredeyes** and **TheDragonflyLover** from PTB for being my betas. I appreciate all your hard work.

I also made a video-trailer for this fiction

http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=zV9nUBX6mkQ - just remove the () or visit my profile page. Hope you'll like it.

But now without further interruptions from your emotionally-conflicted-sexual-orientation-technically-confused-author…here we go….

****About Uncommon Dreams****

I was almost completely sure that I was dreaming. Firstly, because I was walking barefoot through cornfields without stumbling over the small rocks on the ground. And secondly, because I was wearing an old-fashioned dress with dozens of ribbons and ruffles, something that I would never dress in by choice.

Finally, I reached the end of the field, and my eyes caught sight of a petite girl on a yellow picnic blanket. I knew it was her – Mary Alice; it had to be her. She was lying on her stomach and her pale legs were crossed in the air, while her dainty arms were holding a well-thumbed book, that seemed to be boring to her as she turned the pages to quickly to really be reading it attentively. When she saw me, she dropped the book, and jumped up so quickly that she lost her purple hair ribbon and the curls of her long hair covered her shoulders like a curtain of black silk. She smiled at me, and I felt a tingling deep down inside of my belly.

I hugged her tightly, enjoying the intoxicating scent of lilac and vanilla when I brushed my nose over her hair and her warm breath tickled my ear when she stood up on her tip-toes to whisper with a crystal, bell-like voice.

"I knew you would find me here. I saw you coming."

My heart was in my mouth as she moved her head again to gaze into my eyes, and her rosy lips were only an inch away from my trembling ones. She wouldn't kiss me on the mouth, would she? _What a_ _weird dream_, I thought, closed my eyes, and waited. Nothing happened, and to my surprise it kind of disappointed me. Why was she hesitating?

I opened my eyes again and my lips twitched into a warm smile to encourage her, although I knew that it wasn't right. I shouldn't want a girl to kiss me, shouldn't want to kiss anyone apart from _him_.

But this was just a dream – wasn't it?

I cringed at the sudden darkness that surrounded me now. It was pitch-black, and I was alone in a small room without windows.

My feet touched something silky underneath them, and I kneeled down to examine what it was.

Hair – her hair, I knew it instantly although I couldn't see it in the darkness. The scent was the same.

Why would she cut off her beautiful hair? And more importantly – where was she?

"Mary Alice?" I whispered nervously into the darkness. "Are you here?"

_Mostly all I see is darkness…deep, frightening darkness that is everywhere around me._

I shuffled back until I felt the cold brick wall against my back, and searched for a light switch that wasn't there.

_Sometimes, though, I see the face of the devil - I know it's him….._

I suddenly thought about the only pair of ruby eyes that I'd ever been forced to look at back in my old ballet studio in Phoenix.

They belonged to James. His melodic voice still hummed in my ears.

_The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually. And she did smell so delicious…._

And then realization hit me hard…hard like a ton of bricks.

Mary Alice Brandon had been in an asylum. James had found Alice in a place like that. Mary Alice was Alice Cullen. Alice was Mary Alice. They were the same person. I was sure, but I needed proof – the missing record…

I woke up covered in cold sweat, my entire body quivering so hard that the folding bed underneath me squealed loudly.

My trembling hand wiped away a few salty tears that had escaped my eyes. I rubbed them with my thumbs and looked at the small electric alarm clock at my bed.

01:30 A.M. it said, but I knew that I wouldn't get back to sleep again. I stood up, grabbed some clothes and dressed very quickly; not really paying attention if anything fit together.

I tried to move down the stairs quietly, which was a hard thing for a klutz like me to do, and so I almost stumbled over my own feet on my way down.

Maureen had fallen asleep on the couch and was lying on her back with her mouth open, the occasional snore breaking the silence of the room. I recognized the half empty bottle of peach liqueur on the table and sighed. She really did have a little or, maybe not so little - drinking problem.

I took her car-keys and put on my sneakers while debating whether I should leave a note for her before finally deciding against it. What the hell would I write?

'Dear Aunt Maureen, don't worry about me, everything is fine. I just borrowed your car to visit the asylum where my vampire ex-boyfriend's sister was turned. Oh, and here is the phone-number of the local AA group.' Yeah something like that.

I would be back before she would wake up in the morning…I hoped.

Fortunately, I had memorized the address of the asylum while I had helped Maureen with the patient records. I typed it into her navigation system, and followed the mechanical voice through the empty streets of the town for twenty minutes, before it finally told me that I had reached my destination. I parked in front of the grey-bricked building that was completely dark now. Several of the windows were hidden behind rusty metal fences. I searched for a flashlight in the trunk and sighed in relief when I found one.

My hands were sweating a bit, because I was so nervous so, I wiped them on my sleeve. Slowly, I turned down the door knob, sending up a quick prayer that I wouldn't have to use my secret ability of opening doors with a hair pin. ( Renee had a talent for leaving the house without her keys over and over again – and lock and key service was expensive.)

The lock squealed, and I opened the door to sneak in. There was a huge corridor with an endless row of rooms on each side.

I switched on the flashlight and started walking down slowly, trying to figure out where to start searching for the records.

Finally, I reached a room that had a white sign saying 'archives' on it.

When I entered it, I stumbled over a frame and prepared myself for contact with the hard, stone floor.

It didn't happen. Instead I was pulled into a pair of snow-cold arms that hugged me close to a marble-like body, while silky ends of short hair brushed against my neck.

"I knew you would find me here. I saw you coming," she whispered cheerfully, and her voice sounded like morning dew on a blossom; crystal light, fresh and sweet. I thought that I would never get to hear it again. Never get to see her again with my weak human eyes – but here she was. Was I dreaming again?

My knees gave in and I slowly sat down on the cold floor, while the snow-cold arms disappeared for a moment. Light blinded my eyes and she was back before I blinked again.

"Bella?" She asked nervously and cupped my face between her dainty hands. "Are you alright? You are looking a little pale right now…but maybe that's just the awful shirt you are wearing. What color is this supposed to be – sludge?"

I looked down at the brown shirt I was wearing and blushed. Yeah – brown was not my color.

"Al…ice?" I stumbled out and tried to absorb as much of her vampire beauty as possible. Desperately trying to memorize it forever in my brain; the flawless, creamy-white skin, the perfect outlines of her face, her light golden-colored eyes that sparkled in every possible shade of amber, her full rose-petal lips. God, had I ever recognized how gorgeous her mouth was – it was made for kissing.

Wait a moment…kissing? Was I completely losing it now? This wasn't Edward – this was Alice. What the hell was wrong with me?

She put one arm around my shoulder and started stroking my hair with her fingertips.

"Alice," I whispered breathlessly, "are you really here?" My voice nearly cracked at the end and tears started to burn in my eyes. I wanted so much for her to be real.

She giggled, and it sounded more like fairy-bells than that of a human laughter.

"Of course I'm really here, silly girl. If I wasn't you wouldn't be able to feel this, would you?" I prepared myself to get pinched in my arm or something like that. She didn't do it. Instead she kissed my left cheek for a moment. A kiss that, despite of the coldness of her lips, made me feel warm all over my body.

Why the hell was my body reacting like that? It wasn't like she had never touched me before. Alice was such a cuddly person; she was almost always hugging me or holding my hand when an opportunity presented itself. Maybe I was just missing Edward. Yeah, that was very well possible. I was missing him so much, that I felt physically attracted to the first person that reminded me a tiny bit of him.

"We can't stay here, Bella. The construction workers are going to show up in an hour. We'll have to leave now." She stood up and I instantly missed her snow-cold arm around me. It looked as if she was about to leave with a big folder in her hand and I panicked slightly. I couldn't let her leave again, but how was I supposed to hold back a vampire? It was impossible.

"Don't leave me…," I croaked out, already tasting the saltiness of fresh tears on the tip of my tongue.

She pulled me into another hug again and my body relaxed a bit. "Sshhh…I'm not going anywhere without you, Bella. Don't cry…I can see every human cry but you…." Alice wiped away the tears with her gentle fingertips and handed me a fresh paper tissue to clean my nose.

XXXX

Alice stopped the Mercedes in front of the hotel and handed the keys to an employee in a navy blue uniform. "Good to see you Miss Cullen, " he greeted her politely and raised his hat. "How's your migraine doing?"

"It's getting better, I just can't spend any time in the sun….such a pity. There is so much of it out here." She sighed deeply and managed to look completely disappointed. Alice was good at acting – I assumed all vampires were.

We took the elevator to her room and my mouth fell open as we entered it. This wasn't a room, this wasn't even a suite. This was a palace. White flowers were standing in huge crystal vases and everything was decorated in light creamy colors. A huge gold framed mirror was hanging on the wall and I avoided looking at it. I knew that I wasn't pretty enough to belong in a place like this.

"Quite nice, isn't it? I can't really spend time outside here during the day, because it is so sunny. So I decorated the room while I waited here."

She twisted the fingers of her hand with mine and pulled me to the bathroom.

"I like this one the best." She stated and switched on the light that dipped the room into a warm caramel color, making my skin look two shades darker.

The huge bath tub had the form of an opened seashell, and a picture of a woman in such a shell was hanging right above it. Somehow it looked familiar to me, I just couldn't place it.

"The Birth of Venus." Alice explained and hugged me from behind, her short hair tickling my neck.

"Don't tell me this is the original from Botticelli," I pleaded.

She giggled sheepishly. "Of course it's not. That's just a replica that Esme made for me. The original is still in Florence."

I admired the picture again, it was beautiful.

"She's beautiful," I whispered and Alice nodded her head.

"Yes she is. I mean…she is Venus, so she has to be. But this isn't the reason why I like this picture so much."

"And the reason is?" I asked curiously, sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. Her amber eyes sparkled even more in this light, a warmth swimming in those pools of gold.

"She's like me. No roots, no parents to remember. She was born out of meerschaum and I was born of fire – neither of us know where we come from. She sighed deeply, and I suppressed the urge to hug her again. It was irritating me that I enjoyed touching her so much.

"Do you want to take a bath in the shell before you go to sleep?" Alice asked me, and I shook my head.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I've already seen you doing it and guess what? You loved it!" She assured me cheerfully.

While the hot water filled the tub and the sweet scent of the vanilla bath oil that Alice had poured in it covered the air, she sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder again.

"I'm so happy that you are here, Bella. Everything is going to be so much more fun with you around!"

She turned off the faucet and I thought that she would leave the bathroom now but instead she sat down on the edge of the tub and looked at me expectantly.

"Are you going to stay here?" I stumbled out and my voice raised two octaves higher before I reached the end of the sentence. How embarrassing.

Alice gave me a confused look.

"Of course I am. I want to talk to you. What's the problem? We are both girls and I've already seen you naked."

The problem was that I was developing a strange nervousness around her that was nothing but weird. Maybe I should just try to suppress it and hope that it would disappear again.

I took my clothes off as fast as I could and stepped into the warm water. Alice pressed a little gold colored button on the left side of the wall and the warmth around me started bubbling.

"You were right." I sighed and leaned back. "This is so relaxing." I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent of the bathing oil which almost managed to cover the lilac scent of Alice – almost.

"I've already found the address for where I lived with my parents here in Biloxi. Isn't that exciting? You have to come with me, when I go there - promise? Maybe there are still some of my relatives living in that house."

I raised one eyebrow. "And what would you tell them? Hi, I'm Alice your great-great-whatever… can I come in?" She giggled slightly and shook her head.

"I've not made a decision on what to tell them, but I'd like to speak to them. Can you understand that?"

"Hm – sure, I can." I reached over for the bottle of shampoo but Alice reached it first.

"Let me do it, Bella. You know how I loved washing your hair when I used to help you shower?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. She splashed some water on my head and then I felt her dainty fingers massaging my scalp. Jeez… this was good.

"This feels nice." I told her, and a noise that sounded almost like a purr escaped my lips.

"I missed you," she whispered while she rinsed my hair out and added some conditioner into the length.

"I missed taking care of you. I missed forcing you to go shopping with me. I missed ordering all that greasy Chinese take-away you like so much."

The tears started burning in my eyes again, but I tried to fight them back by swallowing hard. I stood up and twisted a towel around my head, before I wrapped a second one around my body and stepped out of the tub.

"I'm sorry," I stumbled out as I felt the warm wetness streaming down my face.

"Shh…," she pulled me into her arms again until I was almost sitting on her lap. "I've already told you not to cry. If I see you weeping it makes me want to cry myself…and you know that I can't do that."

I squeezed her dainty hand gently and wondered how something could feel that hard and soft at the same moment.

"Bella, why were you at the asylum?" Alice asked me while she started drawing lines on the skin of my wrist.

I cleared my throat and thought that this was probably a good moment to tell her about the letters that I had found at Aunt Maureen's house.

"Alice...I found something. Something from you…when you were still human."

## ## ## ## ## ##

[A/N] Alright guys, thanks for reading. How did you like the chapter? Like Alice? Love Alice? Want to take a bath with Alice?

** The flower lilac symbolizes the beginning of a love – isn't that appropriate?

**Here's a link of the Botticelli painting the girls are talking about - just remove the ( )

http(:/)www(.)atech(.)org(/)faculty(/)burke(/)pictures(/)botticelli_venus(.)jpg

The painting is based on the ancient myth of Aphrodite aka Venus who was born out of foam after Cronus threw the cut-off genitals of his father Uranus into the ocean.

Venus is the ancient goddess of love (I think you understand why I chose this picture *smile*)

For those of you who liked the bathing-scene and wished that something "more" had happened right there – I suggest reading my one-shot "The Birth of Venus". Please let me hear your feedback about that one too.


	5. About Unshed Tears

[Disclaimer] The wonderful Twilight Universe belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

I also made a video-trailer for this fiction that you can check-out.

http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=zV9nUBX6mkQ – just remove the () or visit the link posted on my profile page.

# Thanks to the amazing people of Project Team Beta for working with me on this story. I really appreciate all your work and hug you virtually.#

****About Unshed Tears****

"This is so beyond awesome!" Her cheerful, crystal-bell voice thudded in my ears and I blinked into daylight with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Alice," I mumbled and yawned, while I started stretching my tired limbs.

"Oh good, you're awake. Finally! Did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head and tried to organize all the messy thoughts that were running through it.

Alice danced around the bed like a ballerina, and I recognized that her pretty pixie face was glowing and full of excitement.

"I went to your aunt's house while you were sleeping and left a note for her, telling her that you would be driving to school with a friend today, because you couldn't wake her up. Poor woman, – she is going to be a little embarrassed about it tonight, so you better not mention it. I also went to get your school stuff and the letters you told me about."

"What about clothes?" I asked her and already feared her answer.

She rolled her eyes at that and walked over to the gigantic walk-in closet on the right side of the hotel room.

"None of that stuff you brought here with you deserves to be called "clothes". Truly, Bella, I'm so disappointed. You seem to have forgotten everything I've told you about fashion. "

I shook my head. "No ...I haven't…it's just … who cares about what I look like? I'm never going to live up to his…" My voice cracked like a broken record at the end and the tears started burning in my eyes. I swallowed hard to fight them back. No more tears – at least not for him.

Alice sat down next to me on the bed and rested her head on my shoulder so that the spiky ends of her dark hair tickled my neck. Like last night, she smelled incredibly good… too good.

She sighed and started drawing invisible lines on the exposed skin of my arm in soft circles.

"How fast your heart beats," she whispered. ", one of my favorite sounds..."

Then suddenly she moved away a few inches as if the physical closeness had somehow become unpleasant for her.

Her dainty hands grabbed the sheets and crumpled them nervously between her fingers. The amber color of her eyes had darkened a few shades when she looked at me again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just…" she seemed to search for the right words…"I've kind of forgotten how…appealing your scent is. Normally I don't let humans come that close to me," she explained almost apologetically.

My face twitched in a weak attempt at a happy grimace that was returned by a smile so beautiful it almost brought tears to my eyes. How would I manage to survive losing her again? It would be so much harder than the first time; Harder because I knew what the pain felt like, harder because I knew what it would take to endure it and harder because I could already see it coming. After all, I was nothing but a human – she wouldn't stay here with me forever.

Then slowly, hesitantly, my lips finally formed the words. I knew I needed to ask her.

"Where is Edward?" My voice was trembling slightly as I managed to croak them out.

"The last time I spoke to him, he was traveling around in South America. My brother is actually quite good at that self-pity thing. He says he wants to be alone – so we let him."

The memory of him sent a sudden wave of pain through the hole inside my chest, so I did the usual and hugged myself to keep me from falling apart.

"Are you cold?" Alice asked and gave me a confused look.

I shook my head and forced my arms to my sides again.

The words were burning in my throat like acid on a fresh wound, but I knew that I had to ask them.

"Alice, what happened after you left…?"

Her pretty face hardened into a marble mask.

"You disappeared…that night when Edward broke up with you in the forest. I saw you stumbling through the dark woods and I wondered how long it would take for Charlie to find you, after I left that note for him…"

"You…you left that note for Charlie, saying that I went for a walk with Edward?"

She nodded her head and continued.

"So well, I was watching your future while you were walking through the woods, then I saw you lying on the muddy ground, shivering and crying…and then you were gone - just gone. Your future vanished right in front of me. It was scary. Something like that had never happened to me before. I got a little…well, Jazz called it hysterical. " Her voice was trembling and nearly broke at the end. " I thought you were dead."

I stared down at the oak parquet underneath my feet, desperately trying to avoid her eyes.

"Someone did find me…but I don't really remember a lot about …it was…well, I felt dead. When you all left me, it was…" I couldn't manage to finish the sentence because the tears started pouring down my face and the only noise I could manage to bring out of my throat was helpless sobbing.

Alice pulled me onto her lap and continued rubbing my back in a slow, comforting rhythm until I managed to calm down again.

The coldness of her tiny marble body was strongly contrasted the warmth that was beginning to spread inside of me. Her touch was like balm for the burning hole inside of my chest.

"Shh...don't cry…please don't cry…I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"But…you left me too, Alice," I stumbled out and a wave of reproaches flooded through my head like a bitter gall.

She took my right hand into hers and squeezed it gently, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm here now," Alice whispered and wiped away the last of the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"You are here now," I repeated slowly and started stroking her wrist thoughtlessly.

Then I cleared my throat before I told her, "That's all that matters…that you are here now."

She pulled one of the thick cream-white envelopes out of her handbag and started reading out loud.

_Biloxi, 19 November, 1920_

_My beloved Angel,_

_Last night I dreamt of you again and this time your mouth was so close to mine that I could almost taste your sweet lips. Sometimes when I think of you, my angel…I don't remember if I'm sleeping or if I'm awake – not that it really matters…because you are there…_

_All that matters is that you are there…. _

_Cynthia turned five yesterday, and my father was in such an excellent mood that he allowed me to leave my room to celebrate with them. Mother even sewed two beautiful new dresses for us to wear at the party. They look lovely. A little old-fashioned maybe, but that's not mother's fault. Father is so afraid of someone seeing my ankles, it's ridiculous. I wonder what he fears more – someone seeing too much of my body or someone finding out about me being crazy._

_If he had to decide he would probably choose the first one. You can still force a man to marry a girl if he saw the scars on her knees, but if he discovers the girl sees the red-eyed devil and scary dark rooms – well that's something else. Nobody can be forced to marry a lunatic._

_I gave Cynthia a silver medallion for her birthday with a photograph of me inside of it. She wore it around her neck the entire day and wouldn't even let anyone touch it – stubborn little thing. _

_I wished I had a picture of you, my angel – or at least a curl of your beautiful, long chestnut hair…_

_My beloved angel, I promised you to be patient, but every heartbeat that passes by without you in my arms counts twice. I know we'll be together eventually; my dreams never betrayed me. _

_I know that they are going to come true, every single one._

_Until then, all that counts is that you're in them, my angel._

_Always loving you,_

_Mary Alice_

"I'm so happy that you found the letters in your aunt's house. There is a lot more useful information in them than in the file I stole from the asylum."

I cleared my throat and whispered, "I kind of think that they are sad. Your parents locked you in your room and gave you drugs to calm you down. They sent you into that awful asylum, although they knew that you were scared of the dark."

Alice stood up from the bed and started searching for something in her closet.

"I prefer seeing you in skirts, but I know you don't like them. So I think these will do…" she mumbled cheerfully, throwing a pair of skinny jeans and a matching light blue shirt at me.

"Bella, I don't remember anything about the time I spent in the asylum…I don't remember anything about my human life at all. Not the color of my eyes or what kind of food I used to like. You really don't have to feel sad for me. If they had never put me into that asylum, I would never have become a vampire. I would never have met Jasper or Carlisle or you, Bella. Everything happens for a good reason…"

I stumbled over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on the clothes that Alice had chosen for me to wear, silently wondering for what good reason Edward had left me.

_XXXXX_

"I really like your new shirt, Bella," Melanie whispered into my ear, as she was sitting next to me in biology.

"Thanks…I borrowed it from a friend." I answered her.

"Your friend seems to have a great sense for fashion. Could you ask her where she bought it?" she pleaded and I nodded my head. That shirt would probably cost more than her entire wardrobe, but I didn't want to disappoint her. She was nice.

"Isabella, do you wish to share your conversation with Miss Meade with the rest of the class?" My cheeks turned a light crimson color and I tried to hide them quickly under a curtain of hair.

"No, no…I'm sorry, Mr. Jenks," I mumbled and opened my book again.

Melanie giggled slightly. "What's so funny?" I asked her and she pointed at the various boxes, that were standing on the teacher's desk. One of them contained bananas.

"Today we are going to talk about the different methods of contraception. Practicing safe sex is… "

Melanie giggled again and whispered to the girl that was sitting in front of her, "Yeah…you can never be sure with whom your banana had sex with before you."

"Yeah, I've heard of those banana-sluts!" Jared continued.

"Miss Meade, don't you think that you should be paying attention right now? Don't you think you need to know about contraception methods, young lady?

She cleared her throat and answered in a cheerful voice, "My stepdad says him being a member of the NRA is going to be the only kind of contraception I'm going to need."

He grinned at her and sat down on the desk behind him.

"Your stepdad sounds like a smart man, Miss Meade. Maybe I should have a talk with _him_ in the near future."

She nodded her head and replied, "Sure you should, I bet _he_ would enjoy meeting you too, Mr. Jenks."

I ended up in a team with her and Jared, who seemed to use this class as an excellent chance to prove how straight he was.

"Meade, you hold the thing and Swan is going to put the…"

"I don't know how to do that." I hissed back and gave him a dirty look that made him stop grinning like an idiot.

"Thought you had a boyfriend back in Washington?" he asked curiously and raised one eyebrow.

"Damn it, Jared…that's none of your business!" Melanie tried to help me and put the banana into Jared's protesting hand.

"You hold the thing and I roll the condom on. Bella can take notes." She seemed a little annoyed.

"Oh, Meade, I didn't know you had such a dominant side in you. You, me and the innocent little Swan here could have so much fun together." He chuckled and ripped the small quadratic foil open.

Her grey eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she snarled at him. "Can't you at least try to act like a grown-up for ten minutes? I really don't have the nerves to deal with your crap right now."

"Oh, weak nerves seem to be quite common in your family, Meade. By the way …how does your mom like the view in her new padded cell?" he hissed at her and I recognized that Melanie's face had lost every bit of color in it.

"Leave my mom out of this…" she stumbled out, her voice already trembling as if she was about to start crying any minute.

XXXX

I walked over to the parking lot with Melanie and waited for Alice to come and pick me up like she had promised me in the morning.

Melanie was still pissed at Jared for the comments he had made about her mother.

"I should have punched him right in his stupid grinning face," she growled angrily while searching for her car keys in her handbag.

"The only reason I didn't do it was because of David. I mean, how embarrassing would it have been for him to put his own stepdaughter into detention?"

"Mr. Jenks is your stepfather?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Well, technically he's not really my stepdad. My mom and him never got married, but he's been with us almost my entire life. He's more of a dad to me than my biological father. I know he loves my mom. A lot of other men would have run away from all the troubles that my mom's condition is bringing with it…but he stayed…"

"What's wrong with your mom?" I asked her hesitantly. I didn't want to offend her by being too curious.

"She had a nervous breakdown – again. We still don't know what's causing them, and so they are doing several tests with her in the hospital. David tried to hide it from the morons at school, but somehow it slipped through. Someone always gossips and now the entire school thinks my mom turned crazy."

I squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Melanie."

She nodded her head and swallowed back a few tears again. I knew it was hard not to cry when you felt like doing nothing at all but cry.

Carlisle's Mercedes stopped in front of us and Alice pulled down the tinted window of the driver's door.

"Hi, Bella!" she greeted me cheerfully and opened the passenger door for me.

"Bye, Melanie. See you tomorrow." I waved my hand at her and sat down into the soft grey leather seat.

For a moment it looked as if she had been frozen like a statue, because she didn't move an inch and continued staring at Alice.

Then finally her lips twitched into a small smile, before she turned around to open her car door with shaking hands…poor girl.

"How was school?" Alice asked me as we were driving down the road.

"The usual…I'm really glad it's going to be over soon. Although I'm still not sure, if I'm going to make it through my finals."

She smirked and put my hand into her snowy cold one. "Oh, I know that you are going to pass. You'll do great, Bella. Do you want to know how good…?"

"No…I really don't want to. But I'm relieved that I'm going to pass them at all. Thanks for telling me."

Her rose petal lips turned into a smile. God, she looked so pretty when she smiled.

"Melanie liked the shirt that you gave me to wear today. She wanted to know where you bought it."

"Is that the blonde girl who was standing in the parking lot with you? It sounds like she's a smart girl. I think I bought it in Paris, when I visited Emmett and Rose on their honeymoon trip."

"Honeymoon?" I asked confused. "I thought Rosalie and Emmett were already married?"

Alice giggled. "Yeah…about twelve times by now. Rose enjoys being the center of attention – and Emmett would do anything to make her happy."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Where are we going, Alice? I asked her and pulled a bottle of Diet Coke out of my backpack.

"My sister's house, the one I lived in with my parents burned down, the only thing that's left standing is the foundation walls.

Her dainty hand clenched the steering wheel so tightly that I feared she would leave the marks of her fingerprints in the metal.

"It burned down a week before I was put into the asylum and something tells me that the fire had something to do with it."

I took a gulp from my Coke and nearly choked on it.

"You think you burned down your parents' house?" I asked her anxiously.

She quickly shook her head. "Of course not. I may have been a psychic back then, but I wasn't a pyromaniac. The house burned down because of a burning Christmas tree. At least that's what the newspaper said happened."

"I'm sorry about that, Alice," I murmured as she parked the car behind a small wooden house with chipping white paint on it; some of the windows were broken. It didn't look as if anyone was still living here.

"You don't have to be sorry about it, Bella. It was a long time ago and nobody got hurt. As I already told you…everything happens for a good reason."

Alice opened the door with a spare key that was still hidden underneath a flower pot that was standing next to the door.

The old wooden floor squeaked loudly under my feet while Alice managed to walk over it in complete silence. Every single one of her movements was so full of grace that I couldn't stop wondering if she had always been that way or if it had to do with the fact that she was a vampire.

The house was dusty and a little chaotic. Several half-filled boxes were standing on the floor, as if someone had been about to move in or out.

"She died nine years ago from a heart-attack," Alice told me while we were looking through the boxes. Not really knowing for what she was searching.

"I think I found something," she told me after a while and waved with a small, glitter covered birthday card in her hand.

The text_ "Happy birthday to the best granny in the word, Melly"_ was written inside of it in a scrawly children's writing.

"Alice, even if your sister had a granddaughter. It won't be that easy to find her…and even if you do, what are you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to think about that when I find her, Bella. For now, I'm just happy for any kind of information I can find about my human life." Her crystal, bell-like voice still sounded happy, but there was a hint of sadness within it.

I nodded my head and almost automatically put my arm around her shoulder. It felt nice having her close to me. She sighed deeply and rested her head against my shoulder. The scent of lilac and vanilla reached my nose, sweet and flowery and something that I had no name for…something that was just Alice and nothing else.

"Bella?" she whispered into my ear and the tickling of her short, curly, ebony hair on my skin sent goose bumps down my spine.

It took me a moment to calm myself down enough to be able to answer her without sounding like a complete idiot. Why the hell did I get all nervous when she touched me?

"Bella, can I tell you something?" I softly stroked her cold marble cheek with my fingertips, but forced myself to stop when I felt the sudden impulse to touch her full lips with them. There was no way I could do that.

"Of course you can, Alice. You know that you can tell me everything."

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, the golden amber tone had darkened a few shades.

"I want to find out who the person is that I wrote the letters to. I want to know who that angel is…"


	6. About Unexpected Discoveries

[Disclaimer] The lovely Twilight Universe belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters to have fun with them.

[A/N] Thanks and hugs to everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter. You guys rock my little fanfic-author's heart.

This is about femslash - so Bella and Alice are going to be together at one point of the story…like together-together, you just need to be a little patient. Things aren't that easy for both of them, because Bella still isn't completely over the "Edward-drama" and Alice is in a relationship with Jasper…but what's meant to be will always find its way…

Check out the video-clip I made for this story.

http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=zV9nUBX6mkQ – just remove the () or visit the link posted on my profile page

# Thanks to Project Team Beta for working with me on this story. I appreciate your help a lot.#

****About Unexpected Discoveries ****

The pale fingers of her right hand touched the small marble stone in front of her over and over again. Carefully, she wiped away dust and moss from the fragile engraving on its front until it was finally possible to read it again.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_2/22/1901 – 12/30/1920_

_Gone but not forgotten_

Alice kneeled down on the dried grass next to the grave and continued staring at the name that had once been hers. She didn't cry, vampires weren't able to do that, but her beautiful rose-petal lips were trembling when she spoke again.

"The date of my death is the exact date they brought me into that asylum - that doesn't make any sense to me. The file says I spent over a month in there before I disappeared… ahm I mean before I was changed. How could they tell everybody that I was dead…when I was still alive?" Her voice nearly cracked at the end.

The little information about Alice's parents that I had found in the letters had already been enough to make me not like them very much. Not only had they locked her away in her room and pumped her full of god knows what kind of drugs, but they had also buried her before she was dead, as if she had been a dirty secret that nobody should find out about. _Hypocrites._

I took a few deep breaths through my mouth to calm myself. Then I hugged her tightly from behind and started stroking her snow-cold arms with my fingertips while I inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"Alice, do you want us to leave?" I whispered into her ear and she shook her head.

"No…," she answered me hesitantly, "I think I'd like to stay here for a while, if you don't mind." There was an unfamiliar, sad undertone in her crystal-bell voice that brought tears to my eyes. I cleared my throat in an attempt to swallow them back, but a few of them still managed to escape my eyes.

She sighed, and turned her head to rest it against my shoulder; the ends of her short ebony hair tickling my skin in a pleasant - too pleasant - way. I couldn't resist the urge to touch them with my fingertips.

"I envy you so much, Bella," she whispered softly and I realized that her entire body was quivering slightly now.

"You… envy… me…for what?" I asked her in confusion while I forced myself to stop touching her hair.

"Because you are able to cry and I can't." She explained, and the sadness in her words sent a new wave of fresh tears down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and searched for a fresh tissue in the pockets of my jeans.

"You don't have to be… it's just that I don't even remember what it feels like. I wonder how…" She murmured and raised her head to be able to look into my eyes. Then slowly, hesitantly she kissed away the salty pearls on my face with her marble-lips - one teardrop at a time.

My heart skipped a beat and a rush of warmth spread through my body, as if I had suddenly been set on fire inwardly.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Bella," she told me and planted a final kiss on my forehead.

"Are you okay, now?" I asked, but it almost sounded as if I was asking myself that very same question.

She nodded her head and her lips twitched into a weak mimicry of her beautiful pixie smile.

"At least I know what day my birthday is now. That's so exiting…I'm going to have…"

"please don't use the words "birthday party" in my presence, Alice." I interrupted her.

A giggling noise escaped her throat, and my eyes narrowed into tiny slits. How could she laugh now?

"Alice Cullen…this is so not funny." I told her while her amber eyes sparkled at me happily.

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't be like that…birthday parties are funny," She tried to convince me.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Hm…that's what you said last time – and then your _mate _tried to have me for dinner."

"Jazz really feels sorry abou that, Bella. It's so much harder for him to resist human blood than it is for the rest of us. Rose says it's because he hasn't enough self-control…."

"If I hadn't managed to get that stupid paper cut, none of you would have needed to test the limits of your self-control. I'm such a klutz, it's embarrassing." I told her, blushing.

"Don't ever apologize to me for being the way you are," she whispered softly and put a wisp of hair behind my ear.

I nodded my head and started nibbling on my lower lip nervously.

"Thanks, Alice. Could you do me a favor? The next time you speak to Jasper…will you tell him that I don't want him to feel bad for being who he is?"

She smiled at me - a full Alice-smile this time – and nodded her head in agreement.

"Can I tell you something without you thinking that I'm weird?" Alice asked me while we walked back to the parking lot of the cemetery.

"Alice, I think that ship sailed long ago…," I chuckled slightly, but stopped when I discovered the offended expression on her face.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just…nothing you could say to me, would change the way I see you. Your weirdness is part of who you are…."

She sighed deeply and opened the passengers' door of the Mercedes for me.

"I think your tears taste kind of good."

XXXXX

Jared was standing behind me in the school cafeteria, while I tried to figure out if I preferred a slice of almost cold pizza or some greasy chicken wings for lunch. I bet the taste was exactly the same.

"Hi, Washington-Girl!" He greeted me cheerfully and I turned around to give him a dirty look.

"I'm not talking to you," I told him and put a slice of pizza and an apple on my tray.

"Why?" He asked me and there was a hint of worry in his voice. He almost seemed nervous.

"Because I really don't like the way you talked to Melanie yesterday. It's not her fault that her mother is sick. I think you should apologize to her," I mumbled while I poured myself a glass of water.

"Jeez, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Sometimes I talk before I think. Derek says that I have to work on that."

I rolled my eyes at him and whispered. "Your boyfriend sounds like a smart guy."

"Yeah…he is. Sometimes I really don't know why he likes me." He sighed and rubbed his eyelids with his thumbs.

I sat down on the chair next to Melanie, who was nibbling on something that had once been broccoli before they decided to boil it to death.

Jared kneeled down in front of her and cleared his throat. "Miss Meade?" His voice had such a theatrical sound to it which almost made me giggle.

Melanie's grey eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Jared?" She hissed at him, giving 'if looks could kill' a whole new level.

"Look, Melanie…I'm really sorry for the stupid comments I made about your mom. That was totally unacceptable."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him, while Jared looked at her with puppy eyes.

"And I should forgive you why? Four people tried to talk to me about my mom this morning. Four! I wished I could switch schools, but David won't let me," She explained angrily.

"Hmm…we could make a deal. I promise to hit everyone who asks stupid questions about your mom's condition, and you forgive me," he suggested.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "I'm not sure."

He sighed and squeezed her hand which looked doll-like as it was held in his. "Oh come on…for the good old times Melly?"

She giggled and shook his hand off. "Nobody's called me Melly since I finished kindergarten…nobody but…," her voice was barely a whisper at the end, as if she had suddenly remembered something painful.

Jared sat down on her other side and started drumming with his fingers on the desk.

"Dam…da…da…dam…da," He hummed and to my surprise Melanie continued. "Da…da...dam…da…da."

"Did you use to make music together?" I asked them and they both shook their heads.

"I wouldn't really call it music." Jared chuckled and Melanie nodded her head. "My grandmother used to give us piano lessons, when we were little. At least Jared's parents paid her well for enduring that torture. I think he was the only person that had less musical talent than me."

Then she sighed and took off her glasses to clean them with a tissue.

"God,that was such a long time ago; before puberty transformed you into a total asshole," she stated and to my amusement Jared's cheeks darkened a few shades.

"Tsk…tsk…Miss Meade what kind of language is that? Is that the kind of vocabulary a young lady should use in public?" He reproached her.

"I'm not a lady, Jared." She told him and stuck her tongue out at him like a four year old.

"Yeah, I know, but you could be one…if you tried a little harder."

She took a gulp from the bottle of apple juice on her tray and looked as if she was seriously thinking about his words.

Then she shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be a lady. It doesn't sound like fun," she pointed out.

"Melly, Melly, Melly…what would your grandmother Cynthia say to that attitude? I'm quite sure; right now she's looking down from heaven at you…full of disappointment."

My mouth fell open and it took me a few moments to remember how to close it again. Then I finally managed to compose myself. Just because the name of her grandmother was Cynthia, didn't have to mean….

"Bella, are you alright? You are looking a little pale right now, well, paler than usual. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Melanie asked me thoughtfully and squeezed my hand.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Maybe it's just…low blood pressure," I mumbled halfheartedly, but she didn't look convinced at all.

We put our trays away and Melanie suggested that we could take a little walk around the school building because she felt fresh air would probably help me feel better.

"Did you ask your friend about the shirt, she lent you?" She asked when we were almost at the main entrance again.

"Hmm…yeah…she bought it somewhere abroad when she was on a holiday."

"Oh, that's too bad. Was that _her_ car? It looked like the limousine of a Hollywood star with those tinted windows," she stated and I couldn't suppress a giggle – Hollywood star – Alice would like that.

"No, the car belongs to her dad…," _who looks a bit like a Hollywood star,_ I finished in my head.

"Hmm…Bella…can I tell you something without you thinking that I'm a bit weird?"

I smirked at her and nodded my head. "Sure you can."

"Yesterday when she picked you up and I saw her it was like…like I had seen her before. That, and the car made me think if she could probably really be someone famous, but then…," She seemed to hesitate.

"…but then?" I asked her.

Melanie searched for something in her handbag. "But then I remembered where I had seen that face before." She pulled out an old silver medallion and started fumbling at its opening.

"Well…I know this is weird…and actually…she just looks a little bit like her." Finally, she managed to open the medallion and showed me the wrinkled little black and white photograph that had been kept inside of it for so many years.

At first, all I saw were the differences between Alice and the girl in the picture. Her dark hair was falling down her shoulders in soft waves, framing her face like a silky curtain of ebony. The cheekbones were a little less defined, as if the transformation into a vampire had perfected them like a marble statue. Their mouths however, looked completely the same; a gorgeous pair of full rose-petal lips.

My head started spinning, and I took a few steps backwards in order to lean against the cold wall. I managed to stumble over my own feet and hit my head on something hard. For a moment flashes of light appeared in front of my eyes, then everything went completely dark around me.

XXXXX

"We should really take her to the hospital, Melanie," an unfamiliar voice whispered nervously.

"I don't think that's necessary, Mrs. Pears. She told me that she was having some trouble with low blood pressure - Maybe that's why she fainted," Melanie's light voice explained calmly.

Slowly I managed to open my eyes again squinting into the shining light of a torch.

"Isabella…oh thank god, you're awake! How are you feeling?" the school nurse asked me hesitantly.

Maybe she was afraid that I would be sick and she would have to clean up the mess afterwards.

"I feel a little bit dizzy and my head hurts." I mumbled placing my hands on my face.

The nurse handed me a small cooling pad that I pressed against the back of my head. I sighed deeply. This was better…much better.

Someone knocked on the door before it was opened, and then I heard the sound of _her_ beautifully crystal, bell-like voice. "Can I take her home now? I don't think she'll be able to concentrate at all with that headache."

The school nurse started rubbing her forehead with her fingertips.

"I'm not sure…what if she has a concussion or if she needs stitches?"

Alice shook her head and removed the cooling pad from my head, replacing them with her dainty fingers. They had almost the same temperature, but felt a lot better. I sighed and leaned back against them, hoping she would keep them on my scalp.

"She doesn't need stitches, there's no blood. That's just red paint from the metal bucket she hit her head on." Alice explained cheerfully.

The nurse rolled her eyes at that, mumbling,"Stupid kids, think they know everything...," before she excused herself,explaining that she needed to fill out some paper work, because of my accident.

"Old witch," Melanie murmured and shook her head.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital, Bella?" she asked me, while I put my shoes back on.

"No, I don't want to, that's embarrassing and completely unnecessary," I whispered. My own voice was hurting my ears because it sounded much too shrill.

"She'll be fine. Besides Bella is going to make a visit into the local ER soon enough. In case you haven't realized, she's a little bit clumsy," Alice explained to Melanie, who was trying not to stare too much at Alice. It didn't work, but to my surprise Alice was doing the same thing. She was looking at her as if she was expecting something strange to happen any moment. Was she having a vision right now?

Then she cleared her throat and her lips twitched into that beautiful pixie-smile that I loved so much.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Melanie smiled back shyly and waved her hand at Alice. "Melanie Meade…it's nice to meet you, Alice."

"I should go now, someone has to spread the good news that you survived. Jared is probably starting some rumors right now about you having a brain tumor or some crap like that."

She grabbed her handbag from the floor and turned around to leave the room, but just as she reached the door she stopped and walked over to me again.

"Oh, and Bella…don't worry about the stupid thing was so old and fragile that it would have probably broken very soon anyway. My grandmother had to keep every piece of junk."

She pulled out the two small pieces of silver that had once been connected, and then waved at Alice.

"Wanna see something weird?" she asked her and a hesitant smile flashed over her face.

"Weird is my middle name," Alice giggled, but in that moment her eyes locked onto the tiny black and white photograph an she stopped instantly.

She wrapped her fingers around Melanie's wrist, and pulled her hand closer towards her.

"Ouch! Jeez, your hand is cold as ice…," Melanie called out and Alice removed her fingers very quickly.

"I'm sorry…bad circulation," she murmured apologetically, but kept staring down at the tiny picture of her human self.

"…had such lovely hair," She whispered sadly and took a deep unnecessary breath of air.

"Yes…she did," Melanie agreed, nodding her head. "But apart from that, isn't it amazing how much the two of you look alike?"

"Weird," She stumbled out, her bell-like voice trembling slightly.

"I told you it's weird."

"I kind of expected a different kind of weird to be honest," Alice confessed and started playing with the ends of her short hair, searching for the long curls that had been gone for such a long time. They would never grow back again, having been cut-off like the memory of her human life. She had lost both of it in that awful asylum….

"Melanie, do you know who the girl in the picture is?" I asked her hesitantly, almost fearing her answer. How much would she know?

"Hmm…yes, I think that's my great-aunt; Mary...Agnes or something like that."

"Is she still alive?" Alice asked her casually

"No, I think she died when her parents' house burned down - a terrible disaster. My grandmother couldn't even look at the flame of a candle without starting to panic. She told me that she would always see the face of her sister in the flames…."

So, officially, Mary-Alice Brandon, had died in a fire so much different from the one that brought Alice Cullen to life.

XXXX

When we were sitting in the car again, I grabbed Alice's dainty hand and pressed it against my throbbing head.

"Your circulatory disturbance is better than any cooling pad." I sighed and enjoyed the soft caress of her fingers on my scalp.

Her lips twitched into a small smile, but then her eyes narrowed again.

"Something is wrong with Melanie," She murmured hesitantly while she stared at the red traffic light in front of us.

"Alice, there is nothing wrong with her. You can't expect her to remember about every detail. Your sister may have told her about you. She's probably thinking that you're not quite right in the head because you tried to squeeze out every drop of information she had."

"But you think she still likes me?" She asked me nervously and grabbed her free hand around the steering wheel.

I nodded my head. "She wouldn't have agreed to go shopping with us if she didn't like you. Alice, since when are you so insecure about what others think about you?"

She cleared her throat and whispered. "It's different with her, because she's my great-niece and then…."

"And then what?"

"I can't see her."

"What do you mean you can't see her? Can't see her as your niece? Of course you can't, she's almost the same, well, age as you are." I told her, petting her knee thoughtlessly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I can't see her. I mean…I can't see her future – any of it. It's so confusing." She explained with a tremble in her voice.

"Maybe that's something like Edward being unable to read my mind?" Wow... I said _his_ name and it didn't hurt at all.

She nodded her head and sighed. "Maybe…it's kind of irritating though, Not knowing what someone is about to do, before it happens. As if we were both reading on precisely the same page of a book at the same moment, neither of us being able to sneak forward to the next one."

I smiled. "That's how it's like for the rest of us, Alice."

"Hmm yes, but aren't you constantly wondering what's going to happen next? Isn't that driving you crazy?" She asked me curiously while she parked the car in front of Aunt Maureen's house.

"Sometimes it is. When you're afraid that something is going to happen or if you're looking forward to something…that's hard." I tried to explain.

"Are you afraid about something right now?"

"Hmm…yeah, I am. I'm afraid that you are going to disappear again. As soon as we find out about that mysterious angel to whom you wrote the letters, you are going to leave…" My voice nearly cracked at the end and I felt the tears burning in my eyes again. For a moment I wondered if she would kiss them away again. The memory of her cool lips, brushing tenderly over my face, sent shivers down my spine.

She hugged me tightly and buried her face in the brown curtain of my long hair.

"I love the way your hair smells, Bella. Just like you and nobody else," She whispered softly.

Then she sighed deeply and covered my hand with hers, gently stroking my palms with her snow-cold fingertips.

"There is no need to be afraid, I'm not going to leave. I love you, Bella…you're like my own sister. The sister I always wished for…," Alice admitted and the amber tone of her eyes darkened a few shades again.

"What about Rose?" I croaked out, while I searched for the key in my backpack. It was still early and Maureen wouldn't be home before 9:00 PM.

She giggled. "I said sister I _wished_ for…not just sister. I love Rose, but you are so much more fun to be around. Shopping with Rose is no challenge at all; she's so vain that she would agree to everything that makes her look prettier. But with you…that's a constant fight, an endless discussion about every new shirt…every inch of exposed skin." Her lips turned into a breathtaking smile that reached her sparkling dark amber eyes.

I opened the door and walked into the small living room to lie down on the couch. The pain in my head had started getting worse and I thought about searching for some pain killers. Alice sat down next to me, pulling me closer, until my head was resting on her lap. The coolness of her body was radiating through the thin fabric of her clothes.

"Better?" she whispered, while she caressed my forehead with her gentle fingers.

"Hmm…don't stop." I pleaded.

"I won't, don't worry. Are you tired?" Alice asked me while she started circling her thumbs over my temples.

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep." I mumbled dozily, and decided to close my eyes for a moment…just a moment. It didn't work, so soon I was fast asleep with my head still resting in her lap.

It was the first time I dreamt of Alice Cullen.

######

Leave me some love and press the little button down there. I really love to hear your thoughts!


	7. About Unprotected Feelings

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks to Project Team Beta for helping me with this story

****About unprotected feelings****

_Biloxi, 12 December 1920_

_My beloved Angel,_

_It's only two weeks until Christmas and I'm already scared about the horrible things which are going to happen here. Every time I close my eyes I see her tiny face disappearing in the flames, but what can I do? Nobody is going to believe me about this. They all think I'm crazy. Well I guess I am...sort of. _

_I even tried to talk to mother about it in order to warn her, but she only started crying again. Father is giving her a hard time right now. He wants to send me away from home again; she's against it because she thinks the pills are going to start working someday. They are constantly arguing about the best way to handle my condition and mother's eyes are red and swollen almost all the time. I feel so bad for causing her such pain._

_The only part they both agree on is that they won't let me come near my sister. As if my mental condition was something that could be contagious. They told Cynthia I'm too sick to leave my room and that it would get worse if she continued making such a noise in front of my door._

_Now she's only making a lot of noise on the old piano in our living room and father had to put some cotton batting in his tortured ears. _

_I'm lonely…my beloved angel. Sometimes it's so hard to wait for you, that it's almost unbearable. I will continue writing to you, although those awful people from the post-office keep telling me that your address is wrong. Who cares about addresses? I wished I could write all the words I want to tell you right across the sky above me. _

_One sweet day we are going to be together and nothing on earth will come between us. Neither fire nor ice will be able to separate us, my beloved angel. I'm going to take your hand in mine and never let it go._

_Until that moment, every breath I'm taking brings me closer to your warm arms._

_Always loving you,_

_Mary Alice_

"The fire in your parent's house…you saw it coming, but they wouldn't listen to you." My hand was shaking as I stuffed the crumpled piece of paper back into the cream-white envelope.

Alice was sitting next to me on the small folding bed with her arm around my shoulder, while we were re-reading the letters. The air was chilly and I was starting to get cold with her so close to me. Still, I didn't want her to move one single inch away from me. It felt too good to be near her and to be able to inhale her sweet vampire scent; vanilla and lilac and the hint of a third component that I didn't have a name for, something that was just Alice and nothing else.

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes with my thumbs. It was past midnight when Alice had sneaked into my room, after Maureen had fallen asleep with the help of her little liquid friend.

"Yes I did…but it would have happened anyway. I just can't understand why I kept on sending the letters to that address after the first of them was returned. It's weird, even for someone like me. Why would anyone do something like that? The street didn't even exist back in the last century, well at least not under that name." Her bell-like voice whispered in confusion.

"Alice, did you really expect us to find a real person behind the _angel_? Maybe you made the whole thing up to comfort yourself. After all, you were only human back then - a confused human with frightening visions of dark rooms and crimson eyed vampires."

She nodded her head, but her amber eyes never looked up from the cream-white piece of paper between her hands, memorizing the words she had written such a long time ago.

"Yeah…maybe you're right. All those pills that the doctors gave me would have been enough to make me see angels and demons. I'm still happy that you found the letters. They are the only real reminder that I was human. Well they and the picture in the silver medallion." She mumbled and pulled out the broken piece of jewelry to take another look at her human self.

Alice had convinced Melanie to give it to her to let it get repaired and give it back to her tomorrow during our shopping trip.

"I still wish I could remember. It's not fair…all the others got to keep every single one of their human memories and I can't even have one." She whispered sadly, while her dainty fingers caressed the tiny black and white photograph over and over again.

I started playing with the ends of her short hair, enjoying the silky touch of them between my fingertips.

"Don't be sad, Alice. There is so much tomorrow in your mind…maybe that's the reason that there isn't enough space in there for too much yesterday. Why do you want to remember your childhood sweetheart? What for? You have Jasper now!" I reminded her, but then I suddenly remembered that she had barely spoken about him during the last few days.

Her beautiful pixie eyes narrowed and an unfamiliar frown flashed over her face as she spoke up again.

"That has nothing to do with Jasper! He's just my mate, not my Siamese twin. If you want to know…he was completely against this journey to Mississippi. He told me that I should be happy not being able to remember my human life, because he guessed there would be a lot of ugly things…the asylum and everything. He said he didn't want me to get upset about things that happened such a long time ago. The truth is that he doesn't want to have to endure them too."

"He was just trying to protect you," I whispered softly. "I don't think that's a bad thing, Alice…it shows how much he cares about you."

"Bella, you think like a human," she mumbled and stood up from the bed. I instantly missed the touch of her marble body against mine.

"Alice…just for the record – that's what I am. Edward refused to change me into one of you…remember?" My voice sounded a little bit too sarcastic or my own taste.

She giggled slightly and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, the touch of her lips on my skin sending shivers down my spine. I secretly wondered if she was aware of the physical effects she was having on me, but I hoped she wasn't. This was embarrassing. The stupid human bedazzled by the gorgeous pixie vampire.

"Silly girl, I know you're a human. At least for now…" She bit her bottom lip as if she had accidentally told me something that she shouldn't have.

"Alice…" I began hesitantly, my eyes never leaving her amber ones.

"Oh dear god, Edward is going to be so angry at me for telling you." A deep sigh escaped her lips before she continued in a low voice. "Bella, you will be one of us…eventually. I can still see you as a vampire. What I can't see is when and how you are going to be transformed. That decision has not been made yet."

She sat down next to me again and put her hand on mine, drawing invisible circles on my wrist with her fingertips.

"Thanks for telling me," I whispered and rested my head against her shoulder.

"I will always tell you the truth, Bella," she murmured into my hair, her cold breath tickling my scalp pleasantly and I wondered how this would feel to me once I was like her.

XXXXX

Hell was definitely a place on earth and I was right in the middle of it. I never quite understood why most girls liked to spend time in shopping malls that were crowded with people. What was so great about trying on clothes in small changing cubicles? Not to mention the awful artificial light that managed to add a slight greenish tone to the color of your skin.

If there had still been any doubts left that Melanie Meade and Alice Cullen were related; those had now vanished completely. Both of them didn't just like shopping, they were totally and irrevocably in love with it.

I rolled my eyes and checked the time on my wrist watch, while Melanie continued to try on the fourteenth pair of black leather boots. Jeez – they all looked completely the same to me.

"These are the best, I like the wedge heel." Alice encouraged her and her beautiful amber eyes sparkled like liquid gold. "I think you should take them."

Melanie turned around the shoe box to check the price that was written on it. A deep sigh escaped her lips before she stuffed the boots back in the greyish box.

"320 bucks…" she mumbled."Who on earth is able to spend over $ 300 for shoes? That's so not fair."

Alice waved with the tiny, silver card in her hands and smirked. "I can, let me buy them. They really look good on you," she told her cheerfully.

A happy smile appeared on Melanie's face, but then she shook her head.

"That's really nice of you, Alice, but I can't. It's just too much. My grandma made me swear never to accept expensive gifts from others…so thanks…but no thanks," she stated, and put the shoe box back onto the shelf.

A disappointed frown flashed over Alice's pixie face and for a split second it seemed as if she was about to tell her the truth. Well not really _the complete truth_, more like the _de-cullenized_ version of it.

I couldn't let her do that. So I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention.

"Well, are you done here yet? I'd like to go home now." It came out a little too harsh, but that didn't bother me.

"I guess we are," Melanie mumbled. "I've already spent much more than I had planned to." She turned around to smile at Alice who shook her head.

"Well, we should eat something before we leave," Alice told Melanie while she squeezed my hand for a moment.

We walked over to a small diner and sat down on the red plastic chairs. Melanie and I had a portion of greasy fries and vanilla milkshakes.

"Aren't you hungry?" Melanie asked Alice who was crumbling some crackers on her plate into fine crumbs.

"Not really…I'm on a special diet." She explained and Melanie shook her head.

"You want to lose weight? Don't you think that you're already skinny enough?"

"Oh, it's not about losing weight. I honestly wished I could be curvier. You should see my sister. She looks like a super model."

"Yeah, but Rosalie is a self-absorbed arrogant bitch. I don't understand what Emmett sees in her. Well apart from her looks." I told her.

"Emmett?" Melanie asked her in confusion. "I thought that he was your brother?"

"We are all adopted," Alice explained cheerfully and giggled. "You weren't really thinking that there's something weird going on in my family?"

Melanie blushed slightly as she took another gulp from her milkshake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. How old were you when you were adopted?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…about nine I guess," Alice mumbled and I squeezed her hand under the table. I knew it was making her nervous to talk to Melanie, because she couldn't see how she was going to react to anything Alice would tell her.

"My parents thought about adopting a child from Romania when I was little. My mom couldn't have any children after I was born. They got divorced quite soon afterwards. My father has two little, red-haired snotty brats with his second wife, Sharon. I can't stand her."

"But you don't see him very often." I murmured while I nibbled on my fries. Slowly, my hunger was returning to a normal standard again.

"Yeah…they live in Boston. I'm just hoping he won't decide to pay me a visit for my birthday next week. Every time he and David meet they start yelling at each other."

"Oh, it's your birthday…are you going to have a party?" Alice asked her curiously, and I knew that she was secretly thinking about a way to make her accept the boots as a birthday gift.

"Oh of course I am. Parties are fun!" The way Alice looked at me in that moment and made me almost choke on the fries in my mouth.

"You are both invited. It's going to be a motto party actually. I hope you guys like stuff like that."

Alice nodded her head.

"I love all kinds of parties. Just tell me if you need help with anything…decoration or whatever."

I smirked halfheartedly. "Alice loves all kind of parties. What's the motto of the party anyway?"

"_Heaven and hell_"

XXXX

"Thank you for doing this for me, Bella," Alice whispered as we made our way down the narrowed steps that led to the basement of the burned down house. I tried my best not to stumble over my own feet, but it was difficult because of to all the trap hazards that were lying on the floor.

"Do you want me to carry you?" she asked me as I nearly managed to break my ankle on a piece of metal that had been hidden behind some yellowish sheets.

"Alice, I can't let you carry me. You're what…about 4' 10 or something like that?"

She giggled slightly and put her dainty hands around my waist.

"Bella…you are forgetting that I'm a vampire." With that she lifted me up into her arms and pulled me closer towards her cool marble body.

"See? It's easy for me, and I really don't want you to get hurt because you're helping me with this," she whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against her shoulder, enjoying the pleasant tickling of her short hair brushing against my neck.

"I like your hair better the way it is now," I mumbled and started playing with its ends. They felt so soft and silky that I wished I could touch them more often.

"Thanks, Bella. But I really wished they wouldn't have cut it off in the asylum. There's not much I can do with it anymore."

Then she sat me down on my own feet again and cleared her throat. Slowly she twisted a wisp of my long curls around her gentle fingers.

"I like yours…and it's…" she whispered hesitantly.

"It's what?" I asked her while my weak human eyes started getting used to the weak light down here.

"It's the same color, like my angel's - chestnut brown." Her voice was trembling slightly.

"And that tells you what? Brown hair is quite common if you haven't recognized it by now."

"Yeah I know…but I didn't just write 'brown hair' I wrote 'chestnut brown'," she stated and planted a soft kiss upon my cheek.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just like your hair – a lot," she confessed and started tapping the reddish brick stones that were surrounding us with her other hand.

"I like yours too…a lot. I like everything about you. Your eyes and how they change color, I like the way you smell…better than any perfume. I like that you're such a positive person, you always make me…" I searched for the right word, "…happy somehow."

Her beautiful mouth twitched into a gorgeous smile that made me forget to continue breathing for moment. My heart skipped a beat, and I was afraid that she would be able to hear it. Who was I trying to convince here. She was a vampire. Of course she could hear it. I didn't want to feel this way, but my stupid human body was a traitor.

"I like how your heart beats," she whispered softly as she pulled me closer towards her again, twisting her dainty fingers into my messy hair.

Her full rose-petal lips were so close now, that I could almost imagine them touching mine. I closed my eyes and waited for the awkward moment to be over. Waited for her to pull back and say something… something like, that it was normal for a human to be physically attracted to a vampire. Alluring the prey or whatever you may call it. Whatever it was, it was working.

"Alice," I stumbling over my words and my voice was barely a whisper. "Alice…pl…" I didn't manage to finish the sentence, because suddenly her cool mouth was on mine.

At first her lips felt exactly the same as _his_, because the temperature was the same, cool, as if dozens of snowflakes were hidden underneath the surface. Apart from that, kissing Alice was nothing like kissing Edward. Not only were her lips a lot softer, they really felt smooth like velvet. Better than velvet. She didn't stop breathing during it as if the whole procedure was painful for her and she didn't stop when the blood started sweeping through my veins in a sudden rush of excitement. It even seemed to encourage her to continue what she was doing. A shiver went through my entire body as I felt the tip of her tongue nudging against my bottom lip. I sighed and opened my mouth a little. God, she tasted even better than she smelled…like morning dew mixed up with sweet honey.

Then she pulled away and I gasped for air. According to the burning pain in my lungs….one of us had stopped breathing; unfortunately the one who needed oxygen to remain conscious.

I started feeling dizzy, and so I sat down on the dusty floor to avoid falling over. Alice kneeled down next to me and put her fingers around my wrist, obviously checking my pulse.

"Are you okay, Bella? Look I'm really sorry…I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me? Please say you will. I really shouldn't have done that."

I looked down and tried to hide my reddened cheeks behind a secure curtain of my hair.

"Bella…please say something and look at me," she pleaded and put one of her dainty fingers underneath my chin.

"No," I stumbled out. "I can't…,"

"Of course you can. Bella, please…I really need to see your face to make sure that you're alright."

I raised my head and gazed into a pair of pitch black vampire eyes. I couldn't remember them ever having been so dark before. A tiny reflection of my own face appeared on them and the incredible thing about it was - that in her eyes -I looked beautiful.


	8. About Unpleasant Conversations

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

# Thanks to Project Team Beta for helping me with this chapter. I really appreciate all your hard work. #

****About unpleasant conversations****

There are moments in our lives that change us, whether we want them to or not. That day in the woods, so many months ago, when Edward finally confessed the secret of his family to me, had been one of them. The moment when Alice had kissed me on the lips was another. It had changed the way I saw her - as a friend, as a sister, as a confidante – in a shocking way, and turned it into something that was so much more, too much more. Something that was never supposed to be between the two of us, and yet it already was.

_Lovers_

The very thought of the tender kiss kept me up almost the entire night and I couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard I tried.

I licked my lips over and over again while remembering every tiny detail of it in my head. The way her gorgeous rose-petal lips had felt against mine, the way her velvety tongue brushed over my bottom lip as gently as the wings of a butterfly. I loved the way her cool breath tickled my skin, and the way she tasted - .so incredibly sweet and…

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Jared's husky voice brought me back to the present; I jumped and managed to spill the entire contents of my soda can over my chicken sandwich. It didn't matter. I wasn't hungry at all.

"We are a little bit dreamy today, aren't we?" Jared chuckled, and my cheeks blushed in the familiar traitorous way. It was so embarrassing.

I looked around and realized that the school cafeteria was almost empty now. I grabbed the tray of untouched food in order to put it away, and Jared followed me silently. For someone his size he was incredibly graceful, like a boxer mixed up with a dancer.

"Bella, what's his name?" he asked me cheerfully as we entered the room to our calculus class. Nobody was there yet. "It's not about a boy," I whispered back and sat down on my chair in the last row. "It's…nothing…really and I don't want to talk about it."

He grinned again, and kneeled down in front of my desk.

"Come on, Washington-girl. Don't be like that. Tell good old Jared all about Prince Charming."

I gave him a dirty look and opened my book to pretend I was reading. Jared giggled and sat down on the chair next to me.

"It's not me, is it?" he asked anxiously, and gave me a worried look.

I shook my head. "No…it's not you, definitely not. Why do you think this is about a guy? I've already told you that I'm not interested in dating anyone. My boyfriend broke up with me and…"

"That loser boyfriend who never got his hands in your…,"

"Jared…," I warned him. "How can you call him a loser? He's just perfect – good looking and smart and…"

"…and he's a gentleman," Jared finished and I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay…okay. I'm just curious. How long were you guys together?"

"Hmm…about six months, why are you asking?"

"I've told you, I'm just curious. Did he break up with you because you didn't…well… you-know-what-I-mean…with him?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I fought the urge to hit him on the head with my book. Then I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself down again.

"No, it had nothing to do with that. I know that this might come as a shock to you, but sex isn't the main priority in every relationship."

"Thank you, Miss Morality. I'm aware of that fact. Never mind, maybe he just wasn't the right one," he assured me and started copying the homework from my tablet.

"But he was perfect. He was completely perfect, and I'm just…well, I'm not," I mumbled.

Jared sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

"Bella, love isn't about perfection. If it was that way, I'd still be dating Megan Bloomfield, the blonde haired captain of our cheerleading team. She was completely perfect apart from the fact that when I kissed her I felt a big, fat nothing."

"And when you kissed Derek for the first time?" I asked him curiously and to my amusement the color of his ears changed into a bright pink.

"I broke his nose," he confessed ashamed.

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"I wished I were. To make a long story short – One night we went out, and suddenly he kissed me on my mouth, right in front of his house, where anyone could have seen us.

"I was pissed at him, but I was more pissed at myself for liking it. Liking it more than everything else that ever happened to me before.

"I yelled at him, asking why he had done it, and told him that he was a stupid faggot who was trying to make me all confused in my head. I screamed and screamed like a maniac and he didn't say one single word. He just stood there motionless, until his entire, shirt was red from the blood dripping down his nose.

"Then finally he croaked out, 'It doesn't matter, Jared. Just go home. You don't have to see me again.' He closed the door behind him and I stood there unable to move one single inch.

"I stood there frozen like an idiot until about three o'clock in the morning, when his roommate threatened to call the police. Jeez, that was so embarrassing.

"I walked home and tried to convince myself that Derek's words had been true. That it didn't matter, that it really didn't mean anything. But the truth was that it did. That kiss had awakened something that had always been hidden inside of me. Something that was not shiny and perfect and all that crap…but something that was all I needed to be happy." His voice was trembling slightly when he finished and his eyes looked glassy somehow."

"Do you really think that one single kiss can change everything? I mean, everything about the way you see somebody?" I whispered, while the room started to fill with other students.

He nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, Bella. I know it can."

XXXX

When she picked me up from school, I noticed that her eyes were the color of light topaz now

"Hi,Alice. Have you been hunting?" I greeted her although it was pretty obvious.

"Twice," she confessed cheerfully and started the engine of the car.

"And I went back to my parents' house again after I drove you home last night." Her eyes were focused on the street in front of us, as if she was trying to avoid looking into my eyes.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked her, and she nodded her head hesitantly.

My eyes fell on her dainty hand that was lying on her thigh, the dark nail polish creating a perfect contrast to her pearl-white skin.

I thought about taking it in mine, but then I hesitated and folded my arms in front of my chest. She started humming to the melody of a song that was playing on the radio and I couldn't stop looking at her gorgeous rose-petal lips. I wanted so bad to touch them again, that for a split second, I thought about leaning over and just covering them with mine. Instead, I pulled out the lukewarm Diet Coke from my backpack and took a big gulp of the artificially sweet taste. God, I was so pathetic.

Alice stopped the car abruptly and put her head between her hands.

"Stop that!" she pleaded, and a deep moan escaped her throat. "Bella please, just stop that."

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked her anxiously, and started stroking the short curls of her ebony hair with my fingertips.

She sighed and then she raised her head again.

"My poor head is killing me," she mumbled.

"Vampires get headaches?" I asked her in confusion.

"Not the normal ones," she whispered, and I bit my tongue to stop myself from making a sarcastic comment. What the hell was a _normal v_ampire?

"Just stop doing what you are doing right now, or my skull is going to explode."

"Stop doing what?" I asked her.

"You keep changing your mind about thing every five seconds. If you feel like doing something – just do it, Bella. Don't decide to do something, and then change your mind over and over again. This is driving me crazy. You're driv - "

My mouth was on hers before she finished the sentence. It was a quick kiss, just long enough to feel the velvety

"That's what I really wanted to do," I whispered breathlessly into her ear, while the spiky ends of her hair tickled my neck in a pleasant way.

"I know that, silly girl. What I don't understand is why you're hesitating so much," she mumbled, and pulled me closer towards her until I was sitting on her lap. I guessed it was a good thing that the windows of the Mercedes were tinted.

My lips brushed over the exposed skin on her neck

"This is so wrong." I finally started to explain. "I shouldn't…I shouldn't like you _this_ much. I'm so sorry, Alice." I stumbled out nervously, regretting the words the instant they left my mouth.

Alice put one finger underneath my chin and made me look up at her. The color of her beautiful eyes had darkened just a shade or two. They were now the color of light, molten amber. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Bella please, look at me! I know that you are confused. Heaven help me…I'm confused too, but I just know, " One of her fingers wiped away a single tear that had escaped my eyes, before I finally opened them again. "I just know this is right. It can't be wrong…it can't be," she whispered softly and leaned over to me again. Her mouth was so close to mine now that I could already feel her cool breath tickling my lips. Yeah, this was right…better than right.

A low moan escaped my throat when her rose-petal lips finally brushed over mine; slowly at first, hesitantly as if searching for permission, and I was more than willing to give it to her.

My tongue nudged over the velvety skin of her bottom lip to beg for entrance into her deliciously cold mouth, and she moaned into mine. Like last night, she tasted sweet and fresh - like tiny drops of morning dew mixed up with honey. No, not honey…different. Different than anything I had ever tasted before.

She tasted like Alice and nothing else. Her cool mouth felt like Alice and nothing else, and the air that reached my lungs as I inhaled deeply through my nose smelled like Alice and nothing else. There was nothing around me now that wasn't Alice.

XXXX

She parked the car at the back entrance of the hotel and handed the key to a white-haired employee.

"Welcome back, Miss Cullen," he greeted her politely and waved his hat at me. I nodded my head and started walking towards the elevator, when Alice grabbed my wrist to hold me back.

"Aren't you hungry, Bella? Maybe we should get you something to eat in the hotel restaurant. I heard the dessert there is really good." Her eyes looked around so worriedly that it made me nervous. Obviously something was wrong and she didn't want me to find out.

"I thought - you promised to tell me the truth…always," I stated, before taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my mouth to place soft kisses on every one of her knuckles. "I can take it," I whispered into her palm

"I know you can…and I'm not trying to keep things away from you. It's just…" She sighed, pulling me into the elevator and pressing the button to her floor.

"It's just what?" She put her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly for a minute.

"This is probably going to be ugly," she whispered as she turned the key in the lock.

The door opened and before I managed to blink twice something knocked the breath out of me.

"If it isn't my very favorite human…" A deep, warm voice greeted me cheerfully.

"Emmett, "I croaked out breathlessly. "Emmett, let me down! I'm happy to see you too, but you are going to break my ribs. Let me down, please."

He set me back on the ground and I started rubbing my aching left side.

"I didn't really hurt you, did I? Jeez…humans are so fragile; I wonder how they manage to keep themselves alive at all," he babbled while he sat down on the armchair behind him.

Then I recognized a third pair of golden colored vampire eyes in the room, and automatically took a few steps back

"You don't need to be afraid, Bella; Jasper won't hurt you. He just came to talk to me," she whispered and squeezed my hand for a moment to comfort me.

Then she turned towards Emmett and her beautiful eyes narrowed into tiny slits of burning amber.

"I knew you would tell him, Emmett. You can't keep a secret for one freaking day, no matter how much someone asks you to."

Emmett cleared his throat and rubbed his broad chin in an embarrassed gesture.

"Technically, I didn't tell him. I only told Rose…and you know what kind of tricks she's uses to get everything out of me." He tried to explain.

I gave Alice a confused look. "What exactly did you tell him?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. I was pretty sure that she would have blushed now "I told him about the kiss," she confessed and looked down at the wooden floor beneath us.

"You told Emmett - that we kissed?" I called out, and my voice raised two octaves during that short sentence. How embarrassing.

"For heaven's sake, Alice. I thought we agreed to keep this between the two of us!"

"Yes I know. Look Bella, I'm sorry I told him about the kiss, but I really needed to speak to someone. Usually I talk to Jasper or Edward if something is bothering me."

"Bothering you…," I croaked out angrily.

"Yeah…bothering me. Bella you're forgetting, I am a married woman and you've dated my brother. Not to mention the fact that I'm a vampire and you're a human."

"Oh I'm so sorry for complicating your perfect life, Alice!" I tried to make my voice sound hard, but it cracked like a broken record and a few traitorous tears escaped my eyes.

"Sshh…Bella, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry!" She pulled me into a tight hug and rested her head against my shoulder. I inhaled deeply and the lilac scent of her short ebony hair entered my nostrils and made me feel dizzy.

"They are kind of cute together, don't you think?" Emmett chuckled sheepishly, but then his eyes met Jaspers' and he instantly stopped laughing.

"Is she going to stay here the whole time, or can the two of us talk in private?" It was the first time Jasper had spoken since we entered the room and his voice was sharp like a knife.

"Of course Bella is staying here. I don't have anything to say to you, that she can't hear," she assured him in a calm voice.

"Fine," he mumbled while he stood up and walked towards us.

"Jasper, I know that you are hurt - "

"You think you know what I'm feeling right now?" he called out, and the sound of his voice was so icy that it made me shiver.

"I'm the empath. You're the psychic. Remember?"

Emmett giggled. What the hell was there left to laugh about now?

"Oh come on, Jasper. Take it like a man and don't start acting like an insulted toddler."

"Emmett, shut up now! I thought you were here to support me. But I should have known better. Do you think this is some kind of sick joke? What would you do if Rosalie-"

"Well, if my wife suddenly decided that she swung both ways I'd simply buy a bigger bed for the three of us."

I blushed, Jasper snarled, and Alice sighed and put her head between her hands.

"Are you having another headache?" I asked her, and started rubbing her back comfortingly.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah…but it's not that bad." She cleared her throat before she spoke up again. "Jasper, I'm really sorry for hurting you, but I don't want to be your wife anymore." She pulled something tiny out of her pocket and handed him the fragile wedding band.

He closed his fist around it for a moment, and when he opened it again fine gold colored dust rippled through his fingertips.

"You didn't need to destroy it," she stumbled out, and kneeled down to touch the fine particles of metal with her dainty hands.

"Why the hell should I keep it, Alice…for my next wife maybe?" He asked her sarcastically, while Alice winced and hugged herself like I had done it so many times before after Edward had left me in the woods. Her face was full of pain. Then I became aware of what was happening here, what he was doing.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. Her entire body was quivering now.

"Stop doing that, Jasper! Why do you need to torture her? Does it make you feel any better if she's feeling your pain?" I hissed at him, and a few of my heartbeats later, Alice relaxed again.

"Good bye, Alice. I really hope you'll be happy," he whispered and turned around to leave the hotel room.

"Jasper," Alice mumbled and her voice sounded completely exhausted now. "If you leave now…where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

"I thought you could see the future?" he asked her, but when his eyes caught the hurt look in her amber ones, his gaze softened underneath his honey colored curls.

"You keep changing your mind," she explained and forced her mouth into the weak attempt of a smile.

"Because I haven't decided anything yet. I may go back to Denali to stay with the succubus-sisters, or I may take a journey to Texas to visit my roots. I'm not sure, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

And with that he closed the door behind him and was gone…just gone.

For a few moments it was so silent that the only thing that I could hear was the sound of my own heart.

Then Emmett cleared his throat loudly and made me and Alice look up again.

"Hmm…that was ugly. Alice, are you okay? Bella, can you try to calm down your heart rate? I'm not sure if I could still perform that first aid crap that Carlisle forced me to learn."

I sat down on the sofa behind me and pulled Alice closer to me until she was sitting on the floor between my legs. She sighed and rested her head against my thigh. My hand started stroking her silky hair.

"Why are you still here, Emmett?" I asked him after a while, and his butterscotch eyes started sparkling.

"To be honest, when Alice called and told me that she kissed you and that she wanted to be with you, I was just curious. I mean, don't get me wrong, but the two of you don't really look like…well you know. And then I told Rosalie everything, and I know that it was a stupid idea, but Alice you know how she is when she gets all emotional. She yelled like crazy until everyone in the house had heard her."

"So, your entire family knows about…well, knows about us now?" I asked Alice and she nodded her head once.

My mouth felt very dry and I wished I had brought the bottle of Diet Coke with me.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I croaked out, and my voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm not. It's a good thing they all know. They all love us and are going to accept this. Rose is going to calm down eventually."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "I'll talk to her. Well, I'm going to buy her one of those fancy mansions that she loves so much and then I'm going to talk to her."

"Thanks, Emmett. That's really nice of you."

"That's what brothers do." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I should get myself one of those shirts that say _'I support my queer sisters' _or something like that." He chuckled and I took one of the pillows behind me and threw it at his head. It landed on the floor in front of him and he grabbed it with his left hand.

"I hope you'll learn to throw better once you're a vampire." He grinned sheepishly, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, Emmett. I really hope I will."

Then I felt Alice sitting down next to me on the sofa, twisting the fingers of her dainty hands with mine.

I turned around to look into her eyes.

"You're are pretty sure about this, aren't you? Don't get me wrong…I'm happy about it. It's just...,"

She cupped my reddened face between her cool fingers and nodded her head.

"You're right. I am sure about this," she whispered softly.

"Why?" I asked her, and my voice trembled now.

She stroked my cheeks with her thumbs before she answered me.

"Well firstly, I'm sure because I can see the future, and secondly because…" She seemed to hesitate."…secondly, because I found this behind one of the brick stones in the basement."

###

[A/N]

*The name of the cheerleader that Jared mentions during his conversation with Bella is borrowed from the movie _"But I'm a cheerleader!"_ It's hilarious and if you haven't seen it yet, you should totally check it out…one of the best lesbian movies –ever.

*Jasper's last words are Rhett Butler's to Scarlett O'Hara before he leaves in "_Gone with the wind"_. I thought it would be appropriate, because Jasper is also a gentleman from the South.

**Alright guys, what you think of the new chapter? Loved it? Hated it? I have to admit that I feel bad for Jasper now. He's a good guy, who hasn't done anything wrong. Some of you may ask themselves why Drama-ward…hmm… I mean Edward wasn't there with them. He's definitely coming back in one of the next chapters. Guys, you read the books…yeah right, trust me, Jasper was the easier one of them.

Please press the little button down there to leave me some love and tell me your thoughts!


	9. About Uncaught Butterflies

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to a lady named Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters to have some fun.

[A/N] Hi everybody, here's the new chapter. I'm so damn nervous about it, that I'm almost scared to post it at all. **hides-behind-her-laptop**. I hope now, that the truth is coming out you won't be too disappointed about it.

Warning; there are some parts in here that might be considered corny. I'm sorry about that but that's how I roll. Reality is dull enough; I love to have a little romance in my dreams.

A special hello goes to Margaret M. who wanted to spontaneously marry me after the last chapter. If you are still interested after this one let me know. *grin*

****About Uncaught Butterflies****

"_Does the trap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas?"_

"I don't think, I understand." I stumbled out hesitantly and my shaking fingertips touched the face, which had been drawn on the piece of paper so long ago, over and over again.

Alice put her arm around my shoulder and the familiar touch of her cold marble body close to mine helped me to relax a little.

"That doesn't make any sense to me at all, Alice." I stated finally and handed the drawing back to her.

The ends of her beautiful rose-petal lips twitched into one of those gorgeous smiles that made my insides melt like snow in the sunlight.

"Doesn't it?" She asked me and I recognized that her own voice was trembling slightly.

"She looks…well she looks a little bit like me." I admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Bella…she is you. Or you are her. And you look completely the same…well apart from the wings of course" Alice explained cheerfully and twisted the fingers of her dainty hand with mine.

I opened my mouth in order to speak, but not a single sound escaped my throat. Then I tasted something salty on my tongue and after a few moments of wondering what was causing it, I realized that I was crying.

Alice cupped my face between her hands and pulled me closer towards her. Her cool marble lips brushed over my wet cheeks very gently to kiss away the tears.

"My beloved Angel," She whispered softly before her gorgeous rose-petal lips covered mine. Our mouths melted into each other in perfect harmony. A low moan escaped her throat as I caressed her velvety bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. Alice opened her mouth a little and I started exploring it hesitantly. My tongue nudged against the tip of hers and the deliciously cool touch of it sent shivers down my spine. I twisted my fingers into her hair and pulled her closer towards me, while she put her dainty hands around my waist.

Kissing Alice was a lot like drinking salted water; the more you drink it, the more your thirst increases. I forced myself to keep on breathing and the incredibly sweet scent of vanilla and lilac entered my nose. God, I loved so much how she smelled…how she tasted…how she felt like. She sucked my upper lip into her mouth and started nibbling on it very gently. Pleasant warmth streamed through my veins despite of the cold marble body that was pressed against mine.

One of us finally managed to pull back, but we instantly missed the touch of our lips against each other.

I planted another row of soft kisses upon her trembling lips until my heart was beating so fast in my chest, that it made me feel dizzy.

She smiled against my lips and when she released my mouth, she hugged me tightly. Her cool breath tickled the sensitive skin on my neck.

"Alice," I whispered hesitantly when I finally remembered how to speak. "Oh Alice, all these letters that you sent, all these incredibly beautiful words that you have written…they are all about me?"

She nodded her head and a smile flashed over her face.

"It's all about you. It has always been you…just you and nobody else." She told me, while she started drawing circles on my wrist with her thumb.

"How did you find out about the drawing? Did you remember something?" I asked her curiously, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, I still can't remember anything from my human life; no matter how hard I try. I had a vision of myself finding that drawing and then everything made sense to me." She explained and I rested my head against her gentle shoulder.

"You hide that drawing in the basement, because you didn't want your parents to find it." I assumed and caressed the messy curls of her hair with my fingertips.

"Yeah…I think so. But I guess they suspected something. There was…," She seemed to hesitate for a moment and I squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue.

"There was a strange paragraph in the file that I stole from the asylum." She mumbled nervously.

"Tell me about it." I pleaded her and guided her dainty hand to my mouth to plant a kiss on each of her snowy-cold knuckles.

"They suspected that the reason behind my mental problems was some kind of…well sexual disorder."

"A sexual disorder," I gasped out breathlessly, but then I realized what she meant and a sudden wave of pain streamed through my body. It felt as if a knife had been stabbed right into the middle of my heart.

"Your parents put you in that asylum because of me!" My voice was shaking so hard now that I actually wondered how I managed to bring something understandable out of my mouth.

"They locked you away because of me! They left you alone in the darkness, although they knew how scared you…"

Alice started shaking my shoulders, until I finally stopped sobbing.

"Sshh…Bella, breath. Everything is fine." She whispered and handed me a paper tissue to clean my nose. Since when did vampires carry tissues with them?

I took a few deep breaths through my nose to calm myself down, enjoying the sweet fragrance of her vampire scent once again.

Alice kissed away a last tear that had escaped my eyes, before she pulled me on her lap.

"Bella, do you know anything about the Butterfly effect?" She asked me.

"Butterfly effect? Wasn't that some creepy movie where Ashton Kutscher woke up without any limps?"

"Yeah, I remember. That's not what I meant." Alice giggled slightly and planted a kiss upon my head.

"Bella, I love your hair." She murmured against my long curls and twisted a wisp of them around her fingers.

"I really do."

Then she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it to you like this."

"Try," I assured her and leaned my reddened cheek against her snowy -cold hand.

"Do you remember how I told you, that everything happens for a good reason?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I do. But Alice, they hurt you so much. How can you see anything good in that? I really don't understand…"

She cupped my face between her hands and planted another quick kiss on my mouth.

"Silly girl, of course there is something good in all of this." Her lips captured mine and a shiver went through my body as her tongue gently brushed over my lips. I moaned into her mouth and then I felt her hands stroking down my spine. Her fingers caressed the small stripe of skin that wasn't covered by my shirt in circling movements.

"You," She mumbled against my lips. "…me, and us."

And then I finally understood what she meant….

"If I hadn't had those visions about you…"

"…they wouldn't have put you into that asylum…"

"…and I wouldn't have been changed into a vampire…"

"and you…," I hesitated."…wouldn't have found Jasper."

The weak attempt of a smile flashed over her face as she nodded her head.

"…and without him, I wouldn't have found the Cullen's..."

"…and I wouldn't have become the _singer_ of your new brother…"

I continued and for some unknown reason I couldn't manage to bring out the word girlfriend.

"…and I wouldn't have made that birthday party for you although you didn't want me to…"

"…and Edward would never have left me…"

"…and Charlie wouldn't have sent you here…"

"…and I wouldn't have found your letters…"

I closed my eyes and another trail of fresh tears poured down my face when I opened them again.

"You think that…everything that happened to us…all the fear you felt when they locked you away into that dark cell…all the pain I felt when Edward…when you all left me – that it all had to happen to bring me back to you?"

"All of it." She assured me before she hugged me tightly and brushed her nose over my head.

"I want to bury my face into the soft curls of your chestnut hair…," she whispered softly.

"You are the only thing in my world that makes sense to me." I mumbled breathlessly against her neck, while the ends of her hair tickled my cheek.

I leaned back to be able to look into her beautiful amber eyes and something inside the sparkling rings of gold, made me feel like I was coming home at last.

XXXX

"For the last time now, I am not going to wear this dress! Alice, you know how much I hate shopping. You are torturing me. Why can't I just wear some jeans and a sweatshirt to Melanie's party?"

Alice giggled and planted soft kisses on the skin of my overheated face. Then she turned me around and made me look into the full length mirror that was standing in the corner of the tiny changing cubicle.

"It's a motto-party and you need something that fit's the theme. Bella, just look at you, it's like it has been made for you."

Then she leaned closer towards me and whispered into my ear. "Stop arguing with me; I've already seen you wearing it at the party."

"Evil, little, fortune-telling pixie," I mumbled against her rose-petal lips before I covered them with mine. God, she tasted so incredibly good. Her hands pulled down the zipper at the back of the dress and when her snowy-cold fingertips touched my warm skin a shiver went through my body.

"Okay, I'm going to buy it, but only the dress. There is no way I'm going to wear heels to the party. You know how much trouble I have walking over a flat surface in sneakers without breaking any limbs."

She nodded her head silently and when she planted a kiss on my bare shoulder the ends of her spikey hair tickled my skin in a pleasant way.

Then she turned around and left the changing cubicle. I put on my clothes and twisted my messy hair into a loose ponytail.

"Bella, are you alright?" Melanie asked me when we left the shop and gave me a worried look with her light grey eyes.

"You look a little flushed," She continued and Alice grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe it's just a little warm in here." I murmured, and pretended to search for something in my handbag.

"Warm? Bella, this place is air-conditioned down to the temperature of an igloo." She stated and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh Bella, really likes the coldness." Alice chuckled and I thought about a way to poke her into her side without hurting my own hand.

"How's your mom?" I asked her to change the subject of our conversation. "You told me that you wanted to visit her yesterday."

Melanie sat down on one of the wooden benches that were spread all over the mall.

"It's getting better, but the doctor told me and David that they want to keep her in the hospital for another month. An entire month! That's so long." She sighed deeply and put her head between her hands.

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"A month isn't that long. It will soon be over. Did they find out what's wrong with her?"

She nodded her head while her lips turned white from pressing them against each other.

"I don't want to…" she whispered finally and her eyes started getting glassy.

"You don't have to tell us. Look, Melanie. I'm sorry for being so …well for even asking about that. I just want you to know, that I'm your friend…we are your friends. So if you ever feel like talking about it…we'll be there."

She rested her head against my shoulder for a moment and squeezed my hand.

Then she put down her glasses to clean them. I recognized that she always did that when she was nervous about something.

"How many people are coming to your party?" Alice asked her and a smile flashed over her beautiful pixie face.

Melanie cleared her throat and to my amusement her cheeks blushed into a crimson color.

"Well at first it was just about twenty people, but then the circumstances changed and now I think we're currently talking about fifty to sixty now."

"What do you mean – the circumstances changed?" I asked her in confusion.

"My mom is still at the hospital and David is visiting his parents for their golden wedding anniversary. In other words – I'll have the entire house to myself. For the first time in my life I can do whatever I want…well and that's why I invited a lot more people than originally planned."

"Melly, Melly, Melly, you look like such an innocent little nerd, but deep inside you're kind of a little rebel." I chuckled and pulled out a bottle of apple juice from my backpack.

"Hey…my parents are teachers. I had to learn a few tricks or I'd never get to have some fun." Melanie explained and put her glasses back on.

"I wished I had contacts." She mumbled with a sigh and I made a mental note for myself to get her some as a birthday present.

Then I looked at Alice and cringed when I recognized that her face seemed to be frozen like a marble statue and her amber colored eyes were staring at the grey concrete wall in front of us.

I knew exactly what was going on. She was having another vision and I was desperately hoping that Melanie or any of the other humans around us wouldn't notice anything weird.

After a few awkward moments, that seemed to last forever, her facial features relaxed a little and a low whimper escaped her throat.

"Alice, are you alright?" Melanie asked her and I pulled Alice closer towards me until she rested her head against my shoulder. I started stroking her back to comfort her and turned to Melanie.

"It's probably just some migraine attack…I'm going to drive her home, if that's okay." I tried to explain and hoped that she wouldn't doubt anything about that. I knew that I sucked at lying, even if it was just a _white lie_.

"Of course it's okay. I'm going to meet with Jared and one of his friends, who is working as a DJ, anyway. I'm really sorry that she got sick, I' hope she feels better soon." She mumbled and walked over to the café, where she was supposed to meet with Jared and his _friend._

I actually wondered why it was so difficult for him to admit, that Derek wasn't just a good friend of him. Who cares about what people think? But then I remembered that I hadn't told anyone that Alice and I were officially together now - like _together-together_. The thought made me smile.

"Alice," I whispered into her ear and twisted my fingers into her short ebony curls.

"…what did you see?"

She leaned back and I recognized that her eyes were a lot darker now.

"Bella, it's Edward. Rosalie called him and he," In that moment her cell started vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out to answer it.

"Hi Rose," She greeted her adopted sister through greeted teeth's.

"Yeah I already know that, thanks for asking."

"What do you mean – he has a right to know? What kind of right? Just for the records – He left her. It's not like I stole her away from him or anything."

"Rosalie for heaven's sake, we are talking about Edward. You can't tell me that you didn't know he wouldn't take it well."

"No, he's not going to Italy. That was just his first impulse; you know what kind of a drama queen our brother is."

"I don't know when he's getting here. He keeps changing his mind over and over again to confuse me."

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snarled at her and snapped the phone shut with trembling fingertips.

I cleared my throat nervously and put her snowy-cold hand in mine.

"Rose told Edward about me and you…well about us?" I asked her hesitantly.

She nodded her head and sighed deeply.

"Yes she did. She thought it would help him to move on with his own life. He wasn't exactly a happy person since we left Forks."

"But he left me. I don't know why he should care about that I'm with you now. He has no…,"

"Yeah I know, but he left you because he wanted you to stay human. Bella, I know that Carlisle told you how he thinks, about our souls."

"And now he's coming here? Alice, you don't have to be afraid. I won't go back to him. I want to be with you and nobody else." I assured her and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"I know," She mumbled, while she caressed my hair with her fingertips. "…that's not what I'm worried about…,"

"He's pretty…well pissed, although Edward would technically never use this word. People do a lot of stupid things when they are jealous."

I started drawing fine circles on her wrist with my thumb. Then I guided her hand to my lips and planted a soft kiss on her palm.

"We'll deal with him when he gets here." I told her conciliatory and she nodded her head in agreement.

"You are right. There are other things that we have to deal with first." She explained cheerfully and stood up from the bench.

"What kind of things?"

"You still need the right shoes for that dress."

#####

##Thanks for reading. Leave me some love and press the little button down there. I love to hear your thoughts!##


	10. About Unanswered Questions

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters to have some fun.

[A/N] Hi everybody, I've got good and bad news for you. Well the bad one is only bad for me. I've got laryngitis and I'm not allowed to speak for an entire week. Not an easy thing for a chatterbox.

The good news is that I don't have to work and that means I have lots of time to write for you guys.

#Thanks and hugs to everyone who took the time to leave a review on the last chapter. I really appreciate all your encouraging words and your questions. #

~ How can Alice hang out with Bella and Melanie? Doesn't the sun cause issues?

Yeah it does, that's why they can only meet inside buildings like the mall or at night. It was probably a little bit stupid of me to choose such a sunny place for my story.

~ Are any of the other Cullen's going to show up?

Yep all of them – even Rosalie lol.

But now without further interruptions from your verbally handicapped author, here's the new chapter.

:-)

****About unanswered questions****

"Melanie, I'm not really sure if that was such a smart idea." I told her while we were sitting in the school cafeteria. She took a big gulp from the bottle of orange juice that was standing on her tray and grinned at me.

"Come on, it's just a few balloons and stuff like that. Anybody could do that, and Alice said she wanted to help me with the party decoration."

I nodded my head and continued nibbling on the chicken sandwich in my hands.

"You'll see what I mean, when you won't recognize your house anymore. Alice can be a little; well, enthusiastic when it comes to stuff like that." I tried to explain diplomatically.

"As long as she doesn't tear down walls or something like that it'll all be fine." She assured me while she took off her glasses to clean them on her shirt.

Then she cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"Promise not to tell her, but Alice reminds me a little bit of Tinkerbelle." She stated cheerfully.

"Tinkerbelle, you mean like the fairy in Peter Pan?" I asked her and couldn't suppress a light chuckle in my voice.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah exactly, Alice is just so tiny and delicate. When she walks it looks more as if she's dancing. I never ever met a girl like her before. I didn't even know there were girls like that." She stated.

My lips twisted into a smile as I imagined Alice dancing around with some pixie-wings on her back. God, I loved her so much, that I feared my heart was going to burst into flames.

"You and Alice are pretty close, aren't you?" She asked me and dipped the last of her fries into the rosy mixture of ketchup and mayonnaise on her plate.

"Yes we are…very close. Alice is just everything to me and I am to her as well." Then I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a moment. I hesitated, because I knew that I was about to cross a line. Then I swallowed hard and continued.

"I love her."

Melanie raised one eyebrow in confusion. "You mean like a sister?" She asked me irritated and I shook my head.

"Well I'm an only child, but I'm pretty sure that it's not alright to have feelings like that for your sister."

"Oh, I see." She stumbled out nervously and almost spilled the remaining content of her bottle on the floor.

"I hope it is okay that I told you about it." I whispered with a slightly shaking voice.

She cleared her throat before she answered me. "Of course it's okay. I'm your friend, you can tell me everything. I'm just a little bit, well surprised somehow."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah of course I'm surprised. Alice is so girly and you don't look very butch yourself. I'd never thought that you swung _that_ way." She tried to explain hesitantly.

"To be honest I didn't know that there was more between us until a few days ago. It's difficult to explain…it just feels right to me."

She nodded her head before she leaned over to whisper into my ear.

"Do you kiss her?"

I giggled and felt my cheeks blushing from the memory of her rose-petal lips on mine.

"Of course, I do."

"And does it feel different than kissing a guy?" She wondered while she twisted her blond curls into a knot at the back of her head.

"It's pretty much the same…just softer somehow. I guess that when you kiss someone you love it always feels good." I assumed.

She nodded her head.

"Wait, didn't Alice just break up with that long-term boyfriend, Jackson or what was his name?"

I nodded my head and sighed. "Jasper - yeah, she did. I think it is pretty hard for him. They have been together forever."

"Hmm, I guess it is. It's always hard when someone breaks up with you. But she left him for you that means, she really must like you a great deal." She assured me and stood up from the plastic stool to put away her empty tray.

"Bella, you don't have to answer that, I'm just curious. Do you and Alice…well have sex with each other?"

My mouth fell open and it took me several moments to remember how to close it again. My cheeks were burning from embarrassment as I quickly shook my head.

"Forget it, Bella. I shouldn't have asked that." She whispered apologetically, while we walked towards our lockers.

"Crap," I stumbled out as soon as I recognized the gold-eyed figure that was leaning against the wall opposite of my locker at the end of the corridor.

Melanie put her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I sighed deeply and thought about the best way to keep her out of trouble.

"That's him." I whispered into her ear, already knowing that he would hear every single word of our conversation. "That's Jasper."

She took a quick look at him from top to toe and her pupils dilated a little while she did it.

"That's Jasper? But he's…," she seemed to search for the right word. "…hot somehow. Just look at those curls, they are gorgeous." Then she giggled sheepishly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because now I'm sure that Alice indeed is a lesbian. Only a lesbian would leave someone like that for _you_."

"Melanie, maybe it would be better if you would go now. I'm pretty sure this is going to be ugly."

She squeezed my hand and shook her head. "No, I'm staying with you. You don't think he's going to hit you or something like that? I don't want to break his arm."

"Break his arm?" I stumbled out and thought about how much she would hurt own hand in an attempt to break a limb of his hard marble body.

"Bella, I may look like a weak, little doll, but I know how to defend myself…and others. I've got a black belt in Karate since I was twelve."

"That won't help." I whispered, and then I took the last few remaining steps towards him.

"Hello Bella." He greeted me nervously and his light golden eyes sparkled feisty.

"Hi Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked him and cursed myself for the stupid trembling in my voice.

His eyes narrowed for a moment and every single hair on my body stood up in fear.

"I'm here to warn you, Bella." His voice was very calm, but the words were cold as ice.

"Don't you dare to hit her...," Melanie hissed out between greeted teeth.

Jasper chuckled and raised one eyebrow. "And you are?" He asked her and smirked.

"Melanie Meade, I'm Bella's friend."

"Hi Miss Meade, could you please give me and your friend here some privacy?" His lips twisted into the weak attempt of a smile, which made her blush slightly.

"I'm not sure…." she stated while she continued playing with the frames of her glasses.

"You can be sure that I won't hit her. I've never hit a woman in my entire life, and I'm not planning to start with it now." He assured her and I wondered why he just didn't sent an emotional wave of relaxation towards her.

"Fine, I'll leave. But don't be too hard on her. She and Alice can't help how they feel. I guess sometimes emotions just come over you and you can't do anything against it."

He chuckled and that sound coming out of Jaspers throat sounded almost surreal to me.

"You want to tell _me_ something about emotions?" He asked her and sounded almost amused.

"Yeah of course, I know that guys have trouble with expressing feelings. Well never mind. I'll give the two of you some privacy now. Bye Jasper, it was nice meeting you."

He waved his hand at her as she turned around. "Good bye, Miss Meade. I hope we'll meet again. You seem like an interesting dialog partner."

A few awkward moments of silence followed before he spoke up again.

"I'm here to warn you, Bella. My brother called me last night and he sounded completely hysterical."

"Edward called you? Why?" I asked him nervously.

"Because he's angry, and he needed a buffer for all the pent-up anger inside of him."

"He has no right to be angry at all. He left me. Why should he care that I moved on with somebody else?"

"Bella he didn't leave you because he didn't love you anymore. He left to protect you, you and your immortal soul. Now he's furious at Alice, because she didn't keep her promise to him to stay the hell away from you. And he's pissed at me…,"he explained.

"Pissed at you?" I stumbled out in confusion. "Why should he be pissed at you? You didn't do anything wrong?"

He nodded his head and smirked. "That's exactly his problem. I didn't do anything. That's why he's pissed. He said that I should have simply calmed down the two of you. What use is there in my talent, if I can't even control the emotions of my own wife?" His voice sounded tortured now, hurt.

"Jasper, I'm really sorry. " I croaked out and my voice was barely a whisper now.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. I can feel what you are feeling right now, all of it. I know that the two of you never had a choice."

I nodded my head silently.

"Anyway I just wanted to warn you, that Edward is probably going to show up here in the near future and Alice should prepare for that."

"Why didn't you speak to Alice herself?" I asked him while I stuffed some books into the corner of my locker.

"Because I know how stubborn she is. You'll find out about that soon enough, I promise." He explained.

"Hmm, alright…thanks for the warning."

He placed a tiny visiting card in my hands.

"That's the place where I'm staying with Emmett. He bought that stupid house for Rosalie and it turned out to be a dump. And now Esme is coming over to see if it's worth the restoration."

"Esme is coming here?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah she is. Well she's worried about us, I guess. You know what kind of a mother hen she is." He tried to explain.

"Good bye Bella, and don't hesitate to call if you and Alice can't handle my brother." He assured me before he turned around to leave.

"Jasper," I croaked out and he stopped instantly.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand why you are helping us?"

His eyes narrowed for a moment but then they relaxed again.

"I know what you are feeling. How can I judge you for that? The way you feel about Alice, that's exactly how I feel about her. But the way she feels about you - she never felt that way about me, never."

"Jasper I'm pretty sure she loved you. I mean, why would she have stayed with you, if she didn't love you?"

He shook his head and smirked again.

"Oh Bella, there's really a lot that you still have to learn. I didn't say she didn't love me. Jeez, I know that she did. It's just that she didn't love me the way I loved her. There are different kinds of love, if you haven't noticed it by now." He explained with a pained expression on his face, before he vanished behind a frosted glass door.

xxxxx

"Alice please, stop that." I giggled halfheartedly while she continued kissing my neck with her cool lips.

"You know that I have to study for my finals I won't pass them if you keep distracting me like this."

She chuckled and it sounded more like a crystal bell than a human laughter.

"You won't. Bella I've already told you, that you are going to do great."

I turned around and cupped her beautiful face between my warm hands. Then I pulled her closer towards me until I covered her lips with mine.

She moaned against my mouth as my tongue caressed the snowy skin on her bottom lip. A shiver went through my body as she nudged the tip of her tongue against mine. Her hands moved down my back and vanished underneath my shirt.

Her fingertips stroked over the warm skin of my back so softly that she was barely touching me. Despite the coldness of her hands, her caress made me feel warm inside of me.

Alice started kissing down my neck again and the ends of her ebony curls tickled my face. Her delicious scent of vanilla and lilac floated my nose like a precious perfume.

"Alice, I can't concentrate when you kiss me like this."

She planted another quick kiss upon my lips and sat down on my lap.

"Oh Bella, come on. We are already wasting about eight hours every night, because you need to sleep."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist. "I'm sorry about wasting so much of our precious time Alice. I promise that I'm not going to sleep ever again, once you are going to change me into a vampire."

I kissed her again and her fingers twisted into the messy curls of my long hair.

"Bella, I love you. " She whispered softly into my ear.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt fresh tears starting to burn in my eyes.

_She loves me. She loves me. She loves me._

"Alice, I…I," my voice broke like an old record and then I felt her cool lips kissing away a few of the traitorous tears, that had escaped my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me worriedly and her bell-like voice was trembling slightly.

"Because I'm so happy," I stumbled out hesitantly and rested my head against her shoulder.

"You are crying because you are happy?" Her amber eyes looked a little confused.

"Humans are strange." She stated and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I guess we are; but vampires are stranger" I told her and planted a kiss upon her hair.

"We'll talk about it when you've been changed, Bella. I'm pretty sure you are going to be a very strange vampire."

"Can I ask you something? You said that you have seen me as a vampire. How did I look like?" I asked her curiously while I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Well, a little paler than you look now and very pretty of course. Your gorgeous chocolate eyes were ruby red." She explained cheerfully.

"They were red?" I mumbled nervously. "Why were they red? Did you see me hunting on humans? I don't want to do that. I want to be like you and the rest of the Olympic coven." I assured her.

She put my hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You don't have to worry about it Bella." Then she sighed deeply and started drawing fine lines on the pearly, white scar on my wrist.

"I'm more worried about the pain during your transformation. This here...," She planted a soft kiss on my wrist and her cool mouth tickled my skin in a pleasant way.

"…was nothing compared to the torture of an entire transformation. I'm not looking forward to watch you suffer."

I put her hand on my cheek and the coldness of her marble skin felt pleasant against my overheated face.

"I'll be fine." I assured her and she nodded her head silently.

"What about the eyes?" I asked her worriedly and she smiled encouragingly.

"That's normal – for a new born. After a year or so the color will get lighter and lighter, until they finally look like mine."

"It's going to take an entire year?" I couldn't suppress the hint of panic in my voice; an entire year with those crimson freak eyes, just great.

"Bella a year isn't that long. You can wear contacts if you go out in public but…," she hesitated a moment before she continued. "…you won't be able to go near humans during the very first months."

I nodded my head and swallowed hard. That part was probably going to be tough.

"I'm going to help you. We are all going to help you deal with it. Emmett is already dying to do some arm-wrestling with you."

"Wait…I'm going to be as strong as Emmett?"

She chuckled cheerfully. "Stronger…but only for a short period of time Bella; it's going to be a good lessons for my brother though. Emmett is like a little child that can't lose a game."

I kissed her mouth again and felt her shiver against my body when I brushed my tongue over her upper lip.

She opened her lips a little and I nudged against the tip of her tongue before I started exploring the deliciously sweetness of her cool mouth. God, she tasted so incredibly good.

Her hands wrapped around my waist and disappeared underneath my shirt again. The touch of her dainty fingers on my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Alice," I whispered against her mouth and cupped her face between my hands.

"I love you…more than words can say."

Her amber eyes had darkened a few shades when I looked at her again. I suddenly remembered my conversation with Melanie in the school cafeteria.

"Can I ask you something?" I began hesitantly and she nodded her head.

"Of course you can. Why are asking. You know, that I will always tell you the truth."

I cleared my throat and my cheeks blushed when I stumbled out the words. "Well it's because Melanie asked me something today. Something that made me think…well about some things."

"What did she ask you?" She asked me nervously and I knew that she hated it that she was completely blind when it came to her great-niece.

"She asked if we are having sex." I mumbled and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Seriously - and what did you say?" Her voice sounded amused.

"No…of course. What else?" Then I sighed deeply. "But I told her that we are together and she was really cool about the whole situation."

Alice nodded her head. "Yeah I knew she would react like that."

"How…can you see her future now?"

"No I still can't see her, but I've been around long enough now to develop a good knowledge of human nature." She explained cheerfully.

"I see. Well, I was asking myself if…" Jeez, why was this so hard? She had to think that I was a stupid, nervous teenager. Well technically that was exactly what I was, but still.

"You want to know if we could have sex." She stated and put a finger underneath my chin to make me look up to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." I murmured. "I know that it's impossible."

She shook her head and planted a soft kiss on my trembling lips.

"Firstly my darling, you don't have to be sorry for asking me something, never. And secondly, why do you think it's impossible? We've never tried it, did we? My cousins from Denali have sex with humans all the time. And guess what…they all survived. And from what the girls told me…they really like it a lot."

She giggled and I wrapped my arms around her hips again to pull her on top of me.

My head touched the soft pillows of the gigantic hotel bed when I leaned back.

"We could start practicing right now, if you want to." She whispered into my ear and started licking down the sensitive skin of my neck. Her fingers moved underneath my shirt and started circling her fingers over my stomach. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her gentle caresses.

Then everything happened very fast, too fast for my weak human reflexes. One moment Alice's lips were on my neck and a second later she was crashed against the full length mirror at the wall of the hotel room. The glass busted into dozens of tiny pieces of crystal.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" Edward asked me worriedly and the sound of his voice sent a sudden wave of pain through the healed edges of my heart.

"Edward," I croaked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you…from her!" He hissed out and grabbed his hand around her tiny throat.

I stood up from the bed and started pulling on his dark blue shirt, but he didn't even seem to realize it at all.

"Edward, let me go, please. I don't want to hurt you." Alice snarled at him while her now black eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

He released his grab around her throat and took a few steps back, while I put my arm around Alice and started rubbing her back.

Then I took the time to look at Edward for the first time, to really look at him. He looked bad. There were dark bruises under his eyes and his clothes looked as if he hadn't changed them in weeks. But the thing that shocked me the most was the tortured expression on his face, full of anguish.

He took a few deep unnecessary breaths through his mouth to calm himself down again, until he felt able to speak again.

"How could you do that to me, Alice?" He asked her tormented.

"Do what to you? I didn't do anything to you, Edward."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. For heaven's sake, you are my sister. How can you jab a knife into my back like that?" His voice was shaking now."

"Edward please, just leave – now. Alice hasn't done anything wrong at all. You are the one who left me –remember?" I told him and put her hand in mine to squeeze it gently.

"Bella you don't understand it. I only left to protect you. Jeez, leaving you was the hardest in over a hundred years, but I did it. Bella can't you see that I'm just trying to save your soul."

"Oh Edward you still believe in all this crap about heaven and hell?" Alice asked him and I recognized that her face looked tensed somehow. As if she was desperately trying to concentrate on something.

"Do you honestly believe that Carlisle has no soul? Or Esme?" She continued and sounded almost annoyed this time.

"That's not the right time to have this conversation again, Alice." He hissed at her, but then his face froze into a frown.

I looked at Alice and she looked panicked somehow. Was she scared of him? He wouldn't really hurt her, would he?

"You," he yelled at her and pushed her against the wall again. "You're the most selfish person I've ever met!"

"Selfish?" I asked him and stepped between him and her. "How can you call her selfish?"

"Bella, step away now. You don't know anything about the disgusting, repulsive thoughts she's having about you. This is so wrong, it makes me sick." He stumbled out.

"Stop snooping around in her head, Edward. It's not her fault that you don't like the things she's thinking about. If you want to know the truth – I was the one who asked her if we could…"

"I don't want to hear it, Bella. Please, no. It's worse enough to hear her perverted thoughts."

"Edward please, just go before you do anything you are going to regret." I told him, while the tears started pouring down my face again. God, why did I always have to cry, when I was angry? It was humiliating.

"I'm only leaving if she leaves too - forever!" He insisted and grabbed his hand around her arm.

"No," I croaked out. "Don't. Alice please stay."

"Bella try to be sensible. I'm just trying to protect your soul. She has already lost hers, but there is still hope…"

"You don't know a thing about her soul." I whispered, while my trembling fingers pulled out the cell from my pocket.

It seemed to be ringing endlessly and when finally someone picked up, I nearly sobbed into the phone.

"Emmett," I croaked out exhausted. "I need you to come here right now."

# thanks for reading. How did you like the chapter? Please press the little button down there to leave me some love #


	11. About uninvited guests

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.

[A/N] Hi there. I was really surprised how many of you suggested using physical violence against Edward.

Edward isn't a bad guy, just a little selfish and immature. Don't forget he's only seventeen after all.

****About uninvited guests****

It seemed to take forever until they finally showed up in the hotel room, but the truth was that just a few minutes had passed since I called Emmett.

"Where's the drama queen?" He called out cheerfully and an evil grin appeared on his face.

Jasper grabbed Edward at his collar and shoved him to the side. His marble jaw made a strange, cracking noise when Jaspers fist connected with it.

I recognized that Jaspers eyes were pitch-black. He really looked scary now – like a real vampire.

"Edward Cullen, if you dare to lay your hand on Alice ever again; it'll be your last fucking move on this earth. I swear if you…," Jasper hissed at Edward and continued shaking him as if he was a human sized doll.

"Jasper please, let your brother go." I turned around and stared at the small, caramel-haired beauty that was standing in the frame of the door.

She closed the space between us with a few graceful steps and kneeled down next to me on the floor.

"Esme," I stumbled out and wrapped my arms around her to sob against her shoulder. She smelled like sandalwood and home. Up until this moment I had never realized how much I missed her. Esme was more a mother to me than my own.

"It's alright honey," she mumbled softly and started stroking my back comfortingly.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I quickly shook my head and pulled out a tissue to clean my nose.

"But he hurt Alice, he…he…," I croaked out and my entire body started trembling slightly.

Alice slowly stood up from the wall that Edward had thrown her against and cleared her throat.

"He didn't hurt me. Not really. She shouldn't have called you. I could have totally…,"she started to explain, but Jasper cut her off.

"Yeah, I can see how well you were handling the situation. Stop being so stubborn Alice and let us help you." He stated while his left hand never loosened the grip around the collar of Edwards shirt.

His eyes caught Emmett's who was standing a little lost in the middle of the room.

"Could you help me here please and stop staring around like an idiot!" He snarled at him and Emmett cringed.

"I don't know what to do with him. I mean technically, I should just kick his ass right now...,"

"Emmett," Esme warned him and her butterscotch eyes narrowed for a moment.

He raised his hand in a defensive gesture. "Don't worry mom, I won't hurt your little darling unless he provokes me."

Edward chuckled slightly. What the hell was there left to laugh about now.

"He's worried what you are going to think of him when he punches me in front of you." He explained to his mother and she raised one eyebrow.

Emmett's eyes narrowed for a moment but then they relaxed again.

"She won't always be there, you can bet on that Edward. Now stop snooping around in other peoples head and try to calm down." He assured him calmly.

I stumbled over to the gigantic bed again and sat down on its edge. Alice squeezed Esmes hand for a moment before she walked over to me and hugged me tightly from behind.

I sighed deeply when the ends of her short hair tickled my neck again.

"Sshh Bella, everything is going to be alright." She whispered into my ear and I put my hand in hers.

Esme turned to Edward now. It was the first time that she directly addressed him since they entered the room.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing here?" She asked him and her voice was calm and warm.

"I thought you didn't want to see her again – ever."

He cleared his throat and his face looked tortured now, full of pain.

"You know why I left," he started hesitantly and the weak attempt of a smile appeared on Esmes heart shaped face.

"Yeah I now, Edward, but it doesn't change the fact that you did it." She stated and put a wisp of his bronze hair behind his ear.

"But I…,"he stumbled out.

"…no but. Edward when you told me that you wanted to leave Bella. Did I or did I not ask you if you were willing to deal with the consequences of that choice?"

He nodded his head silently and his lips were trembling when he spoke up again.

"I thought that she would make some reasonable choices for her life. You know how it tortured me to leave her. I was just trying to protect her soul." He mumbled lifelessly.

My mouth felt suddenly very dry and I felt uncomfortable and guilty for being the surge for all of this trouble.

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I can pretty well protect myself."

He smirked and to my surprise his crooked smile didn't touch my heart at all. There was just the hint of a warm feeling, not really a feeling more the memory of one that made me smile back.

"Bella everyone in this room knows that you can't do that. You are a magnet for any kind of trouble."

Now my cheeks blushed in embarrassment while I thought about something witty to respond. The problem was that I knew he was right. I was a klutz.

"That problem will be solved soon. Once Alice will turn me into a...,"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence Bella," he interrupted me. "I won't let that happen. I can't let her destroy your soul." His voice nearly broke at the end.

"Jeez, Edward, stop that crap about destroying souls for once. Nobody believes in this bullshit apart from you." Emmett stated and shook his head.

"If Bella chooses to become a vampire – let her. I bet she'll be one tough little new born. After all, what's wrong with being a vampire? I'm pretty sure that you can't show me one single vampire who doesn't it."

Edward shook his head in disbelief and grinned sheepishly.

"Rosalie."

The cream-white paint splintered of the wall when Emmett punched Edward's head against it over and over again.

"Emmett," Esme croaked out. "Please stop that. Can't you see that your brother is just trying to provoke you?"

Emmett growled but almost instantly let go of him.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and shook of some white colored dust.

"Well I'm sorry that he doesn't like to hear the truth. I won't bring it up again."

"You arrogant little ass, how dare you? Edward you know exactly why she…," His deep voice sounded unusually upset. I didn't even know it could be like that. Emmett was one of the happiest persons I knew.

"Edward, I told you that you might dislike some of the choices that Bella is going to make in her life. You told me that you'd be fine with that as long as she's happy." Esme told him and her warm, butterscotch colored eyes never left his.

"Yeah I remember, but I thought she'd make some smarter decisions. Why can't she just be with someone normal? A normal human guy whom she could marry, have children with and all that stuff."

I snarled at the wedding comment.

"For heaven's sake Edward you don't seem to know me at all. Getting married? Seriously? Just for the records; I don't want to get married –ever."

I felt Alice stiffen behind me and when I turned around to look at her she stared down at the blanket on the bed. Great, just great – now I had hurt her feelings.

I put one finger underneath her tiny marble chin to make her look up to me again.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered and the ends of her lips twisted into a gorgeous pixie-smile.

Edward snarled. "Alice, can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Can _you_ at least try to control your emotions?"

Alice put her head between her hands and moaned deeply.

I started massaging her scalp with my fingertips. Poor little pixie, no wonder her head was hurting.

Finally she croaked out one single word again that didn't make sense to me at all.

"Volterra,"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not again; he's not really thinking about that suicide crap again."

Esme took a deep unnecessary breath through her coral tinted lips and walked over to Edward.

Then she raised her hand and slapped him right across his marble face.

"How dare you?" Her voice was trembling full of anger and that surprised me. I'd never seen her angry before.

"Edward, how can you even think about doing something so completely stupid and selfish? Don't you know what that would do to your father?"

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before he stumbled out. "Esme, look I'm sorry. But that has nothing to do with you or Carlisle."

She put her hand on his cheek and shook her head. "Of course it has, Edward. You are our son. We don't want to lose you."

He nodded his head and sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just…I really don't know how I'm supposed to live without her." His voice was barely a whisper at the end.

"You don't have to live without her. She's going to be a part of this family. It was always meant to be like that." She told him hesitantly.

"Esme, I don't know. I honestly don't know if I can do that. I love her so much."

"Hmm, I'm aware of that. Edward, but I've already told you. Every choice that we make has a consequence; some more than the others."

"I don't know what to do now." He whispered exhaustedly and leaned back against the wall.

"Well at first you should apologize to your sister for being so rude to her."

Edward turned around and cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. That was totally unacceptable."

Then he sighed deeply and walked over to the door.

His lips turned into that crooked smile again, or maybe it was just the weak attempt of it.

"Alice I envy you. I really do. I wished I could love her like you do – without fear."

She nodded her head and I twisted the dainty fingers of her hand with mine and started drawing fine circles on the cool skin of her palm.

"Good bye, Edward. I really hope you'll feel better soon."

"Yeah I know you do. Thanks Alice. I guess I'll better leave now." He told her and tried to clean his shirt from the fine pearly dust that was covering it on several spots.

Then he turned to Esme before he left the room. "I promise to call."

She nodded and whispered "You know that you can come home whenever you want."

He smiled halfheartedly. "I won't be gone for long." He assured her and when I blinked again he was gone, just gone. It was almost like that terrible day back in the woods when he had broken up with me.

Emmett exhaled deeply through his mouth. "Jeez, that was awful. I really hope he'll calm down again."

Alice nodded her head. "He will."

XXXXX

I had just finished the last bites of the pasta dish that Esme had ordered for me when Alice returned.

"You're back already?" I asked her cheerfully while she sat down on my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Hmm, yes, I couldn't stay away too long. I miss when you're not there."

"You could have taken me with you, you know?" I told her while I started to caress the silkiness of her short hair with my fingertips.

"Take you with me on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper? I don't think that would have been such a good idea."

I giggled slightly. "Yeah I know. That was just a joke. I know that it's impossible while I'm still human."

She wiped away some sauce from the corner of my mouth with her fingertips.

I gazed into her beautiful eyes that had the color of light topaz now. From all the different shades that her eyes could turn into - I loved this one the best.

Alice cupped my face between her dainty hands and covered her lips with mine. A low moan escaped my throat when I felt her tongue nudging against the warm skin of my lower lip.

I opened my lips a little and a shiver went through my body when her tongue started exploring my mouth hesitantly.

It was hard to remind myself to continue breathing but I knew that it would be a little awkward if I'd fainted in her arms.

"Bella I love you." She mumbled against my lips before she finally pulled back.

I rested my head against her shoulder and inhaled the sweetness of vanilla and lilac that covered her skin. God, she smelled so incredibly good; heavenly.

"Alice," I whispered hesitantly while I planted a row of sweet kisses on the cool skin of her neck.

"Yes,"

"When I told Edward that I didn't want to get married, you kind of looked hurt…somehow."

She put her dainty hands around my waist and pulled me closer towards her marble body.

"Well, of course I was hurt." She confessed

"Why?" I asked her nervously

"You honestly want to know why?" Her crystal-voice sounded irritated.

I wrapped my hand around her right wrist and guided it to my mouth. Then I planted a kiss on each of her knuckles.

"You know how much you mean to me, do you? I love you so much. More than words can say."

Her lips turned into a breathtaking smile while her free hand started playing with the long curls of my hair.

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly how I feel about you Bella."

I kissed her lips again and the deliciously coolness of her sweet mouth made me feel dizzy.

"I still don't understand why you are hurt about the marriage thing. Like I told Edward; it's nothing but a piece of paper. It doesn't mean a thing."

She shook her head and giggled.

"Of course it means something Bella. It means a lot."

"Is that why you married Jasper?" I asked her hesitantly.

"No," she sighed deeply. "I married Jasper because everyone expected us to do it."

Her beautiful eyes looked sad now and that hurt me like a knife that had been jabbed right into my heart.

"Look Alice, I'm sorry about that." I stumbled out and caressed the spikey ends of her short hair with my fingertips.

"Don't have to be. It was a long time ago." She tried to assure me, but I realized that there was still something bothering her.

"I love you." I told her and planted a kiss on her hair.

"Yeah I know, I love you too," She whispered into my ear.

"Can I ask you something, just theoretically?"

She nodded her head.

"If we – theoretically would get married; would you let me chose the dress myself?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Of course!"

"Well I think I would probably ask Melanie to help you chose something appropriate. No offense my darling, but you're sense of fashion isn't exactly the best."

"Hmm that sounds pretty much like something that you would do Alice." I chuckled slightly and put my arms around her hips.

"I'd do everything to make you happy – you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled against my lips before her tongue slipped into my mouth. The snow-like, velvety touch of it sent shivers down my spine.

"That's why you agreed to wear that cute, little dress to Melanie's birthday party."

"Hmm, I must really love you to have done that. I think I look ridiculous in it."

She shook her head and grinned. "No you don't. You just don't like it because it's strapless" She slipped her fingers underneath the collar of my shirt and started circling around my collarbone.

"Hmm, yeah maybe; anyway, what are you going to wear?" I asked her and she smirked.

"There's no way I'm going to tell you. I want to surprise you." She told me cheerfully.

"Alice, you know how much I hate surprises. They make me nervous."

"I know, but it's just one more day. I've already seen your reaction to my outfit." A smile flashed over her face.

I nodded my head and cupped her delicate face between my hands.

"You're one evil little pixie, you know that?"

Her left hand moved down my back and the touch of her fingers made me feel warm despite of the coldness.

"Hmm, but that doesn't change the fact that you like me a lot." She stated happily.

"Of course it doesn't. You may be an evil little pixie but your mine." I whispered softly before I covered her lips with mine.

#####

Thanks for reading. Please press the little button down there to leave me some love. I'd love to hear your thoughts about the chapter! #

"


	12. About untold dreams

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] **lemon alert** – just a little warning;

This chapter is all fluff and smut and if you're not interested in reading about _adult_ things that two women can do with each other, I suggest pressing the return-button on your computer right now.

You can blame all the pain-killers and antibiotics in my blood for writing this. Just thought Bella and Alice deserved some happy time after all the Edward drama lol.

Anyway I really hope that some of you are still enjoying reading this story. Feel free to leave me some love and review.

****About untold dreams****

"Alice, how could you do all of that in just one hour?" I asked her irritated when I barely recognized my room again. When we first entered it I almost thought we were in the wrong house.

She hugged me tightly from behind and planted a soft kiss on my neck.

"Don't you like it?" She asked me hesitantly while she started drawing invisible lines down my bare forearm.

"Of course I like it; no I really love it. Jeez, it's so beautiful. Maybe it's just a little bit much."

Alice put my hair over my shoulder and her cool breath tickled my skin, when she kissed my neck again.

"When you like it, how can it be too much?" She mumbled into my ear while she started nibbling on my earlobe.

I giggled slightly. "Alice, when you told me, that you wanted to buy a new bed for me I agreed, because it was really necessary. I mean, I can't sleep on a folding bed forever."

"Hmm, see? You agreed to the new bed - the rest are just a few candles and decoration." She explained cheerfully.

"Thank you." I whispered softly while I turned my head to kiss her gorgeous rose-petal lips. Her tongue slipped into my lightly parted mouth and explored it gently.

A moan escaped my throat while I twisted my hands into the short curls of her ebony hair.

We took a few steps backwards until the hollows of my knees touched the metal frame of my new bed.

I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist and pulled her closer towards me, closer but not nearly close enough.

"Bella, I love you." She whispered into my ear while we sat down on the edge of the bed.

I cupped her beautiful pixie face between my hands and planted kisses all over her face, enjoying the cool softness of her skin.

"Alice," I mumbled against her lips before I covered them with mine again. "You mean so much to me."

She put her dainty hands around my hips and one of them disappeared under my shirt. The soft caress of her cool fingers on my back sent shivers down my spine.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my palms starting to sweat because I was so nervous.

"You are not afraid, are you?" She asked me worriedly and instantly stopped the movement of her hand.

I quickly shook my head. "No, I'm not. I know you'd never hurt me."

She nodded her head and sighed. "Good, I never want you to be afraid - ever. You know I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I cleared my throat and wiped my sweaty palms on the rough fabric of my jeans.

"Hmm, I know. It's just…I'm nervous somehow."

"Nervous? Why?" She asked me while she put my hand in hers. I sighed deeply when she started circling my wrist with her thumb.

"Well I don't really know what to do and I don't…," I began hesitantly. "I don't want to disappoint you."

She shook her head and guided my hand to her rose-petal lips. Then she planted a kiss on each of my knuckles before she finally put a last one on my palm.

"Sshh, don't. You could never disappoint me and I've already…well trust me there's no need to be nervous about anything."

I wrapped my arms around her again to pull her closer towards me and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Alice, I love you." I whispered and my voice was trembling slightly.

"Hey…did I ever tell you when I realized that I loved you?"

I looked into her beautiful amber eyes and smiled. "No, you haven't."

"Do you remember when you first came to our house in Forks?"

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Of course I remember that." I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to memorize my first visit to her vampire family.

"You looked so cute while you stood there in the middle of a room full of vampires." A smile flashed over her beautiful pixie face.

"And then I hugged you and you were completely surprised because you didn't really know me back then."

I nodded my head. "You were the only one of your coven who never had problems to touch me."

"Hmm, yeah I know. Well, I hugged you and then…I recognized your scent for the first time. Better than anything I had ever smelled in almost a hundred years. And then I suddenly felt kind of sad because I knew that I would have to let you go too soon. I wished I could hold you in my arms forever." She sighed deeply and buried her face into my long curls.

"You have loved me already so long?" I asked her hesitantly and felt her nod her head against my scalp.

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't know how much. But then your future suddenly disappeared that night when Edward broke up with you and everything changed."

"You told me that you were scared."

"Yes for the first time in my life I was really afraid of something. When I thought you were dead it was as if someone had ripped out my own heart." She stumbled out nervously.

"You don't have to fear that…ever again; no way you're going to get rid of me." I whispered softly and cupped her face between my hands. Then I started stroking down her marble face with my fingertips until I reached the first button of her blouse.

"We can wait if you think that you're not ready for this, Bella." She assured me when she realized that I was hesitating again.

"No, I really want to. I want everything with you, Alice." I told her while I started unbuttoning her blouse with shaking fingertips.

I leaned over and caressed every inch of her exposed pearly-white marble skin with my lips. She shivered under my touch and a low moan escaped her throat.

Then I felt her hands stroking up and down my spine in soft circles and every little hair on my body stood up.

She put a finger underneath my chin to make me look up to her again. Her eyes were very dark, almost like onyx.

"I love you." She whispered softly before her rose-petal lips gently brushed over mine again. Her tongue nudged against my lower lip and a wave of unfamiliar warmth spread through my entire body.

My shirt was lifted over my head before she pulled me closer to her again.

"So beautiful," she mumbled into my hair while her right hand moved down the sensitive skin of my cleavage.

Her blouse landed on the floor, as soon as I had finished unbuttoning it. Then I leaned back and pulled her with me until she was sitting on top of me.

"Can I touch you?" I asked her hesitantly while my hands started drawing circles on her collarbone.

She chuckled slightly and the sound reminded me of a crystal-bell.

"Bella, you are already touching me. Why are you asking?" She murmured softly.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head. "Hmm, yeah I know. But I want to touch you here." I whispered huskily and cupped her lace covered breasts in my hands.

One of her hands moved up my spine again until she reached the clasp of my bra. Her pitch-black eyes never left mine as she opened it and let it slide down to the floor.

The long curls of my hair covered my breasts like a silky brown curtain that Alice put behind my ears and leaned down to kiss them softy. Her cool mouth tickled the warm skin and my nipples hardened almost instantly under her snow-cold breath.

She circled the pebbled nubs with her fingertips for a few moments and the touch of her dainty hands felt amazing.

I unclasped her lace-bra and started massaging her breasts. Her skin felt smooth and soft like velvet in my warm hands. Her delicious scent of vanilla and lilac entered my nose and I wondered how her skin would taste like on my skin.

My lips closed around one of her nipples and sucked it gently into my mouth. God, her skin tasted so incredibly good.

"Bella," she stumbled out and my name sounded beautiful like never before. "My sweet angel, I love you so much."

I pulled her closer towards me and sighed deeply when her snow-cold skin brushed against my warm one.

Her rose-petal lips covered my mouth and I couldn't suppress another moan when her tongue licked over my lower lip. She sucked it between her lips and started nibbling gently on it.

I caressed her breasts again and rolled the hardened tips between my thumb and my forefinger.

Alice hand moved down my upper body and stroked over my stomach. I loved the touch of her dainty hands on my skin; so incredibly soft and careful.

"I love having your hands on me." I whispered huskily and twisted my hands into the messy curls of her short hair. "You make me feel so…so," I searched for the right word. "alive somehow,"

"Really?" She asked me cheerfully and leaned down to plant a kiss on my neck. Then her lips moved down my collarbone where she sucked at my skin until she left a deep red mark.

Her tongue circled around my hardened nipples and every time it brushed over there sensitive tips something comparable to an electric shock went through my body.

"I love it, when your heart beats like that." She whispered softly into my ear.

"Just for you." I mumbled while my hands moved down her delicate back. "It beats just for you."

Alice moved down a little on the bed and then her cool breath tickled my stomach.

Her velvety tongue circled around my belly button and I shivered under her tender caress.

I tried to continue breathing and recognized that the mystic third component of Alice's scent, the one that I had no name for, was much more dominant now.

It made me feel dizzy as it mixed up with the vanilla flower of the burning candles that surrounded the bed.

Slowly, hesitantly she opened the button of my jeans and stopped for a moment.

"Is this okay?" She asked me almost shyly and my lips twitched into a smile as I nodded my head.

Alice took a deep unnecessary breath through her nose as if she was trying to calm herself down, then she pulled down the zipper and shoved my jeans down my legs.

I started biting nervously on my lower lip when her dainty hand moved down my stomach, deeper and deeper until she almost reached the last remaining piece of fabric on my body.

"Stop teasing me." I told her and my voice nearly cracked at the end.

She chuckled slightly and cupped my face between her hands.

"Impatient little human." She whispered softly and planted sweet kisses all over my face.

Then she turned me around so that she was sitting on my butt. She leaned down and started kissing down my spine. Her cool mouth felt even better that her gentle fingers; leaving a trail of invisible fire on my skin.

I moaned into one of the soft pillows on the bed while she continued kissing me between my shoulder blades.

Then I felt her hands caressing my calves with featherlike movements, circling higher and higher until her dainty fingers were stroking over my thighs.

The unfamiliar throbbing between my legs was getting stronger and stronger, until it was almost unbearable.

Finally she turned me around again and slipped one of her cool hands underneath my already soaked panties.

I groaned at the sudden temperature difference while her dainty fingers moved carefully over my sensitive folds.

"So warm," She whispered and her voice was trembling. "You're so incredibly warm and so…,"She swallowed hard and moaned into my neck.

"Hmm, is that okay for you?" I asked her worriedly and she showered my face with kisses.

"Better than okay…you feel so good my angel. I love how you feel like, all of you."

Her thumb brushed over my clit and a shiver went through my body as I felt myself getting warmer and warmer despite the coolness of her hand.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this, my angel?"

I nodded my head silently unable to bring out intelligible words.

She started nibbling on my earlobe while her finger continued exploring every single fold between my legs.

My own breathing sounded strange in my own ears, hastily and rough.

"Alice?"

"Yes my angel."

"I want to touch you too. Can I touch you like you are touching me right now?" I asked her hesitantly

She smiled and pulled her miniskirt down her gorgeous legs. My hand was shaking when I finally dared to brush my fingers over the thin lace of her underwear.

She covered my hand with hers and helped me pull down the soft fabric. Now that she was completely bare in front of me she looked kind of vulnerable.

My fingertips dipped into the slick wetness between her legs. Here she was warmer than at the rest of her gorgeous pixie body, but nevertheless still a lot chillier than a human. I imagined that it must feel similar to touching the inside of an oyster that had recently escaped the icy sea.

A low moan escaped her rose-petal lips as started circling the tiny pearl at its top with my fingertip.

Then she pulled me closer towards her until she was almost sitting on my lap again. Her marble thigh brushed over the overheated flesh between my legs; closer but not nearly close enough.

I wanted to crawl right into her gorgeous body and never come out again.

"Bella," She whispered softly into my neck while she started playing with the long curls of hair again.

"I want to try something. Just close your eyes and relax. I need to be close to you my angel, so much closer."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and rubbed her slick folds against my thigh. Then she moved higher and higher until she finally, eventually put my leg around her delicate hips and the warmth of my lust melted with the coolness of hers.

Our hips started rocking against each other; slowly at first, hesitantly as if searching for the right rhythm.

God, she felt so amazingly good. It was as if her body had been made for mine.

Alice moaned when my folds brushed over her sensitive clit and a wave of pleasure rushed through my own body.

She grabbed my hips carefully between her hands and started rocking hers faster and faster against mine.

I felt a tension building inside my body that I had never experienced before, my head started spinning and it was a good thing that Alice still had her arms around me, because I wasn't sure if I could still manage to stay upright now.

My eyes caught hers again and their color was so dark now as if they were black pearls, which reflected the warm light of the candles like dozens of tiny drops of orange and gold.

I closed my eyes but the colorful lights still didn't vanish. It was if I had suddenly been placed into a surreal dream.

Alice moaned my name over and over again and the sound of her voice was the only thing that kept me grounded to the earth now.

Her clit brushed over mine and that nearly set me over the edge of my lust; fire against ice that melted into each other with every single of our movements.

My legs started trembling and then finally the sweet release of my climax washed over me in an endless wave of mind-blowing lust.

It took me several moments until I had calmed myself down enough to open my eyes again. Alice head was resting against my shoulder and to my surprise there were a few tiny white feathers stuck between her short ebony curls.

She raised her head again and her beautiful rose-petal lips were trembling slightly when she planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella," she mumbled against my mouth. "Oh, Bella," Then she pulled back and when she recognized the red marks on my neck she cringed slightly.

"Jeez, was that me?" She asked me worriedly and there was a hint of panic in her crystal-voice.

"It's not that bad, just a hickey." I told her while I laid down on the bed again.

"I'm really sorry." She mumbled while her dainty fingers stroked over the deep red mark on my neck.

"You don't have to be. Like I told you – it doesn't hurt. I'll just have to wear a scarf or something like that in the next days."

Alice shook her head. "It's too warm for scarfs, but I'll help you cover it up with make-up."

I cupped her face between my hands and kissed her mouth tenderly.

"See that's one of the reasons why I love you so much Alice. You know so many useful things that I have no clue about."

I picked a tiny feather out of her dark her and turned it around in my hand. Where did that come from?

Then I recognized that half of the bed was covered in silky, white feathers. What the…

"Alice, why are there feathers all over the bed?"

Now she looked a little embarrassed.

"Alice?"

She cleared her throat nervously and whispered. "I guess I bite into a pillow."

"Seriously Alice what were you thinking? Why would you do something weird like that?" I asked her in confusion.

"Well, I wasn't particularly thinking when I did it. See, when I'm close to…well close to the end my instincts take over. I'm just glad that at least it was the stupid pillow and not your throat." She tried to explain.

"I'm sorry about it."

"Don't," I told her while my fingertips caressed her beautiful marble face. "…never ever apologize to me for being who you are."

"Fine," she whispered. "I'm glad that your mine."

"I'm glad that your mine."

Then she leaned of the edge of the bed and searched for something in her handbag.

"Close your eyes, Bella and give me your hand." She instructed and then I felt her place something hard on my palm.

"Look at your present."

I opened my eyes and stared with my mouth wide open at the tiny, purple box. God, she wasn't really doing _this_ now, was she?

Alice giggled. "Don't be afraid; it's not a ring." She assured me and I opened the box quickly.

Inside of it was a small silver bracelet that had a heart-shaped gem on top of it. The color of the topaz stone was exactly my favorite shade of her eyes.

"It's really beautiful. Thank you." I kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"I knew you would like it. Oh there's also an engraving at the backside.

I turned it around and read out loud.

"You and me we are destined to be; soul mates forever throughout eternity."


	13. About unhealthy decisions

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

****About unhealthy decisions****

"Hi Melly, happy birthday!" Jared called out cheerfully and planted a kiss on Melanie's cheek. Then he pulled a chocolate muffin out of a paper bag and handed it to her in a theatrical gesture.

"Thanks Jared," she told him and started nibbling on it while he sat down on the chair next to her.

"How does it feel like to be _almost_ an adult?" he asked her and giggled slightly.

She raised one eyebrow and grinned back. "It's not that bad. I guess you can't really remember anything about it – it's been far too long since you turned seventeen."

I took a gulp from the Diet Coke on my tray and cleared my throat before I turned around.

"Why are you so much younger than the rest of us?" I asked her curiously.

"Because she's always been a little pain in the ass, even as a little child and her kindergarten teachers didn't want to deal with her anymore – too many questions, they couldn't answer, I guess. So they sent her to school a year earlier."

Melanie blushed and tried to hide her reddened face behind a curtain of long, blond curls.

I squeezed her hand under the table and gave Jared a dirty look.

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous because you're smarter than him." I assured her.

She nodded her head and put the rest of the chocolate muffin on her tray.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Bella, but it kind of sucks always to be the youngest."

Then she recognized the silver bracelet on my left wrist and touched the heart-shaped gem on it hesitantly with her fingertips.

"Wow, that's really pretty." She told me cheerfully. "Is it new?"

I nodded my head and couldn't hold back a smile that flashed over my face.

"I bet it's a gift from Prince Charming," Jared assumed while he started to play with an empty soda can in his hand.

"Who's Prince Charming?" Melanie asked me irritated while she poured herself another glass of orange juice.

"Prince Charming is Bella's secret lover; the one who's making her smile all over her little face whenever she thinks of him." He chuckled slightly.

"I don't have a secret lover!" I hissed at him, and thought about throwing my empty plastic bottle at him.

"Oh Jared can't you please stop that please? Can't you see that you're embarrassing her? Why the hell, do you have to stick your nose into things that aren't your business at all?" she snarled at him and her grey eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

He raised both hands in a placatory gesture. "Never mind, I won't bring it up again Bella."

"Good," I whispered and stood up to put away my tray.

Melanie followed me silently, and then we walked down the corridor to our next class.

"The bracelet is from Alice, isn't it?" She asked me as we entered the class room and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I really like it a lot."

"It looks expensive. She's very gracious." She told me and pulled out her book to re-read the last chapter.

"Hmm, yes she is. I guess that's something she's inherited from her parents. Esme and Carlisle are wonderful people."

"Oh they must be if they decided to take care of all these teenagers. I bet that's not an easy thing to deal with. Well, I really think it's great she has such nice adoptive parents." She stated sympathetically.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Does the rest of her family know that you and Alice are, well together?" she whispered into my ear.

"Hmm, yeah they do. Her brother Emmett bought a house near here and Esme is helping him to restore it. I guess it worst for Edward. He was so mean to Alice when he found out about it."

"Edward is your ex-boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and he's also Alice's brother. He thinks she betrayed him somehow."

"That's kind of stupid. He broke up with you, didn't he? That means you can do whatever you want. It's none of his business anymore." She assured me while she started nibbling on a pencil.

"I guess you're right, Melanie, but Edward is a little bit stubborn. He won't accept the changed situation that easily."

"Oh he'll come around. Maybe it's just some kind of hurt male pride?" she assumed and turned to another page in her book.

"Yeah, maybe…,"

"Ahm Bella, is Jasper staying with Emmett too?" She asked me hesitantly and for a moment it looked as if her cheeks turned red again.

"Yes he is. Why are you asking?" I wondered.

"Oh nothing, it's just…well never mind." She stumbled out nervously.

"They are going to stay here until the house is finished. Emmett bought it from a realtor in New Orleans and it turned out to be not in a very good condition. Esme said she can't believe someone could be so stupid to buy a house without looking at it before." I chuckled slightly.

"Do you think…they would like to come to the party too? I mean, I guess they're at college now and it's probably going to be boring for them, but…"

"No, I think they'd liked to come to your party."

"Fine, that'll be great. We need some real men there; not only these immature idiots like Jared."

XXXX

"Alice, can I come in now?" I asked her impatiently while I walked around in the hotel room and tried to get used to the high heels that she had bought for me. I wondered how I should survive an entire evening with them.

"I'm not ready yet. Why don't you order something to eat for you while you're waiting?"

"Alice we don't have enough time for that. Emmett and Jasper will be here in a few minutes. I'm going to eat at the party."

"Okay, fine. But I'm warning you. Don't try that tuna salad, it looked a little strange to me. I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks for the warning." I told her and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out a book from my handbag.

I had just finished reading the first three chapters, when the bathroom door finally opened.

"How do you like it?" she asked me cheerfully and turned around so that I could admire her from every side.

"Wow, it's just wow. I'm absolutely speechless." I stumbled out while I stood up from the bed and planted a kiss upon her marble cheek.

I guessed she had planned to look like a little devil but the fact was that she looked far too beautiful for something from hell. God, she was so beautiful.

Alice wore a ruby colored silk dress which made a beautiful contrast to her pearly-white skin. She had a black hairband with a rose on one side. But the best thing was the black wings that she wore on her back. Somehow she had managed to cover the black feathers with dozens of tiny crystals that sparkled like her skin in the sunlight.

"Okay," I told her. "We're not going to the party. I can't keep my hands off of you, if you look like that."

She giggled slightly. "Oh, of course we're going. I've spent so much energy on the party decoration. I want you to see that too."

"You didn't overdo, did you? Don't forget that she still thinks you're human."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry Bella. She told me that she liked it a lot, when I left her house."

Then she sat down on the sofa and her eyes stared down at the wooden floor underneath her feet.

It seemed to take forever until she finally shook her head and sighed in relief.

"Another vision?" I asked her and started drawing invisible lines over the snow-cold skin on her wrist.

"Hmm yeah, I'm just glad that it didn't happen at the party. That would have been a little awkward."

Someone knocked at the door and a moment later two golden-eyed vampires stood in front of us.

I giggled slightly when I recognized that Emmett had a pair of red plastic horns in his hair.

"Please take them out," Alice pleaded. "You look ridiculous with them."

He chuckled slightly. "If it makes you happy,"

"Thanks."

The ends of Jaspers lips twitched for a moment when his eyes captured the wings on Alice's back.

"So you can wear a costume, but he can't?"

She giggled her crystal laughter and shook her head. "That's not a costume. The wings are part of the outfit."

He nodded his head and smirked.

"So the blonde human girl is your niece or something like that?" Emmett asked her while we were walking towards the elevator.

"Her name is Melanie and technically she's my great-niece. Oh and I can't see her future which is a little bit awkward."

Jasper raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, I know that's embarrassing. It makes me feel so…so…,"

"Confused," he stated.

She nodded her head and opened the door of the Mercedes.

"Well, if it makes you feel better – I can't control her emotions as well. It's as if she were a sociopath or something like that; no feelings at all."

I cleared my throat. "I'm pretty sure that she's not a sociopath. She's really nice, just a bit too curious maybe."

XXXX

The house was already crowded when we finally reached our destination after exchanging the gift that Emmett had bought for Melanie.

I had agreed to Alice that a fake ID wasn't a good choice, but he had rolled his eyes at that.

"Half of the kids back at Forks had something like that." He had told me and chuckled.

"I guess you never had one." He stated cheerfully.

"Of course not – my dad's a cop." I told him and cringed slightly at the thought that Charlie would have picked me up drunken at a bar. Jeez, that would have been so embarrassing.

I knocked at the door and Melanie opened it with a kick.

"Hi guys!" She greeted us happily and hugged me for a moment. "I'm happy you made it."

I recognized that she had put on a lot of makeup in an attempt to look older. Her grey eyes were framed with black eye-liner and her lips were tinted in a shade of burgundy red.

"You look pretty." Alice assured her and handed her the silver colored box.

"Happy birthday,"

She wrapped it open and a squeaking noise escaped her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! You bought the boots! I can't believe it. Alice you shouldn't have done that. They are too expensive."

She shook her head and started nibbling on her lower lip.

"You hurt my feelings if you don't accept them. I really wanted you to have them." She told her and her amber-eyes looked huge in her little pixie-face.

"Oh, I can't let that happen. Of course I'm accepting your gift. The boots are awesome. Thank you!"

Then she waved her hand at Emmett who was standing in the door frame next to Jasper, who had a very concerned expression on his face; obviously trying to figure out if he could read her emotions if he managed to concentrate enough. It didn't seem to work.

"Happy birthday Miss Meade, it's a pleasure to meet you again." He told her and ducked his head.

"Hi Melanie, I'm Emmett. I really hope you like this make-up crap that Alice made me buy for you. She didn't like the fake ID I planned on giving you."

"A fake ID – really? That would be so cool!"

Emmett turned to Alice and grinned sheepishly. "See – I told you. She would like it."

She snarled. "Emmett we're not discussing that again. It's was a stupid idea and the girl on the ID looks like a $20 hooker and nothing like her."

We walked over to the living room that was supposed to be the _hell_. There were black cloths at the wall and dozens chains of light tinted the room into warm reddish light.

Jared was standing next to a guy whom I recognized as Derek.

"Hi Jared," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Bella, wow; I didn't know you could look like a real girl." He chuckled.

"Oh Jared stop that." Derek told him and offered me his hand. "I'm Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, Derek. I'm Bella."

I poured myself a cup of the orange colored punch and nearly spite it out after taking the first sip. It tasted bitter and it was pretty obvious that someone had put cheap whiskey or other liquor into the harmless fruit punch.

Alice danced around the room like a ballerina and the wings at her back moved up and down. Then she hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Dance with me." She whispered softly.

I shook my head and smiled apologetically. "Alice, you know I can't dance."

She giggled and put her dainty hands around my waist. "Silly girl, I know you can't. That doesn't mean I can't teach you."

"Yeah, I know you could …but I would prefer it, if it would be somewhere a little bit more private."

She sighed and danced around me; her amber eyes never leaving mine.

"Alice," I whispered into her ear. "Tell me about the vision you had. Did you see something bad?"

She shook her head against my neck and the ends of her ebony curls tickled my skin.

"It was about a wedding."

"Alice…,"

"Not ours – one of my cousins in Denali is getting married. Irina. She's marrying Laurent."

"Laurent," I nearly choked at the word. "…the same Laurent who was with James and Victoria? Didn't you tell me that your cousins in Alaska don't feed on humans?"

"Of course they don't. You don't have to be afraid, Bella. I'm pretty sure Irina convinced Laurent to try our lifestyle."

"…try." I mumbled halfheartedly.

"You'll see when we get there. You haven't been to Alaska before, have you?"

"We are going there?" I asked her in disbelief

"Of course we are! I'm sure you will like it. The whole family is going – well everyone apart from Edward."

The doorbell rang again and Melanie stood up from the sofa where she had been sitting with two girls I barely knew from our biology class.

A tall man with short cropped grey hair entered the hall and Melanie's mouth fell open.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Her voice raised two octaves during the sentence. Alice and I walked over to see what was wrong.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he hissed at her as he recognized the amount of people that were hanging around the house.

"Dad, you are embarrassing me. It's just a party. Please, can we talk about it tomorrow?"

He inhaled deeply through his mouth and a thick vein started throbbing on his forehead.

"That's not a party – that's an orgy. Where is that looser? Shouldn't he be here right now?"

"David is visiting his parents. He's going to be back on Sunday and he was okay with me having a party here while he's gone."

"See? That is exactly why you are going to live with me and Sharon in Boston. That man has no sense of responsibility."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"There's no way I'm going to live in the same house like this woman. You know I can't stand her and she doesn't seem to like me as well."

"You'll get along. Now go tell your friends that the party is over and start packing."

"No! You can't make me. Mom has full custody."

He chuckled slightly. "Melanie your mother is a lunatic. I'm pretty sure no court will agree to let a child live with a schizophrenic woman. You should be happy that nothing happened until now. Look, I really don't have the time and nerves to discuss this now."

Melanie's face turned white when he mentioned the schizophrenic part and her lips started trembling.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me.

"You can't just take her with you because her mother is sick." Alice told him and tried to make her voice sound hard which didn't work out quite well.

"Missy, I don't think I've asked for your opinion." He growled at her and I fought the urge to hit him right into his face. How dare he show up here and spoil his daughter's birthday party. No wonder she preferred living with her mom and David.

Then suddenly a wave of calmness rushed through my body. I looked over to Jasper who's eyes had turned from gold to almost black now.

Melanie's father seemed to relax, while his daughter – the only one who seemed to be immune to Jaspers gift started sobbing uncontrollable.

"Are you happy now?" I snarled at him as I pulled her closer towards me and started stroking her back.

Now he seemed to feel a little guilty. Or maybe it was just Jasper manipulating his emotions again. Who knows?

"Well, I guess I can wait until the looser comes back. Promise me to send your friends home now, will you?"

She turned her head and nodded it once.

"Hmm, I will. Ahm, did you tell Sharon about moms' condition?"

He shook his head. "No, she wouldn't want you near Dale and Lilly when she knew your mother is a schizophrenic. You know that it's inheritable."

"Thanks dad – I'm aware of that; how nice of you to remind me!" She yelled at him while the tears continued falling down her face.

XXXX

The house was empty again within a few minutes, mostly because people were scared of Emmett who seemed to enjoy his role as a bouncer.

Melanie sat down on the stairs behind us and put her face into her hands. Jared offered her a cup of that awful punch which she gulped down quickly.

"Argg, Jared! What did you put into that fruit punch?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Whisky…want some more? It'll probably help you to relax a little."

He returned a few moments later with a refilled cup.

"Cheers!" he called out and put the glass between her trembling fingers.

She held her breath and emptied it again. Her grey eyes started getting a little bit glassy but her hands stopped shaking.

Jasper kneeled down in front of her and stopped Jared when he offered her a third drink.

"Do you want to get her drunk? It won't make her feel any better."

Then he offered her a tissue to wipe her face. Her eye-makeup had left a black trail on her cheeks.

"My dad hates me. He just showed up here to embarrass me."

Jasper shook his head. "No he doesn't hate you, trust me. He's just worried and angry. Not at you but at your stepfather."

She cleaned her nose and sighed deeply.

"I can't believe he forced me to kick everyone out. Geez, I wished I was dead, that's so embarrassing! There's no way I can go back to school on Monday." she stumbled out between sobs.

He put a finger underneath her chin and I almost choked because I had never seen him touch a human before.

"Of course you can. People are stupid but they forget quickly, trust me."

The weak attempt of a smile appeared on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I told her and squeezed her hand before I started cleaning up the party mess in the living room.

Melanie stood up slowly and her face still looked a lot paler than usual. Then she pressed her hand to her mouth.

Jasper grabbed the trash can I was holding and placed it in front of Melanie's face only a split second before her stomach heaved.

"Oh Melly, that's so disgusting." Jared told her and wrinkled his nose.

Jasper pulled her hair back with one hand while the other one was still holding the trash can.

"That's your fault, you idiot. Why did you give her that awful punch?" He snarled at him and his dark eyes seemed to be glowing in the weak light.

"I guess the party is over now." Alice whispered and hugged me tightly, resting my head against her shoulder.

I sighed deeply. "I guess you're right."

#####

Thanks so much for reading the chapter. Please remember – reviews are love!


	14. About undiscovered islands

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer but Melanie is all mine :-)

[A/N]

Thanks and hugs to everyone who took the time to review and/or put me on their alerts and favs. I really appreciate all your support for this story.

I've decided to make a little spin-off for the Melanie/Jasper part (It's called **More than a feeling** and the link is in my profile), so if you'd like to know what's going on in her head, you should check it out. But be warned it may contain spoilers.

Also a little warning to those of you who don't like femslash lemons – just skip the part between the **xxooxx **and you'll be fine - thanks

****About undiscovered islands****

I really felt bad for Melanie when we finally left her house but she assured us that she wanted to be alone and so we let her.

Alice sighed and rested her head against my shoulder while the guys were driving us back to her hotel.

I planted a soft kiss upon her ebony curls and started stroking her back comfortingly. She was disappointed because the party had been spoiled.

The only one who was still cheerful was Emmett who suggested that we should simply search for Melanie's father and scare him a little bit. Maybe a few days in the psychiatry would help him to become a little bit more understanding towards his ex-wife.

"He won't really force her to go with him, will he?" I whispered nervously while Alice started caressing my palm with her fingertips.

"I don't think he will. She's only weeks away from her finals; he won't want her to change school now." She tried to assure me.

"I can't believe she vomited after two drinks. That girl sure can't hold her liquor." Emmett shook his head

Jasper snarled. "You better not mention it the next time you see her. There is no need to embarrass her." He sighed deeply. "Poor girl, I wished I could have helped her. She seemed so upset about everything."

"Yeah, she is." I told him. "And she's scared about all the idiots in our school who are going to spread the news that her mom is a schizophrenic."

"Is that really inheritable?" Emmett asked and looked at Alice with a smirk.

Jasper hit him on the head with his fist. "Could you at least try to think before you speak?"

"What? It was just a question! I wasn't saying that Alice is a schizo-girl or something like that."

"Fine," I hissed out between greeted teeth. "Good for you that you didn't do that. You call Alice crazy one single time and I'm going to hurt you."

He giggled. "You are going to hurt me?"

I nodded my head. "Where it really hurts Emmett; don't forget I'm going to be a new born vampire soon."

He raised his hands. "Okay, okay – won't bring it up again."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Esme wanted you to come over tomorrow for breakfast Bella. She says she has to test if the new kitchen equipment is working."

I nodded my head. "Sure, that'll be great. Oh could I bring Melanie with me?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he answered me. "Hmm, why not, Esme doesn't really know how much food a human can eat. So there will probably be too much of that disgusting stuff anyway."

"Great!" Alice called out. "It's going to be so much more fun with her around."

XXXX

As soon as we entered the hotel room I kicked of the awful high heels and sighed in relief while I sat down on one of the cream-colored armchairs.

Alice kneeled down in front of me, put my left foot between her dainty hands and started massaging it gently.

The touch of her cool fingers felt amazingly pleasant.

"That feels nice," I mumbled and closed my eyes to concentrate fully on her gentle caresses.

"Hmm, I'm sorry that your feet are hurting Bella but you really looked sexy in those shoes." She told me while her thumb circled around my ankle.

After paying the same attention to my other foot, she sat down on my lap and planted a kiss upon my waiting mouth.

My tongue slipped between her cool marble-lips and explored the sweetness of her mouth. God, she tasted so incredibly good.

**xxooxx**

Her hands twisted into my hair to pull me closer towards her and a low moan escaped her throat as I started nibbling on her lower lip.

"Bella," she mumbled against my mouth while her cool breath tickled my skin.

"Yeah,"

"I want you…so very much."

I cupped her gorgeous pixie face between my warm hands and kissed her again, enjoying the shiver that went through my body when the tip of her snow-cold tongue nudged against mine.

Alice stood up from my lap and I instantly missed the touch of her delicate marble body pressed against mine.

She guided me to the bed and stopped right in front of it to hug me tightly for a moment.

Then she turned me around and planted soft kisses upon the sensitive skin on my neck.

"I really like that dress too." She murmured while she put down the zipper very slowly, caressing every inch of skin on my back that was exposed to her eyes.

"Alice," I stumbled out breathlessly.

"I can't think if you keep doing things like that to me."

Sshh my angel, I don't want you to think right now…just feel."

I closed my eyes as the silky fabric of my dress fell down my legs in a smooth movement.

Only moments later I heard the huge hotel bed squeaking underneath us while Alice straddled me.

Her hands started circling over the tender skin of my stomach, leaving a trail of fire wherever she touched me with her dainty fingertips.

How could she make me feel so warm when her body was so cold? Cold as if she had spent several hours out in the snow, naked…

The thought sent another shiver down my spine and I moaned into her mouth as she explored it gently with her velvety tongue.

My hands twisted into the silky mess that was her hair as I pulled her closer towards me. I always wanted her closer, as close as my own skin.

"Alice, I love you." I whispered into her ear as her fingers brushed over my breasts. My nipples hardened instantly from the sudden temperature difference and she rolled them gently between her thumb and forefinger.

"Bella," she mumbled tenderly. "My sweet angel, I love you so much, everything about you. I love how your heart beat quickens when I kiss you. How your body reacts to every single one of my caresses. And I…," she seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I love how you smell when we make love."

"How I smell?" I stumbled out and started nibbling on my lower lip nervously.

"Yes, my darling. I love it…all of it and I love how your skin tastes like."

She leaned over me and started kissing down my collarbone, licking over the soft flesh on my cleavage until she finally circled around the hardened nubs on my breasts.

The ends of her hair tickled my overheated skin as her lips moved lower and lower until she finally reached the thin fabric of my underwear.

I could hear her inhale deeply through her nose and then her tongue brushed over the last remaining piece of clothing on my body.

"Alice," I croaked out breathlessly and she looked up to me. Her beautiful eyes were pitch-black now and her lips twisted into a gorgeous smile.

"It's okay my angel, I won't hurt you. Just close your eyes and try to relax."

She pulled down my already soaked panties and started blowing light kisses up my legs. Her hands stroked the inside of my thighs over and over again and I relaxed under her gentle caresses.

Then finally I felt her cool breath right between my legs and my heartbeat quickened again. Could she hear it? Well, of course she could.

One of her fingers moved over my sensitive folds and a low moan escaped my throat.

"So warm," she mumbled. "So incredibly warm…I love how warm you are my angel."

Her thumb circled over my clit and another moan escaped my throat. I put my own hand in front of my mouth in a weak attempt to lower down the noises I was making a bit.

The tip of her velvety tongue licked over my overheated flesh and something comparable to the stroke of a lightning rushed through my body.

"Alice," I whispered huskily. "You don't have to do that. Just use you hand…,"

She looked up again while her fingertips replaced her tongue for a moment.

"Silly girl, I know that I don't have too. I want to. No, I need to taste you, my angel."

Her tongue explored me like her fingers had done it the last time. Slowly at first, hesitantly but then her mouth closed around my clit and I cried out in a sudden wave of pure pleasure.

She sucked the tiny, sensitive nub between her cool marble lips and I felt my entire body starting to tremble.

"That's right my angel, just let go."

My hands grabbed the sheets forcefully as if I needed to hold on to something to stay grounded to the earth.

The combination of the velvety softness of her tongue combined with the deliciously coldness of her mouth felt amazing.

One of her dainty fingers entered my slowly and my inner walls stretched at the unfamiliar feeling of having something inside me.

Her tongue circled over my clit, faster and faster and the last remaining part of my brain that seemed to be working wondered if a human could do that as well.

I popped up on my elbows and recognized that her other hand had disappeared underneath the ruby fabric of her dress.

She was rubbing herself while her tongue licked up every tiny drop of lust I had to offer. The very thought nearly brought me over the edge.

My clit started throbbing and it was almost painful now. Then she added a second finger to the first one and I started convulsing around them.

The waves of my climax rushed through my body as I cried out her name in pure bliss.

"Alice, oh Alice,"

She kissed her way up my body again and pressed her gorgeous lips against mine. I could taste myself on her tongue, the sweetness of her mouth mixed up with the tartness of my lust.

I cupped her beautiful pixie face between my hands. "Oh Alice, I love you. "

"I love you too, more than words can say. Oh and Bella…thank you,"

"For what?" I asked her in confusion. After all the only one who should be thankful right now was me.

"For being you and nobody else, for letting me taste you although you didn't seem to feel comfortable with it at the beginning."

Then she smirked. "You are delicious, my angel. I doubt that your blood could taste any better."

**XXooXX**

Esme poured me another cup of coffee and sat down on the chair next to me. I added some milk and sugar and started sipping on it slowly.

Then she turned to Melanie. "Are you sure you've eaten enough, honey?" she asked her and a warm smile flashed over her heart shaped face that showed her dimples.

Melanie cleared her throat and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen, but I'm really full now. Everything was really good. Well apart from the juice."

Esme giggled and gave Emmett who was standing in a corner of the room a dirty look.

"Yeah I know, I' m sorry about that. Normal people don't mix orange with radish, Emmett."

He raised his shoulders. "It had such a nice color and wanted to test the new mixer."

"So your mother is a teacher?" Esme asked Melanie in an attempt to change to subject of our conversation.

"Hmm, yes she is. Well, she was. I'm not sure if they'll allow her to work anymore now that she's sick."

She looked down at her empty plate when she said it and her voice sounded incredibly sad.

I squeezed her hand for a moment to comfort her.

"What subject did she use to teach?"

"History, ironically it's the only subject I'm really bad at." She giggled slightly and sipped on her tea.

"And Mr. Kennedy the other history teacher at our school can't stand me because he doesn't like my mom." She sighed and twisted the long curls of her blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

"He knows that I need good grades in every subject to get accepted where I want to go and he tried to _help _me by giving me this extra essay about the stupid civil war."

Jasper chuckled and the sound was so unfamiliar to me that it startled me.

"Miss Meade, don't you think that you should have a little more respect for the history of our nation?"

Melanie blushed for a moment and Emmett mumbled something to Jasper that I couldn't understand but it seemed to annoy him enough to hit Emmett on the head with a spatula when Esme turned her back at him.

Alice squeezed my knee under the table and rested her head against my shoulder for a moment before she stood up and put her plate with the dissected parts of a blueberry muffin into the sink.

"Jazz could help you with your essay. He knows a lot about the civil war." Her eyes met his for a split second and the edge of his mouth twitched into the weak attempt of a smile.

"Really?" she asked him cheerfully and put down her glasses to clean them on the sleeves of her shirt.

He nodded his head and smirked.

"I'll help you if you want. It's not a big deal." He assured her.

The expression on her face didn't look as if it wasn't one for her.

XXXX

"I don't think this is a good idea, Alice." Esme told her hesitantly while she continued working on a bordure at the living room wall.

"Oh come on, why shouldn't she come with us. It'll be fun."

"It won't be fun for her if once of the other guests decided to have her as little wedding snack." Emmett chuckled slightly.

I raised one eyebrow. "I thought that the Denali coven doesn't feed on humans?"

Alice squeezed my hand and sighed deeply. "Yeah they do, but there might be a lot of other vampires that don't consider themselves vegetarians."

"Oh, I see." I cleared my throat before I continued. "Don't you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, and put one arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to her.

"Of course, you're coming. There's no need to worry. I've seen nothing happening at that wedding that could harm you."

I planted a soft kiss on her cheek and enjoyed the cool touch of her marble skin on my mouth.

"Will I have to wear a dress again?"

"Yep, I'm going to buy it for you on Monday when you're at school."

"Alice, that's completely unnecessary. I don't need another dress. Why can't I just wear the dress I bought for Melanie's party again?"

"Because Irina would probably kill you, if you showed up at her wedding in a white dress. She's a little superstitious," she explained to me.

"Hmm, alright, but don't spent too much money on it, promise?"

She rolled her eyes at that and smirked.

Then she turned towards Esme. "I'm sure they'll like their wedding gift. It's very gracious of you and Carlisle to dispose them the island for two weeks."

Emmett crossed his arms in front of his broad chest and looked like an insulted toddler.

"Alright, now I'm hurt – deeply. You wouldn't let me and Rose have the island for one single weekend and you give them two freakin' weeks."

Esme stood up on her toes and petted his cropped curls with her fingertips while she couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Yes my darling and you know exactly why. I really like the interior of that house a lot and wouldn't want to replace anything."

"You have a private house on an island?" I asked her in disbelief.

"It's an entire island. Really cute – white sand and turquoise colored water everywhere." Alice stated cheerfully

"You own an island?" My mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again. Who on earth owns a private island – well apart from a few Eastern European Oligarchs. I wondered how rich the Cullen really were. Not that it mattered to me at all. Money meant nothing to me. I was just curious.

"It was a gift from Carlisle." Esme told me and her butterscotch eyes sparkled at the memory.

"A gift…wow that's really…gracious."

She nodded her head. "Yeah it is. The island is one of the few places on earth where we can truly be ourselves. It's so peaceful."

Alice rested her head against my shoulder and the ends of her spiky hair tickled my skin.

Then she pulled out her cell which started vibrating only moments later.

"Hi Carlisle," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Did you read the file that I sent to you?"

"Of course I didn't steal it from the hospital. I know that they still need it while she's there. I just made a copy."

"Are you sure?"

"But it said…"

"No, I'm not doubting your skills. It's just, that she has been to four different headshrinkers in the last ten years and they all agree with the latest diagnosis that the hospital came up with."

"Hmm…okay when will you get here?"

"Tomorrow? That's just great; we'll pick you up from the airport."

"No I didn't get a ticket for driving too fast…must have been Jasper or Emmett."

She sighed in relief and put the cell back in her handbag.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her while Alice started moving around the room nervously.

Then she cleared her throat and whispered. "I sent Carlisle the file from Melanie's mom. He says he's pretty sure that it's not schizophrenia."

#####

##Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it :-) ##


	15. About untold truths

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer but Melanie is all mine.

****About untold truths****

I closed my tired eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Alice put one arm around my shoulder and started playing with the long curls of my hair, twisting them around her dainty fingers.

"Bella, you can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up, when Carlisle comes back from the hospital."

I yawned and shook my head automatically. "No, I don't want to sleep. We're wasting so much time, because I have to. I really can't wait for that to be over."

She cupped my face between her cool, marble hands and planted a soft kiss upon my mouth. My heartbeat quickened instantly as her velvety tongue slipped between my lips. I moaned into the deliciously sweetness of her mouth, while she pulled me closer towards her until I was finally sitting on her lap again. Then I felt one of her hands moving under my shirt, gently caressing the sensitive skin of my stomach.

"Jeez, I would vomit right now, if I could!"

The snippy sound of Rosalie's voice made my jump and I almost managed to drop a crystal vase from the desk in front of us.

It had shocked me a little that Carlisle had brought Rosalie with him, although I should have known that she would show up sooner or later.

I felt my cheeks blushing three different shades of red while I sat down next to Alice again.

She twisted the fingers of her dainty hands with mine and started drawing circles on my palm with her thumb.

"If you don't like it, Rosalie – just look away. I'm going to kiss Bella whenever I feel like it. And for your information; I feel a lot like it right now."

Rosalie mumbled something that was too low for my weak human ears to hear but Alice's amber eyes narrowed.

Emmett hugged his mate tightly from behind and whispered into her ear. Rosalie's lips twitched into the weak attempt of a smile as she sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Where is Jasper? Have you driven him away with your human-vampire-dyke-show?"

"He…he's helping Melanie with her history essay." I stumbled out nervously.

Rosalie turned towards Emmett and raised one eyebrow.

"Just for the record; you are letting Jazz spent time with a human? Alone?" She shook her head and her beautiful porcelain face turned into a frown. I secretly thought that I would be a lot more afraid to be alone with her than with Jazz. Rosalie hated me from the bottom of her heart.

"He's not going to hurt her," Alice stated.

Emmett giggled. "Do you want to bet? Twenty bucks that he's going to slip…"

"Emmett, I'm not going to bet whether he kills her or not. It's stupid and completely unnecessary," Alice told him.

"Oh come on Alice, one time you could be playing fair and then you won't bet with me…,"

"Playing fair?" Rosalie asked him in confusion.

"Alice can't see her future," he explained cheerfully and planted a soft kiss on Rosalie's cheek.

"Really, that's just great. Are we a collecting pond for freaky humans or what?" she snarled angrily.

"Freaky humans?" I stumbled out and my voice raised two octaves.

"Yeah exactly, Bella. At first Edward stumbles into you and can't read your stupid mind. Then he tells you our secret and risks the safety of our entire family and now…,"

"We haven't told Melanie about the vampire thing yet." Alice told her.

"Yet? So you are planning on telling her?"

Alice sighed deeply and rubbed her chin with her fingertip. "I thought about it…,"

Emmett chuckled. "If she survives her history lesson with our brother, I'm all in for it."

"Emmett…," Rosalie warned him

"What?"

"You can't be serious! How about putting up a sign in our front yard saying that we're vampires?"

"I'm sure she won't tell anyw…,"I started hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's right. The blonde girl has a weak stomach but she's really nice."

"What about the law?" she asked Emmett and Alice.

"Oh come on babe. We already broke the law…well technically Edward broke the law when he told Bella."

I raised one eyebrow and turned to Alice. "What is she talking about?"

Alice put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer towards her again.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. We aren't allowed to tell humans that we're vampires. But as I'm planning on changing you into one of us, the Volturi won't mind…"

I swallowed hard while I remembered what Edward had told me about them on my birthday.

_They enforce the law_

I rested my head against her shoulder and sighed deeply. "I can't wait to be changed."

Rosalie snarled. "You are truly the dumbest person I've ever…,"

Emmett petted her shoulder to calm her down. "It's not your decision, babe."

"Yeah, it never was _my_ decision. None of us had a choice but she has and she's choosing wrong…,"

I cleared my throat and put my other arm around Alice's waist.

"Rosalie, I don't know why you hate me so much,"

A noise that sounded almost like a chuckle left her throat.

"I don't hate you. Well, I don't particularly like you."

"Fine, just for your information – I don't particularly like you as well." I told her.

"But I'm going to be a part of this family, whether you like it or not. So you better start to get used to it."

She shook her head and then Alice mumbled something between her rose-petal lips and Rosalie nodded her head.

Esme and Carlisle entered the house again and the weak attempt of a smile flashed over their faces.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked her adoptive father.

He nodded his head.

"She's pretty stoned right now. They gave her a lot of tranquilizers to calm her down." He explained to us.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah I did. But it's difficult. She doesn't understand what's going on with her and she's scared."

"What's wrong with her? Is she…is she like me…,"Alice started hesitantly.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, she's not like you. Well she's sort of the opposite of you."

"I don't understand. What do you mean she's the opposite of Alice?"

He sighed deeply. "She sees things that aren't really there. Not things that are going to happen like Alice does, but things that did happen in the past."

Carlisle pulled out a thick file and showed us a document that was a protocol of a session with her psychiatrist.

_*Why didn't you stop calling the police? _

_*Because they wouldn't believe me about it and refused to do anything; can you believe that? I told them to send divers…_

_*Mrs. Meade, nobody drowned in that river. Are you aware that it's a federal crime to molest the police with things that aren't true?_

_*Of course I know that, stop talking to me as if I was crazy. I saw him. His bloated face was almost blue. God, he looked so scary._

_*Mrs. Meade, you think that you saw a drowned body but that isn't true._

_*It is true. I saw him. I really…,_

_*Mrs. Meade, have you been taking the pills I prescribed you?_

_*Well, I stopped because they made me so tired – _

_*See, that's exactly the reason why this happened again…_

He stopped reading there and sighed. "The poor woman, anytime something like that happened they put her on another drug to calm her down."

Alice squeezed my hand for a moment before she spoke up again.

"You think she's seeing the past?"

Carlisle nodded his head.

"That doesn't make any sense to me." Emmett stated and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"How can you be sure that she isn't crazy?"

"I'll give you another example. This one is much older." He told us and started reading again.

_*Mrs. Meade why did you throw your daughter down the balcony?_

"She threw Melly down where? Jeez, that woman is crazy…," interrupted Emmett.

_*I've already told you – The house was burning and I was just trying to rescue…_

_*Rescue? Mrs. Meade, your daughter broke her leg. She's going to need several surgeries and they will have to put a metal-plate into her thighbone._

_*Yeah, I'm sorry about that but I was trying to save her life._

_*Mrs. Meade, there was no fire in your house._

_*Of course there was a fire. I smelled the smoke, I saw the flames, and I heard the cracking…._

"She saw the fire in my parents' house?" Alice asked him in disbelief.

He nodded his head.

"Yes she did. I've checked the records of your sister too. Cynthia was in the hospital after the house burned down – smoke poisoning. She almost died."

"Melanie told us that her grandmother was scared of fire – even candlelight."

"Hmm, that's comprehensible. I think it was a pretty traumatic experience for a little child."

"Does she know that it's not real what she's seeing?" I asked Carlisle and he shook his head.

"For her the…," he hesitated for a moment before he continued. "attacks are real. Her visions are even more realistic then the ones that Alice has. She even smells and hears what happened."

"Can you help her?"

"I don't know how. They've already put her on too many drugs. She might never recover completely."

"But it will get better now…now that you know what's wrong with her."

"I'll have to figure out what I'm going to tell her family."

"How about telling the truth?" I asked him hesitantly.

"They won't believe us." Alice explained to me and squeezed my hand so tightly for a moment that it was almost painful.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to try convincing them to let me become her personal doctor. They'll probably will agree to that because they're pretty desperate. The only option the hospital has offered them was putting her on Haldol."

"Melly trusts us. If we suggest that you could take care of her mom she wouldn't say no." Alice assured him.

"Alright Alice," Carlisle stated. "You should call her then. The sooner we start with the treatment the better…,"

I pulled out my cell and dialed Melanie's house. It seemed to ring forever until she finally picked up and sobbed into the receiver.

"Hel…lo," she sniffed. "Melly, it's Bella. Why are you crying?" I asked her and another sob escaped her throat.

"He…I…I..he's…so…"

"Melly? What's wrong? Melly, I can't understand you if you're crying that much. Try to calm down."

"Is…Ja…s…p…er there with you?" she croaked out.

"No, he's not here. What happened? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked her and almost bit my tongue after the words escaped my mouth. If Jasper had hurt her, she wouldn't be able to speak at all.

"I saw the scars on his forearm," she sobbed into the phone. "Scars? What scars?" I asked her in confusion. "Bella they really look scary…like an animal bite him over and over again. I asked him….what…happ…ened and then he got really angry and left. Oh Bella, he hates me! I'm sure he hates me now. Why did I have to be so stupid and ask? Now I've hurt his feelings and he'll never want to see me again. I'm so stupid!"

"Melly, honey you aren't stupid. I want you to stay right where you are now. Alice and I are coming over. Everything is going to be alright. Shhh stop crying, honey."

I hung up and turned to Alice.

"We have to check on her. She's hysterical. I don't understand what happened."

"So, she's still alive?" Emmett stated and frowned.

"Emmett," Alice snarled at him. "I told you I'm not betting with you!"

Esme crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You wanted to bet with Alice if Jasper would kill the girl? Do you think this is some kind of game? How old are you? Five? You know how difficult it is for Jasper to stick to our way of life; more difficult than for any other member of this family. You should support him."

"Hey, just for the record. Jazz likes to bet to. The actual quote for Bella is 7/12."

"Quote for me? I don't understand."

Rosalie chuckled. "They are betting on how many times you are going to slip during your first year."

"They are betting on how many humans I'm going to kill?" I asked her and my voice nearly cracked at the end.

Alice nodded her head. "Yeah, I know it's stupid."

"I'm not going to kill humans. Alice…you…you have to make sure - that I don't do something like that. Alice, you…," The words came out faster than I could think and I felt the tears streaming down my face.

I didn't want to be a monster that feed on humans.

Alice pulled me onto her lap and I sobbed against her shoulder. "Shhh Bella, don't cry. Jeez, why do humans always have to cry? I'm not going to miss that part."

She kissed away the tears with her cool, marble lips, one after the other and cupped my face between her dainty hands.

"You don't have to be afraid, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But Alice what if I screw up and kill someone?"

"Bella, you really don't need to worry." Carlisle assured me and Esme started petting my back comfortingly.

"We are all going to help you to deal with the thirst." Alice assured me and Rosalie snarled.

"I won't help her! If she really chooses to be that stupid to become a monster then she'll have to deal with the conse-"

"Rosalie," Carlisle interrupted her and put on finger on her full lips. "You _will. _Bella is part of this family now and we protect the members of our family…even from themselves."

She mumbled something that I couldn't understand but then she nodded her head.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Speaking of members of our family and protecting them. What did Jazz do to blondy human?"

"I don't know what he did to her. She was hysterical and stumbled something about scars that she saw. Alice do you know what could have meant with that?"

Alice sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. I'll explain it to you on our way to Melly and then we'll have to figure out what we're going to tell her."

XXXX

Alice parked the car in front of Melanie's house and turned off the engine. She sighed deeply and I put my arm around her to pull her closer to me again. I planted a soft kiss on her cheek and a smile flashed over her beautiful pixie face.

Then I cleared my throat and opened the door of the car. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "I'm used to lying at people. It's necessary right now. We can't tell her the truth. Not now."

She hugged me tightly for a moment and whispered into my ear. "Let me do the talking. I know that you're not good at lying."

I knocked on the door and Melanie opened it a few moments later. Her eyes were red and swollen.

She wiped away a trail of black tears that covered her cheeks. I noticed that she had put too much makeup on again and I wondered why she was trying to look older.

"Bella! Alice! I'm so glad you're here. He hates me…oh god, he must hate me."

Alice pulled out a tissue from her handbag and handed it to her.

"Melly, honey. You should wash your face and then we'll talk about everything. Oh and Melly, honey – you really need waterproof mascara."

Ten minutes later we were sitting in her living room. I had made her a cup of herbal tea to help her calm down.

"So, you saw the scars." Alice stated and Melanie nodded her head.

"Yeah and then I asked him how that happened and he got angry. He hates me!"

"Melly, he doesn't hate you I' m pretty sure about that. Ahm, Jazz is very…well sensitive about the scars. I guess he was kind of embarrassed when you saw them."

"Alice they look scary. I've never seen anything like that before. Do you know what happened?"

"Hmm yeah I know, but you can't tell Jasper that I told you. Well, before Esme and Carlisle adopted him, Jazz was in several foster families. Some of them seemed to like it to torture their fosterlings."

"You mean - someone did that to him on purpose?" Her voice sounded shocked and horrified. I had told Alice that she would react like that.

"Oh, I'm so stupid for asking him about that. Alice, you're wrong. I know he hates me! You should have seen his face when he left. I really hurt his feelings. I shouldn't have said anything when I saw them."

I squeezed her hand for a moment and then I offered her a fresh tissue to clean her nose.

"Melly, he doesn't hate you. Well, maybe he's a little pissed at you right now. No – not even that. "

"Yeah Melly, Bella is right. Trust me, I know Jasper pretty well. He does not hate you. Don't ever think that."

"I can never see him again. Every time we met I do something embarrassing. The first time I vomited in front of him like a drunken sailor and now I made him remember about the horrible things that happened in his childhood."

"None of that was your fault, Melly." I told her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"That doesn't change the fact that it still happened."

Alice kneeled down in front of her and squeezed her hand. Melanie cringed for a moment from the sudden temperature difference but then she relaxed again and let Alice hold her hand to comfort her.

"Melly, can I ask you something?" Alice started hesitantly.

"Of course you can. Why are you asking?" she wondered while she cleaned her nose again.

"How much do you like Jasper?"

Melanie's cheeks turned a crimson red and she looked down on the floor to avoid eye contact with Alice.

Her voice was barely a whisper when she finally managed to bring out the words.

"Too much,"

[A/N] Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it. My dream is to reach over 400 reviews with this chapter. That would be totally awesome. So if you want to make me happy and motivate me to continue writing – press the little button down there. I'm planning on writing the scene between Melly and Jazz for my split-off story More than a feeling, but that depends on how many people are interested in reading it. Anyway – thanks so much for all your support. I really appreciate it a lot.


	16. About unveiled longings

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your feedback really means a lot to me. I'm glad so many people are enjoying reading my little story. It encourages me to continue writing.

****About unveiled longings****

"Alice, please don't make me do that. You're really wasting your time here with me."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her marble body. Her amber colored eyes never left mine while her dainty hands stroked up and down my back.

"No, I'm not. Bella, I promised to show you how to dance and I will. Try to relax. It's going to be fun."

I tried to shake my head but her dainty hands gently cupped my face between them. Her cool breath tickled my lips for a moment before her mouth covered mine. I moaned into the deliciously sweetness that was her mouth as she opened it a little to let me explore it with my tongue. The icy tip of Alice's tongue licked over my lower lip and a low moan escaped her throat. Then, much too soon for my liking she pulled back.

"Close your eyes." she instructed and twisted the fingers of her left hand with mine.

"Why?" I asked her in confusion. The whole dancing thing would be difficult enough for a klutz like me with both eyes opened wide.

"I think it'll be easier for you to concentrate on the rhythm, if you don't keep staring down at your feet."

"Alice, I can't do that. I'm going to step on your toes and hurt you or myself by tripping over something."

She giggled. "It's kind of cute how you seem to forget that I'm not a human. Trust me, nothing is going to happen. I won't let you hurt yourself, Bella."

I sighed and closed my eyes because I knew it was useless to start arguing with her. Alice could be quite stubborn when she really wanted to do something.

She put her free hand around my waist while her other one rested gently on my chest. The beating of my heart quickened instantly as she started drawing fine lines over the thin fabric of my shirt.

Alice didn't move at all for a few minutes and I wondered if she would probably start something similar to what Edward did on that awful prom - lift me up on her feet to stand on them - while she moved gracefully to the rhythm of the song that was playing on the radio. It didn't happen.

I put my hand around her hips and caressed the exposed marble skin on her belly for a moment before she slowly started rocking her hips against my warm fingers.

A shiver went through my entire body as I mimicked the movement.

"You're a fast learner." She encouraged me and her lilac scent filled my nose like an expensive perfume.

I had always assumed dancing to be boring. It was just another way to embarrass myself by stumbling over my own feet.

But this was something else. I enjoyed it. I don't know if it was the fact that my eyes were closed but somehow it didn't feel like dancing to me at all. More like flying. My feet didn't even seem to touch the wooden ground underneath them. Was this the reason why she made me close my eyes?

Alice swirled us around the hotel room until I started feeling dizzy. Suddenly the movement stopped and I found myself lying on the gigantic bed in the middle of the room.

"Bella, please look at me! Are you okay?" her crystal voice sounded worried.

I opened my eyes again but it didn't help with the dizziness.

"Breathe, honey."

I inhaled deeply through my nose and the fresh oxygen helped me to relax a little.

Alice giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Bella, you're the only human that always seems to forget that you need air in your lungs to stay conscious. Every time you are distracted you stop breathing."

"You're the one who distracts me the most." I told her and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"I distract you?" she mumbled while she pulled my shirt over my head.

"Of course you do, Alice. You distract me with your voice." I whispered and planted a soft kiss upon her full lips.

Her hands unclasped my bra while my hands stroked up and down her bare back.

"You distract me with your touch." I mumbled against the skin of her neck.

Alice cupped my breasts into her hands and my nipples hardened as her fingertips circled around them.

"You distract me too, you know?" she whispered softly.

"You distract me with your scent. God, Bella you smell so incredibly good to me. You distract me with your heartbeat, with the way your blood rushes through your veins right now."

She licked the skin on my neck with the tip of her tongue before she sucked it gently into her mouth.

I moaned out in pleasure and twisted my hands into her short hair.

"Bite me."

Alice stiffened against my body and pulled back from my neck.

Her gorgeous eyes were pitch-black when she finally looked at me again.

"Sorry Alice, I shouldn't…,"

"Don't have to be. Bella, you truly have no sense of self protection at all. I can't do that. I just can't."

"Don't you want to bite me?" I asked her and my voice trembled slightly.

"Of course I want to bite you. Why do you think I ruined all these pillows in your room? I want to bite you so much that it's almost painful for me."

"Then why don't you just…"I started hesitantly and my fingertip moved over her rose-petal lips that covered her sharp teeth.

"Bella my darling, there is no way I can bite you while we're making love. I wouldn't be able to stop. Do you remember what I told you about my instincts taking over? That's exactly what I meant."

"So it's not because you don't want to do it."

"Hell no! Bella just wait until I change you into a vampire. I'm going to bite you whenever you ask me then. Well probably not too often. I don't want you to get too many scars."

I rested my cheek against her snowy chest while she put her arms around me again.

"Speaking of scars, do you think Melanie believed our story? She's not stupid."

"I think she did. We should probably tell Jazz about it too. I case she decides to apologize to the poor, abused foster child."

"We should tell her the truth." I stated and pulled the blankets over us. It was getting cold with her so close to my body but I didn't want to let go of her.

"I'm not sure. Jeez, it would be so much easier if I could see her future and knew how she would react. What if she freaks out?"

"Alice, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with it. Melly it though. Yeah, she cries a lot but I think she's stronger than you give her credit for."

"I still think it's too early. We'll wait, at least until we return from the wedding in Denali."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Will Carlisle come with us to Alaska or will he have to start his nightshift in the hospital?" I asked her curiously.

"He starts Monday when we return from the wedding, but he already managed to secretly change the medication of Melanie's mom."

"That's a good thing…I think. The stuff they were forcing her to take had so many side effects. I'm glad Carlisle is going to take care of her now."

"Hmm, me too, my angel; maybe she'll learn how to control her visions of the past. She could see what really happened back then. Why the house burned down and stuff like that. I don't understand why Cynthia was there – all alone. It doesn't really make sense to me."

"Alice, I don't want you to get hurt and it's very well likely that she's going to _remember_ some very ugly things."

"That doesn't matter to me. I just want to know. No, I think I need to know what happened, because if I don't I'm going to keep on wondering for the rest of my existence."

She buried her face into the messy curls of my chestnut hair.

"Just promise me to stay with me. I don't think I can do this without you." She whispered nervously.

"Of course, I'll stay. Alice, I'd stay with you until the end of eternity…maybe even longer."

XXXXXX

Nobody is staring at you. I repeated over and over again in my head to calm myself down. Nobody is staring at you, nobody is staring at you.

"God, everybody is staring at us." The embittered sound of Rosalie's voice made me almost jump up from the white chair underneath me.

"This is so embarrassing. Everybody is staring at us. I'm just so glad that Edward isn't here to tell me what they're thinking. Not that it isn't pretty obvious anyway; they think we're some kind of freaks that brought a human to a vampire wedding." She snarled out angrily.

Emmett put an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Babe, try to relax. They're not staring at us. Not more than they usually do. "

She sighed and her perfectly manicured hand covered his. For the first time I recognized the small, golden wedding band on her fourth finger.

"I'm just nervous because a part of the Volturi guard is here. Thanks god, they didn't send the witch twins."

"Witch twins?" I stumbled out.

"Don't ask." Alice whispered into my ear. "I'm going to explain it to you when we get back to the hotel."

Then she turned to Emmett. "Don't start a brawl, promise?"

He raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Why should I do that?"

Jasper chuckled slightly. "Because Dimitri isn't staring at Bella, he can't keep his eyes off of your wife." he explained.

"Do you want to know what he's feeling right now? It's like he turned on the porn channel in his stupid head."

A low growl escaped Emmett's throat and Rosalie grabbed his shoulder before he stood up.

"Emmett don't." she pleaded and gave Jasper a worried look. A moment later her mate relaxed again.

"Stop manipulating my emotions." he told Jazz and his butterscotch eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"I'm just trying to save you from doing something stupid. What do you think the Volturi will do if you kick the ass of their guard?"

"Don't give a shit. If this Italian fuckwit dares to put so much as one of his filthy fingers on my Rosie…it'll be his last fucking move on this earth." Emmett stated.

"I won't go anywhere near him." Rosalie assured him and squeezed his hand for a moment. Somehow she looked scared, kind of.

Alice stood up from her chair and pulled me after her. "Come with me, Bella. I still haven't introduced you to my Denali cousins."

We walked over to a strawberry-blonde haired beauty that was nipping on a glass with a crimson liquid that I was pretty sure that it wasn't red wine. I tried not to think too much about it to keep myself from getting sick.

"Hello Tanya." She greeted her cheerfully and planted a kiss upon the pearl-white marble cheek of the other vampire.

"Alice, it's so good to see you again." She realized that Alice had her arm around my waist and raised one eyebrow.

"And you are?"

I cleared my throat nervously before I croaked out. "Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Bella – the same Bella as in Edwards singer?" she asked me in confusion.

Alice nodded her head and pulled me towards her body. Then she put my hand to her lips and planted soft kisses on my knuckles.

"Yeah, she's his singer, but she's also my mate now." Alice explained to Tanya who seemed to have a little difficulty to close her mouth again.

"You left Edward…for Alice?" she stumbled out in disbelief.

"Well technically he left me. It's complicated." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can keep up." Tanya assured me and I recognized that she still had a slight Russian accent when she spoke.

"Bella and I, we were always meant to be together. You know that I have visions about the future?"

Tanya nodded her head.

"I had visions about Bella while I was human."

"Visions while you were human, Alice? I thought that you can't remember anything about your human past?"

"Yeah that's right. I wrote letters to her back then and she kind of found them."

"And now you're together? Like _together,_ together?" Her voice raised two octaves.

Alice smirked and cupped my face between her dainty hands to plant a quick kiss upon my lips. I felt my cheeks getting warm under her cool fingertips.

Then she turned to Tanya again. "Ever heard of a different kind of together?"

"I assume that Edward isn't really happy about this, is he?" Tanya stated.

"Hmm yeah, but I think he has more problems with the fact I'm going to be changed into a vampire."

"You are going to change her? That's good. Kate was a little bit worried about the Volturi guards that are here. We really don't want to break the law."

"Don't worry, Tanya. Bella is too clumsy to keep her as a human. I'm going to change her at the end of the summer."

"You are going to change her yourself? Have you ever done that before?" she asked Alice skeptically.

"No, I've never done it. But how complicated can it be? Carlisle changed Edward and all the others."

"Carlisle is a doctor. He knows what he's doing. Alice, it's not that easy to change a human, trust me."

"I trust Alice." I told Tanya and put my arm around Alice's shoulder.

"That won't be enough, Bella. Kate tried to change some of her human lovers a few years ago. It didn't work out to well for her. He died."

I shrugged and Alice hugged me tightly to calm me down. "Nothing is going to happen to you Bella. Don't worry, my angel." she whispered into my ear.

"It was nice to talk to you Tanya."

"Yeah it was really nice to meet you Bella. If you need a place where you can stay during the first months after your transformation, you're welcome to visit us here in Denali. Both of you." She assured us and her coral tinted lips twisted into a smile that showed a row of perfect milk-white teeth.

"Thanks Tanya. That's really gracious." Alice told her cheerfully and guided me over to the huge dance floor in the middle of the gigantic, white baldachin.

"Oh and Tanya?" she whispered so low that I almost couldn't understand her with my weak, human ears.

"Yes Alice?"

"Try to remember that Edward really likes the scent of freesia."

She nodded her head and another smile flashed over her face.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and started dancing with me to the slow rhythm of the band.

"Tanya seems to be nice. Are you trying to pair her off with Edward?"

She giggled slightly. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not; I would be happy if Edward found someone else. I don't want him to be miserable." I assured her.

"Honey, I know you aren't. I was just teasing you. The problem is that Tanya isn't really his type. He prefers brunettes."

"And Jasper likes?" I asked her curiously.

"That's a little bit more complicated. Jasper can feel whatever the woman feels. I guess he falls in love quite easily. The thing is to keep him interested."

"And Melly - she really likes him a lot. I don't want her to get disappointed."

"Me too, but Bella…we're talking about Jasper not Edward. I don't think Jazz could be with a human. If she were a vamp…"she stopped abruptly.

"You think he'd like her if she were a vampire?" I asked her.

"Bella, I'm not saying that he doesn't like her now. He just can't be with a human, that's difficult for most of us."

I kissed her softly on her lips. "You don't seem to have many problems with it."

"No offense my angel, but you're no ordinary human."

"And Melly is?" I whispered hesitantly.

"We'll find out about it."

"Bella! Alice!" Laurent's deep, melodic voice greeted us. Alice stopped dancing, but kept her arms around my waist.

"Hi Laurent congratulations, I'm happy you and Irina get along so well! It's such a beautiful wedding." Alice told him and squeezed his hand for a moment.

"Can I borrow your…," he seemed to hesitate for a moment. "…your mate for a dance?"

"Oh sure you can. I have to check on Emmett anyway. It was pretty stupid of you to invite Dimitri. You know, that he can't keep his paws of any attractive woman in a radius of twenty miles."

"That's a bad thing?"

"It's a bad thing, if one of his victims is my sister Rosalie. You know, that Emmett is a little bit protective of her."

"Hmm, yeah I know Alice. It wasn't my idea to invite the Volturi to our wedding. Irina insisted that we had to do it."

Laurent's crimson eyes sparkled like tiny red flames. I wondered how long it would take for them to turn into the light amber color that the rest of the vegetarian vampires had.

Alice kissed me on the cheek and walked over to her siblings while Laurent put his cold, marble hands around my waist. Dancing with him was a lot more difficult for me than dancing with Alice. He continued staring at me as if I was something to eat. It made me feel awkward.

"You like living in Alaska?" I asked him in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it's quite nice here. And then there's Irina and the rest of her coven. I never had a proper family. The only thing that really sucks is their eating habit. Animal blood is like lukewarm cheap beer compared to delicious wine. I wonder how the others manage to stick to it for such a long time. Some of them never tasted the refreshing sweetness of human blood."

He leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. "Don't tell my wife, it'll upset her. Sometimes I cheat.

"I won't tell her." I answered automatically while goose bumps appeared on my forearms. I looked around full of panic. Where the hell were Alice, Emmett and Jasper? The only member of the Cullen coven that caught my eyes was Rosalie and I was pretty sure that she wouldn't help me if he'd decided to have me as a snack. Rosalie never tried to hide her dislike for me.

"Mouthwatering." he mumbled and licked his lips greedily.

I wondered if it would be a good idea to scream or if that would be to embarrassing. He wouldn't really try to attack me in the middle of the dance floor, would he?

I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply through my nose while I tried to think of a better plan to get away from Laurent.

"May I have the pleasure of the next dance?" Rosalie asked him politely and her lips twitched into a smile that didn't reach her topaz colored eyes.

"Of course Rosalie, I'd love to." He told her and released his grip around my waist.

I forced myself to walk, not run away from the dance floor but I nearly tripped as my left heel got stuck in the muddy ground. A sharp pain went through my ankle and I kneeled down to check if it was sprained.

"Do you need help?" a light, female voice asked me. I was sure that I had heard it before but I just couldn't place it. I looked up to see who the helpful person next to me was, but winced as I blinked into a sea of fire-colored curls.


	17. About unfinished vengeance

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted my story. It means so much to me that someone seems to like it. Every time a new message pops up in my email box I get so happy that I could sing. (Trust me; it's nothing anyone would want to hear)

Warning: lemon alert in this chapter. So if you aren't interested in reading about all the lovely things that two girls in love can do with and to each other – well it sucks to be you. Feel free to press the return button on your computer right now. There is nothing dirty about making love; it's beautiful.

But now without further interruption from your fanfic author, here's the new chapter

****About unfinished vengeance****

Slowly I managed to stand up again. My ankle was still hurting but I was pretty sure that it wasn't sprained. I would be able to run with it. Yeah, like that would help me. There was no way I could outrun a vampire.

I rubbed my eyes wishing desperately that the red-haired person in front of me would somehow disappear like a chimera. Of course it didn't happen.

My heartbeat quickened instantly and my palms started sweating. A sharp, panicked sound reached my ears and I realized that it was me gasping for air.

"Victoria," I finally managed to croak out.

Her cherry-red lips twitched into a smile that exposed every single one of her perfect, razorblade sharp teeth.

"Bella, what an unexpected pleasure to find you here. I didn't think it would be so easy to come near you again."

Then she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I held my breath and closed my eyes. So this was it. I was going to die now.

Victoria leaned over and whispered into my ear while a wisp of her ginger hair tickled my skin in an unpleasant way.

"How fast your heart beats, "she whispered. "I can smell how scared you are Bella and the scent is delicious."

"Victoria, please…," I started begging, already knowing that she had no reason to stop right now. She could kill me so quick that no one would notice it until it was too late.

"I'm not going to end your stupid, human life right now. That would be much too easy." She mumbled with her light voice that didn't match the words that were coming out her throat.

"I'm planning on killing you slowly," her fingers pulled on my hair for a moment and a sharp pain rushed through my scalp.

"Painfully,"

Suddenly, much faster than I could even blink Victoria's body crashed against a wooden wall that was about ten feet away from us.

Alice wrapped her dainty arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I inhaled her sweet vanilla-lilac scent and started sobbing uncontrollable.

She petted my hair tenderly while she whispered softly. "Don't be afraid. I won't let her hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, my angel."

"Oh Alice," I stammered out between sobs and planted a kiss on her gorgeous mouth with trembling lips.

"How cute," The sarcastically voice of the ginger haired vampire made us stop way too soon for my taste.

Alice glared at her and the amber color of her eyes had turned pitch-black now.

"Don't you dare to put one single finger on her ever again," she snarled at her.

Victoria giggled slightly.

"And who is going to stop me from doing it? You, maybe? That's just ridiculous. Alice Cullen you are such a tiny, annoying thing. You have hands like a little porcelain doll."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that your James enjoyed having them around his neck before I ripped off his stupid head."

Victoria's ruby eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped her throat as she reached forward. Alice stepped in front of me and grinned at the furious looking redhead in front of her.

"Oh Vicky, you wouldn't want to start a fight in the middle of a wedding reception. Trust me, you wouldn't win."

"Don't be so sure about that, pixie-vamp."

"Wanna bet?" Alice asked her and smirked sheepishly.

"A bet – who's betting?" Emmett's deep voice called out cheerfully while he and Rosalie walked towards us.

Victoria growled again, her eyes were nothing but tiny, little flames right now.

"Is your whole fucking coven here?" she hissed at him.

Emmett giggled slightly. Somehow he seemed to find the situation funny. Or maybe he just found it funny that Victoria was so furious.

"Yeah, Vicky, we're all here. Well, apart from Edward. Who's moping around in South America right now."

"I don't give a shit where your stupid brother is right now! He killed my mate and now I'm going to kill his! Maybe I'm going to send him a little box with her ash…,"

Rosalie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Victoria but Bella isn't Edwards mate. She's with Alice now."

"She's what? Is this some kind of sick joke? Is that something that comes along with your stupid, vegan way of living? Switch mates within your coven now and then."

Emmett giggled again and Rosalie punched him in his side in an attempt to stop him.

"Maybe it would be best if you left now." She told her and put a wisp of her blonde curls behind her ear.

"I don't remember having asked for your opinion Barbie-vamp. Why the hell are you defending her? You don't even like her. I can see that in the way you look at her."

Rosalie's topaz eyes narrowed.

"You're right. I don't like her. She's whiny and clumsy and she's making the stupidest decision possible by becoming one of us. However – I care about the happiness of my family…a lot. As much as it pisses me off; Bella is part of their happiness. That's why I'm going to protect her."

Victoria snarled again. "How lovely – a coven of sentimental losers. But I see that it's useless right now to start anything."

She turned around to leave, but stopped abruptly and walked towards me again.

"Don't you think this is over, Bella. I won't stop until your heart stops beating forever." She whispered before she run off into the darkness of the Alaskan woods.

**XXXX**

I sat down on the edge of the hotel bed and sighed deeply as I put my head in my hands.

The bathroom door opened and Alice appeared in the door frame with nothing but a white towel around her delicate body.

A wave of warmth rushed through my body and I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Come to me, my angel." She whispered and a smile flashed over her gorgeous pixie-face.

Automatically I stood up from the bed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her dainty waist as she pulled me into the bathroom.

The entire room was dimmed into the warm light of candles and the air was filled with the spicy flavor of sandalwood.

Alice cupped my face between her hands and covered my lips with hers. It was a slow kiss, tender and hesitantly. I could feel how much love she put into the soft movements of her tongue against my lower lip. She made me feel so cherished that it almost made me cry again. I didn't deserve her. She was such a wonderful, amazing person.

"Bella," she mumbled against my mouth. "Stop doubting my feelings for you. I'm so glad to have you as my mate. I love you more than anyone has ever loved another person before."

Then she unbuttoned my dress and let it fall down on the floor. The rest of my clothes followed very quickly.

I removed the fluffy towel from her body and stroked every inch of her beautiful marble body that was exposed to my eyes.

"So beautiful," I whispered breathlessly and closed my lips around one of her perfect, soft pink-colored nipples.

She moaned out in pleasure and twisted her hands into my hair.

My tongue swirled around the tiny nub and then I gently bit down on it. Her body started trembling slightly in my arms. It made me happy that I was able of making her feel that way.

"The water is getting cold, my angel." She told me after a few moments and guided me into the huge tube on the left side of the bathroom.

I stepped into the warm water and Alice sit down behind me, wrapping her arms around me again.

Her tongue nudged against my earlobe while her left hand started stroking down my collarbone.

"Alice, I love you." I murmured and turned my head to be able to kiss her sweet lips. Her icy tongue slipped into the warmth of my mouth. She explored it tenderly while her hands cupped my breasts and stroked them gently.

Let me wash your hair, my angel." Alice mumbled and I leaned back to let her wet my hair with the warm bathing water. Then she added some Strawberry shampoo and started massaging it gently into the length of my hair. My skin prickled as her dainty fingers caressed my scalp.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed her tender touch. "I love it when you do that, Alice."

She laughed her amazing crystal laughter and rinsed out my hair.

"Bella, I love you, all about you. I know it sounds weird, but when I'm with you it makes me feel so…so," she seemed to search for the right words while she stepped out of the tube, the water running down her gorgeous marble body like dozens of liquid pearls. I wanted to lick away every single one of them with my tongue.

Slowly I stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, my nipples hardened as they brushed against her snowy skin. Alice lifted me up and carried me back to the bedroom.

"Alice, what are you doing? I'm soaking. We're going to ruin the bed."

She giggled slightly and laid me down on the thick, velvety carpet underneath us. Her mouth never left mine, while her hands moved down my stomach.

A shiver went through my spine as one of her dainty finger dipped between my legs.

"You are so incredibly warm and wet." She whispered into my ear and moved her finger up and down my slick folds.

Her thumb circled around the sensitive nub at the top of my entrance and a low moan escaped my lips.

"Oh Alice…"

Slowly she put two fingers inside of me and started pumping them in and out my warmth while her thumb gently moved over my throbbing clit.

Then she added a third finger and suddenly a sharp pain rushed through me and it felt as if something inside of me was ripped apart.

I winced and Alice stopped instantly.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked me anxiously and pulled her fingers out of me very quickly.

The pain was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"It's okay, Alice. It was just…well, I don't know what it was, but I'm good now. You don't have to worry."

I realized that Alice continued staring at her hand. Her eyes were so dark now, that I could see my own face in them as if they were a mirror. She didn't seem to see me at all. It was scary.

"Alice?"

I put one arm around her shoulder and then I recognized the tiny drops of blood on her forefinger.

"Alice, sweetheart, please look at me."

Finally she sighed deeply and then she looked up at me again.

"Bella, I can't…I just can't. God, I'm so sorry."

I put one finger on her lips to silence her and stood up from the floor.

Then I rinsed a towel under the faucet in the bathroom and kneeled down next to Alice again.

I rubbed of the blood and Alice sighed in relief. I recognized that she had held her breath since she smelled it on her finger.

The towel landed in the flames of the fireplace and I cupped her face between my hands.

"Alice, sweetheart, everything is okay." Her beautiful pixie face looked tortured somehow, pained kind of. It cut into my heart like a rusty knife.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled so low that I couldn't almost hear her speak at all.

"Don't you dare to apologize to me, Alice, you have done nothing wrong."

"But I hurt you. God, you even bled because of what I did to you. Bella, I'm so sorry."

I twisted my hands into her short, ebony hair and pulled her face closer to me again.

"Alice, please. You didn't do it on purpose. And it only hurt for a short moment – really. I'm good now, but I'm sorry that you felt so…uncomfortable…because of the blood."

I put her hand to my mouth and planted soft kisses on each of her knuckles.

Then I straddled her and kissed down the trail of water that was running down her stomach.

Her skin tasted sweet and when I sucked the marble flesh between my teeth, her hands twisted into my messy hair.

My mouth moved lower and lover until my lips brushed over the silky curls between her legs.

I could smell the deliciously sweetness of her lust and inhaled it deeply. God, she smelled so incredibly good. My tongue slipped between the velvety of her inner lips.

"Bella, honey, what are you doing to me? I can't think if you keep going on with this. Oh, Bella,"

My eyes met hers for a split second and a fresh wave of lust rushed through my body.

"Try to relax, Alice. I really want to do this. Let me show you how much I love you, my sweetheart."

Then the tip of my tongue nudged against her clit and she cried out in pure bliss. I licked up and down her snowy folds and enjoyed the unfamiliar taste. Sweet and tart at the same time.

Slowly I entered her with one finger and curled it upwards, hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her moan out loudly.

"Bella, oh god, oh god, that feels so amazing. Please don't stop…"

"Never," I mumbled soundlessly, knowing that she would still be able to hear me.

My tongue circled over the tiny pearl of her clit while my finger continued rubbing the sensitive spot inside of her.

Her hands pulled on my hair as she made me look up to her again.

"Let me taste you too, my darling." She whispered and turned me over until I was lying next to her, so that she was able to dip her head between my thighs while I continued licking her throbbing pearl.

Alice sucked my clit between her rose-petal lips and endless waves of lust ripped through my body.

The coldness of her lust melted into the warmth of my mouth as the icy tip of her velvety tongue brushed over my hot burning clit; Fire against ice, ice against fire, in a faster and faster moving rhythm.

Finally her inner walls tightened around my finger and I felt tears streaming down my face as the strength of my own climax rushed through me in an endless wave of pleasure.

Heaven, I thought breathlessly. This was heaven, maybe even better.

Alice rested her head against my shoulder and the ends of her spiky hair tickled my neck.

"Wow. God, Bella that was so amazing."

"For me too, Alice, I never thought I could feel that way. I love you so much."

"I love you Bella…so very much. I know it sounds kind of stupid, because I don't remember anything about it. Somehow, when I'm with you…you make me feel as if I was alive."

**XXXX**

"For the tenth time now, Emmett. We are not taking this thing with us."

"But Rosie…"

"Don't you Rosie me now. Emmett this is so sick and disgusting. Why did you have to bring it here at all?"

Jasper giggled and Rosalie's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Was that your idea?"

He cleared his throat before he answered her. "Nope, well maybe I encouraged him a tiny, little bit."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her in confusion while I put my freezing hands into the pockets of my parka.

Alice hugged me from behind and wrapped a thick scarf around my neck.

"Emmett wants to take a souvenir with him." She explained and planted a quick kiss on my face. It was so cold out here, that my cheek had almost the same temperature like her lips.

I raised one eyebrow. "What kind of souvenir?"

Emmett chuckled and pulled a huge, grey plastic bag out of a duffel bag.

"Don't open it," Alice pleaded him. "She's going to get sick."

"Emmett," Rosalie warned her husband and took the plastic bag out of his hands. Then she lifted it over her head and threw it into the woods behind us. Emmett looked like an insulted toddler.

"What the hell was in there?" I asked Alice while Jasper started laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

"A head," he croaked out. "The head of the polar bear he had for dinner last night."

I tasted acid in my mouth and I knew that if I had anything in my stomach right now it would come up again. My head started spinning.

"You wanted to keep the head?" I asked him in disbelief. "That's just…just…,"

"Gross," Rosalie finished. "God, Emmett. We are vampires and not some kind of freaky' hunters that keep parts of their prey as a memory…"

"I thought it was funny." He confessed and smirked at me.

"The expression on Bella's face was priceless. She even got a little green around her nose."

"It's not funny, Emmett." Alice told him and stepped in front of me. "It's disgusting. If Bella gets sick on the ride because of this, you are going to hold her hair while she throws up."

I inhaled deeply through my mouth and the slight dizziness vanished completely after a few breaths.

"I'm not going to be sick, Alice. It's okay, really. Just don't mention it anymore."

"Hmm, that's good. Do you want to sit down for a moment?"

I shook my head and leaned back against her tiny marble body.

A loud noise filled the air and a few moments later the helicopter landed right in front of us.

Esmes' heart shaped face appeared at the door and she waved at us cheerfully.

Alice wrapped her arm around my hips as we walked over to her.

I stepped inside and Esme handed me a blanket that Alice pulled over my shoulders.

"Bella, I'm really sorry that you had to wait for so long, but the hospital called Carlisle and that's why he had to get back earlier and take the executive jet."

I rubbed my hands together until I felt them getting warmer again.

"It's not that bad, Esme. I'm glad he's going to help Melanie's mom."

"Yeah me too, my angel, but I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Don't worry. I can't feel my toes right now, but I'm sure they're going to warm up soon. "

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes while I rested my head against her shoulder.

"Try to sleep, my angel." She whispered into my ear and continued rubbing up and down my back in a slow rhythm.

"Don't want to," I mumbled but my eyelids felt too heavy to open them again.

Alice started humming to me in her beautiful crystal voice until I eventually drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

# thanks for reading. Please press the little button down there to leave me some love!#


	18. About unconscious confessions

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Another quick update; I'm really nervous about this chapter. It was difficult for me to write it and I hope that it's not too weird.

****About unconscious confessions****

I twisted the fingers of my hand with hers and started rubbing her palm comfortingly. Alice sighed deeply and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, sweetheart?" I asked her hesitantly.

She nodded her head and forced her rose-petal lips into a fake smile that didn't reach her topaz colored eyes.

"Bella, I think that I need to do this. It's just that I'm …well nervous kind of."

I put her hand to my mouth and planted soft kisses on each of her icy knuckles.

"I don't want you to have too high expectations about this, Alice. We still don't know if Carlisle's theory is really going to work."

She cleared her throat and pulled the small silver medallion out of her pocket to look at her human self – once again.

"When did you go to Melanie's house to get it again?" I wanted to know while I pulled her closer to me.

"Never, I let the jeweler make a replica of it. This is the original. Melly won't notice any difference. She's not even wearing it at all."

I cupped her face between my hands and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"Stop staring at your human picture, Alice. I've already told you that I like you better with short hair."

"I just want to know more about her…ahm…me. Jeez, this is so confusing."

The door was opened and Carlisle stuck his blonde head into the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked us, entering the small room were we had been waiting for about an hour now.

"Of course we are." Alice told him cheerfully and stood up from the plastic chair.

"Is she awake?" I whispered nervously as we walked down the long corridor. Alice still held my hand and I was pretty sure that her palms would be sweating right now if she were capable of doing it.

"Yeah, she's awake. Well physically at least but you'll see, Bella."

Carlisle turned the key in the lock of the last room at the right side of the corridor and switched on the light.

"Good evening Emilia. How are you feeling today?"

She looked up at him and I was pretty sure that she had heard him. Her grey eyes – I immediately recognized that they were exactly the same color like Melanie's – starred not at but through him.

Her face was still beautiful, but it was bloated from all the pills they had given her during her stay in the hospital.

For a split second I wondered how Alice's face had looked in the last days of her human life. I still hated her parents for what they had done to her.

I sat down on an armchair that was standing in a corner of the room. Alice put a wisp of Emilia's mahogany curls behind her ear.

"Hi, Emilia," she whispered softly. "It's nice to meet you."

Again she seemed to react to the voice but was unable to answer.

Alice took two steps backwards and I wrapped my arms around her to pull her on my lap.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked her father while he was writing down some notes on a little tablet in his hands.

"I had to give her something to calm down." He pointed at the bruises around her wrists. They had strapped her to the bed, I guessed.

She almost attacked a nurse this morning because the morons that work here gave her the wrong medication again."

Alice sighed deeply and I started playing with the curls of her short hair.

"Are you sure that we can start with the new treatment right now? Maybe it would be better if we waited for a better time." she stated hesitantly.

"Alice, she won't get any better that soon. So, if you're ready than I will start with the hypnosis."

She nodded her head and the ends of her ebony hair tickled my face as I hugged her tightly from behind.

Slowly she handed him the silver medallion.

Carlisle wrapped the fragile chain around his fingers and let the pendant dangle in front of Emilia's face.

Her eyes caught the tiny silver colored oval in front of her and followed each of its faster and faster going movements.

"That's right. Keep looking at it," Carlisle instructed her as entire body went limp and she fell back onto the small hospital bed.

He continued swirling the medallion over her head until her eyelids got heavy and she seemed to drift into a state of trance.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and to my surprise she opened her lips to answer him.

"_My arm hurts."_ She whispered and her voice sounded much to light for a grown-up woman.

"_Mommy says it's broken." _

What the f…was going on here?

Alice put one finger on my lips to stop me from talking. Then she smiled at Carlisle to encourage him to continue.

"I know it hurts, honey. Can you remember how that happened?"

"_Hmm, I don't want to talk about it. Daddy was so mad at us. He yelled at me and Mary-Alice."_

"Did she hurt you?" he asked her and I winced at the thought that Alice could have accidentally hurt her sister.

"_No, but she yelled at me too when she found me."_

"Why did she yell at you, honey? Did you do anything that upset her?"

She seemed to hesitate for a few moments but then she nodded her head.

"_I can't tell you. Mary said that daddy would be angry if I told him what I did."_

"Yeah, I guess she's right about that. But your daddy is not here right now."

"_Do you promise me not to tell him?"_ her voice sounded worried.

"Of course, honey."

"_I didn't mean to do it. They said that I couldn't go to church with them because I'm too loud. I played on the piano in our living room, but then I got bored."_

"And then? What did you do?"

"_I wanted to light the candles on the Christmas tree to surprise them when they come back. My mommy says I'm too small to light candles but that's not true. I'm not a stupid baby. I know how to do it. "_

"That's right, honey. You're not that small anymore. What happened then?"

"_One of the twigs started burning. There were flames and grey smoke that made me cough. It was everywhere and I didn't see anything at all. I stumbled over something on the floor and hurt my arm. And then suddenly there was Mary. She put a wet towel over my face and pulled me out of the house. When we were outside she removed the towel and started shaking me. 'Don't you dare to say one single word when mom and dad show up, do you hear me? Not one single word – promise me!' she yelled at me over and over again until I nodded my head. Mommy says it's not right to lie."_

"Your mom is right about that."

"_But Mary said that daddy would be angry at me if I told him that I light the candles. I didn't want him to be angry. He's always angry at Mary because she's sick."_ Emilia's voice got lower and lower until her lips finally started moving at all.

I tasted something salty on my lips and realized that I was crying soundlessly. Alice started quivering in my arms and I rubbed my wet face against her neck.

"We're going to stop it here. She's getting too tired." Carlisle stated and pulled a shot out of his jacket.

Alice stood up from my lap and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Carlisle." She whispered and her voice trembled slightly.

He petted her hair and started rubbing her back in a slow comforting rhythm.

"It's okay, darling. I know that you needed to know these things."

**XXXX**

I kneeled down next to Alice on the ground and hugged her tightly. None of us spoke for a very long time while I continued rubbing her dainty arms. Now and then a dry sob left her throat and I wished that she would be able to cry for just one single time in her vampire existence. I was sure that it would help her to relieve some of the tension inside of her.

"Why do you think I made her lie to our parents?" she whispered finally and removed the last pieces of weeds out of the grave in front of her.

I cleared my throat before I answered her hesitantly. "Because you wanted to protect her,"

"But if knew what was going to happen…why didn't I stop her before…"

"Alice, I don't think that your visions back then were as clear as they are now."

"But maybe…,"

I cupped her face between my hands and planted soft kisses all over it.

"No maybe. Alice you didn't do anything wrong, do you hear me? Nothing at all."

She sighed deeply and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Bella, I know that but I'm so…so sad about what happened. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I can't help it. I'm so sorry."

I twisted my fingers into her hair and stroked her cheek with my fingertip.

"It's okay, Alice. You don't have to apologize for your feelings. I told you that it would be hard for you if you found out more about your past."

She nodded her head and stood from the ground. Then she wiped away some dirt from her jeans and smiled at me.

"I'm glad to have you, Bella."

"I'm glad to have you, Alice. More than I can say. Do you remember how you told me that everything happens for a good reason?"

"Hmm, yeah I know."

Alice offered me her hand and helped me up. Her mouth brushed over my cheeks and my forehead before she finally covered her snowy lips with mine. My tongue licked over her velvety bottom lip and a low moan escaped her throat right before its tip nudged against hers. A shiver went down my spine as her cool hand disappeared under my shirt.

"I love you." She mumbled into my ear while her other hand twisted into my hair to pull me closer to her again.

"Let's go home." I whispered softly. "It's starting to dawn. We can't risk anyone to get surprised by the sparkling vampire."

Alice giggled slightly and wrapped one arm around my shoulder as we walked over to her car.

"Aren't you tired now? You've been up the whole night."

I shook my head and yawned. "Stupid sleeping, I can't wait for that to be over."

"Oh you're going to miss that, trust me." She told me as she started the engine.

"How do you know that? I think you can't remember about it?"

"Hmm, that's true. But I talked about it with my family. Asked them what they missed the most about being human."

"Why did you do that?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertip.

"Because of you." she confessed after a while.

"Because of me?" my voice raised two octaves in surprise.

Alice nodded her head but she seemed almost embarrassed about it.

"I wanted to find out what you could miss the most when I change you."

"Alice, don't tell me you are starting to believe this crap about losing my soul. I want to be with you forever. This isn't going to work when I look like…,"

"Bella, honey calm down, of course I' going to change you. I just want to make sure that you get enough of all the human experiences before it happens."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Like sleeping?"

She giggled. "That's what Carlisle said. He even made some experiments on himself with sleeping pills and stuff like that."

"He wants to sleep? Seriously?" I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"It's not funny, Bella. It's not that easy to be awake all the time."

"I don't think so."

She smirked. "We'll talk about it in…one…or better two hundred years."

"What did the others say?"

"Jasper misses going out of the house when the sun shines."

"Hmm, that makes sense to me. But we're probably going to live where it's rather cloudy…like Denali or somewhere like that."

"Do you want to know what Emmett told me?"

"If it has to do with the heads of polar bears…"

"Nope, he misses to be able to get drunk."

I thought about the glass of peach liquor that Maureen had given me on my first day here in Biloxi.

"Do you think I should try that before you change me? I don't think it's such an essential experience."

She twisted the fingers of her hand with mine and squeezed them for a moment.

"I think it would be funny to see that, but you're right. It's not something you should do. With your luck you'd probably end in the ER with alcohol poisoning."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"And Esme and Rose?"

"Let me guess – Rose is sorry that she can't attempt one of those stupid beauty contests…"

"No…and she did participate in some of them until Esme and Carlisle found out about that. They were pretty pissed that she risked exposing us all because of her stupid vanity."

"And what does she want?"

Alice seemed to hesitate. "You can't tell her that I told you, okay. She's pretty sensitive about this issue."

I nodded my head. "I promise,"

"You know that your body won't be able to change once you become immortal?"

"Of course I know that. Alice, I'm not stupid. It means that I'm never going to get old and ugly."

"Bella, you could never be ugly. But it means something else…" she seemed to hesitate again.

"Alice?"

"You can never be a mother."

"That's all?" I sighed in relief. "Alice, I don't even like kids. They are loud and annoying. I have no patience at all. I'd be a terrible mom."

Alice parked the car in front of Maureen's house and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good night, my angel. Be a good girl and try to sleep a little bit."

"Yes mommy-Alice."

"I'll be back to pick you up for school in four hours."

"Hmm, okay. I'm glad that I have you to take care of me."

I kissed her gorgeous mouth and slipped my tongue between her cool marble lips to enjoy the sweet taste of her mouth. After a few moments she pulled back and opened the passengers' door for me.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered cheerfully before she drove off.

I stood on the porch and searched for my key in the huge handbag that Alice had insisted on buying for me. My lips automatically twitched upwards at the memory. She was so stubborn when she wanted something but apart from that she was nothing but amazing. Alice cared so much about the people she loved. That's why she protected her little sister from her father when Cynthia set the house on fire. That was so Alice. I could literally see her in front of me with the little ebony-haired girl on her hand.

Suddenly I felt an unfamiliar wave of sadness and I shook my head to get the image out of my mind.

I knew it was stupid to think about something like that at all; it was impossible.

Maybe I would be a horrible mother, but I knew for sure that Alice – had she been given the possibility during her human life – would have been a great one.


	19. About unclosed closets

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

****About unclosed closets****

"So, how was the wedding?" Melanie asked me while we were sitting in the school cafeteria. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sipped on it.

"It was so beautiful, Melly. Alice's cousin is really nice, but her husband is a little bit weird."

And his red-haired friend is even more. God, I really hoped that I would be a vampire the next time we met.

"If he's weird, than he'd probably like my stepmother a lot, my father forced me to have lunch with her and the little brats yesterday. Thanks god, I won't have to live with them."

"Oh, he was okay with you staying with David? That's good."

"Hmm, not really, but Dr. Cullen convinced him that the hospital won't sent my mom home until she feels better. Jeez, Bella I'm so happy that he thinks she's not schizophrenic."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Carlisle is a really good doctor. I'm sure he'll be able to help her."

"Oh Bella, he's so amazing. I told him that I wanted to study medicine and he even gave me one of his books about Psychiatry. Look, it's really interesting."

She opened her backpack to pull out the book and a tiny stuffed animal landed on the ground of the school cafeteria.

I leaned down and put it in my hand. It was a little ice-bear with dark beady eyes.

"Aren't you a little bit old for something like that?" I asked her and to my surprise her cheeks turned into a delicate pink.

"It was a present." She mumbled and stuffed it back into the backpack.

"Okay. It's kind of cute." I whispered and stood up to put away my tray.

"Hmm, I guess it is." Somehow she still seemed to be a little bit embarrassed about it so I quickly tried to change the subject.

"How did Mr. Kennedy like your history essay?"

She giggled slightly. "At first he thought that my mom had written it for me and I was trying to cheat. But then I reminded him _kindly_ that she's in the hospital right now and wouldn't be capable of doing it with all the pills they are giving her. That seemed to embarrass him so much that he started apologizing over and over again. It was funny. Oh and I got a really good grade for it afterwards."

"Great. Jasper will be happy to hear that."

"He's still in Denali, isn't he?"

"Hmm, yeah he is. Alice thinks he needs some time to be alone. Well technically he's not really alone, because his cousins are there too. They are working on a weather station or something like that."

"Doesn't sound like a lot of fun to me; I really hope he won't stay there too long."

"I'm not so sure about that." I stated.

"Oh I see."

Now she looked disappointed. I squeezed her hand for a moment and gave her a warm smile.

"You could write him, if you want to…"

"Bella, I don't know if he would like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Melly, why do you think he sent you that little ice bear?"

"Because he was embarrassed when Alice told him that I cried…wait how do you know that it's from him?"

"I recognized it from the souvenir-shop," I told her. At least he didn't sent her anything that had to do with Emmett's little souvenir. I cringed slightly at the memory.

"It doesn't even matter. He probably thinks I'm a stupid crybaby. Jeez, he sent me a stuffed animal as if I was a fucking five year old."

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice?"

"Be nice," she snarled. "I don't want him to be nice to me. I want him to…well forget it. Doesn't really matter, he won't ever like me the way I like him."

"Melly, you don't know that."

She nodded her head. "I'll get over it. That reminds me of something. Bella, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"An alibi,"

"An alibi; are you planning on robbing a bank or something like that?"

Melanie giggled and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I got a date with a guy I met in a chat room for medical students. He thinks I'm nineteen."

"Melly, do you really think that it's a good idea to start this thing with a lie? That's never a good thing in a relationship."

"Bella, I'm not interested in starting something serious with him. All I want to do is have a good time."

"Okay fine, it's your choice. Just promise me to be careful, will you?"

"Sure thing, I'm not stupid. I won't be alone with him. We're going to hang out with some of his friends."

"And as your alibi, what will I have to do?"

"Oh, not much, Bella, you just have to tell David that I'm staying with you and Alice Friday night."

**XXX**

I stumbled out of the school building and walked over to the Mercedes that was standing at the end of the parking lot.

As soon as I sat down in the car, her mouth was on mine. I wrapped my arms around her dainty waist and pulled her towards me. Her fingers twisted into my hair und I moaned slightly as she started sucking on my upper lip.

"I missed you." I told her breathlessly when she finally pulled back und cupped my face between her hands.

"I missed you too, my angel."

She started the engine and cleared her throat.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Alice, please. You don't have to buy me new clothes every day."

I took her hand and caressed the smooth, velvety skin on her palm with my fingertips.

"We're not going shopping today. You've got a visitor."

"Who is it?" I asked her curiously, desperately hoping that it wouldn't be someone with reddish hair.

She giggled and squeezed my hand for a moment.

"You'll see. Oh and Bella try not to be too hard to him. I guess the new situation is going to be little bit strange for your father."

My mouth fell open and it took me embarrassingly long to remember how to close it again.

"Charlie is here?" I croaked out while she parked the car in front Maureen's house.

"Yep, he is and I actually think it's a good thing. You need to see him now; because once I'm going to turn you it'll be impossible."

We walked over to the house hand in hand but when I turned around the key in the lock, she let go.

Somehow she looked nervous and that was a new for Alice.

"Bella!" he greeted me and hugged me tightly before he looked at me from head to toe.

"Dad, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Work, what else? They sent me here for a kid that disappeared last month in Seattle. Someone called the police in New Orleans that he has been seen there. It might just be a teenage boy going through a rebellious phase…but well, Riley is the nephew of the mayor down in Forks so they're making a big fuss."

"I hope you'll find him soon."

He nodded, put a wisp of my messy hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"You look good, kiddo. See, it was a good idea to send you here where you get more sun than back in Forks. What a pity it's so cloudy today…"

"Yeah, that's really too bad." Alice told him and her crystal voice sounded so ridiculously sad that I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Hi Alice, how's it going?" Charlie sat down on the armchair while Alice and I decided to sit on the sofa at the opposite wall of the room.

Automatically I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulder and started playing with the ends of her spiky hair.

"Fine, Charlie, thank you." She told him and smiled thoughtlessly.

"Your family didn't stay long in L.A., did they?"

She nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Yeah that's right. Carlisle said it's not really challenging to do all this beauty operations. That's just not him. He really wants to help people. So we came here and he's working the night shift in the Psychiatric unit in the hospital."

"Don't know if lunatics are that much better…" he mumbled skeptically.

"Is your brother here too?" there was a hint of suppressed anger in his voice that surprised me. It was very obvious that he had no problem with Alice or the rest of the family. He just seemed to dislike Edward – a lot.

"No, he's in Europe right now. Esme thought it would be a good idea if they sent him to a boarding school."

He nodded his head silently and started rubbing his chin.

"So," he began after a while. "Have you decided where you want to go after your graduation?"

"Hmm, yeah I have. It's probably going to be Juneau."

"The University of Alaska, are you sure about that? It's going to be freaking cold up there."

"Oh I'm sure we'll get used to it." Alice told him optimistically.

"We?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah dad, Alice and I are both going to study in Alaska." I hesitated for a moment but then I croaked out the words.

"Dad, I love her."

"What do you mean you love her? You mean like your sister?"

"Nope, definitely not like a sister. We're together now…like toget…."

He stood up so quickly that he almost dropped the armchair.

"I'm not stupid Bella. I know what _together_ means. Jeez, I swear to god, if I'm ever going to see that chalk-face of your ex-boyfriend again I' m going to…I'm going to…"

His face turned first red and then almost purple.

"Dad, please. Try to calm down. It's not Edwards fault."

"Of course it's his fault. He broke your heart and now you're all confused in the head too."

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not confused. I'm happy. Dad, I love Alice much more than I could ever have loved Edward. Please try to understand."

"Bella, all I understand is that you were absolutely miserable when he left. And now you're dating his sister? God, Bella. What the hell has your crazy mother done to you while she raised you?"

"Mom is not crazy. She may be a little bit…well you know how she is… sometimes she's just too enthusiastic about things… but at least she's not such a homophobic like you!"

Alice took my hand and started rubbing her thumb over my palm to calm me down.

"Bella, I'm sure that your father isn't a homophobic."

"Yeah, that's true. Alice, please tell me that this is just a joke. I mean, you and Bella have always been close."

"Charlie, I can assure you that it's not just a joke. We're in love. Bella is my m…she's just the one for me."

"And your parents know about this?"

She nodded her head.

"They're happy as long as I'm happy."

"Maybe you haven't found the right guy yet. I mean, just look. Bella and you, you're such pretty girls. You don't look like dykes."

"Look like dykes?" my voice raised two octaves and I felt my palms starting to sweat slightly.

"Enlighten me please. How does a lesbian look like?"

"Arrg, come on Bella. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Jeez, short cropped hair, men clothes…stuff like that."

"Will cutting my hair make it easier for you to believe that I'm serious about this?"

"No!" I cringed because it was the first time I had ever heard Alice raise her voice like that.

"There's no way you're going to cut off one single inch of your beautiful hair!"

I wrapped my arms around her and planted a quick kiss on her cool marble cheek.

"Don't worry; I wasn't really planning on doing it. I know how much you like it."

Charlie nearly choked when he saw how she buried her face into my chestnut curls.

"Bella, I just want to make sure that you're not making a choice that you're going to regret one day."

"Dad, please."

He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his thumb.

"So this is what you want for your future? Never having kids or getting married?"

Alice rested her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Just for the record, I really can't see myself as a mom. I don't get along that well with little kids, not even when I was one myself. And for the marriage thing, that's bullshit. You and mom really managed to make me believe in the whole institution."

**XXXX**

I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and hugged her tightly from behind. Then I pressed my lips against the smooth marble skin of her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts," I whispered into her ear and started nibbling on her tiny earlobe.

She turned around and twisted her hands into my hair while her full lips planted countless kisses all over my face.

My hands moved under her shirt and my thumbs brushed over her flat stomach.

"Do you have any clue how much I love you?" she mumbled between kisses.

Her tongue caressed my lower lip and I couldn't suppress a low moan when its tip slipped into my mouth. God, she tasted to incredibly good. I couldn't even endure the thought of spending just one day away from her.

"I love you too, Alice."

"Charlie is not really happy about our relationship." She told me nervously.

"Jeez, he'll better get used to it. Charlie has always been a little bit old fashioned. Renee is much more tolerant."

"I know, Bella. I saw her…well forget it. It's doesn't even matter."

"Of course it does. Tell me about it. What did you see?"

"God, Bella…you know that my visions are subjective."

My cell started vibrating in my pocket and I sighed deeply. I didn't recognize the number that appeared on the tiny display.

"Hello,"

"Bella, it's me."

"Melly!"

I heard her clear her throat.

"Ahm, Bella I'm sorry for calling so late but I…"

"Melly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Look, I can't talk for long now. The cell is not mine."

She tried to make her voice sound calm what I could still hear the slight tremble in it.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, could you just come and pick me up here?"

"Sure, Melly. Just give me the address and we'll be right there."

**XXX**

Rosalie parked the car in front of the small gas station and sighed. "So that's what we do now. Babysit human teenagers."

"Rose, for the last time now, please try to keep your mouth shut."

"If you make me pick up your stupid friend with my car,"

"Girls please, don't start a fight now."

Then I forced my lips into a smile. "Thank you for doing this for us, Rose."

"Yeah, whatever who cares, I don't."

Melly jumped out of the door and stumbled right into my arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad that you came."

Her eyes were red and swollen but the dark makeup on her face was still perfect. She had obviously put on something waterproof. The jeans skirt she was wearing exposed most of her toned thighs.

"Are you okay, Melly?"

She nodded her head and sighed deeply.

"The guy, Oliver, he turned out to be a total asshole."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Alice asked her anxiously and her amber eyes narrowed.

"Nope, I hurt him…where it really hurts." She smirked.

"But I left my handbag at his place with my keys and everything and I don't want to go back there on my own."

"No problem, we're going to get your stuff."

"I'm proud that you managed to defend yourself." Alice told her while we sat down in the red tinted convertible again.

"Yeah, but I've I had been smarter I wouldn't have met with him at all. What a pervert. God, I'm so stupid."

"Melly, honey you not stupid."

"Of course I am. Jeez, I lied to him about my age and was so thrilled that he believed me."

"Melly, I told you that lying is not a good idea."

We parked the car in front of a small house a few blocks away from the diner. The front door was open and the disgusting smell of cigarettes and stale beer filled the air.

Melanie's online date was sitting on a brown cord sofa between two of his friends. His eyes were glassy.

"I knew you'd come back, sweetie." He stated and smirked at her.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a dirty look.

"I'm just here to get my handbag." The black haired guy on his left side chuckled slightly and licked his lips.

"Oliver, you were right. She's definitely a looker."

"Watch your mouth," I warned him and put my arm around Melanie to pull her out of the room.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, girl." Rosalie snarled at her when she started the engine of the car.

"I don't understand how some… _people_, always manage to get themselves in trouble." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, I couldn't know that he was a perv who wanted to take pictures of me with nothing but a lab coat on. God, it was so embarrassing."

"Melly, it's not your fault," Alice assured her and squeezed Melanie's hand for a moment.

"Alice, I know that…but still. God, I should have known better. Why am I so naive to believe any crap that a guy tells me! _Lovelier than all the Georgia peaches_, what a load of bullshit."

Rosalie stepped on the breaks so abruptly that the wheels made a squeaky sound on the wet asphalt. Her perfectly manicured hands grabbed the steering wheel so tightly that it looked as if she was about to break it.

Then she inhaled sharply between her teeth for a few times before she finally spoke up again.

"Get out of the car…now!" Her lips were trembling and she looked as if she was about to start crying although I know that it was impossible.

"Rose," I started hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Mind your own damn business, Bella!"

"Guys please don't fight." She sighed deeply and opened the door of the car.

Someone honked and then everything happened very fast, too fast for me.

Glass crashed and I could hear the hollow sound of deforming metal that landed on the ground.

For a few moments I didn't feel able to move at all. Then I realized that I was alone in the car and stumbled out as quickly as I could manage it.

Alice was kneeling next to Melanie on the ground while Rosalie was mumbling something into her cell that was too low for me to understand it.

I smelled blood and tried to breathe through my mouth to avoid getting sick.

My eyes captured Melanie's face and my stomach heaved sending a disgusting taste of acid up my throat.

It looked as if she was already dead but then she opened her lips and gasped for air. She choked and a trail of fresh, crimson colored blood was running down her chin afterwards.

I grabbed her hand. "Melly, can you hear me? " She didn't react.

Rosalie walked over and cleared her throat. "Carlisle will be here in ten minutes. Everything will be okay."

Alice glared at her and her beautiful amber-eyes were pitch-black now.

"Rose, does she look to you as if she has ten minutes left?" I croaked out while I could already feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Do something, please!"

"Alice!"

"Bella, she's dying." Alice voice was shaking.

"Do something, please. We can't let her die. Do something."

"Bella, there is nothing we can do, but wait for Carlisle to show up." Rosalie told me and sat down, gently putting Melanie's head in her lap.

She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped away the blood that didn't seem to stop running down her mouth and nose.

Alice sighed deeply and grabbed Melanie's left wrist, but Rosalie stopped her.

"Alice, don't. She's too young to become a monster like we are. You can't do that. God, humans are dying every day. That's the way it is supposed to be."

Alice onyx eyes met mine and there was so much doubt and pain in them that a sharp pain rushed through my chest.

"Alice, she's right. Melly, is too young…too young to die." I wrapped my arms around Alice's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, I don't know if I can do it. What if I kill her?"

"Alice, you won't. I trust you. Please, Alice. We can't let her die…"

She closed her eyes and lifted the lifeless arm to her marble lips to bit down.

[A/N] thanks for reading. I hope you aren't too angry at me for letting Melanie be changed before Bella. It was necessary for the plot + Alice needed someone to practice on…lol. I'd like to know if you would like to read a chapter from Alice POV. Feel free to tell me about it.

If you want to read more, press the little green button down there. *smile*


	20. About unsaturated thirst

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] I just wanted to let you know that I started writing another Bellice story. It's called Throughout Eternity and is a non-canon alternative to BD. Please check it out and tell me what you think of it.

I really appreciate all your feedback.

#Welcome to the mind of our favorite little pixie vampire, this chapter is from Alice POV#

****About unsaturated thirst****

My sharp teeth cut through the delicate layer of human skin as if it was just thin vellum. Only a split second later the crimson liquid that kept me strong poured into my dry mouth.

For the first time in a very long period of time it had not only the right temperature. It tasted right as well. Animal blood was always slightly bitter. Emmett said it reminded him of stale beer but of course I couldn't know if that was true.

I remember nothing about the taste of human food or drinks. That's why I had nothing to compare to the incredibly sweetness that was running down my throat right now.

The first memory I have is that of thirst, unbearable thirst. Sometimes I managed to ignore it; pretending not to feel it. It was probably comparable to a human living with chronicle pain. There came a point where they were so used to it, that they thought that it wasn't really there anymore.

Now that the thick and hot essence warmed my insides and started satiating the pain, I realized that I had been fooling myself. This was what my body craved for. This was the sweet nectar of the gods.

I felt the blood flowing slower and instantly sucked harder to be sure to get every single drop my source was offering to me.

Drinking it felt almost like coming home at last. God, I didn't want to stop. I couldn't.

There were voices somewhere in the distance that seemed to be constantly speaking to me.

A calm, male voice, full of compassion could it be my father?

"Alice, honey, it's enough. You're killing her."

Enough, I thought. How can it be enough when I'm not satiated? I want more of this, much more.

Then there was the light voice of my beautiful, blond-haired sister. She was nearer. I could smell her sweet scent of lilies and roses only a few inches away from me. Was she trying to steal this deliciousness away from me? I wouldn't let that happen.

Finally there was a low human voice, barely a whisper in the darkness that surrounded me now.

"Alice, my sweetheart, please try to stop." Bella pleaded me.

Then I felt something warm dropping constantly on my neck. Had it started to rain?

"Alice, please," Her beautiful voice was trembling slightly. It sounded almost as if she was sobbing. Why was she crying? I didn't want her to be upset. Her happiness meant everything to me.

For a moment I stopped sucking and pulled back to tell her that everything was okay.

My eyes caught the petite, human girl in front of me and I gasped in horror. Melly was as white as a ghost, even whiter than me the vampire girl.

"Oh, god what have I done?" I stumbled out anxiously.

Bella wrapped her warm arms around me and her wet face soaked the thin fabric of my shirt.

"Oh Alice, I'm so glad you were able to stop. You didn't seem to react to any of us."

I looked to my left and realized that Carlisle had his hand wrapped around Melanie's left wrist, obviously checking her pulse or something like that.

"Don't tell me she's dead?" I begged him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Carlisle's lips twitched into a smile and I sighed in relief. He would never smile at me like this if I'd killed her.

"You saved her." he stated. "I'm proud of you."

Bella pulled a tissue out of her pocket and cleaned her nose. Then she started planting soft kisses all over my face. I twisted my fingers into her silky chestnut hair to pull her closer to me.

Rosalie snarled. "Can't the two of you manage to keep your hands off of each other?"

Bella shrugged back and that annoyed me somehow. I didn't want her to be afraid of my stupid sister.

"Rose," I warned her.

She raised her hands in an apologetic gesture. "Calm down, I'm just thinking that this isn't the right place and time to start a make out session."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice, she's right. We have to get Melanie away from here as soon as possible."

I leaned forward to put a red crusted curl of her hair behind her ear, trying not to think too much about the delicious taste of her blood.

"Carlisle, are you sure that she's going to make it?" Rosalie asked him worriedly. "She's so damn quiet."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she's going to be okay. Everyone reacts different to the transformation process."

Then he lifted her up and carried her over to the black Mercedes. I followed him, while I never let go of Bella's hand. I needed to make sure that she was still there. She was what held me to this earth right now.

**XXX**

"Melly, sweetie can you hear me?" Bella whispered while she wiped away the rest of the blood on Melanie's face with a wet towel.

"Squeeze my hand," I suggested and listened to the strange sound of her changing heart.

She didn't react. Finally, a low whimper left her throat.

"Mom,"

"No, it's me," I told her. "Alice," Then I put a blanket over her body that was beginning to tremble slightly now.

"Mommy," she whimpered. "Mom, where are you?"

Tears started falling down her face and then a strange sound almost like the cracking of bones reached my ear.

"Oh god, what was that?" I asked Carlisle who was kneeling down on the other side of the bed.

"It's just her spine Alice," he told me calmly and petted my shoulder.

Oh just her spine, I thought. Thanks god it's nothing too important.

"The venom is starting to heal the injuries that she got during the accident." He explained to me as he realized that I didn't look to happy about it.

"Mommy?" she whimpered again and then she cried out. "Mom, please! Mom! What is happening to me? Mommy! Make it stop, please! Oh please, mommy. It hurts so much."

I sat there, frozen, unable to move one single inch. How could I explain this to her? I remembered nothing about the transformation from human to vampire.

The bed creaked underneath me as Esme sat down next to Carlisle and put Melanie's left hand in hers.

"Mommy, it hurts so much. I'm bur…,

"I know honey. This hurts."

Then she wiped away the tears from Melanie's cheeks.

"It will soon be over,"

How long was this soon? My siblings had told me that the entire process had lasted several days.

"Mommy, are you there? Melanie whispered exhausted. "Mommy, I can't endure this. It hurts so much,"

Esme started drawing fine circles over the pale skin of Melanie's palm to help her to calm down.

"I know it hurts, honey. It will soon be over, I promise. You can squeeze my hand if you want to."

Melanie sobbed silently and twisted the fingers of her hand with Esme's.

The light butterscotch colored eyes of my adoptive mother met those of her husband and the worry in them was visible.

"Can't you give her something to ease the pain?" she asked him so low that Bella and Melanie weren't able to understand her at all.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid; there isn't anything I can do for her right now. It's too late to try an injection with morphine."

"But she's so…so afraid somehow and she keeps asking for her mother." Esme whispered sympathetically.

Rosalie snarled. "See, I told you that she's too young to turn her…"

I growled and thought about hitting her right in her perfect looking porcelain face.

"Girls, please. This is not the right time to start a brawl."

Emmett appeared in the door frame again. The black curls of his hair were covered with dozens of tiny raindrops.

"How is she doing?" he asked cheerfully and shook his head over Rosalie's face.

"Arg, Emmett. Please stop that. It's gross." Then she sighed deeply and cleared her throat.

"She's crying for her mother." She told him. "And she's in pain."

"Poor girl,"

Then he turned to me.

"Can you explain to me what happened out there?"

I nodded my head. "A car hit her when she stepped out of the convertible . It was so dark. The driver couldn't have seen her at all."

"He should have stopped though," Bella stated. "hit-and-run offense is a federal crime."

"Bella, honey as strange as it sounds, I'm glad he didn't. There's no way I could have bite her while another human was there."

She rubbed her eyes and started biting her fingernails nervously.

"Oh god, what are we going to tell her parents?" she stumbled out.

"We'll think of something," Carlisle assured her. "And we'll have to bring her away from Biloxi. People here might recognize her too easily."

"Denali?" I asked him.

Jeez, how much I hated it that I wasn't able to see anything that had to do with her future. It made me feel like an idiot. I wondered how the others managed to deal with that amount of insecurity in their lives.

"Yeah, I think it would probably be the best. There aren't too many humans up there that she could kill and there's enough prey to hunt."

Emmett chuckled slightly. "Polar bear hunting with our new baby sister… that sounds like a lot of fun."

"You know that she's going to be stronger than you," I remembered him.

He smirked. "Yeah, I know, Alice. I need someone to practice with until you change Bella."

I rolled my eyes at that. "She's not a guinea pig, Emmett."

"I know she's not. But it's going to be a lot of fun to have a new born sister to hunt and fight…,"

"Emmett," Rosalie warned him. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"She has a point," Carlisle stated. "Emmett, you don't have any experience with new born vampires."

"I have to stay here to look after Emilia. The poor woman is probably going to lose the rest of her mind over this. Melly is her only child."

Esme wiped away another trail of fresh tears that kept falling down Melanie's cheeks.

"Don't tell her that she's dead. There is nothing worse for a mother than to know, that her child died."

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply.

"I think it would be better to tell her that she ran away or something."

Carlisle put a wisp of Esme's caramel colored hair behind her ear. The small gesture was full of tenderness. They were always so cute to each other; like two sides of the same page in a book.

"How long will it take until she wakes up?" I asked him.

"Two days, maybe three. Do you want to be the one to explain it to her?" he suggested.

"Explain to her that I…that I changed her into a vampires?" my voice raised two octaves. Somehow I felt terribly nervous about it. What if she hated me for what I had done to her? I hadn't given her a choice in this decision.

"I can do it, if you don't want to." Emmett assured me.

I raised one eyebrow. "You?"

He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Of course…why not?"

I thought about a diplomatic way to tell him that he wasn't actually good with words. He was too straight forward, too directly. Emmett simply said what he was thinking without ever having second thoughts about the possible consequences.,

"I don't want you to scare her, Emmett." I started hesitantly.

"Scare her?" he chuckled and his golden eyes sparkled feisty.

"Alice, there is no way to sugarcoat the situation. We are what we are, point. "

Bella cleared her throat. "Alice, I think he's right. No matter who of you is going to tell her about everything; she will be scared. I guess any human would be…well apart from me."

**XXX**

I caught my reflection in the gold framed mirror in the hotel bathroom and shrugged back from the ugly ruby color of my iris. How long would it take until they would return to their usually shade of amber?

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and planted a soft kiss on my neck. Then she rested her chin upon my shoulder and smiled at our image. I looked down and quickly closed my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me and stepped back to sit on the edge of the shell shaped bath tube.

"My eyes," I whispered. "They are red because of all the human blood…it is ugly."

She took my hand in her warm one and squeezed it gently.

"No, it's not and they are going to change back soon." She assured me calmly.

Then she pulled my hand up to her rosy lips, blowing kisses all over my knuckles and my palm.

I sat down on her lap and hugged her tightly.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Anything," she assured me and twisted her fingers into my short, ebony hair.

"When I bite her it felt so…so right to me. It was like coming home. I didn't want to stop."

"Of course you liked it…you're a vampire…a beautiful vampire to be precisely." Bella started sucking on the marble-hard like skin on my neck.

I giggled slightly.

"You can't bite me, you know?"

"I'm just practicing for the future."

I sighed deeply. "Bella, I almost killed Melly today."

"No, you didn't." she stated and cupped my face between her warm hands.

"You saved her, Alice. I'm so proud of you."

"I don't know if it was right what I did. Melly is barely seventeen."

"Edward was seventeen too when Carlisle changed him."

"Exactly, Bella, he hates what we are. What if Melly hates it too?"

"She won't. Jeez, Alice. Melly is nothing like Edward. He's miserable because he believes in this crap that you've all lost your souls."

"What if he's right?" I asked her while my hand moved under the cotton fabric of her blouse. Her skin was so incredibly warm and soft; it felt like heated velvet under my fingers.

"I don't think so." She whispered and pulled my shirt over my head. Then her luscious lips covered mine. It was a slow kiss, careful, almost hesitantly. Tonight had been tough for both of us.

"Why?" I mumbled against her lips. The tip of her tongue brushed over my lower lip and a shiver went through my entire body. God, I loved how she made me feel.

Bella's hands tenderly caressed the ivory skin of my upper body. I closed my eyes and a low moan left my throat when her thumbs brushed over my breasts.

Suddenly another vision entered my mind, letting rush images and sounds over me.

_I was walking down a beach with fine, powdered-sugar like sand underneath my feet. The rays of the sun reflected from my skin like the prism of a crystal. Bella was standing knee-deep in the warm, turquoise colored water. I hugged her tightly from behind and pulled her hair over her shoulder to plant a kiss on the overheated skin of her neck._

"_I love you." She whispered and took my hand in hers. The cool, metal of the small rose gold rings clicked against each other._

"_Are you sure?" I started asking her hesitantly and my voice almost cracked at the end. "We could still wait…,"_

"_Of course I'm sure, Alice, do it now, please. I don't want to wait any longer."_

"_So you are not afraid of losing your soul?"_

_She giggled slightly._

"_Alice, I lost my soul the first day I met you." I turned her around and kissed her gorgeous mouth. _

"_It has been yours ever since. Just like yours has always been meant to be mine."_

_Bella wrapped her arms around my bare waist and pulled me closer to her; cool marble brushing against warm velvet._

"_Whatever souls are made of," I told her softly. "Yours and mine are the same."_


	21. About Unfulfilled Wishes

[Disclaimer] The magical world of Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters to have some fun.

[A/N] Hi everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Lemon alert, so don't go complaining afterwards. You have been fairly warned.

You can also follow me on Twitter – _**MyTwiDreams**_. I don't really tweet a lot but I may give you some spoilers on the story.

*please read the A/N at the bottom*

****About Unfulfilled Wishes****

"No, Bella you can't come with us." Esme tried to explain to me as she continued stuffing the rest of her clothes into a grey suitcase.

"It's too dangerous." She assured me and hugged me tightly when she recognized the sad expression on my face.

"I think we should let her come with us." Rosalie snared at me while Emmett put an arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

"She's _so_ looking forward to become vampire. Maybe the contact with a new born would help to destroy her delusional ideas."

"Rose," Esme warned her. "I think that Bella is aware of the consequences of her choice."

I nodded my head and cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"That's right. You see, Rose, the emphasis in this is on the word choice. It's mine…not yours."

"Bella you're choosing wrong."

I rolled my eyes at that. How could she know what was right or wrong for me?

Emmett sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtlessly. I secretly wondered how he had managed to endure being married to this woman for so long without going crazy. He was one of the most cheerful persons I had ever met. The only one of his coven who was looking forward to training Melanie after the transformation was completed.

"I'm off here. Still need to pack some stuff for Alaska and look after the new pet of the family." He told us and kissed Rosalie's perfect, marble cheek; whispering something into her ear that was too low for me to hear.

A cell started ringing and Esme pulled the tiny, silvery thing out of her handbag and flipped it open.

"Hi Kate," She greeted her cheerfully.

"Hmm, no you don't have to do that, Kate. There's no need to call your sister and her new husband to come back from their honeymoon earlier just because of the new addiction to our coven."

"Yeah, we're all coming to Denali…well all of us apart from Carlisle. He still needs to take care of the girls' mother."

She chuckled slightly.

"Kate, I know that Tanya is dying to know if Edward is coming to, but he's somewhere in South America right now."

"Prepare? What does she need to prepare for him? Never mind, Kate. We're really thankful that you're helping us with this. As beautiful as it is here; this place is not really an optimal environment for vampires…too sunny."

"Yeah, I will. We'll see you tonight. Bye, Kate."

I sat down on the sofa and starting biting my fingernails nervously while I waited for Alice and Carlisle to return from the hospital.

Melanie's stepdad had called us when she didn't come home and Alice had told him that she had told us that she had a date or something like that and we hadn't seen her the entire evening. I felt so bad for lying at him, but she had assured me that there was no other way. Melanie's parents would never be able to see her daughter again…ever. I tried not to think too much about that part of immortality.

I wasn't really worried about Renee because she had Phil now…but still. How would they take it to lose me? It hurt me to cause them pain…

"Hi Bella," Alice greeted me, wrapping her dainty arms around me. She sat down on my lap and kissed me softly on the lips.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked me as he peeped into the living room.

"Okay, I guess. Emmett is with her. She stopped crying, but her skin feels as if she has a fever or something."

He nodded his head. "That's normal, Bella. The venom is running through her entire blood system now. I'm going to check how far the transformation process is progressed."

I twisted the fingers of my hand with Alice's and rubbed the smooth skin on her palm with my thumb.

"God, Bella. Telling her mom that Melly disappeared was so awful. She yelled and cried like crazy. Carlisle gave her something to calm her down again, but that won't work forever."

I planted a kiss on her marble cheek and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry; I know it's hard for you."

She sighed deeply and buried her face in my hair.

"You smell so good Bella…I wished I could bottle your scent and take it with me to Alaska."

"Let me come with you," I pleaded her. The last of a dozen attempts to convince her.

"Bella, honey, you know how much I wished you could come with us but it's really too dangerous. And then there this thing that I still can't see Melly's future…"

"Hmm, yeah I know, but I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll call you as soon as we get there; pixie promise."

I took a small pair of scissors from the glass table in front of me and cut off a small wisp of my chestnut hair.

Alice grabbed my hand to stop me.

"What are you doing? You can't cut your beautiful hair!"

I chuckled slightly and handed her the long curl.

"It's for your medallion." I told her and planted another kiss on her cool lips.

"I wanted you to have something of me with you while you're gone."

She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open to put my hair in it.

"Thank you, my angel."

Then she unclasped her necklace and put it around my neck. The lilac velvet felt still cool from her vampire skin.

"Alice Cullen!"

We both looked up as Esme started piling several huge suitcases in the middle of the room.

"Yes?"

"I hope you're not planning on taking all of these bags and suitcases with you."

Alice raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course, I'm taking all of them. I just packed the essential basics and some stuff for Melly."

"Essential? Alice, you're the only person on earth who thinks that thirty-four suitcases are basic."

"It's not my fault that I have more sense of style than other people."

"Alice, we don't have enough space in the executive jet for your sense of style; if you insist on taking all of that with you, you're going to take a separate flight…"

**XXXX**

"It's just for a few weeks, Bella." Alice assured me and hugged me tightly for a minute. I buried my face into the silky mess of her short hair, trying to inhale as much of her delicious scent as possible.

Then she cupped my face between her cool, dainty fingers to plant a last, soft kiss upon my trembling lips.

"It's time, Alice. You can't miss your flight."

"Good bye, my angel," she mumbled against my slightly parted mouth. Her icy breath brushed over my skin before she finally pulled back.

I tried so desperately not to cry in front of her that my eyes started burning slightly. My lips twitched upwards into a forced smile.

"Call me, when you get there. Will you?"

She nodded her head sadly and turned around to disappear behind the corner of the long corridor of the departure lounge.

As soon as she was out of my sight the tears started falling down my cheeks freely. I stood there almost like frozen, unable to move one single inch for several awkward moments.

My legs were shaking and felt like yell-o when I finally managed to walk out of the building. It had started to rain again; the sky above me was turned into a dark lilac color. Was there a thunderstorm coming now?

I nearly tripped over a stone on the floor as I stumbled over to the parking lot. My entire clothes were soaked when I reached the car and searched for the key in my handbag. As quickly as possible I opened the door and sat down putting my head in my hands to sob uncontrollably.

Then I felt a snowy arm around my shoulder. I didn't dare to look up. Maybe I had lost the rest of my remaining sanity now. A thunder roared and I cringed slightly.

"Bella," her crystal voice was barely a whisper.

I raised my head slowly, almost hesitantly and gazed into her gorgeous topaz colored eyes.

"Alice," I croaked out, my voice sounded husky from the crying. "What are you doing here?"

Automatically I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist, not even bothering that I would get her clothes wet to.

"I just couldn't do it," she whispered into my ear. "I couldn't leave you…not for a few weeks and not for a single day."

"Oh, Alice," I stumbled and twisted my fingers into the ebony silkiness of her hair.

Then I cleared my throat and pulled out a tissue to wipe the tears away from my face.

"Where are your suitcases?" I asked her as I run my fingers down her bare forearms, enjoying the touch of her smooth marble skin.

She giggled slightly.

"In the plane, they are going to fly to Alaska without me now. Rose is going to be pissed at me."

I raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Is there ever a time when Rosalie is not pissed?"

Alice seemed to think about it for a few seconds, probably trying to check the near future of her beautiful, blonde sister.

Then she put a wisp of my soaked hair behind my ears and turned on the heater.

"We should get you out of your wet clothes as soon as possible. I don't want you to get sick."

I nodded my head and sighed deeply.

"Can I ask you something? Why aren't you drenched yourself?"

"Hmm, I guess that I'm a little bit faster than the rain."

A lightning flashed through the sky and I closed my eyes from the sudden brightness. Moments later the sound of another thunder reached our ears.

"It's too bad the others aren't here. Tonight would be a good day to play some ball."

I put her hand in mine and squeezed it gently before I planted a kiss on each of her marble-like knuckles.

"You will play baseball again. " I assured her. "You miss having some easy fun with the rest of your family, don't you?"

She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Hmm, firstly…_we_ are going to play baseball. I've already seen that in one of my visions…"

"I," I stumbled out. "I'm going to play baseball? Seriously?" My voice raised two octaves in disbelief.

Alice laughed her crystal bell laughter before she kissed my cheek.

"Silly girl, of course you are going to play. Don't worry about your clumsiness. That little problem of yours will be solved once I turn you into a vampire."

My face turned into a crimson red and I tried to hide it behind a curtain of my long hair. She stopped me.

"Don't," she whispered. "It's so cute when you blush. I'm going to miss that part of your humanity."

"I won't." I mumbled and cupped her face between my hands to cover her lips with mine. The tip of my tongue caressed her velvety bottom lip and a low moan escaped her throat.

A shiver went down my spine as I felt her cool hands move under my soaked shirt.

My fingertips brushed over her already hardened nipples as I pulled her closer to me. The coolness of her body wasn't really helping to get my clothes dry. My teeth started chattering and that wasn't really amplifying the romantic of the situation.

"Maybe we should put this off until we get back to Biloxi." I croaked out.

Alice shook her head. "Too long…let's get a hotel here in New Orleans."

**XXXX**

I stared into the flames of the fireplace, the fire in it burning in every different shade of red possible. The heat warmed my face pleasantly.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alice whispered into my ear as she hugged me tightly from behind.

Her cool lips moved down my neck, giving me goose bumps. The ends of her hair tickled my skin.

"I'm not really thinking right now…you are distracting me," I mumbled. My heartbeat skipped a beat as she pulled the drenched shirt over my head and unclasped my bra.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it to touch you?" She murmured and started stroking up and down my forearms.

I turned around to unbutton her silk blouse. "No, you haven't, Alice."

My fingertips brushed over the lace fabric of her black bra. "But I could tell you how much I love touching you, my sweetheart."

She nodded her head and cupped my breasts in her snowy hands. My nipples hardened instantly under her cool caress.

"Oh Alice, that feels so good. I love having your hands on me."

Her blouse landed on the floor and the rest of our clothes followed quickly. Eventually we were both naked and I pulled her close to me; close but not even close enough for me.

"I love you, Bella…so very much," she mumbled against my mouth before she kissed me again, pouring all of her emotions into that kiss.

My tongue slipped between her rose-petal lips and I enjoyed the deliciously sweet taste of her mouth.

Alice's hands moved down my spine, circling lower and lower until she reached the roundness of my buttocks.

I moaned into her mouth as her fingers moved over my hips to stroke over the sensitive skin around my navel.

My knees started trembling slightly and she pulled us down to lie on the thick carpet underneath our feet.

She straddled me and the silky curls between her legs brushed over my thighs.

"Alice, please." I stumbled out breathlessly.

"Touch me," I begged as her fingers stroked down my ribcage painfully slowly.

"Bella, I'm already touching you…," she assured me cheerfully and her thumb circled around my stomach.

"God, Alice. Stop teasing me."

I cupped her perky breasts in my hands to roll her nipples between my fingertips.

"Bella," her voice sounded rougher now and my own face reflected in her pitch-black vampire eyes.

"You're the one who's teasing here." She assured me before her hand disappeared between my thighs.

Slowly she started circling my throbbing clit with her thumb. A wave of lust rushed through my entire body.

"You like that, don't you?" she whispered into my ear and I nodded my head, unable to bring out one single reasonable word.

"I love how your body reacts to my touch. It's so amazing."

I felt the familiar tightening in my underbelly, but I knew that would still need more of her to get me over the edge.

Then I felt two of her dainty fingers entering me gently. She explored me tenderly, worshipping every inch inside of me. My body started trembling controllable and a wave of lights, almost like the lightning earlier flashed in front of my closed eyes. I convulsed around her fingers and cried out her name as my climax washed over me.

It took me several moments until I felt able to look at her again. I tasted something salty on my lips and realized that I was crying.

Why the hell was I crying now? I was happier than ever before.

"Bella, my angel, are you okay?" Alice asked me worriedly as she kissed the tears away from my cheeks.

"Hmm, yeah…of course Alice, I'm okay. No that's not true, I'm much better than okay. God, Alice that was really…wow."

I twisted my hands into her short hair as I planted a tender kiss on her icy lips. Then my mouth moved down her collarbone. Her skin felt like smooth like marble on my tongue and tasted like a mixture of snow and wild honey. I wanted to kiss each single inch of her body.

"Bella, please..."

My lips closed around one of her nipples and she pulled on my hair as I sucked the tiny nub into my mouth. She moaned out loudly as I bit down on it and at first I was a little bit worried that I had accidentally hurt her.

"Oh Bella, that feels so good. Please, don't stop my angel."

"Never," I assured her and started nibbling on her other nipple while my fingertips brushed over the first one.

"I want to taste you, my sweetheart." I whispered as I pulled her closer to me.

We had never made love like that before and I had to admit that it felt amazing to have her on top of me now. My hands parted her slim thighs a little bit wider and stroked the velvety skin between her legs. I inhaled deeply; the scent of her lust was intoxicating like an aphrodisiac. Then the tip of my tongue brushed over the tiny pearl at the top of her entrance.

A low noise almost like a growl left her throat and her dainty hands twisted into my chestnut hair.

The center of her lust tasted even better than the rest of her body; like her mouth it had a honey-like sweetness but the slight tartness made it even more delicious.

I couldn't get enough of and so I licked up every drop of it greedily while my thumb continued circling around her snow-cold clit.

"Bella," she cried out hoarsely "Oh god, Bella…I'm going to...,"

Her body went ridged and then a tremble went through her entire torso. I pulled back slowly and licked my lips.

Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and cuddled her softly. My hands stroked over her neck.

"I love you Alice."

She turned her head and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you too, my angel. More than words can say."

"More than words can say," I agreed and caressed her beautiful pixie face with trembling fingertips.

"Alice, I know I'm selfish, but I'm really glad, that you didn't go to Alaska."

She shook her head. "No, you're not, Bella. Trust me I've met a lot of selfish people in my…well in my life and you're not even close to them."

"But I wanted you to stay here with me although I knew that your family would need your help with Melly in Alaska. That's pretty selfish."

She kissed me gently on my forehead before she cleared her throat.

"Well, I wanted to stay with you. No, that's a lie - I needed to. Bella I need you so much, more than you may ever know…" she whispered into my ear and planted soft kisses on the sensitive skin of my neck.

I cupped her face between my hands.

"You're right, Alice. All I know is how much I need you." I mumbled against her lips before I kissed them again.

"See, that makes it right, that I stayed here with you, Bella." She assured me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're my mate. I'd do anything for you, anything to make you happy. I love you so much."

I closed my eyes for a moment and her lips brushed over my face like the wings of a butterfly.

_Anything to make you happy_

That was exactly what I wanted to do for her; anything to make her happy because whatever it was - she deserved it. God, she deserved so much more than I could ever give her; no matter how long I was going to live, even if it was forever.

Still there was one thing that I could do and as soon as the thought entered my mind I knew that I would.

I opened my eyes to look into the light amber of hers; there was more love in them than warmth in the sun.

"Alice," I whispered and my voice trembled because I was so nervous.

"Yes, my angel?"

"Marry me."

**XOXOXO**

[A/N] Yeah I know, still no vampire Bella. She's going to be turned after the wedding. So don't worry about that too much. (A special hello to xChloeCullenx – I know how much you're waiting for her to be changed...wink.)

What do you think about the girls getting married? I really hope you like it because I'm planning on letting them have the dream wedding I'm never going to have myself. So expect more corniness coming soon; that's just how I roll. Real life is already unromantic enough – at least mine is.

I would really love it if you took the time to leave a review. Yes, you too! There are so many people that read and don't review, making me wonder, if they don't like it and that makes me really doubt my writing skills. Feedback encourages me to continue with this story. If you have suggestions or questions about it, feel free to pm me. I'd like to hear your thoughts!


	22. About Unwishful Thinking

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] This chapter is dedicated to Ashflight for being my 500th reviewer. Your comments really helped me a lot with my plot. So thanks a lot. I hope you like Jared in this one.

****About Unwishful Thinking****

"Marry me." I whispered softly and cupped her gorgeous pixie face between my hands.

For a moment she looked surprised. The whole thing had happened so spontaneously that she couldn't have seen it coming. Then her lips twisted upwards into the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen, the amber of her eyes glistening so much that it almost looked as if she was about to start crying. I knew it was impossible for her.

My feet were lifted up from the ground as she pulled my body up in the air. Her marble mouth captured mine so passionately, that it knocked the breath out of me. I started feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She called out over and over again. "Of course I marry you. Bella, I love you so much."

My lips melted with hers as I kissed her gorgeous mouth again. My tongue licked gently over the velvety of her lower lip, while her dainty hands twisted into my chestnut hair.

"I love you too, Alice." I stumbled out breathlessly while I felt tears starting to burn in my eyes. There was no use in holding them back now and so the warm, liquid pearls fell freely down my cheeks.

Alice wiped them away with trembling fingertips as we sat down on the edge of the huge canopy bed.

"I can't wait to be your wife, my angel. God, I'm so happy that you asked me." She assured me happily and planted soft kisses all over my face.

I cleared my throat. "Do you want a ring?" How expensive would an engagement ring be? I still had my college fund and I wasn't really planning on attending the University of Alaska as a new born.

She chuckled slightly and twisted the fingers of her dainty hand with mine.

"Hmm, yeah I'd like to have one, but I don't want you to spend any money on it, Bella."

I gave her a confused look. How should I get her a proper ring without paying for it? Was she expecting me to steal…?

"Would you like to see yours?" she asked me, a slight nervous hint in her crystal bell voice.

"You already have a ring? Are you kidding me, Alice?"

She danced around the room and grabbed her handbag from the floor.

"I just wanted to be prepared in case...well I saw it and thought…," she whispered, taking an unnecessary deep breath before she pulled out a tiny black velvet box.

Her eyes never left mine as she kneeled down in front of me and flipped it open.

The first thing I recognized was the round, dark-green emerald stone that was set on top of it between two smaller diamonds that sparkled almost like Alice's skin in the sunlight.

"Oh Alice, it's so beautiful, but you shouldn't have…it's just too much. I don't dare to think what it has cost. Alice, you don't need…,"

She smiled at me and put the ring between her dainty fingers.

"Bella, don't worry I didn't spent one single dime on it."

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

Alice raised one eyebrow and giggled slightly.

"Of course, I didn't. Well…ahm...technically I did steal it but I thought I had a right to take it."

"Alice…you know that Charlie is a cop. He says that there is no excuse for taking the property of someone else. Please, you have to bring it back."

She shook her head and took my left hand in hers, gently circling my palm with her snowy thumb.

"I found the ring in my sisters' house. Our great-grandfather brought it with him when he came here from Ireland as a gift for his American fiancée. It was hers and my grandmothers and my mothers and then finally Cynthia's."

"But Alice, if it's a hand-me-down from your family don't you want to keep the ring for yourself?"

"No, I don't. Bella, you are my family now. That's why I want you to wear the ring. My fingers are too small for it anyway and if I minimized it that would destroy the engraving.

She read the words out so reverential as if they were a prayer.

_Ar Feadh na Síoraíochta__ *_

"Bella, I love you so much." She whispered and her voice trembled slightly.

"I love you not only for who you are now or for who you are going to be when I turn you. I love you for who I am when I'm with you and for what the two of us will be as long as we'll stay together."

She slipped the small ring over the fourth finger of my left hand. And there it would hopefully stay on for the rest of eternity.

**XXXX**

"I'm going to be late." I mumbled against her cool marble mouth before I kissed her again. The tip of her velvety tongue slipped between my slightly parted lips and a low moan escaped my throat. I nudged my tongue against hers; the warmth of my mouth melted together with the coolness of hers. The sensation of it sent a wave of endless shivers down my spine.

Alice sucked my upper lip into her icy mouth and started gently nibbling on it. Her dainty hands twisted into my messy hair as she pulled me so close to her that I was finally sitting on her lap.

"You're going to be late," she whispered into my ear while her hand caressed the small stripe of exposed skin between my shirt and my jeans.

"I don't care," I stumbled out and put her hand to my mouth to plant soft kisses on her snowy knuckles.

She chuckled slightly and cupped my face between her dainty hands to capture my mouth again.

Her lips brushed over my mine so gently as if they were the wings of a butterfly. I licked over her velvety bottom lip and she opened her mouth so that I could explore the sweet deliciousness of it with my tongue. I started unbuttoning her blouse very slowly; my fingertips stroking over each inch of skin that was visible to me. Alice shivered under my touch and when I looked up again her eyes had turned dark with lust.

"Alice," I mumbled breathlessly against her cool lips as her lilac scent floated my senses like an intoxicating perfume.

Someone knocked on the tinted window of the Mercedes and the sudden noise made me jump from Alice's lap. She pressed the electric window lift and twisted her hand with mine again.

"Mind if I join in?" Jared asked cheerfully sticking his head into the car. As soon as he saw me his mouth popped open and it seemed as if he had trouble remembering how to close it again.

"Bella…I don't believe it, you and…and a girl?"

My face blushed three different shades of red while my right hand searched for something under my seat – an empty can maybe - that I could throw at him.

"Jared, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

He cleared his throat before he responded. "Same goes for you, Bella. God, I thought there was some kind of private porn movie going on here."

Alice eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she glared at him angrily. "Whatever is going here is none of your business."

He raised both hands in an apologetic gesture and took two steps away from the car as I opened the door.

"Kay, I didn't mean it like that. Bella, are you coming with me or will you and your _frie-nd_ herecontinue whatever non-of-my-business you were about to start right now."

Alice sighed deeply and released my hand. I planted a quick kiss on her cheek and stumbled out of the car.

"Text me, if…well you know."

She nodded her head and smiled at me. "Of course I will, don't worry and I'll be here after school to pick you up." Alice assured me as she started the engine of the Mercedes.

"You owe me an explanation," Jared chuckled as we walked towards the school building.

"I owe you nothing," I snarled at him and stumbled over a twig on the ground. He grabbed me by my jacket before I made contact the hard asphalt.

"Thanks," I croaked out embarrassed.

"You're welcome. Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just a little bit surprised that's all. So you and…what was her name again…Aline?"

"It's Alice. Yeah we're together. I love her."

"She likes you too. That's a good thing, although she seems to be a little bit over-protective…,"

"Hmm, you may be right about that part."

"That's funny somehow. She's so tiny. It's hard to believe she could protect you from anything or anyone."

"Oh don't worry about that. Alice is tougher than you might assume."

Jared's cell vibrated in his pocket and to my surprise his voice nearly cracked when he answered it.

"Hi,"

"I'm glad you called me, Derek."

"Of course I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. It was stupid to get that angry because you crashed the car Friday night."

"He was in an accident?" I croaked out. "Is he okay?"

Jared covered the receiver for a moment.

"Yeah, he's alright. He told me he drove into a deer of something like that."

"Who is with me?" he mumbled into the phone.

"My other boyfriend who else should it be? Jeez, Jared…it's just Bella. You need to get control over your jealousy."

"That's nothing but fucking metal it doesn't matter…and the insurance company will pay for it anyway, so don't worry."

"Look, I'll talk to you later. I'm already late for school."

"For heaven's sake, Derek, stop being so jealous; you know that I don't want anyone but you."

"Who gives a shit if he looked like a Hollywood star? Did you see his eyes? He had purple contacts! Purple…how swishy is that? I bet he wears dresses at home."

"Yeah, I know he wanted to fuck me. It's not my fault this Riley dude liked my ass. God, he looked at me as if I was something to eat…,"

He made some disgusting puking noises.

"I'd never cheat on you with a fag like that."

"Oh come on, you know that I do. Why do you always make me say it?"

"Fine, if it makes you happy…I fucking love you, Derek." He hissed into the receiver and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

We entered the classroom but to my relief the teacher wasn't there.

"Where's Mr. Jenks?" Jared asked one of his friends who was busy copying some homework from a girl with a bad perm.

The guy looked up and chuckled.

"Maybe his crazy companion stabbed him with a knife or something like that."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down instead of hitting the idiot right into his grinning face.

"Mrs. Mitchell says he's not at school because Melly was kidnapped,"

"Kidnapped?" My voice raised two octaves.

"Well occurring to Mrs. Mitchell the old chatterbox that's what he believes. He refuses to consider the fact that his well-behaved stepdaughter run away."

"Poor Melanie," The girl with the perm whispered sympathetically.

I nodded my head and stared down at the ground, desperately trying to avoid eye-contact with anyone.

God, I hated that I was such a bad liar. What if anyone asked me if I knew something about Melly's disappearance?

I sat down on my chair in the last row and pulled out my book; pretending to be reading, keeping my eyes focused on the boring texts in it until the bell finally rung.

**XXXX**

I decided to eat my tuna sandwich outside the cafeteria to avoid hearing all the stupid rumors about Melanie.

Rays of sun warmed my face pleasantly as I sat down on a bench and pulled out my cell that showed me that I had several missed calls on my voice-box and about a dozen of new texts.

The first text was from Alice; telling me not to worry about the other ones. I wondered what she meant with that.

I entered my pin and had to hold the cell away from my ear when the yelling started.

"Bella, you selfish little brat, how could you make Alice stay with you? We need her here!"

I pressed the delete button and listened to the rest of them. They were all from Rosalie, beefing and complaining about the fact that Alice didn't take the plane to Alaska. In a way I had to agree with her, it had been selfish. There wasn't a lot I knew about new born vampire, but I was sure they were hard to handle. Maybe the other Cullen's were pissed at me too?

"I've called my sister," Rosalie's light vampire voice snarled into the receiver. "Congrats, on your engagement," she hissed out sarcastically.

"Bella…you and Alice truly deserve each other. You are both so awfully selfish it's unbelievable."

There was a strange noise in the background as if furniture was thrown against walls. Several voices yelled in the background. I heard how she dropped the cell on the floor without disconnecting the call.

"Emmett! Stop laughing and hold her back!"

"Esme, come down here. I think our new born is about to freak out."

"Jasper, calm her down!"

"What do you mean…you can't? Stop kidding me, if this some kind of stupid bet going on between you and my husband…just for the record…it's not funny."

"No…not the phone! Melanie put it down. You're going to break it!"

Rosalie's cell made a loud, cracking sound before the line went dead.

I sighed deeply and took several deep breaths through my opened mouth. Melanie had woken up after the transformation and occurring to my future sister-in-law they were having trouble handling her.

My hands quivered slightly when I dialed Alice's number.

"Hi, my angel." She greeted me cheerfully.

"Alice, oh my gosh…what the hell is happening?" I croaked out nervously, my voice raising two octaves.

"Bella, calm down; didn't you listen to my message? I told you not to worry. Everything will be fine."

"Calm down? God, Alice. I'm scared. It sounded as if Melanie was about to destroy the entire house of your cousins."

She chuckled slightly. "No, she won't. The others will take care of her. I talked to Esme. She and Jasper will teach her how to hunt. Try to relax a little. Melly is just a new born vampire…not a force of nature."

"But…," I started again.

"No but. Bella, sweetie; it wouldn't change a thing if I were there right now, so stop worrying. I'll pick you up after school."

"I love you, Alice."

"Oh Bella, I love you too."

I nibbled halfheartedly on my sandwich and gulped down a can of lukewarm diet coke. There was so much going on in my head right now that I didn't really pay attention to what I was eating.

What if the Cullen's couldn't handle her? What if she ran away from them? What if?

My cell vibrated in my pocket and I flipped it open to read the new text.

_I mean it, Bella. Stop worrying. Breathe. Love you._

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked around to face Jared who offered me a stripe of cinnamon bubblegum.

He grabbed my hand and held it closer to his face.

"Woo-ho…what a rock!" he chuckled.

My face turned red as I put my left hand into the pocket of my jeans.

"It was a gift," I told him standing up from the bench.

"The ring is really pretty, Bella."

"Thanks, Jared." I stumbled out while I threw the empty can into a trash can.

"You still owe me an explanation Washington-girl," he stated cheerfully.

"Jeez, Jared, what kind of explanation do you want from me? I've already told you that, Alice and I are a couple now…" an engaged couple, I added silently and my lips twitched into a smile. I had never imagined that the thought of getting married would bring such happiness to me.

"Earth to Bella!" he called out and started shaking my shoulder. I shrugged and turned around, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, you are so weird. A few days ago, you were still moping over that loser of an ex-boyfriend and now you're engaged to a girl?"

"How do you know, we're engaged?"

"Oh come on, what other reason should there be for her to be giving you a ring like that?"

I nodded my head and my fingertips caressed the three gemstones on it over and over again.

"I still need to tell my parents," I told him and he rubbed his chin thoughtlessly.

"Good luck with that. My mother wouldn't mind me marrying Derek. I think she loves him even more than she loves me."

"And your dad?

"Well, he thinks me being gay is just a phase. He hopes one day some busty girl will lead me back to the right way."

"Yeah, that's what Charlie hopes for too; I mean with a guy. The funny thing about it is that he never really seemed to like Edward. The shocked expression on his face when I told him I wanted to be with Alice. That was priceless."

"If you need help with dealing with your father, Derek could support you. His stupid ex leads a group for parents of gay teenagers."

The sound of his voice made it obvious that he didn't really like him that much. Maybe Derek wasn't the only one of them who was jealous?

"Thanks Jared, but I think I can handle things myself."

"Fine; Oh Bella, I'm just curious. Did the two of you get the same rings?"

I shook my head. "No. This one is a hand-me-down from Alice's family. I wanted to buy her a ring but she won't let me spent money on it. She's so stubborn."

"Hmm, if that's your only problem," he stated.

"I think I can help you with that part, Bella."

"How?"

"Well, my mother has a jewelry business. She's really supportive on the whole same-sex marriage thing, so I'm pretty sure she would let you have one of the exhibits for your fiancée."

"Are you sure about that, Jared?"

"Of course, I am."

"We could skip sports and get it right now. It would probably be better for your health anyway. I've never met anyone as clumsy as you before."

"Yeah, I know I'm not really graceful."

"That's putting it mildly."

I cleared my throat. "Come on, stop teasing me. Let's go, Jared. I've got a girl at home waiting for her ring."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* For Eternity. Gaelic is a very complicated language. I hope me and Mrs. Google got the translation right.

Here's the link for the engagement ring. Just remove the ()

http(:/)www(.)anzorjewelrycorp(.)com(/)jewelry(/)ring-emerald-diamond-2194(.)jpg

[A/N] I really hope you liked the new chapter. Please take the time to leave a review, even if it's short. It really means a lot to me to get feedback. Seriously, reviews are my personal brand of heroine right now. So please support my addiction.


	23. About Unheard Thoughts

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Hi guys, here's the new chapter. The first part of it is from Rosalie's POV. I wanted to give you an update about what's happening in Alaska. If you are not interested in getting into the mind of the most beautiful, most bitchy Cullen ever – just skip that part. For the rest of you – I hope you enjoy!

****About Unheard Thoughts****

_**Denali, Alaska, the night before...**_

We all stood around the small bed like a bunch of idiots and waited for Melanie to finally wake up after the transformation. The only sound in the room was the rugged sound of her changing heart that still refused to stop its beating. She hadn't screamed or even whimpered one single time since we had come to Denali. Maybe she was right about that part. I knew that screaming didn't help anything. I shuddered at the memory of the painful burning.

"How long will it take?" Emmett asked impatiently and pulled out his cell to play a silly videogame on it.

"Soon," Esme assured us and sat down on the edge of the bed to stroke the dainty hand of the dying girl.

"She's going to be beautiful," Jasper mumbled so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear his words.

I took another look at her and had to admit that he was right. She was probably going to be the most beautiful vampire apart from me that I had ever seen, prettier that Alice, a thousand times prettier than Esme.

Her skin had already the pale porcelain color of a vampire; the contours of her heart-shaped face were more defined now, making her look a little bit older while her lips had remained as plump and rosy as they had been. Long curls framed her face like a curtain in different shades of blond; gold, honey and wheat. A wave of jealousy streamed through me, not because of the beauty of my new…well…sister.

I was jealous because despite of her new vampire beauty - she still looked so innocent and nobody ever thought about me that way. Her short human life had ended before she had ever experienced pain or sorrow. How could someone like that handle being a monster?

The sound of her heart changed suddenly, almost flattering now like the wings of a flower bird. Then finally it stopped completely and for a moment there was nothing but peaceful silence.

"Melanie, can you hear me?" Esme whispered softly putting a wisp of hair behind the new born's ear.

Her eyes fell open and as soon as she captured the word for the first time with her new crimson-colored eyes, she gasped in surprise.

"Where am I?" she whispered and the sound of her smooth crystal voice seemed to frighten her.

"Denali," Jasper croaked out nervously.

"Alaska? What the hell am I doing in Alaska?"

She rubbed her eyes and I knew that she was confused by the countless tiny pieces of sparkling dust in front of them.

"What's wrong with me?" she whimpered and put her hand on her throat. I guessed the burning was starting to get painful for her now.

"Melanie, please try to stay calm. We're going to explain everything to you." Jasper assured her and took two, slow steps towards her.

"My throat…Oh god, it…"

"Yeah, I know. We're going to do something about that too."

Emmett chuckled slightly and I punched him in his side. What the hell was there left to laugh now?

"You were in an accident, honey." Esme started hesitantly.

"I'm sick? Shouldn't I be in a hospital then?"

"It was a very bad accident," Jasper continued. "Your injuries were fatal…,"

"Fatal?" her new vampire voice raised two octaves while she fell down on her knees and started trembling slightly.

"Call an ambulance, please! And David; he and mom are probably worried sick now. God, what am I doing here with you in Alaska?"

Jasper looked at Esme, the look in his eyes full of panic. Esme looked at Emmett who had the same expression on his face like always when someone expected him to do something serious. He started biting his lower lip like a fucking four year old.

They weren't really expecting me to explain things to her? I had nothing to do with that stupid idea of changing her. I waited a few awkward moments but none of them spoke up. Cowards.

"Melanie, your injuries were so bad that there was only one way to…," my voice nearly cracked at the word, "to save you."

"I don't understand,"

"I know, it's difficult to explain and will be even more difficult for you to believe it."

"Rosalie, please,"

"Melanie, you're not human anymore. Alice changed you into one of us."

I sighed deeply and put the silver framed mirror from the wall, knowing that it would be much easier for her to understand if she saw.

"Don't freak out when you see your reflection."

"Am I blemished?"

She looked so horrified that I had to fight the urge to simply hug her. I wanted to lie to her that everything was okay. It surprised me much that I seemed to care for her. She was Alice's friend – not mine, at least for now.

"My…my face. My eyes…, oh my god." She repeated huskily while her fingertips moved over the new features of her new born face.

"We're vampires." I told her and she gasped for air that wouldn't bring relief to her dead lungs.

"We're what? I don't think it's the right time for sick jokes! Rose, please, I think I'm really sick. Call an ambulance." She pleaded me and I put her hand to the place on her chest where her heartbeat would have been.

"My heart," she croaked out and her voice was barely a whisper.

"It will never beat again."

**XXXX**

I sighed deeply and put the last ring back into its tiny red velvet box. Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Jeez, Bella just take one of them. I don't understand why you're making such a fuss. She'll probably like it anyway because it's a gift from you."

"But they are all so pretty…," I started hesitantly.

"Oh come on, we've been here for almost two hours now. How hard can it be to decide on an engagement ring?"

It's even harder to try not to decide, I thought secretly. I wanted so much to surprise Alice with the ring that I kept changing my mind over and over again.

Heart-shaped diamonds

Blue sapphire

Red ruby

White pearls

I knew exactly what kind of ring I wanted for her, but I still kept looking and considering all the others as options.

She would see it in one of her visions as soon as I made the decision.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to check the new text.

_Are you trying to give me a brain tumor? My poor head…_

Oh god, I had forgotten that it gave her a headache when I kept changing my mind too often.

I dialed her number and cleared my throat.

"Alice, it's me. God, I'm so sorry about your head."

"Hi Bella, for heaven's sake please, please stop doing what you're doing right now. It's driving me crazy."

"Yeah, I know sweetheart. I just forgot how it affects you. I'm sorry."

"Just try to stop it okay?"

"Kay,"

"Fine," she mumbled and sighed deeply. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I promise not to look into your future until I pick you up from school later. So please try not to do something dangerous until then."

"I promise,"

"That's good, my angel."

"I see you soon."

"Love you,"

"I love you too."

I hung up and stuffed the cell back into my pocket. Then I twisted my hair into a knot at the back of head.

"I love you too." Jared warbled in an artificial light voice and I puked him in his side.

"Watch your mouth!" I warned him and he raised both hands in apologetic gesture.

"Just kidding,"

"That's so swishy always to say how you feel for your partner. I really hate that about Derek."

"But you do love him, don't you?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course I do, Bella. I just don't like that he keeps questioning it all the time."

"Questioning?"

"Yeah, like when he told me he had the accident with the deer. I was pissed at him because he didn't call the ranger or the cops. Jeez, Bella he almost started to cry and kept asking me if I still loved him; if I'll always love him. God, I hate when he acts like a fag."

"That's not a very nice word, Jared."

"Hey come on. Just because we're gay doesn't mean we have to stop being men. I hate this entire pink glitter crap attitude."

"You're not very tolerant."

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Bella. I just don't want my boyfriend to weep like a girl, just because he was afraid of an animal – a dead animal! That's just ridiculous."

"Will the insurance company will pay for the damage?" I asked him and put the box with the ring into my handbag.

"Hmm, they will. My dad brought the car into the garage this morning."

"That's good."

"We should probably go back to school now, Bella. Have you finally made up your mind?"

I nodded my head, taking one of the little boxes into my hand.

"Yeah, I have. I'll take this one, if it's not too much."

"Nope, it's not. I'm glad you found something."

"Thanks, Jared." I told him, giving him a one-armed hug.

"You're welcome. Hmm, Bella, I was just wondering. Would you and Alice like to go out with me and Derek tonight?"

**XXXX**

Alice parked the car in front of the hotel and twisted the dainty fingers of her right hand with mine. I started drawing fine, invisible lines on her cool skin with my thumb.

"I love you so much," I whispered and a smile flashed over her beautiful pixie face. The dark amber of her eyes never leaving my brown ones.

I fumbled the tiny box open and cleared my throat nervously, while I desperately tried to think of the right words to say now. She meant so much to me, more than words could ever say.

"I hope you like the ring, because if you don't we can still…,"

"No, it's perfect. I absolutely love it, my angel."

My hand was trembling as I put the ring onto the fourth finger of left hand.

"Never take it off," I whispered softly.

"Never," she promised and hugged me tightly.

Her cool rose-petal lips found mine and my tongue brushed gently over their velvety skin. A low moan escaped Alice's throat as I explored the deliciously sweetness of her icy mouth. My hands twisted into her short hair as I pulled her closer to me.

"Let's go inside," I mumbled against her lips and took her hand in mine to plant a few soft kisses on her snowy knuckles.

She sighed deeply, resting her head against my shoulder. Then a tremble seemed to go through her entire body. I put one finger under her chin to make her look up to me again, but her amber eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"Alice?" I asked her worriedly but she didn't react.

"Alice, sweetheart,"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her mouth to calm herself down.

"Another vision?"

She nodded her head and opened the door of the Mercedes. I recognized that her hands were still shaking slightly.

"Tell me what you saw." I pleaded her and stepped out of the car to hug her tightly from behind.

"I can't."

"Alice, please. You know that you can tell me everything, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I know. Bella, please…I can't."

I wrapped my arm around her dainty waist as we walked into the hotel lobby.

"Miss Cullen?" An employee at the reception desk called to her as he saw us and waved his hand.

"Yes?"

"You had a visitor. He left a message for you."

She handed Alice a folded piece of paper and gave her a warm-hearted smile.

"Such a good looking young gentleman," she whispered dreamily.

"Thanks," Alice mumbled while reading the note.

She stuffed it into her handbag and twisted the fingers of her hand with mine.

"Let's go, Bella. The sooner we get this behind us, the better."

Then she planted a quick kiss on my cheek before she led me towards the elevator.

"What do you mean…get it behind us?" I asked her as I we stood in front of her suite.

"You'll see," she promised and turned the key in the lock.

He sat on the sofa, his messy brown hair reflecting reddishly from the sun that was shining through the huge window. When he saw us his lips twisted into the familiar crooked smile.

"Alice, Bella," he greeted us cheerfully but his pitch-black eyes froze as they captured the emerald ring on my left hand.

"Edward, "I croaked out nervously. "Please don't hurt her,"

"He won't," Alice assured me and sat down on the sofa behind us, her hand holding mine so tightly that my fingertips were starting to prickle.

"She's right, Bella. You don't have to worry. It's just…my god, I can't believe that you asked her to marry you. To be honest…it's shocking…kind of."

"Yeah, I know, Edward. Did no one ever tell you that miracles happen?"

"I guess you're right. Sometimes they do."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Alice cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"Why are you here, Edward?"

"Rosalie called me and so I came here to get some stuff for the new born that you created."

"Wait, what kind of stuff? Don't tell me that Melly already destroyed all the beautiful clothes I packed for her!" There was a hint of panic in her crystal voice.

Edward chuckled slightly.

"No clothes; her diary, pictures of her parents, her milk teeth."

"What for?" I asked him in confusion.

"Human memories tend to fade away quickly once you're immortal. It will be easier for her to remember when she has a visible reminder."

"Oh, I see."

"So you'll go to Alaska and help the others training Melly?" Alice asked him and started drawing invisible lines on the bare skin of my forearm.

"I don't know yet. New born vampires aren't really fun to deal with. It's pure torture to have to listen to their thoughts."

"Tanya would be really happy too if you'd came."

"Jeez, Alice for all what is holy. Tanya is a nice girl but I have absolutely no romantic interest in her."

"You're stubborn. Maybe if you'd just give it a try…"

"Alice," I mumbled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "It doesn't work that way,"

"Bella, is right, Alice. You can't choose whom you love and I guess…that's a good thing."

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" I assumed while Alice rested her head against my shoulder, the spiky ends of her hair tickling my skin pleasantly.

Edward seemed to fight the urge to stare down on the floor but somehow he managed to keep his facial expression indifferent and continued looking at me and Alice.

"Yes. I had a lot of time to think while I was in South America. Now I know that the two of you probably never had a choice."

"And that means you are going to accept our relationship?"

He nodded his head once; forcing his lips upwards into that crooked smile that was just Edward.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still against Bella being changed. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Of course, I know."

"No, you don't. Bella, you think being a vampire is all about being incredibly beautiful or fast or about sparkling like a crystal in the sun. You're underestimating the constant struggle with the demon inside of us. It constantly craves for relieve that only human blood would bring to the permanent, burning thirst in your throat.

Alice eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Edward, don't scare her."

He chuckled slightly. "Like that was possible. That's what bugs me the most, that she isn't scared at all. Alice, I know that you believe we still have souls and I can't even blame you for it. You remember nothing about being human, so you'll never know the difference. But Bella will…,"

"Bella's soul will be perfectly fine once I change her." She interrupted him impatiently.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Edward croaked out huskily and for the first time I realized that he was really concerned about the whole 'losing my soul thing'.

"Hmm," she mumbled while her dainty fingers caressed the fragile ring on her hand over and over again.

_Pearls for a pearl, _I thought secretly and a smile flashed over my face.

"Edward, you can't lose what is not yours."

"You're not making any sense, Bella."

"Jeez, why can't you just read my mind? That's so annoying." I cleared my throat and continued. "My soul is not mine. It has always been hers, just like hers has always been mine."

"What about mine?" he asked me and there was a hint of sadness in his smooth vampire voice.

"I don't know yet. It may be Tanya's…," he frowned. "Okay, that was stupid. It's much more likely that it may be someone else's."

"Oh come on Bella. Whose should it be? I've been around long enough now and I've never been interested in anyone…well apart from you of course. Both of us know how well that turned out."

"I don't know, Edward, but I guess we'll just have to wait for a miracle."

**XXXX**

"Sodom and Gomorrah," Edward mumbled under his breath while Alice chuckled slightly and pretended to nip on the bottle of diet coke in her hands.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. We haven't been out in forever."

"Alice, you don't have to listen to all the sick thoughts the people in this club are having."

"Can't you just try to blend it out? Just ignore it or something like that." I suggested and twisted my hair into a lose ponytail.

"Some of them are pretty loud, Bella." He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"See the chubby guy that is trying to eat the face of the blond dude over there?"

"Yes,"

"He has a wife and four children back in Atlanta. She thinks he's on a business trip."

"Ohh," I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Edward, stop snooping around in other peoples head if you don't like what they're thinking." Alice advised him.

"Who's snooping around?" Jared asked cheerfully and planted a kiss on my and Alice's cheek to greet us.

"I'm glad you made it."

Then he offered his hand to Edward who shook it for a split second.

"Hi, I'm Jared. And you are?"

"Alice's brother. My name is Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella has already told me about you but she seemed to have forgotten an important detail."

"What kind of detail?" Alice asked curiously and I realized the quick dirty look that Edward gave her.

"She didn't mention that you're effing hot."

Edward looked embarrassed and I was pretty sure that he was thankful that he wasn't capable of blushing.

Derek cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around the waist of his boyfriend.

"He's straight, Jared. Don't waste your precious time."

Jared turned around and put a kiss on Derek's mouth.

"Oh Derek, I was straight too before I met you. Anyone can switch teams now and then. I'd love to be the one to show Edward the way to the right side." It was pretty obvious that he was just kidding but Derek's face turned red in anger.

"Damn it, Jared. You have to offer your dick to anyone who is just slightly good looking. Just like this pansy Riley last Friday. Such a shame the fucker isn't here tonight. Then you and Edward could invite him to join the two of you in a little threesome."

"Derek, calm down. I wasn't planning on starting any moves on him. God, you're so jealous. That's completely ridiculous."

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is. I'll always love you, just you. "

"No," Derek sighed deeply. "You can't know…,"

"Derek Francis Addams?"

We turned around and to my immense surprise two cops were standing in front of us. Alice continued staring down on the floor and I recognized that her hands were trembling again.

I hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her ebony curls.

"Yes?"

One of the cops grabbed Derek's hand and the next thing I heard was the clicking of handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" Jared and I asked at the same time.

"Derek Francis Addams you are arrested for the involuntary manslaughter of Melanie Cynthia Meade. You have the right to remain silent…,"

"You killed Melly?" Jared stumbled out in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. Jared, I swear. I didn't kill her. It was an accident. She was suddenly standing on the middle of the street in front of me. It was too late…,"

"We've found blood and brain liquid on the car."

"The accident with the deer…You fucking, little liar!"

Derek's nose made a cracking noise when Jared's fist connected with it. It was the second time he had broken the nose of his boyfriend.

Edward put one arm on Jared's quivering shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't. You are making everything worse, if you lose it now."

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, honey." The other cop chuckled sarcastically and pulled out a tablet.

"Where's the body?"

"I don't know," Derek stumbled out nervously.

"When I came back about an hour late she was gone. Please, you have to believe me."

"Are you trying to tell us that the corpse magically disappeared? Sweetie, we're not stupid."

They dragged him away while I desperately tried to think of something to say to that would stop them.

I couldn't think of one. Well of course, I couldn't tell them the truth. Technically Melanie was dead now and because she had been turned by Alice there was no corpse that could be shown to anyone.

Jared stared after him for a long awkward moment before he finally managed to speak again.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do now?"

Edward cleared his throat.

"You should probably call his parents and a lawyer. He's going to need one, a good one."

"Yeah, you're right."

Alice stiffened in my arms and Edward stepped closer. At first I thought it was because he was trying to comfort me and his sister.

Then I realized that it was because of the lean light brown haired man who was walking towards us. He was too pale and too beautiful to be a human. The weirdest thing about him was the color of his eyes, a bright purple color. I had never seen anything comparable.

"Stay behind me," Alice whispered into my ear and my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't be afraid, Edward murmured nervously and pulled out a silver colored credit card that he handed Jared.

"You should call the lawyer right now, Jared. Don't waste time."

"Hello Jared," the light brown haired guy greeted him in a melodic voice.

"Riley,"

"It seems like your jealous boyfriend had to leave early this time."

"That isn't going to increase your chances. I've already told you that I'm not interested."

The purple-eyed vampire smirked. "Oh, Jared, there's so much you still have to learn."

"I didn't come over here to hit on you and your sorry, flat ass."

"Then why are you here?" Jared asked him and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Well," he seemed to search for the right words to say.

Edward seemed to pale under his creamy marble skin; if such a thing was even possible.

Then after a moment that seemed to last forever Riley finally turned to Alice's mindreading brother.

"Hi, I'm Riley, Riley Biers and you my bronze-haired god are the keeper of my soul."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Here's the link to Alice's engagement ring. Just remove the ().

http(:/)applesofgold(.)com(/)jewelryblog(/)images(/)2009/06/Heart-ring-south-sea-pearl(.)jpg


	24. About Uncertain Consequences

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Thanks and hugs to every one of you who takes the time to read and review. The support I'm receiving for this story totally rocks my world.

****About Uncertain Consequences****

"So, you're wearing contacts to hide the crimson color of your eyes?" I asked Riley while I continued biting my fingernails nervously. He was ridiculously controlled for a new born vampire and that scared me somehow. What if it was just a trick?

He nodded his head and the shy attempt of a smile appeared on his face. Then he turned to Edward and smirked.

"I really wished they were as beautiful as yours." He was flirting so shamelessly with my ex-boyfriend that it was quite funny to listen to it.

The problem was that Edward knew what his new admirer was thinking and those thoughts seemed to be pure torture for him.

Alice giggled slightly and twisted the fingers of her right hand with mine. I sighed deeply and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Are you tired?" she asked me and started drawing invisible lines on the bare skin of my forearm.

"Hmm, yeah, I am. Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course, I am. It's past midnight and you really should be sleeping by now."

"Yeah, I know. Time for the stupid, little human to take a nap,"

I nearly stumbled over my own feet as I stood up from my chair but Alice wrapped her dainty hands around my waist before I made contact with the hard ground.

"I guess it's better if I get you home now, before you hurt yourself." Then she turned towards her adoptive brother.

"Are you coming with us or will you stay with your new _frie-nd_?" She made the word two syllables and Edward responded with a dirty look.

"I'm going to stay here, Alice, and you can stop grinning like that. The entire situation is not that funny."

"Bye, Edward."

She kissed his marble cheek lightly and pulled me after her.

"Riley, it was nice to talk to you."

He waved his hand at us. "Good bye, Bella. I hope we'll meet again."

As soon as we were outside the building Alice burst out into laughter.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Alice, please. I think Edward is right about that. It's not that funny."

"Of course it is, Bella." She stated and hugged me tightly from behind. Her icy breathe tickled the skin on neck pleasantly.

"Edward seemed so embarrassed." I mumbled while she started planting soft kisses down my hairline.

A shiver went down my spine. The physical effect she was always having on me hadn't lessened one tiny bit since we were together.

"He is always intimidated when someone shows some interested in him. I've never met anyone as prudish as my brother."

"Maybe it's just because Riley is a guy?" I assumed while we sat down in the car.

She quickly shook her head and started the engine.

"No, it's not. The same thing happened with Tanya. He can't endure it when they think about sex with him."

"Oh, I see. But why did he stay with Riley, if he doesn't like the thoughts he is having about him?"

"Hmm,"

"Alice?"

She took a deep, unnecessary breathe through her mouth.

"He's trying to help me protecting you."

"Protect me?" I croaked out huskily. "From whom?"

"Victoria."

"She's the one who changed Riley." I whispered breathlessly.

Alice took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, she is and he's not the only new born which she created."

"How many?"

"About four by now, but the number is still growing."

"Alice, I don't think, I understand. Why the hell, does she need so many vampires to get revenge on a fragile, clumsy human like me?"

She sighed deeply and stepped on the breaks so quickly that the tires made a squeaking sound.

"It's not just about you, Bella. Not anymore."

Her hands started quivering slightly as she finally parked the car in front of Maureen's house.

I wrapped my arms around her and started petting her spikey hair with my fingertips.

"Tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Oh, yes you can. You should have told me right after you had the vision."

"I didn't want to frighten you."

"You won't. Alice, whatever it is, you need to tell me."

"Well," she started hesitantly and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Victoria knows that her chances for getting anywhere near you are close to nothing."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"Hmm, of course it is, Bella. Jeez, this is so difficult to explain."

I pulled her closer to me until she was sitting on my lap. The silky ends of her short hair tickled my neck.

"Bella, what did Edward tell you about the Volturi?"

"Not that much. He said something about them being like the royalty of the vampire world."

She nodded her head and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on my collarbone.

"Stop distracting me, sweetheart. We really need to talk about Victoria and her plans now. "

"Kay. The Volturi are a very old and powerful coven."

"So, Victoria asked them to help her get her revenge on me?"

"Not exactly, Bella. You know that saying one hand washes the other?"

"You mean that she promised them something in return if they help her kill me?"

"Yes she did. Aro, the leader of the Volturi is…well collecting vampires with special abilities."

I hugged her tighter as if I wanted to make sure that she didn't disappear suddenly.

"It's you he wants, isn't it?"

"Me and Edward. He wants us to join the guard."

"No! They can't make you. Alice, please. You can't go to Italy to stay with these freaks." My voice raised two octaves and nearly cracked at the end.

"Bella, my angel calm down. See, this is why I didn't want you to know."

I buried my face against her shoulder blade and inhaled her sweet vampire scent, vanilla and lilac. She smelled so incredibly good, like Alice and nothing else.

"They can't take you away from me. Not now that you're finally mine. I won't let it happen."

"Bella, the Volturi are not stupid. They know that neither I nor my brother would join them as long as our coven is still intact."

"Intact?"

"A coven is different from a human family. If one of its members is lost the entire coven practically breaks apart."

"But Alice, how could they manage to destroy your family? You are vampires! None of you can die."

She twisted the fingers of her hand with mine and put it to my heart, her amber eyes never leaving mine.

"You could."

"See that's why you need to change me as soon as possible."

She laughed her crystal bell laughter and put my face between her cold hands.

"I don't want you to feel pressured because of all of this. You won't get a second chance at humanity."

I kissed her full lips and slipped my tongue into her slightly parted mouth. The delicious taste of it was incredible. A low moan escaped her throat as the tip of my tongue nudged against hers.

"That's the only kind of human experience I didn't want to miss." I told her breathlessly while I started unbuttoning her blouse.

"What about the wedding? Don't you want your family to be there?"

"Alice, _you_ are my family now. Your safety and happiness is everything to me."

"And yours is mine, my angel."

"So, you'll change me?"

"I will, just not tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"You can't wait to die, can you?" She chuckled slightly.

"No, I just can't wait to live forever. I hate being such a fragile burden."

"Bella, you are not. I love you. I'll always protect you, whether it's from this red-haired bitch Victoria or the Volturi."

"Oh Alice, I love you too. But I want to be able to protect you too."

"You want to protect me?"

"Don't you think I can handle it? You told me that I'm going to be strong, stronger than Emmett."

"You will. But Bella…,"

"No, but Bella; I won't let them hurt you or any other member of the coven and that includes my blonde-haired sister in law too."

"That's very considerate of you, especially after all the bitchy behavior she has shown towards you."

"Yeah, she has. She's just Rose, is she?"

"Hmm, yes she is. Rose, never wanted to have this life and she feels betrayed that you are given a choice in this. A choice she never had."

"She's wrong. I don't have one."

"Of course, you have, Bella."

"No, I don't, Alice. Love isn't a choice, it never is. I'm aware of all the things I'm giving up but they are nothing in comparison to loosing you. Before you were in my life nothing ever made any sense to me. I never really felt like I belonged to someone."

"You belong to me now. There's no way you are going to get rid of me, my angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too, more than words can say." Then she cleared her throat and opened the door of the car.

"It's already starting to dawn. You should try to sleep now. I'll talk to Carlisle about your transformation and be back to pick you up in a few hours."

"Alice, I don't want to sleep. Let me come with you."

"Bella, you need some rest."

She planted a kiss on my forehead.

"That's the last time I'm going to kiss you good night."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you sure about this, Alice?"

"Of course, I am. Don't forget that I can see the future."

"So, this is my last night as a human?"

She nodded her head and while I wrapped my arms around her dainty waist.

"Kiss me, Alice." I mumbled against her rose-petal lips.

A split second later her mouth was on mine. I parted my lips as the tip of her tongue brushed over my lower lip. The gentle caress sent shivers down my spine. The beat of my heart quickened and I tried to memorize each single one of them in my mind. I sucked her velvety lip into my warm mouth.

Finally I had to gasp for air and pulled back.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Alice. Don't keep me waiting for too long, promise?"

"I promise, oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams. Don't forget that, what you dream in your last night as a human could come true."

**XXXX**

I lied down on my bed after quickly brushing my teeth and changing into an old t-shirt.

This is the last night; I'm going to do that, I thought and a wave of melancholy burned in my heart. Tomorrow would be the start of a new…well…life. I didn't want to fall asleep but as soon as my head rested on the soft pillows, I couldn't manage to keep my eyes open.

_The face of the beautiful girl that reflected on the surface of the small lake looked exactly like mine and at the same time she looked completely different, like a stranger._

_I kneeled down at the shore and put my hand under my chin while I couldn't manage to keep my eyes away from my new reflection._

_Then I felt a pair of warm arms hugging me from behind. She chuckled slightly and planted a soft kiss on my cheek._

"_You're beautiful, my angel. You'll get used to your new face."_

_I turned around and looked into her gorgeous eyes. It was as if I was seeing them for the very first time. Somehow it was._

_She pulled the small bag of velvet out of her pocket._

"_Open it."_

"_A gift? That's not necessary, Alice."_

"_Yes it is. Just open it."_

_Inside of the bag was a silver hair clip in the form of a butterfly with the crest of our coven engraved on each of the wings._

"_Oh Alice, it's so pretty."_

"_I'm happy if you like it, my angel." She told me and put the clip in my long chestnut hair._

"_Never forget how much I love you. How much we all love you."_

"_Never," I whispered to low for a human to hear it. "__Neither fire nor ice will be able to separate us."_

_I closed my eyes before I felt her soft lips on mine._

**XXXX**

"So the two of you are sure about that?" Carlisle asked us while I continued nibbling halfheartedly on a piece of dry toast. Great, I thought. The last time I'm able to eat human food and I'm not even hungry at all.

"Yes, we are. It's the only possible solution. Bella needs to be one of us when Victoria shows up the next time."

"Alright then, the three of us are taking the next plane to Alaska tonight. Do you want to say goodbye to your parents?"

I felt a thick lump in my throat and had to clear it twice before I managed to speak up again.

"I…I can't. What should I tell them? They'll be heartbroken. I'm not that worried about my mom because she has Phil now, but Charlie…," My voice nearly broke at the end.

"Bella, your father is stronger than you give him credit for."

"I know; I just can't endure to see him with the knowledge that it's the last time."

"It's okay, my angel. He'll forgive you."

"Are you sure about that, Alice?"

"Of course, I am. Psychic, remember?"

I giggled and took her hand in mine to plant soft kisses on her snowy knuckles.

Carlisle pulled out a camera and took a picture of us before I had time to protest.

"Just for the memory," he assured me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Kay," I mumbled and poured myself a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"Are you nervous about the process, Bella? Is there anything you would like me to explain to you beforehand?"

"Well, I'm kind of scared of the pain, to be honest."

"We could try to inject you some morphine before Alice bites you. Maybe that'll help."

Alice nodded her head and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Somehow she looked so relieved that I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. I knew from my little 'experience' with James that Morphine was completely useless against the burning pain that the venom caused in a humans body.

"Yeah, it can't make it worse."

"Is there anything else that you'd like to know, Bella?"

I hesitated for a moment and took a gulp from my coffee cup.

"Is it possible, that I'll forget about my human life?"

Of course not, what makes you think that you will? Well, the memory starts to blur after a while but you never completely forget."

"Alice did." I mumbled and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. My assumption is that it has to do with the time she spent in the asylum."

"You mean, it would be too hard for her to remember?" My heat ached while I thought about all the torture her parents had put her through, just because she was different than others, because she had seen things that they couldn't.

"Kind of, Bella. You know how humans faint when something becomes too much for them to endure it?"

"Hmm, yeah, I know. You believe that her mind is trying to protect Alice from too painful memories."

"Exactly Bella,"

Alice sighed deeply and started circling her thumb over the pale skin of my wrist. I knew that she would be able to hear the blood pulsating underneath the thin layer of skin.

"Will you miss that?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Hmm, I guess I will. Just like I will miss how your beautiful cheeks blush when you are embarrassed about anything or how you manage to stumble over your own feet while walking over a complete flat surface."

Of course my face reddened almost instantly and Carlisle used the opportunity to take another snapshot.

"Do you like me better as a human?"

She shook her head and planted a quick is on my warm face.

"You'll always be my angel. I'm aware of all the things I'm going to lose by changing you. They are nothing compared to what I'm getting in return."


	25. About Unlived Lives

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Hi everyone. So here's the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Bella finally becomes a vampire. I'm really nervous about it and hope that you won't be disappointed.

****About Unlived Lives****

My heartbeat quickened instantly as I stepped out of the helicopter that Carlisle had rented for our final transportation to Denali. He had decided to take the executive jet a few hours earlier so that he would have enough time to prepare the others for our plans; whatever preparing meant. I sighed deeply.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me anxiously while she hugged me tightly from behind. I tried to calm myself down by taking several deep breaths through my nose. The air was icy and smelled like wood and fresh snow. When I looked up into the light blue sky the first tiny flakes started to fall. They looks so incredibly graceful, each one a unique crystal, as they made their way down to the ground. One of them landed on my lower lip and melted instantly.

"Bella, my angel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I croaked out and twisted the fingers of my right hand with hers. The cold that was radiating from her vampire body felt so pleasant against my sweaty palm.

"Just nervous, I guess." I confessed hesitantly and turned my head to capture her gorgeous mouth. She parted her lips slightly and my tongue slipped in to explore the deliciousness of her. I loved everything about kissing her. The way her cool, velvety lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. The way she tasted, like sweet, wild honey mixed up with morning dew. The way the tip of her snowy tongue nudged against my warm one sent shivers down my spine; fire against ice that didn't destroy each other.

"How your heart beats," Alice whispered against my lips as she finally pulled back. I gasped for air. Needing to breathe was definitely one of the things I wouldn't miss about my human life.

Then she sighed deeply and rested her head against my chest.

"It's one of my favorite sounds." She stated.

I felt my legs starting to tremble slightly and so I kneeled down on the forest soil, pulling Alice with me. Tears started burning in my eyes and I swallowed hard to keep them from falling. It didn't work.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I stumbled out as I buried my face into the silky curls of her hair. The scent of lilac and vanilla that was pouring out of her was intoxicating.

"You don't have to apologize to me for being who you are, Bella." She told me and planted a soft kiss on the knuckles of my left hand.

"I'm scared," I stated after a few awkward moments of silence.

"About the pain?" She asked me and started rubbing my back comfortingly.

"No. Yes. Well, partly. There is one thing I'm more worried about."

"You don't have to be afraid about anything. I'll take care of you." She assured me.

"I know, Alice. But will you…," I couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

"Bella, my angel, I thought we've already talked about this. The answer is yes. I will still love you when you're not human anymore."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again." I mumbled.

"You don't have to, Bella. Questioning yourself is part of who you are. You see, my angel…," She started while her thumb started circling over the thin layer of skin on my wrist.

"I don't love you because you're mortal or immortal. I love you because you're my angel. I loved you when my own heart was still beating and I'm still going to love when yours stops."

She took off her jacket and placed it gently over my trembling shoulders. It was really cold out here and her vampire body so close to mine didn't really help to warm me up.

"Alice, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

We stood up from the ground, her hand never letting go of mine. Alice guided me through the woods, carefully making sure that I didn't drip accidentally.

"Where are we going?" I asked her after a while and squeezed her hand.

"I wanted to show you something, my angel; something to look forward to after your transformation."

I wondered what she meant with it as we continued walking. It was so peaceful and silent out here. Having to…well...live…here for a certain amount of time wouldn't be too bad actually.

We reached a small clearing and I gasped in surprise when my weak human eyes finally recognized the strange building of ice-blocks right in the middle of it.

"What's that?" I asked her in surprise. "Is that an Igloo?"

She hugged me tightly and pressed her marble lips to my cheek. My face was so cold now from spending time outside that it almost had the same temperature, almost.

"Bella, that's an ice hotel. Well, it used to be one but then the Denali coven decided to buy it. They didn't want some adventurous humans to run into them while they went hunting."

"Can I see how it looks like inside?"

She nodded her head and guided me into the strange building of clear ice blocks. Inside of the house it was even colder than outside.

I shivered slightly as I looked around. Every single item was made of ice; the luster and the chairs at the bar which held several bottles with a crimson colored liquid. My eyes focused on the huge bed that was standing in the middle of a smaller room, a huge king-sized bed which frame had been completely carved out of a huge block of ice.

"Wow," I stumbled out. "It's beautiful."

My teeth started chattering and I rubbed my hands against each other in order to warm them up.

"Yeah, it is. It will be even more beautiful if you'll see it with your new eyes, my angel."

Then she pulled a little hand warmer out of her handbag and put it in my palm.

"We should leave now. It's too cold for you inside here. I just wanted to show it to you." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Bella, I want…," She started hesitantly

"Yes, my sweetheart?"

"I want to make love to you on that bed of ice. It would be impossible while you're still human but once you're immortal…," Her gorgeous eyes darkened a few shades and she licked her lips in anticipation.

**XXXX**

I took another piece from the deliciously smelling cake in front of me in my mouth. The chocolate topping melted against my tongue and I sighed deeply.

"Thank you, Esme. It's really good. I couldn't have wished for anything other to eat at my last meal."

She gave me a warm smile and sat down on the chair next to me. Then she took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"It's not your last meal, Bella." She told me while she poured me a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"And you don't have to thank me for the cake. Melanie made it."

I raised one eyebrow and realized that I hadn't seen her since we had entered the house. Alice was out hunting with Kate and Tanya. She had convinced me that it was necessary beforehand.

"Where is she?" I asked her and added some milk and sugar to my coffee. "She's out hunting with Rose. I thought it would be a good idea to have Rose out of the house while Alice bites you. It would be too hard for her to watch it."

"Yeah, I know. Rosalie hates me."

Esme shook her head and the caramel colored curls of her hair framed her heart-shaped face like a perfect curtain of silk.

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the choice you're making and she's jealous."

"Rose is jealous of me?" My voice raised two octaves while I continued stirring in my cup with trembling fingertips.

"You could live the life she always dreamed of and you're pushing it aside to become like us."

"Oh, I see. It doesn't change anything though. I can't make the choice she would make – only mine."

And I don't even know if I truly have one, I added secretly.

"I know, Bella. It's okay." Then she pointed at the empty plate in front of me.

"Do you want another piece?"

I shook my hand and wiped my mouth on my bare forearm.

"Can I ask you something?" I started hesitantly while I helped her to put away the dishes.

"Of course you can, Bella. What do you want to know?"

I cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"Would you chose this life if you had a choice? You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but then her lips twisted upwards into a warm smile.

"Yeah, I would Bella, without a doubt. This life has always been my destiny." Esme searched for something in the pocket of her skirt.

Then she pulled out a small rose that had been carved out of wood.

"That's pretty."

She smiled again and moved her fingertips over the delicate flower.

"I carved it from a tree. I climbed it when I was a young girl and broke my leg by falling down. My parents brought me into the hospital and there I met Carlisle for the first time." Her eyes sparkled at the memory.

"You fell in love with him back then?" I asked her curiously and she nodded her head.

"Yes I did. He was all I ever wanted and I know that everything that happened to me was necessary to be able to be with him."

**XXXX**

Alice planted a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of my neck and pulled me closer to her. The spikey, curls of her short hair tickled my collarbone as she hugged me tightly.

"Are you ready, my angel?" She whispered as she guided me to the bed and made us sat down on its edge.

I nodded my head and cupped her beautiful face between my trembling hands.

"I love you." I whispered so low that a human wouldn't have been able to understand it at all.

Her cool lips met mine a split second later and I couldn't hold back a moan when the tip of her tongue brushed over my lower lip.

She pulled back much too soon and mumbled something unintelligible against my mouth. Her sweet, cool breath breathe tickled the skin of my face pleasantly.

"I love you, my angel."

Then she unclasped the bracelet on my wrist and shoved it into the pockets of her jeans.

"You'll get it back." She promised me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

My heart skipped a beat as she put my wrist towards her icy rose-petal lips.

"Don't be afraid, my angel. I'll love you forever." She assured me and her light amber eyes seemed to be glowing in the weak light that surrounded us here.

"I love you too." I croaked out hoarsely, thinking that I had never given much thought about with whom I would fall in love with. Of course I had reason enough in the last few months; but even if I had I wouldn't have imagined it to be with the pixie-like person in front of me.

Her lips twisted into a breathtaking smile and I instantly closed my eyes. I wanted her face to be the very last memory of my human life.

Alice planted a gentle kiss on my wrist. Slowly, almost hesitantly she pulled back for a moment. I heard her inhale sharply through her nose.

_You and I…_

Razorblade sharp teeth cut through the thin layer of skin and I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out loud.

_We are destined to be…_

I felt her starting to suck out the blood greedily. If Alice had ever had doubts about changing me herself they were gone the split second she tasted the very first drop of the crimson colored liquid in my veins.

She pulled back after a few seconds and flicked the tip of her tongue over the fresh wound. The venom started to burn and I felt my body starting to tremble slightly.

_Soul mates forever…_

She bit down again, this time right into the pulsating vein in my jugular. I couldn't help but whimper slightly.

I felt her froze next to me and forced myself to remain silent. It wouldn't make anything better if she knew how painful the beginning burn was for me. I took a deep breathe through my nose and forced myself to remain completely still.

_Throughout eternity…_

Another bite on my left ankle forced me to press my lips against each other. How many more would follow? Wasn't one of them enough to transform me?

Finally she stopped it and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"It's over, my angel." She murmured and her voice nearly cracked at the end.

Over, I thought. Was she kidding me? The short, sharp pain might be gone but now it was replaced by the excruciating burning in my veins.

Then I remembered that Alice had completely forgotten everything about her own transformation from human to vampire. She didn't know anything about the painful fire that seemed to be streaming through my entire body now.

There were several voices in the background but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

The bed squeaked underneath me as Alice sat down next to me and put a wisp of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She told me and took my hand in hers to rub it gently.

"I wished I could take the pain away from you, my angel." She told me while she wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape my eyes.

I wanted so desperately to tell her that everything was okay, but I knew that if I opened my mouth now I wouldn't be able to hold back the screaming.

So instead I squeezed her hand for a moment and forced myself to remain motionless.

The pain started to increase and that shocked me. How worse would it get until it was finally over? I hoped that I would faint because I didn't think I could endure anymore. The cruel pain was now everywhere. It felt as if someone had set me on fire and was trying to burn me alive. Was I still alive?

I tried to concentrate on my own heartbeats, counting them as I seemed to have completely forgotten about time at all. How long would I have to burn? The others had told me that it took could take several days until the transformation process was completed. There was no way I could endure this torture for days.

Alice continued stroking my hand, never leaving my side while my human body was turning into a pile of black coal. At least it felt like that.

Her crystal voice was the only sound in the room apart from my own breathing and the few whimpers that escaped my throat now and then.

Sometimes she wiped my sweaty forehead with her icy fingertips and the coolness of her hand felt so pleasant against my tortured body.

"Can you hear me, my angel?" She whispered anxiously and I heard several muted voices in the background. Someone laughed and I wondered if it could probably be Emmett.

"How long will it take?" I heard an unfamiliar bell-like voice asking.

"At least another day," Carlisle stated and I felt him putting several small metal pieces on my chest. What the hell was he doing?

A low moan left my mouth and I cursed myself silently as I felt Alice hand starting to tremble slightly. I didn't want her to know how much it was hurting. My pain would be hers too and I didn't want her in pain…ever.

At least another day, I couldn't endure it for another minute. How should I manage to make it through an entire day or more? I whimpered again and new tears fell down my face over my cheeks and my lips. They felt cold against my skin. Alice sighed deeply and wiped them away.

"We'll be waiting downstairs." Esme mumbled and I felt her plant a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Let us know if the two of you need anything." She assured Alice. I felt my fiancée standing up from the bed as she wrapped her dainty arms around her mother's neck and sobbed dryly.

"She'll be alright, honey. This is what she wanted…what you both wanted."

I heard her mumble something to Esme that was too low for me to hear it. Alice cleared her voice and I heard her fumbling around in her handbag.

_My beloved Angel,_ she started to read out and her voice was trembling.

_Father is still furious at me for what happened at Christmas. He almost broke my collarbone as he didn't stop shaking me after he and mother showed up. Right now she's at the hospital with Cynthia who got smoke poisoning. I'm worried about her of course, but father yelled at me when I asked him if I could visit her with him._

_I can't even blame him for being angry at me. He believes I'm the one who burned down the house and so he's punishing me. Yesterday Dr. O'Hara came to our hotel to examine me. He gave me some new pills that were supposed to make me sleep. They didn't work at all. Maybe my body has become immune to the drugs? It doesn't even matter, my angel. There is no pill that will change who I am or who I am going to be._

_I'm afraid of the things that are going to happen to me, but when I look out into the dark lilac sky I know that everything will be fine at the end. At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of. The strange daydreams are becoming even weirder. Sometimes I dream that my heart stops beating while I'm still alive. Isn't that strange? No wonder everyone believes that I've lost my mind._

_You and I we'll be together eventually, my beloved angel. And all the pain I'm going throw, all the fears and every tear I'm going to shed will be worth it. You are worth it, my angel._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Mary Alice_

My heart started flattering like the wings of a bird. Was that normal? Shouldn't it rather slow down now? I tried to focus on each single beat, knowing their number was irrevocably limited now.

XOXOXOXOX

[A/N] Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you'd like to read more soon.


	26. About Unnamed Colors

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, but Melanie is all mine.

[A/N] Hi guys. I'm nervous about the new chapter. I've never written Bella as a vampire before. Leave me some love and press the review button at the end to tell me what you think of it. It would make my little fanfic authors heart so incredibly happy to reach over 600 reviews with this one.

***About Unnamed Colors****

The way time passed was a weird thing, and I wondered if now that I was going to have an unlimited amount of it would still stay that way.

I didn't know how much of it had passed since Alice had bit me to turn me into a vampire. At first I had tried to concentrate on counting the beats of my hearts, but then I had realized that it wasn't a reliably method. My heartbeat quickened and slowed down again, as if I had swallowed some tranquilizers together with a handful of caffeine pills.

The excruciating pain in my body was slowly beginning to lessen in my toes and fingertips. At least that was what I thought. Maybe the fire had just burned every single nerve inside them so that I couldn't be feeling anything at all.

I pressed my lips against each other to keep me from screaming. It would upset Alice if I let her knew how much this was torturing me. God, how much longer would this take?

A warm hand squeezed mine very gently and I cringed slightly because I didn't know to whom it might belong. There was no one with warm hands that could be here to hold mine.

"Don't be afraid, my angel." I heard Alice whisper into my ear.

"It's just me. Our bodies have the same temperature now."

I sighed in relief and tried to continue breathing calmly through my nose. Maybe it would soon be over?

I really hoped it would.

The pain, that had been in my entire body before, started to concentrate on my chest now. I gasped for air but it didn't seem to reach my lungs and I panicked for a moment. Would I choke to death now? Then I became aware that the lack of oxygen didn't make me feel dizzy or anything. My body no longer craved for it.

My heart skipped a beat and started to vibrate controllable. There was a strange, unfamiliar pulsatile sound in my ear that I had never heard before. Was it possible that I could be hearing my own heartbeat now?

The sound became so loud that it managed to distract me from the cruel pain in my chest for a moment.

Then it stopped abruptly and I realized that the only pain that had remained was now in my throat. It felt as if I had spent days out in a desert without one single drop of water. I never thought that it would be possible to be that thirsty.

My heart made a weak attempt to start beating again but it wasn't strong enough to win the fight with the fire inside of me. It already knew that it was about to lose the struggle for my human life and so it simply gave up. There was a last beat before finally everything was silent around me.

Hesitantly I opened my eyelids into a brand new life as a new born vampire.

Seeing the world through these eyes was shocking in so many ways. It was as if I had been almost blind before and now for the first time I was able to see clearly.

I stared with my mouth wide open at the ceiling and had to blink twice because I couldn't believe what I could see now. Was this real?

My new eyes were able to see every single piece of dust in the air and each one of them reflected the sunlight in thousands of tiny rainbows. There was a beautiful color at the end of the prism that I had never seen before, so I didn't have a name for it.

Automatically I took another breathe and tasted the air around me for the first time. It felt weird that my lungs didn't relax while I inhaled.

Then I heard Alice clear her throat and I sat up in the bed in one swift movement. My mouth fell open when my eyes captured her gorgeous face for the first time in this new life.

She had always been the most incredible, beautiful person I had ever seen. Now I knew that I hadn't even been able to absorb a third of her beauty. Her light topaz colored eyes sparkled in so many different shades of amber and gold that I wondered if there were two spots in her iris had exactly the same color.

Her lips twisted into a smile that would have made my heart jump right out of my chest if it had still been able to beat.

Slowly, almost hesitantly her dainty hand reached forward to touch my face.

"Welcome to the other side of the looking glass, my angel." She whispered softly while her fingertips brushed over my cheekbone.

"I love you, Alice." The unfamiliar crystal like sound of my new voice surprised me.

"How do you feel, Bella?" she asked me nervously, while her eyes never left mine.

"Strange somehow," I confessed. "Everything looks so different now and on the other hand everything looks completely the same."

"I know my angel. No, that's a lie. I can't remember what the world looked like through the eyes of a human."

My hand touched my throat and the burning inside of it was excruciating.

"Oh god," I croaked out, slightly shocked that I would have to exist with this permanently now.

"I know, Bella. The thirst must be very…unpleasant for you. We should do something about that first."

**XXXX**

Alice twisted the fingers of her hand with mine and started rubbing small circles over the skin of my wrist.

"Close your eyes." She instructed and squeezed my hand for a moment.

"Try to focus on your senses. What do you smell?"

I inhaled deeply through my nose and tried to filter all the different scents in the air. Her lilac-vanilla scent was the strongest because she was standing so close to me. I smelled the frozen earth underneath our feet, the bark of the trees around us, the snowflakes that continued falling down on my face without melting.

I took another breathe and this time my sensitive sense of smell discovered the hint of something different.

My feet moved over the ground as quickly as possible as I tried to get nearer to the source of this new smell.

Then finally I stopped in front of a small herd of deer and waited silently like the predator that I had become for them to come closer.

"Right into the neck," Alice whispered into my ear as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around the first animal.

My teeth cut through the thick skin like a knife through butter. It was so much easier than I had expected it to be. The warm crimson liquid tasted slightly bitter as it poured into my dry mouth. Greedily I sucked out every drop and felt the thirst in my throat become less and less with every single gulp I took.

Within minutes I had sucked out every single drop in the animals veins and pulled back. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Do you feel better now?" Alice asked me and wrapped her arms around me to plant a quick kiss on my cheek.

I nodded my head and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I do."

I cupped her face between my hands very carefully. Then I kissed her softly. Her lips felt soft like velvet against my mouth and a low moan escaped my throat as the tip of her tongue brushed over my lower lip. She parted her lips slightly and I slipped my tongue into her sweet mouth. Now, that I didn't need to keep breathing to remain conscious I could completely enjoy the touch of her tongue against mine.

When she finally pulled back her eyes were pitch-black and sparkled like black pearls.

"Do you want to see your new face, my angel?" She asked me and a smile flashed over her pretty pixie-face.

She guided me to a small lake that was only a few minutes away from the place where we had found the deer.

A snowflake landed on my palm and I was so fascinated by the tiny piece of crystal that reflected against the rays of the sun that I didn't realize the face in the water first.

Then the wind blew away the snowflake and I captured my own face in the lake for the first time after the transformation. My first reaction was joy, because the face was obviously beautiful.

I kneeled down at the shore and put my hand under my chin while I couldn't manage to keep my eyes away from my new reflection. The only thing that I didn't like was the crimson color of my iris. It looked scary and I didn't want anyone to see them. How long would it take until their color would be the beautiful gold color of the other vegetarian vampires?

Then I felt a pair of warm arms hugging me from behind. She chuckled slightly and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You're beautiful, my angel. You'll get used to your new face."

I turned around and looked into her gorgeous eyes. It was as if I was seeing them for the very first time. Somehow it was.

"And my eyes?"

"They'll change, Bella. Try not to think too much about it."

She pulled a small bag of velvet out of her pocket.

"Open it."

"A gift? That's not necessary, Alice."

"Yes it is. Just open it."

Inside of the bag was a silver hair clip in the form of a butterfly with the crest of her coven engraved on each of the wings.

"Oh Alice, it's so pretty."

"I'm happy if you like it, my angel." She told me and put the clip in my long chestnut hair.

"I wanted to give you something that shows you that you truly belong to the coven now. I love you."

"I love you too, Alice."

"We'll always be together my angel."

"Forever," I whispered to low for a human to hear it. "Maybe even longer,"

I closed my eyes before I felt her soft lips on mine again_._

**XXXX**

Meeting the Rest of the Cullen's after my transformation was weird somehow. They all looked completely the same to me, apart from Jasper. His entire face and neck was covered in countless scars. How could someone survive so many attacks? A shiver went down my spine because I realized that he looked dangerous somehow.

Automatically I took two steps backwards.

Emmett chuckled slightly and Rose punched him into the side with her fist. He didn't even seem to notice it. It was probably hard to really hurt him.

He grinned and turned toward his honey blond brother.

"You owe me a ten." He stated cheerfully while Jaspers eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"For what?"

"You know exactly for what, Jazz. I told you that Bella would be scared of you."

"I'm not scared." I stumbled out and was thankful that I had lost the embarrassing habit of blushing forever.

Then I crossed my arms in front of my chest and a low growl left my throat.

"Emmett Cullen, did you really bet with Jasper that I would be afraid of him because of the battle scars?"

He nodded his head and smirked.

Then I snarled angrily. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

My instincts took over again as I shoved him against the wall behind him before any of the others had time to react.

Fine dust trickled down from the wall as the paint splintered off. I gasped in surprise at the force I had used upon him.

"God, Emmett. I'm so sorry." I croaked out as I pulled back.

"Did I hurt you? I don't know what came over me. God, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and a few pieces of paint fell out of his dark, curly hair.

"You didn't hurt me, Bella. It's normal for a new born to lose control easily."

Then he took a look at the damaged wall behind him.

"Well, you should probably apologize to Kate and Tanya for destroying their home."

The strawberry blonde vampire appeared in the doorframe and entered the room to examine the damage.

I waited for my face to get warm from the embarrassment but it didn't happen.

"You don't have to, Bella. It wasn't your fault."

Then she turned to Esme and a smile flashed over her face that showed a row of perfect pearl-white teeth.

"It might be easier for you to simply build us a new house instead of renovating everything that your two new born destroy."

Esme gave Emmett a dirty look.

"That's the second time you are responsible for damage in this house. The first was when you told Melanie that vampires could fly and she crashed against the marble statues in the hall."

"I'm sorry, mom." He told her but his eyes continued sparkling cheerfully.

"You suck at lying, Emmett. I know, you're not," Esme stated and rolled her eyes at him.

"It was my fault, Esme. I should have known better than to believe something stupid like that." Melanie stated as she entered the room with Kate on her side. The curls of her long blonde hair framed her face like a curtain. Apart from the ruby color of her eyes it was the face of an angel.

"Melly," I stumbled out in disbelief. "You are so pretty,"

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly for a minute.

"Bella, I'm so glad you woke up. This is so crazy! Sometimes I wonder if this is just some strange dream and I'm going to wake up any minute."

"You won't," Rose assured her and Melly nodded her head silently.

"If this life is anything it's not a dream. It's more like a nightmare, one that will never end."

"Rose, stop it." Alice warned her beautiful sister. "There is no need to scare off Melly and Bella."

"She's not scaring me, Alice." Melanie told her in the strange bell-like voice that was now hers.

"I'm glad Rose isn't trying to sugar coat things. This well…life…I don't know if I had agreed to this if someone had given me a choice."

Alice stiffened next to me and I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist.

"You would be dead now, if Alice hadn't bitten you." I whispered nervously.

"Yeah, I know and I'm really thankful that she had the courage to save me. It's just," she sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes with her thumbs.

"I miss my mother. She's probably worried sick about me by now."

"After a few decades all the humans you knew will be dead…," Carlisle told her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Problem solved." Tanya finished and a low growl left Melanie's lips.

I took Alice's left hand to my mouth and planted several soft kisses on her creamy skin.

"I'm glad you changed me, Alice. Taking care of a clumsy human like me…that was definitely a problem."

She giggled slightly and put a wisp of my chestnut hair behind my ear.

"Bella, my angel I loved taking care of you. It makes me happy."

Melanie sat down on the coach and started playing with the curls of her hair thoughtlessly.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Melanie. What do you want to know?"

"Rose told me that I can never change now that I've been…," She nearly choked at the last word, "…changed."

"That's right."

"If I cut my hair off, would it grow back?"

"You want to cut your hair?" Jasper murmured and I realized that he tried to keep his voice calm. "Why? Your hair is pretty the way it is."

She smiled at him for a moment before she stared down on the floor again.

"I don't know, Melanie." Carlisle confessed. "None of the others ever thought about that before."

I remembered the scene in interview with the vampire where Claudia tried to cut off her hair and it grew back instantly. It had scared the shit out of me.

"It won't grow back, Melly." Alice told her while the tips of her fingers touched the spikey ends of her ebony hair.

"Oh, I see. You shouldn't regret cutting yours, Alice. I think the short hair is really pretty."

Alice shook her head.

"I didn't cut it. They…," she stopped abruptly and pretended to be searching for something in her handbag.

"She's right. Alice. I like your hair the way it is." I assured her and buried my face into the silkiness of it.

Melanie sighed deeply and twisted the curls of her hair into a lose ponytail.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten." Melanie started cheerfully.

"Congrats on your engagement," She seemed to be truly happy for the two of us.

Alice held her left hand in front of her to show her the ring that I had chosen for her.

"It's pretty," she assured her and touched the pearl on it with her fingertips.

"A pearl for a pearl," I tried to explain and she nodded her head.

"Can I see your engagement ring too?" She asked me and wrapped her hand around my left wrist.

I heard her inhale sharply through her mouth and wondered how long it would take to get used to the fact that oxygen had no relaxing effect anymore.

The grip around my wrist tightened so much that it was almost painful now.

"What the hell is that?" Melly croaked out and I realized that her ruby eyes had turned black now.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?"


	27. About Unmissed Relatives

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Welcome to the mind of our beloved pixie-vampire. This chapter is from Alice POV.

****About Unmissed Relatives****

"Where the hell did you get my grandmothers engagement ring?" She repeated impatiently and her light crystal voice echoed in my ears.

I wondered if I would have managed to come up with a believable explanation, had I been able to see this coming. Now it was too late to think of one.

A low growl left Melanie's throat as she reached forward in order to wrap her hand around Bella's wrist again. None of them was used to the incredible speed and strength their transformation had brought with it.

"Melly try to calm down," Bella warned her and took a few steps backwards.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

A glass vase crashed into thousands of tiny pieces as they tried to push each other away again. The result was that they landed on the opposite side of the room. Paint fell off the wall like fine dust.

I had heard enough of Jasper's horror stories about fighting new born vampires that I wasn't looking forward to witnessing one between my fiancée and my great-niece. Wouldn't it be ironic if the two people I changed in order to save them would now harm each other? No, I couldn't let this happen. This had to stop, and it had to stop right now.

"Please let her go. It's not her fault," I croaked out finally and tried to pull Melly away from Bella who was trembling now from head to toe.

She was a big deal stronger than me and so it felt like trying to move a rock.

"Melly please, stop it! We'll explain everything to you." Bella whispered nervously. It would have probably been easy for her to shove the blonde girl off of her but to my surprise she didn't do it. Maybe she was afraid of hurting her. Silly girl, I thought and shook my head.

I turned to my dark-haired brother and snarled at him.

"Emmett! Would you be so kind and make yourself useful here?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"It's my pleasure." He stated, lifted Melanie over his head as if she was a ragdoll, while she started kicking her boots against his back.

"Ouch!"

"Let me down!"

"Will you try to behave yourself like a civilized little new born?"

I heard her inhale sharply between her teeth before she nodded her head.

"I will,"

"Good girl," he assured her and put her feet on the ground again.

"Fine," she croaked out and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can start with your explanation right now!"

"It's not that easy to…,"

"I don't give a shit about what's easy or not!"

I cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"I guess you know where I got that ring from, don't you?"

Her ruby eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she nodded her head.

"You stole it from my grandmother's house, I guess."

"Woo-hoo, wait a minute." Emmett called out. "You stole an engagement ring for Bella?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?" They asked me simultaneously.

"That's difficult to explain…," I started again and Melanie rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't care!"

I sighed deeply and rubbed my forehead with my fingertips in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain in my head.

Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we sat down on a sofa behind us. I twisted the fingers of her right hand with mine and squeezed it gently.

Then she turned to Melanie who had kneeled down on the floor in front of us; still unable to keep her eyes off of the emerald ring on Bella's hand.

"Do you remember the silver medallion you showed me at the parking lot?"

She nodded her head and growled angrily.

"Don't tell me, that you took that as well. God, Alice. Are you some sort of kleptomaniac?"

I pulled the fragile medallion out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Look at my picture. Wasn't I pretty as a human?" I whispered and took a deep, unnecessary breathe to calm myself down.

"_Your _picture? I don't think I understand."

"I told you, it's difficult to explain."

"Try,"

"The girl in the picture and me, we are the same. She is my past, my human past."

"But that picture is what….about ninety years old now."

"That's not such a long time for a vampire."

"Oh right, I forgot. We're immortal, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. But back then I wasn't. You know that my name is Alice Cullen now, but the name that my parents chose for me was Mary Alice Brandon."

"You're telling me that you think that you're my grandmother's sister? God, this is so weird. You can't be her, Alice. It's impossible."

"Why? Just look at the picture. Could there be any other reason why the two of us should look so much alike? How can you be sure that I'm not her?"

"Because, I know for sure that _she_ is dead."

I chuckled slightly.

"Technically, I am dead too, Melly."

"Yeah, I know, but Alice, I've been…," she seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I've been to her grave."

"Melly, I've seen the grave too. It's empty, trust me."

"Empty? Grandma made me and mom go there on each of her sister's birthdays. How can the grave be empty? Why would my great-grandparents make a grave for someone who isn't dead? Or at least not dead-dead."

"God, this is so hard to explain, Melly."

"Did they think you were dead because someone changed you? Rosalie told me that my parents assume that about me too."

I shook my head.

"My parents put me into an asylum after the fire in their house."

"An asylum? Her voice nearly cracked at the end and I knew that she was thinking about her own mother now.

"The others have told you how I…see things that are going to happen?"

She nodded her head.

"Jasper says you can see the future."

"Yeah…kind of; Well, I had visions about the future when I was human. Not as clear as they are now, but I think that my parents were probably still scared about the things I told them."

"They thought you were crazy?"

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Whatever crazy means; they thought I was sick and wanted to help me, I guess."

A low growl left Bella's throat and that sound coming from her pretty mouth send a shiver down my spine.

"Alice, stop making excuses for them. They were terrible, stone-hearted people that locked you away into the darkness, although they knew how scared you were. Your father told everyone you were dead because he was ashamed of you. I'm so glad that you can't remember them!"

Melanie raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"You can't remember?"

"I don't remember anything about my human life."

**XXXX**

I kneeled down on the destroyed porch and inhaled deeply through my nose, enjoying the fresh scent of fresh snow and cedar wood.

The others were out hunting with Bella and Melanie and I forced myself not to worry because the future of my fiancée disappeared into nothing as soon as they left the house together.

Five vampires should be enough to control two new born shouldn't they? What if they accidentally run into a human? What if they stated fighting over the emerald ring again? What if…

"Stop worrying, Ali; it'll give you wrinkles on your snub nose."

"That's the only thing I don't have to worry about, Jazz."

A sudden wave of calm rushed through my body while he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed deeply and rubbed my forehead with my fingertip.

He cleared his throat before he spoke up again.

"I've got something for you." He whispered and pulled a yellow envelope out of his jacket.

"What's that?"

"That's the papers for our divorce. You need to sign them."

"You can't wait to get rid of me, can you?"

He chuckled bitterly and his lips twitched into the weak attempt of a smile that didn't reach his caramel eyes.

"Just for the record, Alice, you're the one who got engaged again."

I scratched my signature on each of the pages and handed him the file with trembling fingers.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jasper. I never meant to hurt you."

He nodded his head.

"I know Alice. It still feels weird for me. We've been together for such a long time."

Sadness over floated my senses and the intensity of the feeling almost knocked the breath out of me. As soon as he recognized that his own emotions reflected on me, he instantly blocked them.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He croaked out apologetically.

"Don't have to be, Jasper. You have a right to be sad about the end of our marriage."

"Everything happens for a reason, Alice. You and Bella…the two of you never had a choice. I mean, you knew that she was your soul mate. That's why you wrote all those letters to her."

"Yeah and then I forgot about her. What sense is there in that? Bella thinks that my mind is trying to protect myself from the horrible things that happened in that asylum."

"But you still wish that you could remember, don't you? There was such a deep, desperate longing in you when you showed Melanie the photograph in the medallion."

He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. A ray of sunlight reflected on the skin of his bare forearm, letting the countless scars on it appear even more visible.

I had never managed to get used to them, no matter how often I'd already seen them. Each, single crescent moon was a reminder of the time he had spent as Maria's puppet.

As soon as he realized my eyes on his arm he pulled down the sleeves of his shirt.

"Don't." I whispered. "You don't have to be ashamed about them."

"That's what Melanie told me too…well before she knew what _really_ caused them."

His eyes darkened a few shades when he said her name and his lips twitched for a split second.

"Melly, is a really pretty vampire, isn't she?"

He nodded his head.

"Have you ever seen an ugly one?"

"Yeah, I know. But she's really pretty, almost as beautiful as Rose."

"Prettier. Roses beauty is purely from the outside, but Melly is warmhearted and kind too."

"Jasper, how much do you like Melanie?"

He smirked and stuffed the divorce papers back into his jacket.

"Are you asking as her aunt?"

"Nope, as a friend…_your_ friend," I made the word two syllables.

"I like her a lot. She makes me feel like…well I don't really know how to explain it. When I'm with anyone else I have to feel whatever the person feels. But when I'm with her, I only have to cope with my own emotions. I like the peace she gives my soul."

"She likes you too." Underestimation of the century, I thought secretly. Melly was head over heels in love with him. Should I tell him about that too?

"You still can't see her future?"

"Not a single moment of it."

"Can you still see mine?"

"Yeah, I can. Of course I can. Sometimes the pictures are blurry but that's probably because I'm trying to focus on so many things right now."

"I told you not to worry that much. You're not responsible for everything that's going to happen."

I closed the medallion and put the fragile silver bracelet over my head. Then I closed my fist around the metal and sighed deeply.

"Alice, I don't understand you. Why do you want to remember your past? God, I would give anything to be able to forget mine."

"There would never be a future without a past." I whispered and went back into the house to wait for the return of the girl that represented both of them for me.

**XXXX**

She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her now marble-like body. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The floral freesia scent of her skin was no longer covered by the intoxicating sweetness of her blood. What a relief.

"I like it better how you smell now," I mumbled while she started planting soft kisses on my neck. The touch of her soft lips sent shivers down my spine.

"More like yourself now and less like something to eat."

Bella chuckled slightly and twisted the fingers of her right hand with mine.

"Alice," she started hesitantly, drawing fine circles on the skin of my palm.

"Yes, my angel?"

"You were afraid today, weren't you?"

I nodded my head. "Of course, I was. You and Melly could have seriously hurt each other."

"Probably, but we didn't. So you can stop…,"

"Bella, this is nothing that I can control."

She squeezed my hand for a moment before she put it to her mouth to plant soft kisses on each of my knuckles.

"Exactly, my sweetheart, I know that you had to protect me for a very long time, and I'm really grateful for that. But now this is over."

"You're just less fragile, my angel but your still a magnet for trouble."

"Did you have another vision?"

I shook my head and put it between my hands.

"Just some blurry pictures," I confessed and rubbed my forehead with my fingertips.

"Is your head hurting again?" she whispered and started massaging my neck tenderly.

"Yeah, it is. It's so difficult to see anything clear because Melanie is part of the coven now."

"If Victoria dares to show up here any time soon, she's going to have to handle two new born vampires; shouldn't work out to good for her."

Her ruby colored eyes darkened for a moment and her lips twitched into a smile. She was looking forward to this, wanted to fight her. Bella had always hated being a helpless human and now she was finally able to defend herself.

"I love you, my angel." I whispered softly and cupped her face between my hands. The tip of her tongue nudged against mine as she slowly started to explore my mouth. It was so wonderful that she didn't need to breathe anymore while we were kissing. I sucked her upper lip between my teeth to nibble on it and a low moan escaped her throat.

Her lips moved down all the way to my collarbone, leaving a trail of fire on me with her sensitive caresses.

"I love you too, Alice." She mumbled against my neck before I felt her teeth cutting into my skin.

"Ouch," I gasped out as the burning venom floated into my system.

Instantly she pulled back and looked at me in horror, obviously shocked by her own action.

"Oh my god, what did I do? I'm so sorry, Alice."

I took her hand and kissed it softly.

"It's not that bad, Bella. You didn't do it on purpose."

"But it's going to leave a scar. I don't know what came over me."

"Your instincts, my angel, your instincts…."

"Instincts?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you remember the first time we made love? That's exactly what I meant about instincts taking over. You are extremely controlled for a new born and I'm really glad about that."

Her thumb brushed over the pearly scar that was probably beginning to be visible right now.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed her tender caresses on my skin.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alice."

"I know, Bella. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

The throbbing in my head increased and so I closed my eyes for a moment while single pictures and voices rushed through my mind again.

_Blond curls that were crusted red from dried blood._

_A thin voice crying in the darkness…_

_Tiny fingers wrapped around a red leather glove…_

_A sea of fire…_

_Victoria running through the woods_

_More blood_

_A primrose in a crystal vase…_

"_She broke the law." Aro stated calmly. "You know what that means don't you?"_

_The awful noise of cracking of marble_

"Alice?"

"Hmm," I mumbled as I opened my eyes again and blinked into the worried face of my fiancée. She pulled me closer towards her as my entire body started trembling slightly.

_She broke the law_

"What did you see?" she asked me and planted a kiss on my hair.

"Nothing,"

"You don't act like it was nothing. Please, Alice. You promised to tell me the truth – always."

"Yeah, I know. I really can't tell you, but it scared the shit out of me. Everything was so blur. Victoria was there. I think she run away from something or someone."

"I hope that redhead was running away from me," she stated and continued rubbing my back comfortingly.

"She's not the part of the vision that worries me."

XOXOXOXOX

Thank you for reading. Leave me some love and press the review button. I love to get feedback for my story.


	28. About Unmelted Ice

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Lemon alert in this chapter don't like…don't read, simple like that… but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here if you didn't *grin*

****About Unmelted Ice****

I kneeled down on the snowy ground and wrapped my arms around her dainty waist. She smiled and wiped away a single drop of blood that was still running down the corner of my mouth with her fingertip.

Her hands twisted into my hair as she pulled me closer to plant a soft kiss on my lips. I parted my mouth a little and the tip of her tongue nudged against mine to massage it gently. A shiver went down my spine, and I moaned into the sweetness that was her mouth.

She pulled down the zipper of my jacket. Why the hell did I have to wear so many layers of clothes when I would never feel cold anymore? Then I remembered that Alice had told me it was necessary to keep up the human appearance. There was so much that I still needed to get used to, and I was thankful that I had her to remind me of all the tiny details like breathing or blinking so that people wouldn't start wondering if something was wrong with me. Of course there was no way I could get near any humans as long as my eyes looked like little crimson colored flames. Melanie had started experimenting with contacts but the strange purple color that the blue ones had caused didn't really convince me.

Carlisle had told me that animal blood weakened the color and so I gulped down as much of it as I could swallow. I felt embarrassed for being so vain about my eyes. That's why I told the others that I was constantly thirsty.

"Hello? Earth to Bella,"

"Hmm,"

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly and cupped my face between her hands.

"Yes, of course I am. You don't have to worry about me, Alice. Everything is okay."

She shook her head.

"I don't think so. That the fifth time today you hunted. That's not normal, even for a new born."

I sighed deeply and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Who decides what's normal for a vampire or not? A lot of them would consider the fact that we're only hunting on animals weird enough."

Her fingertips stroked down my cheekbone until she reached the sensitive skin of my jugular.

"Maybe the vegetarian lifestyle isn't really working for you, Bella. I don't want you to suffer."

Then she leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"The others don't need to know."

The fact that she was willing to break the rules…to lie for me was flattering - in a wrong way. The tortured look on her pixie face was enough to convince me to never make it necessary though.

"I'm not going to hunt on humans…ever." I stated calmly. That wouldn't really help me to get rid of that awful reddish eye color, I added secretly.

"And I don't think I'm going to hunt that much in the next days. Maybe I still need to get used to the permanent thirst. It's irritating somehow."

"Yeah, I know. The thirst is the first real memory that I have; that and the craving for blood."

My left hand moved under her blouse to caress the skin of her flat stomach with my fingertips.

"I want you." I mumbled while my lips moved down her collarbone.

She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Let's go home, Bella." She whispered hoarsely.

I remembered that the others would all be there and each of them would be able to hear us. Maybe I would get used to this lack of privacy but right now it was something that I wasn't really willing to deal with.

"No," I murmured against the skin of her neck. "Let's stay here."

Alice chuckled slightly while I started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Are you sure, that you want to do it here? It's snowing."

"Yeah, I know…but we won't get cold, will we?"

I rolled us over so that she was sitting on my lap now. The tiny snowflakes that were falling down didn't melt when they landed on her pearly skin. My tongue circled over the thin fabric of her bra and a low moan escaped her throat.

The rest of our clothes landed on the ground next to us and her lips brushed over every inch of exposed skin. Her rose-petal lips closed around one of my hardened nipples to suck on it. I bite my lower lip to keep myself from screaming out loud.

"Let me taste you." She mumbled while she kissed her way down my stomach. I closed my eyes and felt the snowflakes falling down on my eyelashes like tiny feathers, unable to melt because my face had almost the same temperature like ice now.

The tip of her tongue nudged against the little pearl of my clit, and I twisted my hands into her short ebony hair to pull her closer to me.

Slowly she licked down my inner lips, exploring my slick folds tenderly. It was a good thing that my heart had already stopped beating because what I was feeling right now would probably be too much for it.

The warmth of her tongue against my sensitive skin, the tightening in my stomach, the throbbing in my clit…

Alice raised her head and a bright smile flashed over her pixie face.

"Breathe Bella. You'll feel more when you don't stop it, trust me."

I inhaled deeply, soaking up the sweet scent of her lust that mixed up with the freshness of the air around us.

A shiver went down my spine and my legs started trembling slightly while the waves of my climax washed over me.

"Kiss me." I whispered and pulled her up to capture her gorgeous mouth.

Tasting me on her lips felt strange somehow. It was sweet like wild honey but tart at the same time.

"Bella, please," she whispered while I stroked up and down her slim thighs. "Touch me."

I turned her around and lifted her up, folding my hands underneath the silky curls between her legs.

My thumb circled around her clit while the tips of my fingers dipped into the warm wetness of her lust.

Carefully I inserted two fingers inside her and curled them upwards while I started rocking her body back and forth.

She cried out in pleasure and that noise coming from her mouth was almost enough to bring me near the edge of my lust again.

She turned her head and kissed my mouth again. Her tongue slipped between my lips, and I sucked her lower lip between my teeth to nibble on it. A whimper left her throat and her entire body went ridged before she finally collapsed against my body.

I brushed my fingers through her ebony hair to wipe away a few snowflakes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered softly, laughing her crystal bell laughter that was so Alice.

Then she cleared her throat, stood up from the ground and put her clothes back on.

"You should get dressed too, Bella."

"Why?" I asked her in confusion.

She sighed deeply.

"Because the others are going to be here in a few minutes,"

**XXXX**

"Irina and Laurent are back." Jasper told us while I desperately tried to hide my face behind a curtain of my long hair. Then I remembered that couldn't blush anymore. So none of them would be able to…

Of course I wasn't that lucky.

"You did it here…in the snow…like animals?" Emmett laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

"Mind your own business," I growled at him and tried to fight the instinct to punch him right into his grinning face.

"Emmett, just shove it. Irina practically kicked us out because of your big mouth." Rosalie mumbled and put her hand on his broad chest.

"She kicked us out? Why?"

"It looks like the honeymoon didn't go that well for the two of them." Jasper stated and smirked sheepishly.

"Never had to feel so much of sexual frustration from someone who just got married,"

"Hey, I couldn't know about that, Jazz. I was just trying to be nice when I asked her if the house on Isle Esme was still standing."

"That's right Emmett, but you shouldn't have made all these jokes about erectile dysfunctions of carnivore vampires."

I wondered if she was probably more frustrated about the fact that her husband couldn't manage to stick to her diet than about the lack of physical attention.

"And now?"

"He went hunting and she's arguing with Carlisle and her sisters whether they want us to stay with them or not."

"Tanya and Kate will cool her down. I'm pretty sure about that." Esme told us and put an arm around Melanie's shoulder.

"They know that Emmett isn't really good at being sensitive about other people's intimacy."

Melanie snarled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yep, that's true. How could you ask me if I'm still a virgin?"

"Because as your new brother I have to watch out for you; you didn't answer the question anyway…but sometimes you say it best if you say nothing at all." He grinned again, and she punched her fist into his side.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved that. I had to listen to your karaoke version of 'Like a virgin' for the last two hours."

"Melanie, we don't hit each other in this family." Esme told her and put a wisp of her caramel hair behind her ear.

"at least not if you and Carlisle can see it…," Jasper mumbled and high-fived his burly brother.

Melly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. The color of her eyes darkened within seconds.

"Crap," Rosalie called out and put her arms around the shoulders of the blonde girl.

"If I tell you to run, you'll do it, will you?"

She nodded her head and sighed deeply.

A strange, sweet scent reached my nostrils and the burning in my throat increased suddenly.

"What the hell are humans doing here?" Jasper asked Esme who pulled out her cell to call Carlisle.

"Stop breathing." Alice instructed and hugged me tightly from behind.

I gasped for air because the thirst was so painful now that it felt as if my entire throat was set on fire.

How could the others manage to endure that? It was worse than the pain during the transformation. Someone growled angrily and I realized that Jasper and Esme were trying to help Rosalie to hold back Melly. I wouldn't let them do that to me.

"Bella, please…I know it's painful but you can't go there. I'm so sorry that I didn't see…,"

Why didn't she want me to feel better?

"Let me go!"

"No, I won't"

"Let me go, Alice. I don't want to hurt you."

She dropped her hands and sighed deeply.

Automatically I reached forward, knowing that the source of the sweet scent would be able to ease my torture. I was faster than the others and my feet rushed over the snow covered ground without stumbling once, the trees around me blurred into a greenish light.

**XXXX**

When I reached my destination I realized that I was too late. Someone had managed to get there before me and that someone was now licking his lips greedily.

"You're too late, Bella." Laurent stated and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. A drop of the crimson liquid rolled down his fingers and left a reddish mark on the wedding band. Irina would be pissed at him. Would she leave him? I really hoped she would because Laurent had probably spent too much time with selfish people like Victoria to get used to the more human-like way of living that the Denali's and the Cullen had decided to live on.

My eyes captured the two lifeless bodies that were lying on the ground; a man and a woman both of them probably not older than thirty. He had a camera around his neck while she still held a white cell between her carefully manicured fingers. There was a whimpering noise coming out of it that I couldn't really place.

"Bella, Oh thank, god! You didn't do anything stupid…,"

Alice wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

I buried my face against her shoulder and a dry sob escaped my throat.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be. Never, ever apologize to me for being who you are."

"But I don't want to be a monster like...like him."

"You are not." She assured me and planted a soft kiss on my hair.

"Where are the others?" I asked her as she pulled out her cell.

"They're still at the clearing but I'm going to call them. We need to get rid of the bodies."

Then she turned to Laurent and her amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"You better run now."

"No, he stays." Jasper stated and the wave of guilt that he sent towards the Rasta-haired vampire was so strong that he fell down to his knees.

"Look at them," Esme told Melanie and kneeled down next to the body of the woman.

She looked horrified and I realized that her face mimicked mine. I had never seen a dead person before. The coffin of my grandmother had been closed during the funeral ceremony. The lifeless green eyes of the man would probably haunt me for the rest of my existence.

With shaking fingertips I closed them and tried to look away, but I couldn't.

"I want you to look at their faces. The same goes for you Bella. We don't have the right to take a humans life. Anytime you let your instincts take over, you'll destroy a future."

I nodded my head and grabbed my hand around my hurting throat.

"What the hell were they doing here anyway?" Emmett asked and wrapped his arms around Rosalie's shoulder. She twisted the fingers of her right hand with his. The ruby leather of her gloves formed a strong contrast to the pale color of his skin.

"I think they're scientists." Esme told him as she pulled a tablet out of the man's jacket.

"It's ironical somehow. They're making studies about polar bears."

"Really? That's awesome. Can I see them?" Emmett asked her curiously.

"Differences in the reproductive circle of humans and bears," He read out loud.

Then he grabbed his hand around Laurent's throat and lifted him up so that his feet were dangling in the air.

"Emmett, put him down." Esme whispered. "He's the husband of your cousin. Irina is the one who has to decide what she wants to do with him."

Emmett growled and pulled back.

"If she needs help to kick your sorry carnivore ass, I'll be lucky to assist her." He assured Laurent who took two steps backwards.

"Watch your mouth, Cullen. If I hadn't bitten them...she would have done it in my place."

"No, she wouldn't." Alice stated and squeezed my hand tightly for a moment.

The fact that she had so much trust in my control made me proud, and I made a mental note that I would work even harder to get used to the painful burning that contact with humans brought with it.

"We have to burn the bodies," Esme murmured and pulled a lighter out of her handbag.

I heard the strange whimpering again and realized that it was coming out of the woman's cell.

What the hell was that?

Rosalie took the cell and pressed a few buttons on it. I recognized that it wasn't really a cell…more like radio equipment. Did they use that for recording the voices of bears?

She inhaled sharply between her teeth and slapped Laurent right across his grinning face.

"You bastard! How could you…,"

"Cool down, Barbie vamp. They're not the first humans I feed on and they won't be the last. Humans are so breakable…one more or less makes no difference."

"I bet it's going to make a huge difference for the baby who will have to live without parents now. A child needs a mother."

"Why is it bothering you?"

"I don't have enough time to explain that to you." She told him and her voice was cold like ice.

I wondered why she was angrier that the others, a lot angrier.

"Do you need to brush your hair or something?" he chuckled and grabbed his hand into her wheat blonde curls.

"Ouch!"

"Keep your hands off of my wife!" Emmett growled and the light of his amber eyes turned pitch-black.

Laurent's hand reached forward to grab her jaw. The fact that he was still trying to provoke Emmett proved how stupid he really was.

"Close your eyes." I whispered and turned Alice around to press her face against my shoulder blade. She didn't need to see. Hell, I didn't want to but somehow it was like watching a car accident. You couldn't look away…

"Emmett, don't." Rosalie croaked out. "He's not worth it."

"Jasper, calm your brother down, please." Esme pleaded and her voice trembled slightly.

"No, I won't. Laurent is evil down to the core of his silent heart. This world will be better place without him."

Laurent chuckled.

"Oh Hale, you're such a hypocrite. You've killed a hundred times more than I…maybe a thousand times more. Each scar on your body stands for another life that you have taken."

"You did what?" Melanie's voice raised two octaves.

"Melly, I'm sorry. I'll explain it to you later."

"Oh I see you're having secrets from your new girlfriend."

Something made an awful cracking noise and the sound that left Laurent's mouth made every hair on my body stand up in fear.

Then he landed on the ground, his head was pulled back in a strange angle. The dark marble of his face crashed into dozens of tiny pieces.

"Esme, give me the lighter." Jasper mumbled and she handed it him with shaking hands.

Seconds later a dark, purple colored smoke made its way up the light blue Alaskan sky while the flames turned his body into ember that melted the snow on the frozen earth.

XOXOXOXXOXOX

[A/N] Thanks for reading :-) It's still difficult for me to write Bella as a vampire and I hope that I did it okay. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please take the time to press the review button. I could really need some encouraging words right now.


	29. About Unconditional Love

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks and hugs to all of you who took the time to leave a review. I can't believe I managed to write something over 100.000 words. I'm so happy that some of you are still enjoying reading my story. Your encouraging words mean the world to me.

*Warning – this chapter is corny…seriously and unrealistic so consider yourselves warned. There is more drama to come soon promise, but right now, that's what I wanted to write. Hope you won't hate me too much.*

****About Unconditional Love****

The light topaz color of her eyes turned into dark onyx brooches before her fist connected with the small marble desk in front of her; shattering it into dozens of tiny pieces.

I wondered why Jasper wasn't trying to calm her down or something. Maybe he thought that he deserved the full force of her emotional outburst. Maybe we all did.

"How dare you!" She croaked out between gritted teeth while her entire body started trembling slightly. A loud sobbing that was almost more like the growling of a dying animal left her throat.

Tanya wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her closer to her. Then she mumbled something in a foreign language to her that I couldn't understand.

Finally the strawberry haired vampire cleared her throat und spoke up again.

"Could you try to explain to us how your hunting trip ended up with killing my sister's husband?" She tried to make her voice sound hard but it nearly cracked at the end.

"Maybe if you'd chosen your mate more carefully, you wouldn't have ended up with a carnivore that has no scruple or ethics at all." Rosalie stated and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

Irina's eyes narrowed for moment before she grabbed a piece of the destroyed marble desk to throw it at the beautiful blonde who was standing in front of her.

Melanie caught it before it could make contact with Rosalie's perfect face.

"Hurting her won't bring him back to you." She told her and crumbled the marble between her pale fingertips.

"Mind your own business."

"Rosalie is _my_ business. She's my sister now. I won't let you hurt her."

"Well, Irina has been mine for over a thousand years now and your coven _did _hurt her by killing her mate."

"He deserved to die. Just think of all the humans that will live now, because he won't fe..."

"I don't care! Do you honestly think that I didn't know he was cheating with the food thing behind my back? I am not stupid."

"You knew?" Alice whispered astonished and hugged me tightly from behind. I started rubbing her wrists with my thumbs thoughtlessly.

The tortured look on Irina's face proved that she was telling the truth. How could she still have wanted to marry him, if she knew about the horrible things he was doing.

"Yeah, of course I did. It didn't matter to me. I loved him anyway."

"You don't know a thing about love," Rosalie murmured and pulled the white cell out of her handbag.

"Oh and you think you do? You're an arrogant, embittered bitch that would dump the ass of your Emmett before he could blink if someone offered you your humanity back."

"Fuck you." Emmett growled and put his hand on the shoulder of his wife as if to make sure that she would stay right where she was.

"Don't you think I know that, you stupid harpy."

"Stop that, please." Carlisle pleaded and sighed deeply. "What's done is done and can't be taken back. Jasper and Emmett think what they did was right."

"It wasn't! And if you don't agree with that I want you out of our house that moment." Her light voice raised two octaves adding a hysterical tone to it.

"We're sorry if you don't like the truth, but it was right to get rid of the Rasta vamp." Jasper stated

"Well, we're done here anyway. Alaska is not the only place where you can train a new born." Emmett mumbled and turned around to leave the room with Rosalie.

Kate snarled angrily and gulped down a glass of the crimson colored liquid in her hands.

"You had no right to judge him. None of you; he hasn't broken any law." She mumbled calmly and sat down on the other side of her sister, twisting the fingers of her left hand with hers.

"Kate is right. You are not the Volturi." Irina croaked out before she buried her head in her hands.

"Of course we're not them. Thanks god." Jasper mumbled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Who are the Volturi?" Melanie asked him and raised one eyebrow.

"They are a very old and powerful coven in Europe." Esme whispered so low that a human wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. There was a hint of fear in her voice that I couldn't really place. Was she scared of them? Why should she.

"The Volturi are the closest thing to royalty that the vampire world has. They enforce the law." Tanya explained and kneeled down to clean up the mess on the floor.

"You mean like that one that says we can't tell humans about us? Not even my own mother?" Her voice sounded incredibly sad at the end.

"Yeah exactly, that and a lot of other stuff but I'm sure that Carlisle can tell you more about it. He spent a few decades with them." Again there was a hint of fear in her words. The three Denali sisters seemed even more afraid of them than Esme.

He nodded his head.

"They have no respect for human life of course, but at least for the arts and sciences."

"I think the value of human life is far more important than some ancient statues or whatever kind of art they're collecting." Melanie stated and twisted her hair into a knot at the end of her neck.

"Who says that they have to be the leaders of the vampire world? They sound more like tyrants to me."

Irina cleared her throat and stood up from the sofa. Her eyes sparkled angrily.

"Yes they are, but it's necessary to have them because of…," She seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Because of people like him." She finished and gave Jasper a look that put the phrase 'if looks could kill' to a whole new level.

Melanie turned her head to Jasper who cringed slightly.

"What is she talking about, Jazz. What did you do?"

"Melly, please…not now. I'll explain it to you later."

"No. You'll explain it now. I'm tired of 'later'. I'm not a child anymore."

The lilac color of her eyes turned into a deep purple as she took two steps towards him to put a wisp of his honey blond curls behind his ear.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. It won't change a thing about the way I feel about you."

He sighed deeply and took her hand in his to blow a kiss on her knuckles.

"How do you feel about me?" He whispered while his eyes never left hers.

"Isn't that a strange question for an empath?" She murmured while a smile flashed over her flawless face.

"Come on, you know, that I can't feel what you're feeling, Melly. Only what I feel about you…I don't want to lose you because of all the crap that happened in my past."

She stood up on her toes to cup his face between her dainty hands.

"You won't." she whispered and covered his lips with hers.

**XXXX**

Rosalie cleared her throat as she stepped out of the helicopter.

"Emmett, do you really think it was a good idea to take Bella and Melly here?"

He nodded his head and chuckled slightly.

"Of course it was. Melly is far too busy sticking her tongue down Jaspers throat to pay attention to anything else."

The blonde girl growled and a snowball landed in his neck before he had the opportunity to catch it, leaving dozens of tiny ice drops in his dark hair.

"One day she's going to hurt you, and I'm not going to hold her back." Jasper stated cheerfully and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What about Bella. She completely lost it when she smelled the humans in the wood."

I cringed slightly and buried my face in the ebony curls of Alice's short hair.

"Bella is so full of animal blood that she almost got sick during the flight; so no worries."

Rosalie still didn't look completely convinced as she opened the door of the cabin. The fire in the fireplace had burned down and I guessed that it would probably be freezing cold inside here for a human. A low whimper filled the air and the sweet scent that floated my nostrils let the venom pour in my mouth. I swallowed it back quickly and instantly stopped breathing.

"You search for the papers. I'll get the baby." She instructed Esme who nodded her head silently.

Then she turned to me.

"And you stay right where you are, Bella. The same goes for you, Melly."

She disappeared in the other room and closed the door behind her. We waited for her to come out a few moments later, but nothing happened.

Alice put her head between her hands and a low moan left her throat. I started massaging her forehead with my fingertips in order to help her cope with the throbbing pain in her head.

"For heaven's sake…stop that, please or my head is going to burst." She cried out.

"Stop what? Is this because you can't see your visions clearly because of me? Look, I'm so sorry about that, Alice." Melanie whispered to her and kneeled down in front of us.

Alice stood up from the sofa and sighed deeply.

"No, it's not. This has nothing to do with the blind spots your presence is causing. My sister is obviously trying to give me a brain tumor by changing her mind over and over again."

"Rose?"

The door made a squeaking noise, when Rosalie opened it again, carrying a toddler who had a white ribbon in the curly brown hair, on her right hip. The color of her tiny eyes was the deepest sapphire blue I had ever seen. I never wanted to have to close these jewels because my instincts took over.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Before we got here, it seemed so easy to me to do the right thing. I've already told Carlisle to call the youth welfare, but now I'm not so sure anymore. Not after I've seen her."

The little girl blabbered something unintelligible and wrapped her tiny, chubby hand around one of Rosalie's perfectly manicured marble finger. Just moments later she pulled back from the unusual temperature difference.

"Yeah, I know, honey…I'm cold…but you like me anyway, don't you?" she mumbled thoughtlessly.

Alice sighed again and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Rose!"

"Make up your mind before my head explodes."

"I'm sorry, I can't…,"

"Oh yes you can, Babe." Emmett stated and took the child from her to handle it to Esme who wrapped a blanket over the little body.

I forgot to hold my breath for a second and the sweet scent of the baby's blood floated my nostrils. To my surprise there was hint of bitterness in it that instantly stopped me from starting any stupid moves.

"She smells different than her parents." Melanie mumbled and wrinkled her snub nose.

Jasper chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, she does, all human babies do. Carlisle thinks it has to do with this disgusting milk-powder they are feeding them."

"We should leave now. It's getting too cold for the baby inside here. Rose, honey, have you finally decided what you want to do?"

Slowly, almost hesitantly Rosalie walked over to her and twisted one of the tiny, brown curls around her fingers.

"Emmett?" she whispered and her voice was trembling slightly.

He hugged her tightly from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm, I don't understand why this is taking so long. Isn't that what you always wished for, Babe?"

She nodded her head and sighed deeply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can." He mumbled and took the toddler from Esme. The girl looked like a fragile doll in his huge hands.

"Grfff, Grffy." The little girl blabbered and giggled happily.

"What do you want to know, Rose?"

She cleared her throat before she spoke up again. Her light voice was barely a whisper now.

"Do you honestly believe what you told Irina? That I would leave you if I could be human again."

He planted a kiss on the toddlers head and sat her down on a blanket on the ground again.

"Grffy!" The baby girl sobbed out, but he didn't pay attention to her.

"That's okay, Rosie." He assured his wife and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Fuck you, McCarthy…it sure as hell is not _okay_. And it's not true anyway."

"Oh come on, Rose. I know, how you think about this whole existence. Don't tell me that it has changed in the last minutes."

"No it hasn't. I hate being a vampire; I hate being frozen in time, unable to move forward."

Then she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I want to be human. I want to grow old and wrinkly and most of all I want to have babies…lots of babies."

"Tell me something that's new for me. I know that you want these things and I also know how much you keep praying for them."

"But I don't want them without you!" She stumbled out and started biting her lower lip nervously.

"What?"

"I don't want anything I want…if it means losing you."

"Grfffy!"

Rosalie kneeled down and took the fidgeting toddler up again.

"Grffy!"

"No, honey, that's not a grizzly, that's just Emmett. He's going to be your new daddy."

**XXXX**

The house the Cullen's owned in the woods of New Hampshire was beautiful. Everything was arranged in light, warm colors and I hoped that Melanie and I wouldn't destroy too much of the furniture accidentally.

It was not as isolated as the home of the Denali coven but still far enough away from humans.

The sound of a piano reached my ears, playing the song that I recognized as Esme's favorite.

"Edward!" the caramel haired beauty called out and wrapped her arms around her son.

"I'm so glad, that you're here. Your father and I have been worried sick because you didn't answer your phone."

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about that, Esme. I think I lost it the last time we went hunting."

"We?"

"Yeah, Riley and me, I decided to take some courses at the college here and he wanted to come with me."

There was a sparkling in his amber eyes that I had never seen before. For the first time since I had met him all these months back in Biology he looked relaxed.

"Hello Bella," he greeted me cheerfully and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You look good…but…,"

"But what?" Alice asked him and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to see you. I'm just surprised that I still can't read her thoughts."

Thanks god, I thought. I didn't need him to snoop around in my head.

Emmett and Carlisle appeared in the doorframe, both of them carrying several pieces of baby furniture.

Edward raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Emmett, you can't be serious about that. Has Rosalie totally lost her mind now?"

"Watch your mouth, Edward. I don't want you to talk to her like that when she comes back with our daughter."

"Emmett you can't raise a human child in a house full of vampires. It's too dangerous!"

He shook his head.

"No, it's not. Even Bella and Melanie didn't want to bite the baby. She doesn't smell too good. No wonder if you consider the disgusting milk stuff Rosalie is feeding her."

"You are really serious about keeping the baby, aren't you?"

"Yep, we are. Jasper is helping Rosalie to get a faked passport for Callisto*."

"Most beautiful? Let me guess, that name was Rosalie's suggestion."

"No it wasn't. Her real parents gave it to her."

"What happened to them?"

"Laurent killed them in Alaska. We killed Laurent…,"

"You killed him? Good riddance! Riley was so scared that Victoria would send Laurent after him."

"Well, we sure don't have to worry about him anymore. Now the only problem we have to deal with is the stupid redhead."

Edward turned to Alice and the crooked smile on his face froze into a horrified grimace.

"What? You think that the Volturi will come here?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She stumbled out and put her head between her hands.

"Everything is so blurry. I only get single pictures. Nothing really makes any sense to me."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. Then I planted a soft kiss on her silky ebony hair. Her lilac –vanilla scent was better than anything I had ever smelled before.

"Stop worrying. They have no reason to come here. None of us has broken any law until now."

"They could start seeing our coven as a threat to their power."

"That's ridiculous." I mumbled and started drawing fine circles over the sensitive skin of her wrist.

"No, it's not. Aro has a fondness for vampires with special talents. He wants me and Alice to join him and he's willing to do anything to reach that goal."

Alice's topaz eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"There is no way I'm ever going to live among these Italian freaks. If it weren't for their immoral life, it sure would be for the old-fashioned clothes they are wearing."

"Me too, Alice…well, I don't mind the cloaks and all that stuff but…,"

"But what?" I asked him, slightly irritated by the strange warm glowing in his eyes.

"But now that I discovered that I indeed do have a soul, I'm not willing to lose it again."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

*The nymph Callisto (Greek for the most beautiful) was one of the many lovers of Zeus and his jealous wife Hera turned her into a she-bear. Isn't that the perfect name for Emmett's and Rosalie's daughter?


	30. About Unshielded Powers

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. If you recognize it…it's not mine.

[A/N] Hi everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks and hugs to all of you who keep reading this story; especially those who take the time to review. It really means a lot to me to get feedback from you guys. You totally rock my little fanfic-author's heart.

****About Unshielded Powers****

"And they have to come here exactly why?" Rosalie asked Esme while she was feeding Callie some disgusting yellowish stuff. I wondered if it would probably smell delicious to me if I were still human.

Her caramel haired mother sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead with her thumb.

"Rose, he is one of Carlisle's oldest friends, literally…,"

She wiped the tiny mouth of her daughter and cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"I know but still. He was part of the Volturi Guard for so long."

"We still can't be sure that he's not secretly working for them." Esme mumbled nervously.

There was a hint of fear in her voice every time she spoke of the Italian vampires. Why the hell should we be afraid of them? None of us had done anything wrong. Irina had threatened to tell them about Emmett and Jasper killing her mate, but that was nothing that was going to bother them too much.

"Eleazar hates Aro more than anything." Edward stated and wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder.

"He and Carmen are only going to stay here for a few days anyway."

Alice twisted the fingers of her hand with mine and put it to her rose-petal lips to plant a soft kiss on each of my knuckles.

"How's your head today?" I asked her and her lips twitched into a breathtaking smile. It had been long since she had looked relaxed like that. She still worried too much about everything and I tried my best to distract her.

"Fine, thank you. Last night was the first time I had clear visions again."

"I guess last night was a first for something else as well." Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie punched him into his side and Callie equaled her movement. Her adoptive mother stopped the tiny fist before she would probably break it on the hard marble of his skin.

"For heaven's sake, Emmett, we have a child now…try to act like a grown up."

Jasper and Melanie appeared in the doorframe. Her eyes were still dark like black onyx although they had been out hunting.

"Morning everyone," they greeted us cheerfully and the wave of joy that suddenly filled the air warmed my insides like rays of sun warmed my hardened skin.

Jasper sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled the blonde haired girl onto his lap.

She giggled slightly when he put a wisp of her curls behind her ear to kiss it gently.

"We discovered something last night." he whispered and pulled her closer to him.

"Jazz, we were all able to hear what the two of you discovered last night."

A low growl left Melanie's throat and I realized that she took a few deep unnecessary breaths to calm herself down again.

"Mind your own business, Emmett." She snarled at him and twisted her hair into a low ponytail.

"And it's not what Jazz meant anyway."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"It was strange somehow; suddenly I was able to feel her emotions while we were….well you know what I mean."

"Are you sure, that they weren't your own?" I asked him and tried to hide my face behind a curtain of my long hair.

"Bella, don't you think that I know the difference?"

"But why did it happen while the two of you were…well busy…kind of?"

He shook his head. "That's the strange thing about it. Maybe she can learn to control the blocking?"

"I'm not doing that on purpose." Melly stated and stood up from his lap.

"If I would, I'd prefer blocking Edward from snooping around in my head. The whole mindreading thing is kind of creepy in my eyes."

Edward's eyes met hers for a split second before his mouth twitched into a crooked smile.

"Yeah it is, but I'm really trying hard to blend out the thoughts of the coven to give you all some privacy."

Melanie's eyes narrowed for a moment and I assumed that there was something going on in her head right now that she didn't want him to read.

"They're just thoughts, you know. They don't have to come true."

**XXXX**

Carlisle entered the house with two dark haired vampires at his side. Both of them had light amber colored eyes that proved that they didn't hunt on humans.

How long would it take until mine would lose that awful crimson one?

"Hello Esme, it's been forever." The man greeted her and took her hand to blow a kiss on her knuckle.

He hugged Jasper before he turned to Edward and Riley. For a moment he had a weird concentrated expression on his face.

Then he turned to me and bowed his head in a theatrical gesture, before he shook my hand.

"I'm Eleazar and this lovely being here is my mate Carmen. You must be Bella."

She hugged me tightly and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"It's so good to be here again."

Rosalie cleared her throat nervously.

"You didn't speak to your sisters in Alaska before you got here, did you?"

She shook her head and reached out her hands to take Callie into her arms.

"May I hold you, bebé linda?" she mumbled and the little girl gurgled happily.

"Irina is probably still angry at us for not attending the wedding. I just couldn't endure my sister getting married to a carnivore."

Alice sighed deeply before she spoke up again.

"That problem has been solved, kind of."

"What do you mean, it has been solved?"

"Emmett and Jasper killed Laurent," Rosalie confessed.

"You did what?" Carmen's voice raised two octaves as she sat the baby down on a blanket on the ground.

"After he killed Callie's parents; Carmen, he was such an evil person. I'm glad we got rid of him."

She nodded her head.

"I guess, you're right about that. I told Irina that it was a stupid idea to marry someone who feeds on humans."

"Everything happens for a reason." Carlisle mumbled and kneeled down on the floor next to Callie. Her blue eyes sparkled when he twisted one of the brown curls around his forefinger.

A low moan left Alice's mouth and I started massaging her neck in order to remove at least a little bit of the pain that the blocked visions caused.

"Amazing," Eleazar whispered and sat down on the chair next to us. Somehow I didn't like the way he kept staring at me.

"What? Have you never seen two female vampires that were mates?"

He shook his head. "Just for the record, I have. And I have also have seen male vampires that prefer being with other males." He turned his eyes to Edward who looked as if he would have blushed right now – if he had been capable of doing it.

Then my bronze haired ex raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that, Eleazar…a shield?"

"Two of them to be precisely, Edward,"

"Sorry, I don't speak any Vampire code." Melanie stated and turned her head to Jasper.

"What is he talking about?"

"Darlin', you see. Some vampires have special gifts apart from the obvious ones that all of us share like strength and speed."

"Like Edward being able to read minds?"

"Yeah, exactly. Eleazar for example has the ability to sense the gifts of other vampires."

"I still don't know what a 'shield' is." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around Alice. She buried her face into my neck and sighed deeply.

"A shield is a vampire who is capable of blocking attacks from other vampires in order to protect him, her or others."

"You mean like Renata protects Aro?" Rosalie murmured and a low growl left Eleazar's mouth.

"Technically yes, but she doesn't have free will about it, although she would probably tell you something different if you asked her."

Carmen put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go back there, ever."

He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her ruby tinted lips.

"Yeah, I know, but still. Aro wasn't that pleased when I left Volterra."

"I don't understand why you're all so afraid of them." Melanie stated and I nodded my head.

"You'd better never find out, girl." He told her and un-wrapped a red scarf from his neck. A long jagged scar was running all the way down to his collarbone. It didn't look like a bite to me. His hands turned into fists that were shaking slightly.

"They won't come here. You are perfectly safe with us." Carlisle stated and stood up from the ground again

"He's right; they have no reason to come here. We haven't broken any law." Esme stated.

Eleazar crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Carlisle, I assume that your beautiful wife never met any of them?"

"Well, only the ones who were at the wedding, Dimitri and Felix."

"Irina invited the guards to the wedding? Oh thank god, we didn't attend it. Things would have probably turned out quite ugly."

The amber of his eyes darkened a few shades.

"Yeah, it would. But I know why she asked them to come. Tanya, Kate and Irina are terribly afraid to displease the Volturi. All of them know the bitter consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Melanie asked him and twisted her fingers with Jaspers.

"Well, all that you need to know about that is, that they don't offer second chances, ever."

"Tyrants," I murmured and started playing with the silky ends of Alice's hair.

He nodded his head and sighed deeply.

"Well to come back to our previous topic about shielding powers. Some are capable of blocking physical interferences like you are, Melanie."

"Like Jasper being capable of influencing the emotions of others? That must be something physical, like he's working with pheromones, endorphins or other stuff like that."

Her mate chuckled slightly and kissed her neck again.

"It doesn't sound very glorious if you put it like that."

"I didn't mean to offend you. That's something I read about in one of the medical books that Carlisle has given to me."

"It's okay, Melly."

"While Bella's shield seems to be more of a mental thing; Edward told me that he's not able to read your thoughts."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's right." And I really like it that way, I added secretly.

"Can't they learn to control the shielding thing?" Alice asked him and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.

"All the blurring Melanie causes to my visions is going to give me an aneurysm eventually."

"I'm so sorry about that, Alice. I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Yeah, but you could learn to do that. You hold your power the power doesn't hold you."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I'll try. It will probably take a while until you'll be completely able to control it. The whole thing has a lot to do with trust. You need to trust the person you're shielding to let down your guard."

"But I do trust her and I also trust Jasper. It's not making any sense what you're saying."

"It is, Melanie. Can you truly say that you would tell them everything that's going on in your head?"

Her purple eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Mind your own business. What the hell did _he _tell you?"

"Nothing, Melanie. I told him nothing about the things I've seen in your mind. Some thoughts better don't turn into actions."

Edward told her while he walked over to the piano in the living room to play on it. His skilled fingers moved over the ivory and ebony keys a little bit too loud, as if he was trying to block her himself.

**XXXX**

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

He cleared his throat before he sat down on the couch. I wondered if it had to do with the fact that my blood didn't sing to him anymore but his face looked so relaxed right now, lacking the permanent tortured mimic that practically used to cover it permanently.

"Before we start practicing this whole un-shielding thing there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay,"

"Carlisle and Esme told you that your parents think that you died in an accident."

The awful asylum were Alice had spent her last mortal days had been knocked down. What a perfect place to end my own human life.

I nodded my head and sighed deeply. Hurting Charlie and Renee was torturing me more than anything. Of course I had known that this part of my immortal life would be hard.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"You don't have to be, Edward. I wanted to become a vampire and I knew about the consequences that would come with this choice."

"Not about that…,"

I raised one eyebrow.

"Riley says that our past doesn't matter because we're not going to live in it anymore."

"He sounds like a pretty smart guy."

He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah he is. Riley has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest thoughts I ever heard. I'm lucky to have him as my mate."

Then he took my hand in his and squeezed it for a moment.

"I read your fathers mind during the funeral and I really didn't like the thoughts he was having about me. I almost broke you when I left."

"Edward, we really don't have to talk about that anymore."

"I'm afraid, we have too. How can you ever trust me again, if we don't?"

"Fine," I mumbled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Let's talk, but don't try to say anything like that you regret leaving me. All things happen for a reason. You and I were never meant to be. I have Alice now and you have Riley."

Thank god, for Riley, I thought. Things would be so awkward if Edward wouldn't have found his own mate.

"Every choice we make has a consequence, Bella. I only regret that I hurt you that much."

"It's okay; I can see now why you did it back then."

"I'm glad that you can forgive me." He whispered.

"But you still don't want me to be able to read your mind, do you?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Edward, this might probably come as a shock to you, but no one wants you to do that. All of us prefer to have a little secret now and then."

"Don't you think that I know that? I really wished I could switch my ability on and off from time to time."

Alice pranced around the room and hugged me tightly from behind. She wrapped her dainty hands around my waist and put my hair over my shoulder to plant a kiss on my neck.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked her and started playing the piano again. It was a melody that I had never heard before. Was it new?

"They are still out hunting. How's your training going?"

"Not that good, Bella is not really interested in letting me inside her head."

"Hmm," she mumbled and started drawing invisible lines over the skin of my wrist.

"Maybe we should try a different method then."

"What kind of method? Eleazar told us that the whole thing has to do with trust."

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know, but you have to understand that the whole mindreading thing is scaring her kind of."

His eyes met hers for a moment and he shook his head.

"That isn't going to work, Alice."

"We'll never know until we try."

"Hello? Would you mind letting the shielding new born join in your private conversation?"

"She thinks that you should try to shield her mind from me."

"Alice, I don't know how to do that. I have no control over the whole shielding thing."

She pulled me closer to her until I was finally sitting on her lap, the metal of our engagement rings clicked against each other as she interlaced our fingers.

"Yes you can, Bella. You hold the power, it doesn't hold you."

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on…well I didn't really know on what I tried to concentrate. It was like trying to solve a complex trig problem although you had no clue what the answer might be.

What if this wasn't just training? What if I really needed to shield her from a threat, something that would really manage to harm her? Not just her brother reading her thoughts but something else. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Warmth spread through my body and I felt a weird tingling under my skin. A shiver went down my spine and my legs started trembling slightly. The whole thing was very exhausting and so I pulled back after a few moments.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked me and while she started stroking up and down my bare forearms.

"Yes, I am. Did it work?"

Edward cleared his throat.

"Unless my sister didn't stop thinking in the last two minutes, it did."

XXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you. Reviews are love. :-)


	31. About Unnecessary Worries

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Hello my lovely readers out there. I know that I haven't updated this story in forever and I deeply apologize for that. Writers block is a bitch and I thought a lot about giving this one up completely.

****About Unnecessary Worries****

"That's just not normal." Eleazar stated while he twisted a small wisp of his raven-black hair around his olive-colored fingers.

"I've never seen new born vampires act as calmly as you do."

"That's a bad thing?" Riley asked him nervously.

"No, of course not, it's just strange somehow."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that none of them has ever tasted human blood?"

Emmett assumed and lifted the babbling toddler on the kitchen counter.

"Stop eating your own hand, Callie. We don't want to risk your aunts getting hungry too."

I gave him a dirty look and cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"Or maybe it's just…well; I knew what I was getting myself into. Jeez, I expected it to be hard…the thirst…giving up my human family, just everything."

Alice wrapped her dainty arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I sighed deeply as the spikey ends of her hair tickled my face so pleasantly like small feathers.

"You miss Charlie and Renee, don't you?" She mumbled into my ear, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I do, but just like I said before, I knew that it would be hard."

"In a few decades, everyone you knew…including your parents…will be dead. Problem solved." Edward stated calmly.

"Perfect." Melanie mumbled and dropped the thick anatomy book that Carlisle had given her to read on the floor. It left a hole in the beautiful walnut parquet floor.

She kneeled down to pick it up. For a split second her eyes met Edward's and the ruby of hers turned pitch black.

"Stop snooping around in my head." She snarled at him.

Edward twisted his fingers through his tousled hair and sighed deeply.

"For the hundredth time, Melly, I'm not doing it on purpose."

He stood up and walked over to the piano that was standing on the other side of the room. Riley joined him and their hands moved over the ebony and ivory colored keys in perfect harmony.

"I'm going to hunt now...," Melly mumbled while she slowly stood up from the ground.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper asked her, but she quickly shook her head.

"I'd like to go alone…if that's okay?"

As soon as left the room Jasper turned to his bronze-haired brother.

"Tell me what she's thinking!"

Slowly, almost hesitantly Edward stood up from the piano bench.

"If you want to know what's going on inside her head, you could just ask her, you know."

I cleared my throat and twisted the fingers of my left hand with Alice's. The metal of our engagement rings clicked against each other.

"Edward is right. Just ask her."

Jasper rolled his eyes at that.

"I can feel that you're worried about something she's thinking about."

Edward nodded his head.

"Look, it seems like she has some trouble to accept the fact that her human life is over now."

"Is she angry because I changed her?" Alice croaked out hoarsely.

I pulled her closer and started rubbing her back comfortingly. Then I took her hand to my lips and planted soft kisses all over her knuckles.

"It's not really about the change itself…more about the consequences that came with it."

"What consequences are you talking about?" Eleazar mumbled. "The permanent thirst? She doesn't seem to have too much problems with that. In fact none of your new born family members seems to…,"

I bit my own tongue and the amount of venom that floated in my mouth increased suddenly as I remembered the deliciously scent of the humans in the woods in Alaska. He was so wrong about the control thing. Right now human blood was still the biggest temptation for me. I was well aware of the consequences a possible slip would have for me and the rest of the coven. My so-called control was nothing but a paper-thin layer of ice that could easily be broken.

Alice pulled my hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"You won't hurt anyone." She whispered cheerfully into my ear.

"Yeah, but I could." I stated nervously while I sat down on her lap.

"I guess it's a good thing that you're aware of the permanent danger." Carlisle assured me.

He checked the time on the silver colored Rolex watch on his left wrist.

"We have to leave now. Eleazar I'm really happy that you agreed to help me with this."

"It's my pleasure, Carlisle." He assured the blond vampire doctor.

Alice raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do we need him to see Emilia? I thought we already knew what's wrong with her?"

"Yes we do, Alice, but he's the only one who can teach her how to control it. The poor woman can't spend the rest of her life locked up in a cell."

"Speaking of cells…," Edward interrupted his father.

"What are you going to do about this poor idiot Derek that's still in jail for disposing the non-existing corpse of Melanie?"

"Right now, there is not much that we can do about that." Jasper stated.

"It's not like we can send Melly to Biloxi to show the public authorities that she's not dead."

**XXXX**

Carefully I wrapped my arms around my beautiful pixie-like fiancée and started massaging her neck in small circles.

"Alice, you're worrying too much about everything." I mumbled into her ear.

A low chuckle left her throat.

"It's probably just because I know more than other people."

I planted a kiss on her neck, letting my tongue nudge against the sensible skin right beneath her ear. She shivered under my caress and twisted the fingers of her hand with mine.

"Sometimes I feel like we're going to disappear." She whispered while she rubbed invisible lines over my palm.

"I don't think, I understand."

She sighed deeply and rested her head against my shoulder. Her sweet lilac scent floated my nostrils and I took several deep unnecessary breaths to absorb as much of it as possible.

"There is so much going on right now that we have to deal with. What if the Volturi come here?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Alice, please stop worrying about them. They have no reason to come here. We haven't broken any of their stupid laws."

"Not until now but the vision…,"

"Not all of your visions have to come true, sweetheart. The future changes constantly." I stated while I pulled her closer to me.

"Yes it does, depending on what people decide, Bella. What if I made a wrong one? What if I messed up the future of our entire coven because of this?"

"You're talking about changing Melanie, aren't you?"

Hesitantly she nodded her head and the spikey ends of her hair tickled my neck.

"She would be dead right now, if you hadn't done it."

"But she's unhappy. She doesn't talk about it, not even with Jazz."

"Alice, everyone, is unhappy from time to time. Rosalie has been an embittered bitch for over eighty years and just take a look at her now. She's so happy since she and Emmett adopted Callie."

"Yeah, I know. That's different though."

"No, it's not. There is more than just one way to be happy. She could be happy so easily if she just would let go of her human life."

"Bella, you miss your parents too. I can see that in your eyes whenever someone mentions them to you."

"I think it's harder for Melly because her mother is so sick. Charlie and Renee will be alright. They are both strong, they'll move on with their lives. At least I hope they will."

"Hmm, yeah they will. Do you want any details about that?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

She chuckled slightly and planted several kisses down my collarbone.

"Can I ask you something? Why doesn't Edward want to talk about the things she's thinking about?"

"He's trying to respect her privacy."

"I see…well, at least I think I do. Maybe she just needs some more time to get used to the new…circumstances."

"I hope you're right about that, Bella."

Tenderly I cupped her face between my hands and started stroking down her cheekbones with my thumbs.

"Enough of the heavy for now, Alice…We can talk about that later if we want to. We have forever to do it."

Her lips twitched upwards and my mouth nudged against hers. Slowly she licked my lower lip with the tip of her tongue and a low moan escaped my throat as I parted my lips to let her explore my mouth.

Home, I thought, it feels like home, when she kisses me like that. She is my home. Not this huge house we're currently living in, not this coven, just her. Alice was the reason why I was still here right now, she and nothing else.

"I love you." I whispered against her full rose-petal lips. My voice was so low that a human wouldn't have been able to understand me at all.

"Marry me, Alice."

She laughed her crystal bell laughter and waved her left hand in front of my face.

"Bella, you've already asked me and I agreed, in case you have forgotten about that."

"No, I haven't .I'd just like to hear it again."

"My beloved angel, of course I will marry you. Although I'm a little bit concerned because everything is so blur in my visions about it."

"That's a good thing actually. You know, that you are not allowed to see me in my dress before the wedding."

"Don't tell me that you're planning on choosing it yourself." Her voice raised two octaves, reaching an almost hysterical high frequency.

"Of course I am. I know exactly what I want to wear."

"You're kidding me, aren't you? Please, Bella. I don't think that's such a good idea. Fashion is not really your strong point."

"Yeah, I know. That's yours, my sweetheart."

"You told me not to worry that much and now you tell me something horrible like that."

"Horrible? Geez, Alice…it's just a dress."

"It's your wedding dress for crying out loud, and I want it to be perfect."

"Hmm, would it make you feel better if you knew that I had some help by someone who's sense of fashion you'd probably be quite content with?"

"Quite content?" she asked skeptically.

"No more details, my lovely fiancée."

She nodded her head hesitantly, and I took her left hand in mine. Gently I put it to my mouth, letting my lips brush over her pearly skin so lightly that I was barely touching her at all.

"You're still nervous, Alice, aren't you."

"Yes I am I but I also know that you told me about this because you wanted to remind me about what really counts. Not the worries, not the obstacles that might be in our way sooner or later."

She sighed deeply and pulled me closer to her again.

"Right now all I want to be is to be happy with you, Alice. All that matters to me is our happiness. It probably means that I'm a selfish person, because there's so much going on right now…but I have trouble with feeling guilty for that."

"You don't have to feel guilty for the way you feel, Bella."

Slowly she stood up from the ground again, not letting go of my hand for just one second.

"Come with, my angel." she whispered into my ear.

"There is no law that says we can't have a little honeymoon before the wedding."


	32. About Unfamiliar Similarities

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I'm still trying to find my way back into this story-line but I don't have the impression it's working well. Thanks and hugs to those of you, who keep showing me that they want me to continue writing.

****About Unfamiliar Similarities****

_Melanie_

One of the most awkward things about being a vampire, apart from the drinking blood part of course was the supernatural hearing ability. Rosalie had assured me that I would get used to it after a while. Eventually I would learn to blend out the sounds at least so much that they would be dimmed into a low background noise. Eventually…

Right now, I could hear everything that was going on in the house, although I was several miles away from it now. I could hear the constant beating of Callie's heart that made the bitter venom in my mouth float like salvia no matter how much I tried to ignore it. Quickly I swallowed it back. I could hear Esme, my new mother, humming a lullaby while she carved flowers into the antique furniture in the living room and then I heard a new noise that would have turned my face into a bright crimson color had I still been alive. But had I been alive, it would have never been necessary to deal with something like that.

They moaned and whined, they cried out and whimpered slightly. Alice chuckled, but it sounded more like the ringing of a crystal bell. Then I heard the bed squeak underneath them and the sound of marble flesh pressing against marble flesh again and again. God, were Jazz and I loud like that too when we made love? How embarrassing.

Maybe I should suggest getting our bedroom made soundproof before I slept with him again? I sighed deeply and pressed my hands on my ears but it was less successful than trying to dim the sound of an air hammer with a little bit of cotton in your ear.

My feet moved over the muddy earth under me and I tried to concentrate on the cracking sound of small branches and moss until I reached a small clearing where I sat down on the ground again. The sunlight reflected on my pale skin, turning it into millions of rainbows reflecting on my body. This was my favorite part about being a vampire and on the first day when they told me that I wasn't human anymore I had spent hours in the backyard of the Denali house in Alaska, fascinated by the prisms on my own skin.

Then I realized why I cared about that so much; way more about my beauty or my strength. I loved the sparkling of my skin in the sun because it reminded me so much of my childhood. My mom had helped grandmother to clean one of the old-fashioned lusters in her house. She had held the tiny crystal pieces against the light so that it painted little rainbows against the white walls in the kitchen. I had tried to grab them with my tiny hands and she had pulled me on her lap and planted a kiss on my curly hair.

_Melanie, you can't catch a rainbow with your hands…_

God, how much I missed my mother. Not the empty shell that the drugs had left behind, not the lifeless eyes that looked not at but through me when I visited her last the time. The last time…damn it…she didn't even know that I was there the last time.

And now I could never see her again. What a stupid law, I thought. It was cruel and completely unnecessary in my opinion. People already thought that my mother was crazy so nobody would believe her if she'd told them her daughter had been turned into a blood drinking monster with crimson red eyes. And I would still be able to care for her.

Why the hell, wouldn't Carlisle let me come with him while he went to check on her in Biloxi? I highly doubted that my mom would smell that appealing to me that I couldn't control my so-called new born urges. The fact was that they didn't want me to see my mother, point.

A low growl left my throat and when my fist connected with a stump in front of me it crashed into dozens of tiny pieces. They wouldn't be able to hold be here forever and I could learn to wait, learn to be patient until my time would finally come…

I watched the cloudless sky above me turn first orange, then crimson and finally into a dark lilac. Slowly I stood up from the ground and inhaled deeply through my nose. The oxygen didn't help me to relax, my dead lungs didn't crave for it, but still I continued breathing, hoping that the rhythm of my breaths would be close to normal. Pretending to be normal; was this what I was going to do from now on, until the rest of eternity. Quite a long time to pretend something if you ask me…

No one ever asked me what I wanted and the thing was that if they had done it, I wouldn't have known what to answer them. What did I want? My life had never been that of a regular teenage year old girl and now that I had been turned into something else, it wouldn't get any easier.

Of course there was Jasper and I wanted to be with him. I wanted to kiss him and twist my hands into his honey-blonde curls. He made me feel…well I guess like every seventeen year old girl feels when she's really in love for the first time. I always had a preference for older guys and the fact that the one who had actually turned out to be the one, was born not only decades, but centuries before me was weird.

A major from the Confederate Army and a girl who was named after a Gone With The Wind character.

My lips twitched into a crooked smile. I think Grandma would have loved that. Oh, Grandma, how I miss you.

"Melly?"

I turned my head towards Alice. She smiled at me, almost shyly and sat down next to me on a stump.

"Are you angry at me because I changed you?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"No, I'm not; of course not, Alice. I know that I would be dead if you hadn't done it."

"But you're not really happy either."

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't want you to get the impression that I'm not thankful for being…alive…or whatever we are right now."

"Melly, you don't need to be thankful to me. It's not necessary."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. What do you want to know, Melly?"

"If I hadn't had…that accident…would you have told me that you're a vampire?"

"Probably yes, I would have."

"Why me? The Denali sisters have mentioned it to me from the first day I woke up after the transformation. Never ever let a human know what you are."

"I know, but with you it was so different. And maybe it's easier to break a law when you have already done it before."

"You are talking about Bella, aren't you?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, of course it was technically Edward who told her our secret."

"Hmm,"

"Is it weird for you that she was his girlfriend before you and she got together?"

She shook her head.

"No, why should it? Everything happens for a reason. I believe that everything that happened was necessary to bring me back to her."

She pulled out the silver medallion of my grandmother and flipped it open. Her fingertips caressed the wrinkled photograph inside of it.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because for me, it's kind of weird that my great-aunt was married to my boyfriend, this is just not…well, just not normal." I stated, trying to make my voice sound emotionless.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but in case you haven't grasped it fully…our entire family is not normal."

"Of which of our families are you speaking, Alice; the human one or the vampire one?"

"The vampire one of course, I guess our human family is pretty normal…well apart from me of course. I have never been normal."

"Maybe you just weren't meant to be human. I mean, there must be a reason why you have lost all your human memories."

"Bella thinks it's because of the things that happened in the Asylum. That my mind is sort of trying to protect me."

"I don't think so, Alice. Whatever happened in there, it didn't kill you and now that you're practically immortal, why should your mind need protection from something so weak like a human memory?"

"It doesn't really matter, even if I could remember my past…I could never go back to it. And then there are all the things in the future that I've to look forward to."

"The future that you can't see because of me…"

"Just because I can't see it doesn't mean it's not going to happen." she mumbled.

"Just because you can't remember your past doesn't mean it has no influence on you."

I took a small rock from the ground closed my fist around it. When I opened my hand again fine pearly dust tickled down my wrist. God, it was so weird how much strength I had now.

"I actually think that you're wrong when you think our human family is normal apart from you. Over the years we just got better at pretending to be normal."

"You are talking about your mother, aren't you?"

I sighed deeply and nodded my head.

"You probably hate your parents for putting y in you in that Asylum, but you don't know how it is like to take care of someone who is…,"I tried to choose my words carefully, "…mentally special." Jeez, that sounded not careful, but completely up the pole.

"And you know how that is like?"

"I know how it's like to pretend that everything is normal, when sure as hell it isn't. I know how it's like to lie to the other teachers in school when they ask me why my mom is sick again. I know how it's like to tell the neighbors that the screaming that woke them up was just our TV. I know how it's like to tell the police that you jumped out of a secondary store window instead of telling them that your mother threw you out of it. I know what it's like to pretend and pretend and pretend."

She put one arm around my quivering shoulder. I took a deep breath and waited to feel the wetness on my cheeks. Of course it didn't come. My eyes felt a little bit dryer but that was as close as I could get to crying.

"I'm sorry, Melly. That must have been hard for you."

"It's harder for me now that I can't protect her anymore."

"Melly, your mother is safe. Carlisle and Eleazar will help her to learn how to control her…visions."

"What if it's already too late? Why can't we just turn her into one of us? Everything would be so much easier for her if she were a vampire."

"Melly, I don't think…,"

A low growl left my throat and that sound coming from my own mouth made me cringe slightly. Jeez, I sounded scary.

"Why won't you even consider doing it? You changed me and Bella too. I'd do it myself, but the mind-snooper told me that I could kill her if I tried to. I'm still too young in this new…life, to change a human."

"You want to change your mom? Seriously?" her bell-like voice raised two octaves.

"No, I don't want to change her; I want to protect her like I have done it for my entire life."

"Protect her?"

"Yes, protect her. And if you're not willing to help me protect her, I'll find someone else who is willing to…."


	33. About Unbreakable Laws

[Disclaimer]All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I still don't know whether I should continue writing this story. It's giving me a hard time and I feel so pressured because I don't want to mess it up. Thanks to those of you, who keep telling me that they still enjoy reading it…

****About Unbreakable Laws****

Time gets a different kind of meaning once you're immortal, minutes or hours don't matter to you anymore, not even days or weeks.

Several times I watched my ruby colored eyes turn pitch black in the mirror and back to the ugly crimson again after feeding. Alice's eyes changed into dark onyx brooches that reflected my own – now inhumanly beautiful – face until they returned into a gorgeous amber color.

I got used to the permanent thirst that was burning in my throat, to my new bell-like voice that sounded far too sweet for a human and to the fact that I would never sleep or dream again.

Not that it felt necessary for me to dream. I had everything I had ever hoped and desired for.

My lover's full lips felt warm and soft on mine whenever she kissed me and although my heart was unable to beat, they still made me feel dizzy, in a good kind of way. Kissing and making love was a way better way to spend the nights than to waste endless hours with sleep.

Slowly I leaned down and cupped her delicate face between my hands, caressing her silky eyelashes with my fingertips. A tiny raindrop, it had to be a raindrop for she was unable to cry, glistened in corner of her eyes when she stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on my mouth.

A noise that was closer to a growl than a moan left my throat as the tip of her tongue slipped between my slightly parted lips to explore the inside of my mouth. I sucked her lower lip between my razorblade sharp teeth to nibble on it, making her twist her dainty hands into the length of my hair to pull me closer. My hand moved under her shirt, slowly stroking up the velvety skin on her back until I reached the clasp of her bra.

"We don't…," she mumbled between kisses, her voice thick with lust now.

"We don't have enough time for that right now."

I sighed deeply and took her hand in mine to plant feather light kisses all over her knuckles.

"Can you please remind me why the Denali sisters do have to come here?"

"They don't have to come here that's the point. I guess Carmen had a few very unpleasant talks with Irina and the others when she returned to Alaska."

"Yes, but they're still coming here and I don't really understand why,"

"Mostly because Tanya insists that their coven needs some allies. She, Kate and Irina are terribly scared of the Volturi. And Carlisle spend so many years with them that Aro, the leader of them, considers him a friend. Well, as much as vegetarian vampire and a carnivore can be friends."

"I kind of hate it that everyone is so afraid of this Volturi clan. They act like they're the mafia of the vampire world."

Alice chuckled and put a wisp of my chestnut hair behind my ear.

"You sound like Melly. She keeps on complaining to Esme and Japer about how stupid their laws are."

"Carlisle should have let her go with him when he went to Biloxi with Eleazar."

"No, he shouldn't. No matter how she tries to play it down, Melly is too obsessed with the idea of changing her mother."

"But what if she's right? What if it would help Emilia to feel better?"

"We can't change every human that is sick or something like that. And just for the record, it could make her feel better…physically but emotionally? I highly doubt that. It would be too much for her. All the new impressions, the way we see the world around us. That alone is confusing enough. Add the visions she has about the past and you're going to have a completely crazy new born that we won't be able to control."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on my lap. Then I planted a kiss underneath her earlobe, letting my tongue swirl around the shell.

"What about you? Wasn't it just like that for you when were changed?"

"Me? Bella, you know that I don't remember anything from my human life. That means that I also don't remember a thing about how a human feels like. How I felt like, so I don't know the difference."

"Emilia's vision could help you to remember, you know that?"

She nodded her head and interlaced the fingers of her left hand with mine, letting the metal of our engagement rings click against each other.

"Yeah, I know, but it would be selfish to change her for that, too selfish."

Her body stiffened next to me and I stroked up and down her bare forearms with my fingertips until she finally relaxed again. My eyes met hers and I realized that the bright amber had a small dark ring around the iris now. It was always that way when she was trying to concentrate on one of her visions.

"What did you see?" I asked her, my voice so low that a human wouldn't have been able to hear me at all.

She didn't answer. Instead she picked a little daisy from the grass around us and scrunched the petals between her dainty fingers.

"So breakable," she mumbled when they fell down on the ground again.

"So incredibly breakable,"

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you see?"

"It didn't really make sense to me; everything is so blurry because Melly is part of the future. But no matter what, it's going to happen anyway. There is nothing that we can do about it to prevent it."

**XXXX**

"Say it, Callie, I know you can. Da-ddy,"

The little dark-haired girl giggled and clasped her hands against each other before

"Grffy!"

Emmett crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed deeply.

"She's doing it on purpose. I know that she could say it if she wanted to."

"No, she doesn't do it on purpose. She's too small to do anything on purpose."

Rosalie pulled her daughter on her lap and kissed her chubby cheek before she started feeding her with cookies. I fought the impropriate thought that Callie's sweet blood smelled way better to me than the cookies.

It had now lost the disgusting sourness of baby blood completely. Venom floated in my mouth and I was glad that Edward still wasn't able to read my thoughts when I didn't un-shield them from him.

"She's going to know that we're different." Kate stated reproachfully.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed into tiny slits and her hands started quivering slightly.

"What my child knows or doesn't know is none of your concern."

"It will be, if she's going to accidentally tell other humans about our existence. Have you forgotten that that we have to keep it a secret from them?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that, Kate. Do you think I've turned into a complete moron just because I have a child now?"

"Babe, she didn't mean it like that. And Kate is right actually. Callie will know that we're different from other parents, that our entire family is different from others."

His blonde wife stood up from her chair and walked to the open window on the other side of the room, carrying Callie still on her hip.

"I don't want to think about that now." She mumbled before she finally put her down.

"You should better start thinking about it before it's too late." Tanya told her, twisting her strawberry hair into a knot at the back of her neck.

"Leave her alone," Melly snarled at her.

"Just because you are scared shitless of these Italian vampire kings…or whatever they are, doesn't mean we have to be too."

"Trust me, Melanie; you wouldn't want them to come here." Kate whispered nervously.

"Oh I wouldn't mind. I'm not afraid of them. In fact, I'd really like to have a nice, long talk with them about vampire laws in general."

"You don't know what you're talking about, darlin'."

"Of course, I know what I'm talking about Jazz. Their laws are bullshit. How about making a law that forbids vampires to feed on humans, hmm? It would make all the others completely unnecessary."

Edward's lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"It's not as easy as you think it its."

She growled angrily and dropped her glass on the ground where it crashed into dozens of tiny pieces.

"Clean that up before Callie cuts her hand and you and the other new born do something that you're going to regret later."

"Don't tell me what to do, Tanya. You're not the leader of my coven, that's Carlisle in case you've forgotten about that."

The strawberry-haired vampire chuckled slightly and kneeled down to put the small pieces of glass in her palm.

"Don't worry, she hasn't forgotten. But Carlisle would probably tell you something similar if he were here right now."

Riley put one arm around Edward's shoulder and planted a kiss on his pale cheek and a sick pleasure spread through my body when I realized the horrified expression on Tanya's flawless face.

She didn't make a comment but it wasn't necessary, for he knew what was going on in her mind anyway.

"I guess Irina is still angry at us for killing of her husband." I asked Kate after a few awkward moments of silence.

She nodded her head and sighed deeply.

"He was her mate and she feels betrayed that Emmett and Jasper killed him without a reason."

"Without a reason? Are you kidding me? Laurent was a sadistic, self-absorbed monster and the world is a better place without him in it."

"Try to explain that to our sister…,"

"Oh, I would be happy to do that, but as she's not here right now…"

"But she's coming. I can see her in my visions. Well, at least I think that she's coming here." Alice mumbled, obviously embarrassed that her visions weren't as clear as they used to be.

"Grffy!" Callie called out, wrapping her tiny arms around Emmett's leg.

"Up! Up!"

He lifted her up and I realized that the dimples in her cheeks equaled his. She looked so much like him, that sometimes I had trouble to remember that she wasn't actually related to him.

"What are you planning to do with her when she grows up? Change her into one of us?"

"No! Callie won't be a vampire. I won't let that happen." Rose called out, her voice raising tow octaves.

"If it's what she wants, we should let her."

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. Look, it's started to annoy me that every one of you keeps questioning my choice to keep the child."

"No one is questioning your choice more than you do, Rose. Try to calm down. You have a few years until you have to decide whether to change or not to change her."

"Our brother is actually right, Rose. Don't worry too much about it now."

"Says the psychic that isn't able to see the future without a constant curtain of fog; thanks to her stubborn _niece_…, Rosalie emphasized the word overdramatically.

"…who doesn't even pretend that she wants to learn how to let down her stupid shielding power."

"I'm not doing it on purpose. It's not my fault that I have no control over it. Don't you think that I would be just too happy to block the mind-snooper from reading every single one of my thoughts?"

Alice put one hand on Melly's shoulder to calm her down, knowing that Jasper's ability wasn't having any effect on his mate.

"She knows, Melly…but she's worried. All of us are worried. You keep telling us that you want to change your mother although I've told you that it's too dangerous."

"There is no law that says I can't change my own mother."

"But there is one that says that we have to keep our existence a secret. You can barely control yourself. How can you take care of her?"


	34. About Unforgivable Mistakes

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] *tries to hide behind her laptop*

Yes, I know that it has been forever since I updated this story and I still think a lot about giving it up. Somehow I feel so extremely pressured with this one and it's not really motivating when you're afraid to do something wrong.

****About Unforgivable Mistakes****

I took several unnecessary breaths through my nose, while I tried to remember all of the 'act human' tips Esme had given me before we had left for the airport.

Being among humans was exhausting, not because of the burning, flame-like pain in my throat, although that was quite exasperating too.

The most unpleasant thing about it was that I permanently felt watched. Like I was the prey and they were the predator. Shouldn't it be exactly the other way round?

"You're doing fine, Bella." Alice whispered into my ear, her warm breathe tickling the skin on my neck very lightly.

"But they keep staring at me." I murmured back, taking her hand in mine to have something to hold on to. Something that was familiar and strong enough to keep me to the ground, when I felt more like running away – screaming.

"You'll get used to that." Rosalie stated, pulling out a bottle that smelled repulsively of sour milk. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when Callie started suckling on the plastic nub greedily.

"That's gross."

"No, it's not. It's full of vitamins and minerals and all the other stuff that she needs to grow. But it's quite funny how soon you have forgotten how human food tastes like."

"I haven't."

"Oh sure you have. Whenever I feed Callie with whatever kind of human food stuff, you look as if you're about to throw up."

I leaned forward to cover my face behind a curtain of my long hair. Oh I might have forgotten about the taste of food, or no that's not even true, I remembered the taste. It was the disgusting smell that I couldn't stomach any longer. What I definitely hadn't forgotten was the blushing. No matter how often I reminded myself that my skin would never, ever turn into that embarrassing crimson color again, I still felt the heat in my cheeks. It was like a phantom pain, sort of.

"We're ready to go." Esme whispered, wrapping her arm around me when we walked towards the gate. I put Alice's hand to my mouth and planted soft kisses on each of her pearly-white knuckles.

"Are you sure that we should do that?" she asked me. The last of a dozen attempts to make sure I wouldn't change my mind again. I rolled my eyes at that. If I had changed my mind, she would already know it by now.

When you don't know where your tomorrow is heading it is a usually a good idea to go back to where you have been yesterday. There is no future without the past and it was necessary for us to bring these things to an end.

"Yes, I am sure. I just wished that Melanie wouldn't be so pissed at us for leaving her behind."

"She'll come around." Rosalie stated, sitting down next to Esme in the cream colored leather chair of the first class. When I looked around I realized that we had the entire cabin to ourselves.

Alice sighed and rested her head in my lap, closing her eyes for a moment when I started caressing her beautiful face with my fingertips.

"Maybe we should have let her come with us. She misses her mother so badly."

"And she wants to change her even more. I'm getting all dizzy in the head when I think about how quickly she would want to sink her teeth into her mother's wrist." Esme mumbled, taking the squeaking infant from her blonde-haired adoptive daughter, gently she rocked her back and forth when Callie starting whining during the take-off.

"Should we distract her?" Alice asked her mother, while she crumbled the petals of a flower into fine powdery dust.

She wiped a bit of it over Callie's chubby cheek and the little girl shrugged back from the cold contact of her skin. Rosalie giggled and put one of the brown curls of her daughter behind her tiny ear.

"Do you like playing with makeup, sweetie? Let's see what other stuff your mommy can find you to play with."

She searched for something in her handbag and finally pulled out a ruby colored lipstick.

"Make a fish face for mommy, will you? That's my girl."

She put a bit of the lipstick on Callie's mouth. The little girl smeared it immediately all over her chin.

"You want her to be vain, just like you." Alice stated, twisting a wisp of my hair around her finger.

"No, I don't. I just want her to be happy, believe it or not."

"Grrffy!"

"No, sweetie, your daddy is not traveling with us. He needs to help the others to handle your…_aunt_."

"Grrffy!"

"We'll send him a picture of the two of you." Esme stated, fumbling out her IPhone.

"Smile," she instructed cheerfully.

"Hmm, that's pretty."

"Let me see," Alice pleaded her, standing up to dance around in the small cabin like a ballerina on a stage. Was it because of the awful time she had spent in that asylum why she wouldn't sit still if it wasn't absolutely necessary?

Esme handed her the IPhone and a split second later Alice curled into a ball on the ground of the cabin. Her entire body trembled so much that I could barely manage to pull her up against my chest.

"No," she stumbled out, her voice barely a whisper.

"What did you see?"

When she opened her eyes again and blinked at me, they were jet-black and I could see my own flawless reflection staring back at me.

"Alice, what did you see?" I repeated impatiently, rocking her back and forth against my own body in an attempt to calm her down again. She didn't even breathe, although now and then dry sobs left her throat. I realized that she was crying. As much as a vampire was capable of doing that.

"What did you see?" I whispered into her ear, wiping tears that would never fall away from her delicate cheekbones.

She didn't respond and so I did the only thing I could do right now and held her in my arms until the damned planed reached the ground again.

XXXXX

"Are you going to tell me about your vision now?" I asked her when closed the door to our hotel suite. Now that I was seeing this room for the first time with my _new_ eyes, it appeared way more impressing to me than before.

"This place is so beautiful," I mumbled sitting down on the edge of the huge bed. A small trail of dust lifted up and I watched it fascinated when the tiny prisms sparkled in every possible shade of a rainbow.

"Yes, it is and I'm glad that we're alone here and Esme and Rose are staying at her house with the little one."

I hugged her tightly from behind and planted several kisses down her collarbone.

"I hate that."

Instantly I pulled back.

"No, not what you were doing right now. That's very…pleasant to tell the truth."

My lips found her throat again where I sucked her velvety flesh between my sharp teeth for a moment.

Then she turned around and rested her head against my shoulder, inhaling deeply as if she was trying to absorb my scent.

"I hate that. I hate that so much."

"You hate what, Alice?" I asked her, interlacing the fingers of our left hands so that the metal of our engagement rings clinked against each other.

"To be like that," she mumbled finally, her crystal voice sounding incredibly sad in my ears.

"A vampire?"

"No, I like being one. It's the only kind of life that I remember."

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring out at the darkening sky outside. Soon it would be safe enough for us to leave the hotel again without drawing too much unwanted attention towards us with our sparkling skin.

"I hate being like that. To see all these things that are going to happen and not being able to do anything against it."

"Alice, what did you see today?"

"Promise me not to tell anyone, will you? Because if you do, it could be…would be fatal for our entire coven."

I nodded my head and took her hand in mine to place it gently over the place where my heart had been beating raggedly against her palm a few months ago.

"I love you and we're in this together. Tell me what you saw."

"That's difficult to explain. Look, do you remember when we told you about the Volturi and how they enforce the law?"

"I remember. The laws…like not exposing ourselves to humans, not to hunt conspicuously and that kind of stuff."

"Exactly,"

"Was your vision about them? Did you see anyone of us breaking a law so that they had a reason to come for us?"

She shook her head.

"You see, there are different levels of laws. Some are more important than the others and there are mistakes that won't be forgiven, ever."

"They don't offer second chances, I know."

Her eyes met mine again, making me wonder if the dark caramel color now equaled my own.

"All the time I got it wrong and searched the tiny frazzles of my visions for the overstepping of a rule, an irrevocably broken law."

"But if none of us is going to break a law isn't that a good sign? Then they have no reason to come here."

"It's worse."

"Why?"

"Because they're going to think that we have broken the law and that alone will sentence every one of us to death."

"How can they judge us when they don't even have proof that we've done anything wrong?"

"Oh, they'll have proof. That photo Esme sent to Emmett will be enough proof for them."

She pulled the small pile of old letters out of her leather handbag. Somehow she and I had started to carry them with us wherever we went as if they were some sort of talisman.

"It's forbidden to change someone who's too young to blend into this…existence, because from the day we are changed we stay frozen in that current status of our life for the rest of eternity. A child wouldn't be able to keep all the secrets that come with that."

"I don't think I understand."

"They'll think that Rosalie changed Callie. That she made her like us to keep the child."

"But Rosalie didn't…,"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that they think she did it…not the actual act itself."

She sighed deeply and opened one of the envelopes and cleared her throat, before reading its content out loud to me.

_My beloved Angel,_

_I can't bring myself to regret the decision to save my sister. How could I have let her die? But now that I have to spend every day locked up in this room, I have too much time to think about all the things that I'm so afraid of and the fear cramps around my heart so painfully that I can hardly breathe. _

_Father won't let me see her again and so I try to memorize the picture I have of her in front of my inner eye. A picture where she will never grow up, never get old, never get hurt. Although she will be hurt when I won't return home, I know she will._

_But all of this will soon be over. It has to be over because I have no more power left in me to fight against the things that are coming. Isn't that strange, my angel, how incredibly easy things seem once you have accepted to welcome them into your life? _

_Don't think that I'm looking forward to them. I'm scared, of the darkness, of the devil or all the things to come. But I believe that all of this is necessary, maybe it is god's plan, or destiny, however you look at it._

_All the pain, I'm going to endure will be worth it. Will be worth it because it will lead me to you and it's because of you and no one else, that my future is going to be the place I want to spend the rest of my life in._

_Forever yours,_

_Mary Alice_


	35. About Unyielding Instincts

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I'm sorry for not updating in forever but this story is giving me a hard time and I hope that the new chapter doesn't suck too much. Creativity is a crazy thing and you never know where it's going to lead you…

Hugs and kisses to those of you who keep telling me over and over again how much they love LMA. It's because of you that I'm still here writing this story…

****About Unyielding Instincts****

I could barely remember the few members of the Volturi Guard that had attended Irina's wedding with Laurent. Back then none of them had paid any attention to me which probably was a good thing concerning the fact that I was just a fragile human girl back then.

Now things were different and although I didn't really see my ability to shield mental attack off of me and others as a strong power, it would definitely hold some interest for them in me.

Aro, the leader of the Volturi was obviously trying to collect vampires with special talents around him in order to convince them to become part of the Guard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alice murmured, while her fingertips moved gently over the bare skin on my back.

Slowly I turned around and cupped her face between my hands. A ray of sunlight reflected on her left cheekbone, breaking the pale marble skin into dozens of beautiful crystals that sparkled like tiny rainbows.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered when I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. The tip of her tongue caressed my lower lip before it slipped into my mouth to massage my own tongue in slow circling movements.

"We can't go outside here, because it's so sunny today." she stated when she pulled back a few moments later.

My fingertips caressed the velvety skin of her cleavage until I reached the rosy tips of her breasts. When I rolled my fingertips over the hardening peaks a low moan, almost like a growl escaped her throat.

"Well, if we have to stay inside this hotel room the entire day; we should probably make the best out of it." I murmured when I flipped us over so that I was sitting on her lap.

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered into my ear when she grazed the shell of my ear with her front teeth. A shiver went down my spine and I instantly pulled her closer against my body, while I stroked up and down the insides of her thighs.

The good thing about not needing to sleep anymore was that you had a lot of more time to make love, to explore, to discover. But even after all the time we had spent together her body and the way it reacted to my touch still hadn't lost one tiny bit of its wondrously excitement.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that I had already loved her once my heart had still been beating. So I remembered, every time I caressed the soft moist flesh between her legs how the beating inside my chest would go faster and faster until I was afraid it would just jump out of my chest that very moment.

All the emotions that flowed through me were too much for a human body and mind to handle. I took a deep breath and recognized that the entire air in the room was already thick with the musky sweet scent of her arousal.

My fingertips parted her slick inner lips and circled upwards until I reached the sensitive nub of her clit.

"God, Bella." she whimpered against my mouth when I kissed her again, my tongue exploring the inside of her sweet mouth in the same rhythm my fingers moved up and down between her folds.

Then I shoved two of them inside her tight entrance where her inner walls clenched around them so forcefully that she would probably have broken my knuckles had I still been human.

I turned us over and before I could even gasp for another unnecessary breath of air her tongue swirled over the throbbing pearl of my clit.

She parted me with the fingers of her left hand, caressing my inner lips in soft feather light movements while her tongue flicked over the sensitive area right above my entrance faster and faster until a low growl left my lips and my entire body started trembling all over until the after waves of my climax finally subsided.

Afterwards I pulled her against my chest, twisting my fingertips into the silky curls of her ebony hair.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Alice. More than words could ever say."

And it was right then that I clearly felt it for the very first time. I didn't want to wait much longer until she would finally become my wife.

XXXX

"You actually know that Rose is going to freak, do you?" Alice had warned me when we had parked the car in front of the house Emmett had bought for them about twenty minutes ago.

Freaking out wasn't exactly the words I would use for the emotional outburst our sister was having right now. Maybe Alice had been right that it was wrong to tell her about her vision concerning Callie but somehow deep inside of me I knew that she did have a right to know. After all she would be the one who would have to deal with the consequences.

"It's all your fault!" Rosalie snarled at Alice so harshly that I instantly stepped in front of my mate in an instinctive urge to protect her.

"You…you and your stupid visions! No one is going to take Callie away from me. Do you hear me, sister? No one! Not even the Volturi."

I growled and felt my eyes turning dark from anger. That she dared to yell at my Alice like that…

"Stop being so rude to Alice right now and try to calm down a bit."

"You can't expect me to calm down when she just told me that my child is in danger…,"

"Could be in danger. When you would manage to sit down for a few moments we could attempt to explain everything to you. We have a plan…,"

"I don't care! There is no way I'm going to risk any member of the Volturi coming near my daughter."

"They have to get at least so close to her that they'll figure out that her heart is beating."

Esme sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch, gently placing one arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Maybe they are right, dear."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed into tiny slits but her gaze softened almost instantly when the little brown haired girl tripped into the living room.

"Mommy,"

"Come here, sweetie."

She pulled the toddler on her lap and planted a kiss on each of Callie's tiny fingers.

"Mommy won't let anybody hurt you…ever."

"Rose, try to be sensible. What your sisters are suggesting sounds like a good plan to me."

"Esme, I can't believe that you're taking their side now. You above all others should know what it means to lose a child."

The edge of Esme's coral tinted mouth twitched before she nervously cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"It's more likely that you are going to lose Callie if we just sit here to wait for the things to come."

"For the things that could come," Rosalie stated, while she started rocking the little girl back and forth in an attempt to make her sleepy again.

Watching Callie sleep with her mouth half open, the little eyelashes quivering now and then was a fascinating thing to do. She looked so incredibly happy and peaceful when she was dreaming that all of us could sit around her bed and watch her sleep.

"Inviting the Volturi to your wedding so that they can convince themselves that Callie is a human child doesn't sound like a smart plan to me. You've heard the Denali's when they visited us the last time. Aro and the others will probably be against me keeping the child whether she is changed or not, all for the sake of keeping or wonderful existence a secret."

XXXX

The Psychiatric Unit of the hospital had been scary to me when I was human but now when I was able to hear all the stiffened screams through the walls of padded cells it was just creepy. An unpleasant sickly sweet scent, I assumed that it was fear filled the air and I couldn't force myself to continue breathing.

"You didn't have to come here to talk to me," Carlisle greeted us when we entered his office. I realized that he had deep purple colored bruises underneath his eyes and I wondered when he had been out hunting for the last time.

"We're here to see Emilia." Alice explained to him. Her voice trembled slightly and I put my arms around her delicate waist to pull her closer, nuzzling my nose against the crock of her neck. The urge to bite down, to mark her as mine rushed through me for a moment but I tried to fight my vampire urges and just planted a soft kiss on the pale marble flesh.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. She isn't handling the death of her daughter very well."

I nodded my head and sighed deeply.

"We should probably try to keep this fact from Melanie when we speak to her for the next time. It would break her heart to know that her mother is suffering so much about losing her."

"Can we see her?" Alice asked him worriedly.

For a moment it seemed as if he was hesitating but then he stood up from his chair and guided us over to the last room down the hall. The scent of fear combined with a citrusy, cinnamon tea like component that was probably the natural odor of the poor being inside the room was almost overwhelming.

For the first time since I had been changed into a vampire I felt like the urge to sink my teeth into the paper thin layer of skin on a human wrist to suck out every drop of the crimson liquid in the veins.

Instantly I stopped breathing and pulled Alice closer to me. She nodded her head and took my hand in hers to squeeze it gently.

Carlisle opened the door and although I held my breath I could still taste the essence of Emilia's fragrance on the tip of my tongue. It was delicious, temptingly delicious…

I tried to concentrate on the other scents inside the room but it wasn't really working. What the hell was wrong with me? Alice and I had been hunting right before we had come here so it was technically impossible that I could still be thirsty. Yet the sharp almost unbearable pain in my throat was so overwhelming, so cruel that my legs started trembling so much that it was hard to remain standing.

"Hold her!" Carlisle instructed and with an almost iron like grip Alice wrapped her dainty arms around my middle.

"Don't breathe," she whispered so low that her voice was nothing but a nervous whisper in the darkness.

"Please, Bella. Don't breathe. Don't breathe."

Somehow she managed to pull me out of the room and before I could manage to protest we were out of the building.

"Let me go," I stumbled out when she fumbled for the car keys in her handbag.

"No, I won't. If I let you go back inside there, you're going to regret it. Both of us are going to regret it. Oh god, why didn't I see this coming? When Edward would…,"

"What the hell does Edward have to do with Emilia? They haven't even met. Or do you think that it would help us if he came here to read her mind?"

She sighed and opened the passenger's door for me.

"Please get into the car. I'll try to explain everything to you on the way back to the hotel."

"Explain what to me? Weren't we supposed to look after Emilia? Did you see how miserable she looked? She needs help or she's probably going to die if we let her stay inside this horrible place."

"I know,"

"Then why aren't we still inside there?"

She took both of my hand in hers and started rubbing small circles all over them before she leaned forward to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Because Emilia is your singer,"

**XOXXOXXOXOXXOXXOX**

[A/N] Leave me some love and press the little review button down there before you leave. It really means a lot to me to get some encouraging feedback.

Shameless pimping section-Check out a new Bellice story I've started. It's AH and called **Colorblind**.

I'm still looking for someone who would like to beta that one for me. Feel free to pm me if you are interested in the job.


	36. About Unbounded Moments

[Disclaimer] SM owns everything Twilight. All I own are some movie tickets for Breaking Dawn.

[A/N] This is the last chapter for **LMA**. Somehow I still can't believe it's over now. Thanks and hugs to all those of you who never stopped encouraging me to continue this. The love and response I received for writing this story has touched my heart and I'm glad that you enjoyed the idea of this fan-fiction. It's nowhere near to be perfect but writing is a learning process and I still have to learn so much to become a better author.

*****About Unbounded Moments****

Humans need about six months to prepare a wedding. Normal vampires needed about two weeks. As the term normal vampire isn't really fitting for the gorgeous girl who happened to be my fiancée, we managed to set up the whole event in five days. Alice was like a force of nature and it was absolutely impossible to stop her. Her caramel eyes sparkled full of excitement while she ordered flower arrangements and tons of other stuff I had never heard about.

She even insisted that we needed to have a cake although Esme and Rose reminded her that no one apart from Callie would be able to eat any of it.

"Breathe," I whispered into her ear when I hugged her tightly from behind. Outside the house it was starting to dawn and the dark sky turned from black to purple until it finally melted into different shades of warm orange colors.

A low chuckle left her throat before she turned her head and planted a soft kiss on my mouth.

"I'm just nervous," she murmured against my lips when she pulled back way too soon for my liking.

"About the Volturi? You don't have to be. I can shield you and the rest of the coven if they would decide to attack us."

"It's not them, I'm worried about the wedding in general. I want everything to be perfect. It means so much to me that you are finally going to be all mine officially."

I circled my fingertips down her cheekbones until I reached the corner of her full lower lip. It felt smooth like velvet against my fingers and when her tongue darted out to nudge against it a shiver when through my entire body. How was it was possible that I still felt so alive whenever she touched me?

"I have always been yours, always and you have always been mine, even when you were still the ebony-curled human girls with strange visions about the future. You and I, we were always meant to be."

A low crystal light giggle left her throat before she pressed her lips against mine, swirling her tongue between my parted mouth to touch it gently against the tip of my tongue. God, I wanted her, wanted her so much. There was nothing on this world I craved more than Alice, not even blood seemed that tempting to me.

_Blood…_

A shudder went through me and when my pixie-like lover noticed it she instantly pulled back from me.

"You are thinking about Emilia again, aren't you? Bella, my love, I told you over and over again that it's not your fault. No one is able to control La Tua Cantante."

"I know. Carlisle explained the whole thing to me too. Still, I wished I could come with you and him when you visit her. It's like I feel responsible for her."

"You can feel that too?" Melanie asked me, entering the room with Callie on her right hip. Slowly she twisted one of the little girl's curls around her pale fingers before she put her down again.

"Yes, I can. I don't know why it is that way, maybe because her blood calls to me."

"Definitely," Edward stated, kneeling down on the ground in front of Callie. She grabbed her hand around his finger, her tiny face turning into a crooked grimace.

"No, sweetie, we are not like you."

"What is wrong with her?" I asked him worriedly, pulling Alice on my lap to nuzzle my face into the spikey curls of her hair.

"She's starting to realize that we are different." he explained calmly.

"Her mind is constantly occupied with why we are so cold, why we never eat food like she does and all that stuff."

Rosalie rushed into the room, picking up her daughter from the ground in a movement that was way too fast for Callie's human eyes to capture it completely. Her heartbeat increased, making it thunder in my ears.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME – EVER!"

Callie started sobbing and I could even smell the saltiness of her tears in the airs when they rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop, yelling, Rose. You are frightening her." Alice told her reproachfully.

"Shhh, baby, please stop crying, Mommy didn't mean it like that. She's just worried that she's going to lose you."

She sat down on the edge of the couch and started rocking the toddler back and forth until the sobbing finally subsided.

XXXX

I hated the thin lace veil that covered my face with a passion. It was so irritating to see the world through it, everything seemed so blurry and in a way it reminded me of what things had been like when I was still human. Hopefully I wouldn't stumble down on the way down the aisle. A stumbling vampire was probably even more irritating than a vegetarian vampire.

"Do I look halfway presentable?" I asked Melanie, when she adjusted the corset of my wedding dress a last time.

"You look lovely. Alice will be thrilled, I'm sure about that."

"Thank you. Also for helping me with the dress, I couldn't have done it without your help."

"You are welcome."

I cleared my throat nervously, taking a deep unnecessary breath through my open mouth before I spoke up again.

"I'm sorry that Alice and Carlisle are still keeping you away from your mom. It must be hard for you."

"Do me a favor and don't mention my mother. This day is supposed to be about you and Alice."

"But you still wish for her to be changed, don't you? Edward told us about that."

"One day, I'm going to rip his head off and hide it somewhere out in the woods for his constant mine snooping. I wonder how Riley manages to endure that the entire time."

"Maybe, he does because he loves Edward. Love makes us able to endure the strangest things."

"It does. And I'm sorry that I've given all of you such a hard time, especially Alice. She doesn't deserve that. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here at all."

"You mean, because she changed you after the accident?"

"No, not that, if it hadn't been for Alice none of my family would be here. She saved my grandmother from the fire in her parents' house."

I nodded my head, feeling the tears that were unable to fall burning in my eyes.

"The fire because of that she was sent to that awful asylum where she…where they did all these horrible things to her."

"Jasper believes that everything happens for a reason. That Alice found him…that Edward found you and that everything what happened, needed to happen to bring the two of you together in the end."

"And you?"

"I don't know yet but I've read the letters that Alice has written to you while she was still human. They are so full of love and longing. I'm glad that she is going to get her happily ever after."

"It's not really a happily ever after when the two of us are going to live forever, but still…I'm blessed that I happen to be her mate."

"You are. I'm going to give you some privacy now…,"

"NO! DON´T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TOUCH MY CHILD!"

Both of us rushed down the stairs, swirling up the countless red and white rose petals that covered the entire ground in the house.

Alice's mouth curved into a smile when she saw me and I hated the crimson eyed intruders for having ruined that moment when she would see me in my wedding dress for the first time. It had been so important for me to surprise her with that, if it was possible to suppress a psychic at all.

"Oh there comes the second bride – _ammaliante_. Are you sure that you aren't regretting giving that up, my dear Edward?"

Edward sighed deeply, placing one hand on Riley's shoulder.

"You've read my mind when you took my hand…didn't that answer all of your questions?"

"Partly, my dear friend, now back to this unforgiveable mistake your sister made when she decided to adopt a human child. Seriously, have you forgotten about the laws we set to secure the safety of our existence?"

"What our family chooses to do or not to do is nothing of your damn business!" Melanie snarled at the ruby eyes Italian with the slick, almost greasy seeming hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail.

"I assure you that everything that happens in the world of vampires is our business, _signorina_. Hasn't your coven leader told you about us? He is supposed to…,"

"Carlisle did tell me who you are. In fact all of my family have told me about you, warned me. But now that you have come here, I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed. You don't look half as intimidating as they made you seem. I'm not scared of you."

"Maybe you should be. Consider yourself warned, the Volturi don't offer second chances."

"Don't you dare threatening her," Jasper growled angrily trying to pull the blonde haired girl behind him in an attempt to protect her. A moment later a wave of peaceful calmness spread through me and the others. Alice sighed and twisted her dainty fingertips around a tiny silk rose on the hem of my dress.

"You look beautiful." she whispered, leaning forward to pull the veil off of my face.

"Now, you are perfect, my angel."

"Remarkable…how your ability to control emotions brings calm into this family. I really could need a bit of that in Volterra."

"Jasper isn't considering joining the guard. You should better let go of that thought immediately." Edward stated as soon as he saw the picture in Aro's head.

"Yes, you should…none of us is ever going to join your creepy group of vampiric moralizers."

Aro raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Why is she still so agitated?"

"My ability isn't working on her. She's a shield."

"I see. Now back to Rosalie's tantrum with the little human child. I'm not asking for the child to be killed. That won't be necessary considering the fact that she's still too young to remember. Just give her back to some human foster parents or something close to that."

"We are not going to give Callie away." Emmett stated, wrapping his arms around his quivering wife.

"We'd rather die."

"If you so wish…," the dark-haired vampire mumbled, an evil smile flashing over his chalk white face.

"Leave them the fuck alone! What we do in this family is none of your business. Callie isn't going to tell anyone what we are."

XXXXX

When the first words of my wedding vow came out of my mouth they were nothing but a whisper, probably unable to be heard by human ears. Then with every single syllable my voice got louder, growing more confident while I spoke.

"I love you, more than my own life and I will be thankful for the rest of forever that I was chosen to be your mate. It's because of you that I know who I am and with you I was always supposed to be. You complete me. I promise to protect you and stand by your side from this day forward, my beautiful, wonderful wife."

I shoved the delicate wedding band up her ring finger, knowing it would stay there until the metal would finally crumble into fine golden dust as time goes by.

Alice took the ring that was destined to end up on my own hand between her delicate fingers. Her words carving into my heart when she spoke up in a light crystal like voice.

"My beloved Angel, words aren't even capable to express how much your love means to me. It's because of you that I feel whole now. You are the one who brought me back to the human girl I used to be. I loved you before I met you and I will always do so, for today, for tomorrow and for all the days that will come after that. I love you so very much, with all of my heart."

Her fingertips trembled when she put the ring on my finger. Then, slowly I leaned down and planted a kiss on her full, velvety lips. My tongue slipped into the cool sweetness of her mouth, letting me taste her and nothing but her. I didn't want this moment to end ever. What if the two of us just remained right here where we were now and never pulled back from each other's mouths again?

Eventually we would have to but hopefully not too soon. This was the beginning of our forever, our eternity and I was going to savor every single second of it. Maybe this moment alone had been the reason I had been brought into this world. I had always been destined to be loved by her and to love her in return. Instinctively I gasped for air, breathing in her scent as deeply as possible, feeling it spreading through my entire body and soul. Her love consumed me, swallowed me and made the world around us vanish into a chaotic nothing. We would deal with that later. There was a woman sitting in a cell like room waiting to be changed by a blond haired doctor tonight and a human toddler who needed to learn to keep an almost impossible to keep secret.

In this moment though, while her mouth almost seemed to dance in perfect harmony with mine, none of these things mattered. All that mattered was loving Mary Alice and I was planning on doing so until the very end of eternity.

_**The End**_

**Xoxxoxoxxox**

****** Leave me some review love if you want to, you know I heart them a lot**


End file.
